The Woman of the Enchanted Noh Mask
by SorceryGeniusLina
Summary: A Sesshoumaru centric fic, which reveals Sess's past, why he hates humans so much. Sess also faces his destiny as the prophesised Dark Knight, Key of Darkness, and meets a woman who is the Doorway to two futures. SessOCKagura InuKag MirSan AyaKog Review!
1. Feza Feather

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 1: -_Feza_-

A strange looking girl, nay, woman dressed as a little girl skipped through the forest humming to herself. She wore her crimson locks in two buns on either side of her head from which cascaded the rest in long pigtails. Her face could not be seen since she was wearing a mysterious Noh mask upon it. The Noh mask was solid white, with black accents for the eyebrows, lips that were painted a deep scarlet, and a single tear drop of blood underneath the left eye; the eyes were fake and of a golden hue. She was wearing a black and red kimono with the pattern of the two ancient demon gods, the phoenixes, Feng and Huang-those holy ones that are true and everlasting love incarnate. Tied about her waist was a black obi, which held a katana sword by her side. Two strips of cloth from the obi hung behind her swaying in the wind like reeds.

This woman's name was Isane Rune, she of the ancient demon legends...

"Wandering...wandering down the lonely path of life as always. He...he is always one step behind me. Waiting...waiting to trap me inside the golden cage of his cruel love once again. No-I will escape him! I shall never return to that hell. I will be free...like a bird. Yes, a bird soaring through the sky is so free...unlike me. Why must I be a prisoner to my own heart? Will I ever be free from myself? And my accursed existence? Why, oh why, did I ever have to fall in love with that evil spider demon!" Isane was saying to herself as she continued her way down the isolated path.

That's when she heard it-a bloodcurdling scream. The scream of one who was in extreme pain, no, worse than that...the soul was hurting. This caused the woman to stop dead in her tracks. Placing both hands in front of her as if she was about to pray she concentrated on trying to sense from where this cry for help had come from. _'Perhaps...some fellow woman needs my help. I only hear the cries of those who are in need of me.'_ Isane told herself. There-she had found it. Leaping high into the air, so that she came out of the forest and was above the treetops, she began to skip through the air, her feet barely touching the treetops as she went.

In only a few moments she found herself in front of the entrance to a cave at the foot of a high mountain, and did not hesitate to enter-she did not fear death after all. Skipping her way towards the sound of ultimate suffering she soon saw a dim light up ahead. Pressing herself up against the cold, unfeeling stone that surrounded her she peered around the corner and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

She had never seen a male youkai that was so beautiful as this one, even in his current condition. _'Overwhelmingly sexy in silhouette,_' Isane mused, _'Larger. More dominating. Incredibly male._' Isane shook her head in a frustrated manner confused that this -male- before her would stir such thoughts within her. He was strung up on the far wall of the cave in chains. His head was bowed so she was unable to see his face, which was also obscured by his long, silvery hair that surrounded him like a shroud of death.

He had been stripped of his clothing, and all that was covering him was a rag about his waist. She noticed with a cringe that his left arm had been hacked off and in order for that part of him to be chained, a hook had been driven into the tender flesh there. His clothes, she noticed, were off to the side carelessly tossed in a pile, on which two swords lay. _'How strange this is...I sense that this male youkai has much power, but somehow it has been sealed away.'_ Isane thought to herself.

Her eyes trailed over the steely contours of his bare flesh and noted that there were several slash marks marring his otherwise flawless skin. Even so, he still was a lithe and powerful animal, and she could not fail to admire the strength and tensile beauty of his exquisite musculature.

Something clicked in the Isane's not too clear mind-torture. Someone was torturing this male youkai. He was a prisoner here. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought. She could relate having been a prisoner once herself.

Suddenly, a female youkai materialized before the male captive, a grim smile upon her face. Her name was, Junko, of the feline youkai clan. The demoness had thick black hair, which was brought up into two unruly pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes were a deep blood red, her skin was as pale as the snow, and she was wearing a black, leather dress that clung closely to her shapely form. In her hand she held a long, deadly, leather whip. She licked her lips as she eyed her youkai male specimen.

"Sesshoumaru, darling," she purred, "I have returned. Did you miss me?"

The youkai before her seemed to have to use all his strength just to lift his head. When he did Isane's breath caught in her throat once more. _'Could he possibly be even more beautiful than I had supposed...'_ She couldn't help but think. His eyes...she couldn't seem to pull herself away from them. So much emotion were held in those luminous golden orbs of his-hate, anger, strength, passion, and disgust towards the feline youkai before him. But Isane was surprised not to see fear, or pain. No, there was not even humility in his gaze as he looked upon his tormentor. This male was strong; too strong to ever be bent by the will of another. Isane smiled to herself knowing that the feline demoness had yet failed to break this male to her will.

Then Isane frowned. Why should she care what happened to this -male- before her anyways. All males had become her enemy the day -he- had betrayed her heart. No matter-this male before her still didn't deserve to be the toy mouse of this she-cat. No-she would liberate him. After all, she had nothing better to do that day. She continued to watch fascinated as the male youkai defied the demoness before him gathering enough strength to spit in her face.

Junko simply wiped the spit from her cheek and placed the finger in her mouth sucking on it playfully. Then she pouted, "You're just no fun Sesshy. Haven't you realized yet that it's futile to resist me? Things would go better for you if you just gave in to me. And would that really be so bad?" As she said this she removed her index finger from her mouth and slowly ran it down towards her cleavage in a seductive manner.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. The feline demoness sighed. "I suppose it's useless to treat you with sugar when it seems what you desire is spice!" Junko finished with a snarl. "I will bend you to my will Sesshoumaru. You will be my loyal and obedient little sex toy. I went through much trouble to acquire you, too much, to give up so easily. Even if I end up damaging the goods...I will break you!" Junko declared with a slash of her whip for emphasis. The whip came down hard on Sesshoumaru, but he didn't even cry out. Red shone on his chest as a new wound began to bleed.

"Why can't I make you understand?!" Junko cried as a crackling, electric energy began to envelope the whip. She brought the lash down again and this time Sesshoumaru's body was wracked with electric energy, his whole body shaking from it. But still he did not cry out, although his mouth was open in a silent sort of scream. "You're such an obstinate bastard! Just give up! It's not like anyone is coming to save you." Here the demoness started laughing, a shrill, evil laugh. "That's right. You're such a coldhearted bastard you don't even have any friends...not even a lover. No one would risk their lives to save the likes of you. When you die you won't even be missed. Your own brother would probably smile to hear of your demise. How long has it been Sesshoumaru since I brought you here? It's already been four months and still no one has come for you. And that's because no one ever will! Buwhahahaha!!!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to defend himself, only he hung his head as if in defeat. As Isane watched she was angered that he did not retort. Surly this male youkai had friends...and he was so beautiful...surly he had a lover as well. But why did he just take that kind of abuse from the likes of her. Could her words possibly hold some ring of truth? Is that why he had remained silent?

_'No...someone like him could never be alone in the world. Surly, he has someone...they just don't know where he is. That must be it. No matter, I must kill this lowly whore and set this male youkai free.'_ Isane was decided. She also decided she would play with the mind of this feline demoness a bit. What good was revenge if it was not a sweet one?

Isane undid her pigtails and let her crimson hair cascade down her back to her toes, she had to look the part after all. The Noh mask's face shifted from a neutral expression so that a smile graced the delicately painted red lips. "I think you're mistaken, she-cat." Isane announced coming out of her hiding place. "I happen to be Sesshoumaru's lover and have come to set him free. Although, I never would have thought that Sesshoumaru would ever need my help, but I see why now...you, lesser demoness, have resorted to cheap tricks to trap my love!" Isane exclaimed motioning to the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet.

There in a half circle surrounding him was a collection of fake Shikon no Tamas. All had turned a deep shadowy black...most likely from having Sesshoumaru's blood added to them. This was how the lesser feline demoness had been able to keep Sesshoumaru her prisoner for so long, sealing his demonic powers through the Black Magic the Shikon no Tamas possessed.

Sesshoumaru's head had shot back up at the announcement that his 'lover' had appeared to his...rescue? His eyes were now glued on the mysterious woman before them.

Junko whipped around to face the intruder, "How did you...never mind that now. You claim to be Sesshoumaru's lover do you? Well...now I understand why he's never given in to me...he has extremely bad taste." Junko spat, venom in her voice.

The ancient Noh mask's expression shifted until the lips had turned down into a frown. "Don't you know true love is blind." Isane countered. "Besides Sesshoumaru did not chose me for my looks but rather for my power. Allow me to demonstrate." Isane quickly unsheathed her katana sword and held it out in front of her horizontally. A large ball of elemental fire energy formed in the air in front of it. Isane then sent the fireball hurtling in the Junko's direction.

Junko was quick to throw up an energy shield and the fireball simply dissipated against it. "Hahahahaha! Is that all you've got? Simply pathetic. Let me show you what true power is!" The feline demoness yelled as she once again enveloped her whip in electric energy. She then lashed out with it at the woman in front of her who didn't even try to get out of the way. The lash came down and cut across Isane's chest opening her kimono slightly and at the same time engulfing her body in shocks of energy. But instead of crying out in pain....

"Hehehehehe...oh that tickles! Hehehehe! Stop! Please Stop! I can't take it!" Isane giggled as she fell to the floor as her body was wracked with laughter.

The feline demoness was taken aback...there was something not quite right about this demon woman before her. "Well that seems to have an opposite effect on you...you really are a strange one. And what's with the mask you wear. Do you wear it to hide your hideous face?"

The childish laughter stopped abruptly at those words and before Junko knew what was happening Isane had appeared behind her-such speed!

Isane had her head tilted to the side as she looked back at the feline demoness with an air of innocent curiosity about her. The mask's face once again shifted into a smile...that continued to broaden in a freakish manner. Isane then began to dance around the feline demoness with such speed that she began to create copies of herself while continuing her singsong laughter.

"Stop that you! Stop it!" The feline demoness cried as she swung around trying to figure out which image was her true opponent. "Stop playing your foolish games! Are you such a child that you can't face me properly!" Junko was beginning to get frustrated by her opponent's odd behavior. Pleasure from pain...playing games...childish laughter...almost like a kit. The demoness's eyes widened as she came to a startling realization. "No...you couldn't possibly be-the forever child?! The Insane One! No this can' be happening!"

Isane stopped creating mirror images of herself before raising her sword high in the air and brining it down upon Junko. The feline demoness put up a shield but it didn't hold for very long as Isane had surrounded her sword in red and orange flames...a very unnatural fire indeed. The energy shield cracked and burned away to...ashes. Junko began to back away from strange woman before her, fear showing clearly in her eyes as her pupils dilated. "This can't be happening. How is this possible? Why would she...she can't possibly be Sesshoumaru's lover! I won't believe it! I can't believe it! Aren't you supposed to hate men! You foul hypocrite! You can't do this to me! It isn't fair! How could Sesshoumaru get you to help him! No I won't give up! I will not lose so easily! Ahhhh!"

Junko let out a battle cry as she was enveloped in a shimmering blue aura concentrating her power-the power of thunder. Here however in a cave her powers were limited. And she knew this. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. The blue crackling thunder energy wrapped around her whip and she lunged at the forever child. Whip met steel and sparks of the two elemental powers clashing flew into the air.

Block. Strike. Block. Strike.

The two women fought a fierce battle, but it was evident that the feline demoness was tiring. The Insane One caught the other's whip and allowed for herself to get shocked in the process...her singsong laughter filling the cave eerily. With a quick yank she pulled the whip from Junko and tossed it aside and approached her now prey. The feline demoness sank to her knees knowing she was defeated.

"No...please...I didn't know! I swear I didn't know he was under your protection or else I never...please don't kill me! I don't want to die! Have mercy!" Junko begged lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Mercy? Did you give Sesshoumaru mercy when he...well he would never ask for mercy. But you should have showed him some! You will pay for what you did to my love!" Isane Rune declared.

A glint shown in the feline demoness' eyes as she smiled a secret smile. She was up to something Sesshoumaru noticed. But he had no way to warn the woman, and not like he would have either. Before either of them knew what was happening the cave began to rumble. Something was happening. Rocks began to fall from the cave ceiling and suddenly a hole in the ceiling appeared. The sky could now be seen and storm clouds began to gather ominously.

"You are so naïve forever child. You should never let your guard down even when you think you've won. Your overconfidence will be your downfall!" The feline demoness declared as she jumped backwards from the woman and landed in a crouch. Her eyes glowed silver and the sound of thunder was heard outside. Isane approached Junko but it was too late. Lightning shot down through the opening in the cave and engulfed Isane, this time with such force that even she could only scream in agony. This intensity of pain and power caused her no pleasure.

When the feline demoness had exhausted her powers the woman sank to her knees. Junko stood and laughed with a hand in front of her mouth. "I did it! I actually defeated the Insane One!" But that's when she noticed the Noh mask's expression shifting, it had been one of pain...and now she was smiling once more. How could that be?!

"Just because you managed to hurt me does not mean you've won! I will avenge my one and only love!" Isane stood and a flaming aura surrounded her. Her crimson hair billowing around her magically, she gathered her elemental fire energy in the palms of her hands and sent a fireball towards the weakened feline youkai. The fireball as it flew through the air began to take on the appearance of a bird. The bird quickly flew around the feline demoness engulfing her in flames. Junko shrieked in pain as she caught fire and then there was nothing left of her but a pile of ashes.

Isane dusted off her hands looked at the remains of Sesshoumaru's would be mistress. Still with that eerie smile upon the Noh mask's face Isane approached Sesshoumaru...actually she skipped towards him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid and couldn't help but flinch as she approached having sensed the amount of chaotic power she possessed. He also knew right away that even though this woman may have killed his captor it still remained to be seen whether or now she could be trusted. There was something not quite right about this one, he knew.

"Oh you poor thing! Just look at you! My love indeed! Hahahahaha! Well let me get you down from there. You are certainly a quiet one aren't you?" Isane began to ramble as she approached the chained taiyoukai, failing to remember the Shikon no Tamas that surrounded him. She hit the force field and was sent flying backwards into the cave wall with a sickening thud. Blood tricked down her neck from under the mask...she must have coughed up blood from the force of the impact Sesshoumaru concluded. "Opps!" the woman exclaimed with a hand behind her head in embarrassment. "I forgot all about those awful jewels! Here let me purify them and then I can set you free caged bird!" She walked over slowly to Sesshoumaru this time seemingly with better concentration.

Holding her hands out in front of her and surrounding them with a flaming aura Isane then bent over to touch one of the stones. This time only a bit of resistance was met with her and she continued to push forward. Isane grunted at the pain the dark jewels caused her but soon had her hand resting on one of the dark Shikon no Tamas. Concentrating on sending her energy into the jewels they became purified and gleamed as they were restored to their natural color-a light pink.

"There that wasn't so hard no was it?" No response. The Noh mask shifted into a frown. "So much for gratitude. Oh well, what should I expect he is a male after all." The woman thought aloud as she brought her hand towards the chain that held Sesshoumaru's right arm. Sesshoumaru flinched and felt ashamed of himself. He would surely kill this strange woman just for being so...odd. Just as soon as he was freed that is, he decided.

Using her fire energy she burned the chains mysteriously to ashes. She then turned to destroy the other one and Sesshoumaru heard her gasp at the sight of his left arm. It was festering, oozing a greenish sort of liquid and was most likely not a very pretty sight. She quickly removed this chain too and let out a surprised 'epp!' as Sesshoumaru fell face first on the floor.

"Opps! I'm sorry I didn't know you were so weakened...now that the force field was gone I assumed...I had sensed...well no matter. I'll have you fixed up in no time!" Isane sang enthusiastically as she leaned over to remove the chains that were around Sesshoumaru's ankles.

Sesshoumaru hated every minute of this. The minutes seemed as long as hours. Here this woman was touching him-the great Sesshoumaru! What nerve! Such audacity! Surly she must perish for her intrusion on his life in general...in his personal affairs. Sesshoumaru fought his own battles. Sesshoumaru was not one to be saved-ever.

Isane flipped Sesshoumaru over and assessed the damage. He still had yet to say a single word. Something wasn't right. She saw a trickle of blood down the side of his mouth. And brought her hand towards it. Sesshoumaru turned his head away and his face turned red slightly, not from embarrassment but from shame. Shame filled Sesshoumaru for being in this condition...for having fallen into such a cheap trap in the first place.

"Open your mouth." Isane commanded.

Sesshoumaru did not. Who did she think she was anyways, ordering him like that?!

"I said open your mouth! Or if you won't do that at least say something!"

No response.

"She didn't...did she...that bitch!" Sesshoumaru flinched from the harshness of her tone. "She cut out your tongue didn't she! Well...don't worry you've made a friend of the Insane One! You'll be all right but first." The sound of ripping kimono was heard. Sesshoumaru turned towards her to see what she was doing. She had torn a strip of cloth from her kimono. She held it towards him and Sesshoumaru tried, but failed, to back away.

"I must blindfold you Sesshoumaru...for you see I must remove my mask in order to heal you and no male is allowed to see my face. If you don't comply I might as well kill you. You know, I usually kill obstinate males such as yourself all the time so I don't see why this time should be any different. You are trying the little patience I have...the sun shall set soon and I definitely don't want the likes of you to be around me when that happens! So comply and let me heal you, you ungrateful bastard!" The woman was getting tired of Sesshoumaru's resistance to her help. He certainly was one stubborn male youkai. She sighed, he had too much pride for his own good. In a softened voice she said, "I promise I won't hurt you...just please allow me heal you. That way we can get this over with and I can leave you be." When he still failed to respond. "You know I have better things to do than save whipped dogs!" Well she had tried to be nice but she was getting angry.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat but knew he had no choice but to comply with this strange woman. He really wished she didn't talk so much. And how she just rambled on about things that made no sense. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and the woman sighed in relief as she bound his eyes. She then removed her mask revealing two golden eyes much like Sesshoumaru's, but hers were wider and lined all in black making them look even bigger and cat-like, although she could proudly say she had no feline youkai blood within her. There was a beauty mark under her left eye where the teardrop on her Noh mask was. Her lips were full and a soft pink.

Those eyes of hers were beautiful but haunted, however. There were shadows of the past that seemed to swirl in her vision. Her eyes being the window to her soul revealed a tortured one was harbored in the temple that was her body. She leaned over Sesshoumaru. "Now open your mouth..." She trailed off. Sesshoumaru hesitated but then did as she told him. She then let out a sob as tears streamed down her face and fell into Sesshoumaru's open mouth. The tears glistened as they fell, reflecting the light that was given off in the cave from the luminous moss. Soon his tongue was healed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, wench! I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and obey orders from no one! If you think I'm going to lay here and let you continue to make demands of me then you are sadly mistaken! I will show you the power I have inherited of my ancestors!" Sesshoumaru declared as he tried to get up...a futile attempt of course.

"Perhaps, I should have saved healing your ungrateful tongue for last." Isane laughed...a sort of hollow empty laugh Sesshoumaru noticed, as if she was forcing it. "Anyways, just lie still and allow me to heal the rest of you. Then you can show me this -power- of yours." She leaned over his bare chest and more tears began to fall from her eyes. She found it was easy to feel sad for this beautiful youkai male beneath her, whose ethereal beauty had been marred by that evil she-cat. Soon her body was wracked with sobs forming the healing tears of pain, a pain that was in her kind, innocent, heart.

Sesshoumaru lay still and heard that she was crying...why? He felt the wetness on his skin of her tears and then the warming sensation...the tears were healing and mending his flesh-incredible! Well not so much incredible as interesting Sesshoumaru decided.

She then moved slightly as she neared his left arm. The tears fell and began to heal the festering flesh and then...she gasped. Her tears were beginning to cause his arm to grow...to restore itself. She smiled inwardly at this and when she tried to feel sad again found that she could not.

"Damn it. And I was so close to restoring it. I have no choice." Isane manifested a curved dagger and quickly embedded it into her arm and twisted the knife. Sesshoumaru who was nearly healed at this point shot up into a sitting position at the sound of her scream of pain. She quickly pushed him back down. "Lie still! I'm just inflicting pain on myself! Hehehehe!" She giggled then used her tears of pain to continue healing his arm. Sesshoumaru had been startled by her scream but felt even more startled by her explanation. He could also not believe that she was in fact managing to heal his arm in this way with those tears of her. To heal the arm that his hanyou brother InuYasha had managed to cut off.

_'Why? Why is this woman helping me...suffering for me? Not like I care really. But still it makes no sense. She doesn't even know me._' Sesshoumaru was plagued with such thoughts as she continued to heal him. She didn't even noticed when his arm was fully healed but Sesshoumaru did. He felt the tears on his newly restored hand and sat up. Fully healed...and also he noticed that his power had returned entire as well. If he wanted to he could kill the woman before him easily catching her off guard as she continued to let the sobs of pain escape her lips. All he would have to do is place his powerful hand around her neck and snap her neck...

"Wench! I'm fully healed you can stop your incessant crying now." Sesshoumaru drawled instead.

Isane blinked at him and was glad he hadn't removed his blindfold. She would have had to kill him if he had seen her face. She quickly replaced the ancient Noh mask upon her face concealing shadows in her eyes once more. "You can remove the blindfold now...Sesshoumaru." I felt strange to her saying his name now that everything was over.

Sesshoumaru complied and removed the blindfold. He was slightly put off to see she had replaced her mask once more. He was curious to know what she looked like beneath that mask. Perhaps, she was concealing a scar of some type. They sat staring at each other for a few moments before the woman noticed that the sun now had moved and was shinning directly overhead through the hole in the ceiling of the cave. Her eyes quickly shifted to Sesshoumaru's clothes, which were lying off to the side of the cave.

"Your clothes are over there." Isane motioned to the corner of the cave with her hand. "I'll be going now." She then stood up and turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru debated whether he should call after her, or just blow her away with an energy blast. She had some nerve turning her back on him like he was nothing. "Wench..." She stopped. "Why...why did you save me? You don't even know me."

Isane spun around and quirked her head at him. "Why? Must there be a reason? Men...you always want to know the why of things." She sighed. "Well...if you must know I heard you screaming and so I came-

Before she knew what had happened Sesshoumaru had her pressed up again the far wall a hand around her neck. "Heard me screaming? That's a lie." Sesshoumaru began to tighten his grip enjoying how helpless she seemed in his grasp, certainly she was not more powerful than he was.

"It's not a lie!" She gasped stubbornly. "I know you had your tongue cut out but I still heard your cries of pain-internal cries of pain. Don't ask me how but I did. I'm not lying. So is this how you treat everyone who saves your life?" Isane finished coldly.

_'Saves your life'_ the words rang in Sesshoumaru's mind and unwanted feelings of guilt passed through him but only for a moment. He simply released his hold on her and she sunk to the floor coughing. He gave her a smug look enjoying the fact that he was the one to bring her to obeisance.

"Don't flatter yourself, that didn't hurt." Isane said as if she could read his thoughts. "I was previously hurt while fighting the feline demoness. If you don't remember I was kind of struck by lightning. That wasn't very fun either." The woman stated before beginning to walk away from Sesshoumaru yet again.

This woman was really beginning to get on Sesshoumaru's nerves. If anyone were going to walk away from anyone it would be him and not the other way around! Shouldn't she be begging to follow him? Become his loyal servant?! After all, she had claimed she was his lover. Perhaps she harbored fantasies about him. _'Yes,_' Sesshoumaru decided, _'the woman must be infatuated with me. And that is why she saved me. That is the true reason...not pity. This Sesshoumaru receives pity from no one. If they know what's good for them that is.'_

"Just like that...just like that you're going." Sesshoumaru found himself saying unexpectedly.

"Well yes...I saved you. And now you certainly don't need me...or did you need me to help you with something else?" Isane asked turning around again catching Sesshoumaru off guard, as well as her self. Here she was actually offering her services to a -male-!!!

Unbelievable! She help him?! She was supposed to be asking him for his help! "Me? Need help. Never." Sesshoumaru growled back.

Isane paused as if she expected Sesshoumaru to say something more. If she expected him to say thank you she was sadly mistaken! "That's what I thought. I'll be going now." There was a hint of sadness in her voice before she looked up and got an idea. Placing her hands before her she concentrated. Suddenly two angelic wings sprouted from her back. The feathers were gold, red, and orange in color. Before Sesshoumaru could react she had taken off through the opening in the cave ceiling leaving his life as quickly as she had entered it.

The Insane One.

The forever child.

A single feather floated down and Sesshoumaru caught it in his outstretched hand.

"Perhaps..." Sesshoumaru was saying aloud. _'I should have thanked her._'

To be continued...

Japanese translations:

Feza: Feather.


	2. Giri Honor

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter Two: -_Giri_-

Sesshoumaru slowly made his way towards the all demon town of the Sendo valley. Shouten town was an unusual town indeed comprised of solely demon residents. It was the place to go if any youkai sough answers to just about anything concerning the demon underworld. Sesshoumaru had hoped he would find some information on Naraku's whereabouts.

'Bastard,' Sesshoumaru thought remembering the time Naraku tried to use Rin against him. 'Such cheap tricks truly try my patience. Although I tried something similar once...have I become so dishonorable? What would my father think of what I have become?' Sesshoumaru wondered as unwanted images resurfaced to his mind of the time he had listened to Jaken's foolhardy advice to use that lesser female youkai demon to impersonate InuYasha's mother and to use that against him.

No, he would never stoop so low again. Sesshoumaru decided as he entered the strange town. It was a thriving place since it was the only true demon town in existence. There were clothing stores, magic shops, and a temple of worship, inns, bars and restaurants. Sesshoumaru noticed that the sky was already beginning to glow from the high afternoon sun. Shielding his eyes from the glare Sesshoumaru vaguely remembered a pair of golden wings emerging from a slender back...

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his mind. Making his way to an unsavory bar called De-mon he smirked to himself. It would certainly be the place to hear of such low dealings as the one Naraku might cause. Naraku seemed to have no qualms about dealing with the lowest of the low of the demon world as long as it was a means to an end. 'When will that Naraku cease being such a coward, and fight his own battles, instead of always sending these puppets of his out to do his dirty work?' Sesshoumaru wondered with a scowl.

Sesshoumaru entered the bar and saw that it was mostly empty due to the fact that youkai rarely drank so early in the day. He did notice however a group of three Inu Youkai off to the side, who all startled slightly as they saw him enter. 'They are certainly up to no good...' Sesshoumaru mused. One of them soon recognized Sesshoumaru for who he was and stood so quickly his chair feel backwards. With a hasty bow the Inu youkai addressed the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you to this place? It is quite the honor to come across you here like this." The demon began in silky tones that sickened Sesshoumaru for their insincerity, but he bowed in return and simply ignored the rest heading towards the bar. They didn't seem to mind much and went back to their conversation, however, in lower tones than before Sesshoumaru noticed. Luckily for him Sesshoumaru had more than acute hearing and was able to hear every word...

"So you think that old youkai was telling the truth, Kane?" One of the three asked. He had scraggily brown hair and wore a black eye patch over his left eye. He had a dagger in his hand, which he was balancing on the tip of the finger. Mercenaries-Sesshoumaru realized.

"Well, he better be or..." His companion trailed of running a finger across his neck signifying the old youkai's death. "But I'm almost positive he was telling the truth, Jiro. Don't forget that we owe him one once we've awakened our hidden powers." This demon had a scar on one cheek, which he continuously was running his finger on as if the wound still itched. His hair was greasy and slicked back, this youkai was obviously vain.

The third youkai, the fattest of the three, burst out in to laughter unable to contain his glee. "Who would have ever thought that fucking some woman would result in the awakening of our hidden powers? It's much better than having to train for hours on end that's for sure!"

Sesshoumaru ordered a blood wine as he continued to listen in on the three youkai mercenaries, curiosity getting the better of him. 'So they're after a woman...' he concluded thoughtfully.

"Yea, Manzo, I hear she's beautiful too," Kane began, "Although I sincerely doubt she's as beautiful as me."

"Right," Manzo agreed wholeheartedly. Manzo scratched his head and seemed deep in thought. "But, uh, Kane how exactly -is- fucking some woman going to awaken our hidden powers anyways?"

"Baka!" Kane spat, "Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" He sighed heavily. "This woman is no ordinary woman and rumor has it that she is skilled in sex magick. Actually, she so powerful that the union of a body to her own is supposed to transfer some of her power to them...something like that. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. It's a good thing we found out the girl's weakness though or else we could never have gotten close enough to touch a single hair on her pretty little head."

"Right, something about how she weakens at the exact moment the sun sets, right Kane?" Manzo asked sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru paused before taking another sip of his blood wine from his tall, v-shaped glass. 'When the sun sets...' Unbidden Sesshoumaru remembered what the mysterious woman, who had saved him, had said 'the sun shall set soon and I definitely don't want the likes of you to be around me when that happens!'

"The Insane One." Jiro said suddenly interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

"Right, the forever child," Kane smiled evilly. "Well she'll be no maiden when we're through with her!"

The three burst out laughing.

Sesshoumaru nearly chocked on his wine, but to his credit didn't spit it out. 'Those lesser inu youkai are after the Insane One...does that mean they're after -her-?' Sesshoumaru paused to think of this possibility. Perhaps, they thought they knew where to find her, and perhaps they had discovered a possible weakness, but the demoness seemed too powerful to be in any danger from the likes of these three.

The men looked at the sun that was already beginning to lower towards the horizon. "It's time," Kane said standing up, "We want to arrive at the ruins just before sun set. There will be an opening of only fifteen minutes where she shall be in a weakened state before her powers restore themselves. Remember the plan. Let's go!"

Sesshoumaru watched them leave out of the corner of his eye. 'So those youkai plan to rape the wench for the possibility that she may awaken their hidden powers. Disgusting. Those men have no honor. But it's really none of my concern what happens to the woman...although knowing of this is almost the same as committing the act myself if I do nothing. Damn, and if it really is her...she did save my life after all. Although I never asked her too. Stupid wench she really is a pain in the ass. I should go and kill her for being so rude to the Lord of the Western Lands during our last encounter. I suppose I have no choice but to follow these men after all, and then we shall see.'

Sesshoumaru was decided and thought that since he had been unable to find any leads on Naraku perhaps he would get lucky and this woman would turn out to be a minion of Naraku and not that wench after all. 'Yes, that is probably the case. That wench wouldn't be so easily found, after all, she had seemed too powerful for that to happen. Although she had also seemed a bit...troubled.' Sesshoumaru wondered if that was the right word to describe that strange woman. Whatever the case the woman was certainly an enigma.

The three youkai mercenaries rode on horseback out of the Sendo valley and in the direction in which they sought the woman. Sesshoumaru followed close behind concealing his scent and aura. Soon out of nowhere the ruins of a castle appeared. The outer wall was already in shambles and offered the place no defense whatsoever. If anything the place looked abandoned. This was certainly not the place Sesshoumaru had envisioned the woman living in.

The castle itself was quite large and he could tell that when it had been built, which must have been centuries past, it must have been very impressive. The three inu youkai in front of him dismounted and sunk towards the castle hiding themselves in the shadows.

'Pathetic cowards,' Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he watched their creeping approach. They quickly snuck inside the castle and Sesshoumaru followed not far behind.

The interior of the castle was large and spacious, but there was also an eerie feel to the place. The stink of blood and death hung in the air about the place like a black cloud. Something had happened here...long ago. At least from what Sesshoumaru could sense from the Ki lines. The three youkai were already moving deeper in the castle and Sesshoumaru simply followed.

They entered a throne room and there off to the side Kane pointed towards a vaulted window. There in front of the window...it was she. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat for some reason as he recognized her as the mysterious woman who had saved his life. However, instead of her hair cascading down her back like the last time she wore her scarlet-colored hair in two buns on either side of her head from which extended two long ponytails. She still had that same strange enchanted Noh mask upon her face he noticed-solid white, with black accents for the brows, fake gold eyes, deeply painted red lips, along with the blood red tear drop under her left eye. Her face was turned towards the window so he assumed she was looking outside as the sun was setting towards the horizon, her arms wrapped around herself in anticipation. She then sensed the presence of the youkai men behind her.

She swiftly turned around to face them. "Who are you and why are you here?" She demanded in a threatening tone.

The youkai demons snickered at her. Kane licked his lips as he eyed her curves, which shone even through her kimono. She did not fail to notice this however. "You shall all die for coming here, you pathetic youkai males!" She exclaimed unsheathing her katana sword.

"Quick Manzo the orb," Kane ordered.

"Right away," Manzo complied hurriedly removing something from the pack he wore and quickly setting it upon the ground in front of the three youkai. The orb was about the size of a large fruit and glowed a deep pulsating red.

Holding her sword out horizontally in front of her the Insane One summoned a fireball and sent it hurtling towards the three lesser demons laughing as she did so. It hit...but then as the fire dissipated the woman gasped as she saw that there was an energy shield around the three youkai. This was unexpected indeed; she quickly looked outside and saw she only had a few more minutes before the sun touched the horizon line. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' She thought in her mind. Time was running out. She quickly held her sword out in front of her and concentrated on wrapping her firepower around the sword. After she had managed to power up the sword she sped towards the demons and leaping high into the air brought her sword down upon shield.

Sparks flew into the air as she tried to penetrate the dome-like barrier, which surrounded the demons, but to no avail. The insolent youkai began to snicker at her attempts to break through.

"That won't work girlie, so you might as well give it up," Kane said smoothly, "and just maybe we'll try not to fuck your brains out too many times."

"Fool!" She spat through her mask, "I never give up not until the very last moment!" The ancient Noh mask's expression was neutral and cold as she concentrated all her power to break the shield. Slowly a crack began to form in the shield. Success! In just a few more minutes she would break through the shield. However, she didn't have a few more minutes. Just as she was sure she would break through their shield the sun touched the horizon.

She quickly jumped backwards off the barrier and waited knowing her fate was sealed. Suddenly, flames engulfed her entire body, her agonizing scream of sheer pain ringing through the abandoned castle. And then her body turned to ashes. The Noh mask landing on top of the pile.

"Now what Kane?" asked Manzo stupidly.

"Now we wait," Kane replied with a confident expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru had been watching in the shadows the entire time waiting to see if the woman wouldn't just dispose of those three lesser youkai fools as easily as swatting a fly. He was thoroughly surprised when Manzo had produced the youkai orb from his pocket and even more surprised when the shield held against the woman's powerful attack. Everything had been well planned and executed, Sesshoumaru had to at least give them that. But now the woman had seemingly sacrificed her life...the Tenseiga was silent at his side. Perhaps, he was wrong. No wait the sword began to hum silently...

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and pointed it in the direction of the woman's ashes and was startled by what was revealed to him. Fairies surrounded the ashes of the fallen woman and were sprinkling something akin to 'fairy dust' onto the pile. Soon the pile began to boil and bubble like a wet mass of clay. The clay began to form what looked like a clay doll, although lying down upon the floor. The clay then began to harden making the figure appear more statuesque. Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes not believing what he was seeing. Those fairies had restored her body...so when she died there was an absence of the usual gravelings that came to steal the soul to the underworld. And then if Sesshoumaru was able to see these fairies that would also mean he would be able to slay them...

'Interesting, I wonder what would happen if I slew them. Would that mean this woman would lie dead forever? Can the Tenseiga kill after all? I wonder...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. But something stopped him before he could act upon his speculation. The clay then began to dry and crack, all of this happening in a matter of moments. The clay then began to break away revealing human flesh. Suddenly in a bright flash of light all the clay broke away to reveal the woman lying naked upon the floor. Her skin glistened as if it was new, and her hair was still damp from the resurrection. He couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered over her form...

'Her body is flawless,'Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think in his mind.

Keeping her head lowered so none could see her face she quickly reached out for her Noh mask and placed it on her face before the youkai could react. That's when Sesshoumaru noticed that her whole body was trembling from the affect effects of dying and having been restored to life. On wobbly legs the woman stood to face the youkai once more her sword held limply in her hand.

The youkai men smiled to themselves. "Pick up the orb Manzo there is no longer a need for it." Kane was licking his lips ferally at the sight of the exposed flesh of the woman.

"Are you really sure she's weak enough," Manzo hesitated. 'Perhaps, he isn't such a fool after all,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Yes, of course you fool! Now do it!" Kane growled.

Manzo removed the orb and the shield gave way.

"So who gets to try the goods first?" Jiro asked as he racked his eyes over the woman's golden hued flesh.

"Well, I am the leader so I think it only fair I should have my powers awakened first." Kane smirked. He then nodded to both Manzo and Jiro before they attacked.

They had underestimated the woman's skill with the sword however and as Manzo reached a greedy hand towards her she managed to summon enough strength to sever the limb cleaning from his body.

"Bitch!" Manzo roared clutching his arm that was now a stump. Enraged he backhanded the woman with his remaining arm catching her off guard and sending her flying into the back wall. She cried out from the force of the impact, cement from the wall breaking around her and smashing to the ground. She slid down the wall and lay still. She roused herself just in time to realize that she was being pinned to the floor by both Kane and Jiro.

"Perhaps, you should show her some manners Manzo, have a go!" Kane shouted at the injured youkai.

"I couldn't agree more," Manzo smirked the pain in his arm suddenly forgotten. He quickly fumbled with his pants before coming towards the woman and beginning to lean over her. The woman could feel the man with the patch over his eye spreading her legs to allow the large man access to her.

She could smell his stink and gagged from it. And yet she was too weak to even push them off of her. "You may have your fun now, but as soon as I have my powers back you will all suffer a very slow and painful death." The woman informed them, venom in her voice as Manzo began to press his sweaty body up against her.

The youkai simply laughed at her. "I doubt it. You'd have to get past our shield first and perhaps afterwards we'll rip you limp from limb and place all the limbs around this castle to make it harder for you to restore yourself!" Manzo bellowed as he leaned over, drool coming down his chin and dropping between the woman's chest. He continued to lean in until a strange expression came over his face.

"What's wrong Manzo?" Jiro asked suddenly noticing his friend's strange expression.

That was when Manzo's severed head fell of his shoulders and rolled away. Kane and Jiro jumped back from the woman quickly thinking they had grossly underestimated her skills. Only they were surprised instead to find the Lord of the Western Lands behind them wielding the Toukijin sword. They blinked back at Sesshoumaru in shock. Before they could react Sesshoumaru lunged at Kane, swinging his sword high overhead, he brought it down slicing Kane in half. Jiro began to run after seeing both of his comrades cut down in the blink of an eye to the youkai's deadly sword.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the fleeing youkai, "Cowards like you don't deserve to live." He said before throwing his sword at the youkai.

Jiro thought he had managed to get away before he looked down and saw the sword sticking out of his stomach. He fell to the floor a pool of blood swiftly forming around him.

Sesshoumaru gathered his sword and wiped it off before approaching the woman. Sword still raised he pointed it at the woman. She had brought her knees to her chest and was most likely watching his every move through that mask of hers. That mask was really beginning to annoy him. Perhaps, it was because it was a taste of his own medicine with that emotionless face he always showed the world, but still he didn't like it, not one bit. Slowly, he approached the woman.

"So...are you here for what they wanted?" The woman questioned suddenly catching Sesshoumaru off guard.

"What they..." Sesshoumaru snarled. "Unlike those lesser inu youkai I live by a code of honor. You must really think little of me to assume that I would consider debasing myself by committing such a cowardly act, wench."

"I see..." The woman trailed off a hint of confusion in her voice. "Then why are you here?" 'It can't possibly be because he cared...about me...'

It was almost an accusing tone, which irritated Sesshoumaru. "I'm here to kill you of course."

"Kill me?" The woman asked surprised. 'First he saves me and now he wants to kill me. This youkai makes no sense!' The woman thought, her mind spinning.

"Don't sound so surprised. You offended my pride by interfering in what was my own battle to be fought, and so now you must pay the price." Sesshoumaru drawled lifting his sword to rest casually behind his head.

"And here I thought that you came because you needed my help with something," the Noh mask's expression shifted into a smile.

Sesshoumaru growled and narrowed his eyes at her. She had turned the tables on him again. "Your help?! This Sesshoumaru needs no one. You really have some nerve to treat me so lightly wench-"

She cut him off. "I have a name you know." She said in a mysterious tone.

"Well, what is it then?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently after she remained silent for several moments. He couldn't help but notice...her state of undress. Her silky locks of crimson hair were already drying in waves and pooled all around her. Her skin glowed gold in the dim light that the moon was emitting inside the castle through the windows. And he couldn't help but notice her curves. He realized he was staring and turned his gaze back to her Noh mask.

"I'll tell you my name if you thank me for having saved your life the other day," The grin on the Noh mask broadened in a psychotic manner.

Sesshoumaru nearly choked at the thought. "Thank you!" Sesshoumaru spat in disbelief.

"Your welcome," she replied pretending not to have noticed the tone of his voice. "My name is Isane Rune."

Before Sesshoumaru could rebuke she had told him her name, which left him stunned for a moment. Where had he heard that name before...perhaps in one of the ancient demon legends. Before Sesshoumaru could ask her anything she spoke again. "Those youkai...do you know how they found out my whereabouts in the first place?"

"I only know that an old youkai told them your location, your weakness, and how to..." Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"An old youkai...then he knows where I am. I'm not safe here any longer. And yet I have no place to go. I suppose I have no choice but to stay and confront them anyways. They may have their few moments of fun, but they will surly earn for themselves a swift demise." The Noh mask turned to a frown before Isane suddenly stood, a hand across her bare chest, her other hands trying to cover up the rest of her. "Enough talk. So Sesshoumaru are you going to kill me or not?"

"I intend to fight you properly not take advantage of your weakened state-that would have no honor." Sesshoumaru replied matter-of-factly. 'Perhaps...perhaps I should invite, nay, demand that she stay at my estate...at least until she recovers so we can have a proper battle. Not because I want to thank her for having saved my life from that insolent feline youkai. And certainly not because I want yet another useless presence in my household. And certainly not because I don't like the idea of that old youkai sending more brutish demons here that would surly die a slow, slow death for their actions. But because it is the honorable thing to do.' Sesshoumaru having thoroughly convinced himself that he was not going soft and was indeed intending to eventually take this woman's life for all the trouble she was causing him prepared to make his offer.

She had been standing patiently waiting for him to continue since he seemed lost in thought.

"Isane...this Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands offers you asylum at my castle since this place is no longer a safe place for you to remain. And because I still intend to fight you and take your life. If your life shall be taken it shall be by my own hand and not some lesser youkai." Sesshoumaru finished his offer smugly.

To say the least Isane was surprised by his offer. Even if it was a double edged sword. "By your own hand," Isane spoke in her melodious voice, "What better way to be killed than by the hand of one I admire...for their strength. I shall accept your offer Sesshoumaru. And we shall see who has the last laugh." The Noh masks expression became warped into a twisted sort of smile.

Sesshoumaru ignored her attempt to unnerve him. He would unnerve her. Slowly he began to remove his shirt and he could see the Noh mask shifting back into an expressionless pose. He almost regretted it. He swiftly removed his shirt and cunningly wrapped it around her shoulders before she could have reacted. Once again he had managed to thoroughly surprise her by his contradicting actions.

"Go pack your things I will await you here," Sesshoumaru told her coldly. Without words she hurried her way up towards her room to pack.

She had lived in this castle for centuries and it had slowly had wasted away mirroring the state of the estate's master's sanity. Isane entered her room and swiftly began to pack a suitcase full of her kimono...

Sesshoumaru stood waiting for her to return when thirty minutes passed and he began to grow impatient. He decided he would go and see just what was taking the woman so damn long. He sped off in the direction he sensed her in and waltzed right through her bedroom door. The sight that met him stopped him in his tracks.

Isane was humming to herself, "Pack, pack, pack, must pack. Wandering...wandering...I'll have to wander again. running." But what she was packing was nothing at all. Her hands entered the armoire and grasped air, which she then carefully folded and packed. She then grasped a kimono that was so old it fell to ashes in her hands. Isane however didn't seem to notice as she continued her movements of packing. Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered over to her suitcase and saw that on top of a few halfway decent kimonos the rest had been so old they had turned to ashes.

"Isane," his voice came out harsher than he had intended. She flinched at his voice and turned to face him. It was moments like this he really wished she didn't wear that mask. His eyes trailed over her body, which was now wrapped in his shirt, which was so big on her petite form it almost served as a dress.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I think you're done packing..." Sesshoumaru debated whether or not to ask the question. "You do realize what your packing is nothing but rags?..."

Isane quirked her head at Sesshoumaru, "Whatever do you mean. These kimono are some of the best. I-" Isane turned her gaze back to her trunk as if seeing it for the first time. She was silent for a long moment before she let out a meek, "Oh."

Isane sighed. "I see...my mind has a tendency to wander. It's all part of the curse of my existence I suppose." She slowly closed the trunk and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready to go."

Sesshoumaru not one for words simply nodded and picked up her trunk.

Both taking off into the air, Isane through the use of her wings, and Sesshoumaru through the use of his youkai power, they headed out of the castle ruins towards the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru and Isane entered the gardens that surrounded Sesshoumaru's castle. The sight took Isane's breath away as she looked at the sight before her. She hadn't noticed she had stopped walking until Sesshoumaru coughed to get her attention. The gardens were immense and everything was in bloom. Everything was even more beautiful in the moonlight. A full moon shone high overhead making the nearby cherry blossoms looks silver and as the petals fell to the ground they almost looked like falling stars to Isane's eyes.

'Perhaps I should make a wish...to find someone...again...perhaps it's too much to ask.' Isane frowned.

As soon as they entered the castle through the front doors a young, human girl came running out of nowhere towards Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I was so worried when you didn't come back before sunset like you promised! I thought that maybe something had happened again!" Rin said running to Sesshoumaru and flinging her small arms around his leg.

"I had urgent matters to attend to Rin," He replied simply.

"Oh I see," Rin was saying before she caught sight of Isane causing her to let out a small 'epp!' "Lord Sesshoumaru who-who is that scary lady?!"

"Scary lady?" There was a tone of amusement in Sesshoumaru's question. Quickly catching himself, "Oh, this is Isane Rune, she'll be staying with us...for now."

"But M'Lord," Rin started, starring at the strange masked woman.

"Rin where are your manners." Sesshoumaru scolded her.

"Sorry M'Lord!" Rin bowed her head and turned to Isane trying hard not to stare. "My name is Rin. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Isane watched the scene before her and if Sesshoumaru could have seen the face beneath the mask it would have been a bewildered one. He-this seemingly cold youkai lord was speaking with this small human girl as if she were his own daughter. It pained her when the little girl said that she was scary but perhaps there was some truth to that. Isane tried to form a non-intimating face on the Noh mask but the shifting of expressions only seemed to freak Rin out more. Unwillingly the Noh mask's expression shifted to a frown.

She had never been very good with children only imitating them had come easily to her. Suddenly a strange toad-like youkai entered the hallway.

"Master Sesshoumaru! Master! I have news of-" Here Jaken stopped short when he caught sight of Isane. "Master? What is -that- doing here? Are you feeling alright? This witch hasn't put you under some sort of spell has she because if that's the case-"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru growled, "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"N-no of course not M'Lord." Jaken said hanging his head but not before giving Isane a death glare. "Siren's song." He muttered under his breath.

"Isane follow me to your quarters." Sesshoumaru stated walking away from them all.

"My-my quarters?" Isane questioned following behind.

Sesshoumaru led the way down the hall until they reached a door that was mysteriously was locked. Taking a key from his pants he opened the door and let Isane inside. It was a beautiful room, with long scrolls of brush paintings hanging upon the walls depicting battle scenes of the inu youkai army against the feline youkai, two crossed swords hung over the low bed, the walls were painted a deep rich red, there was a small desk, and a armoire.

"You should find some suitable kimono in that wardrobe over there..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, waving a hand towards the armoire. "If you need anything my servants will attend to you." He said lastly before turning around and closing the door behind him.

Isane blinked back at the beautiful room in shock. Surly she was not deserving of such richness. She walked over to the armoire and opened it to find that there were indeed many beautiful and well-kept kimono there. She ran her hands over the smooth silk and suddenly felt tired. Stifling a yawn she prepared to undress and get ready for bed. Just as she was reaching towards the top of the shirt Sesshoumaru had given her she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She wiped around quickly but didn't see anything suspicious. She tried again and once again she felt a hand trying to assist her in the removal of her kimono. She was about to scream or at least try to blow something up when she realized...'invisible servants are employed here.' She sighed as she allowed the invisible hands to assist her into bed, invisible hands bringing the warm sheets around her as her eyes drifted closed. She vaguely remembered they had removed her mask.

To be continued...

Japanese translations:

Giri: honor.


	3. Memori Memory

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 3: -_Memori_-

Isane woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the screen door to her room. She stiffened as she realized she was in a very soft bed...a bed that didn't smell of rot and decay. In fact, the room smelled clean, fresh, and new. So very different from the smells she was accustomed to waking to...that of death. Where were her rotting, moth-eaten sheets? What had happened to her dusty, cobwebbed room? The stench of dried blood from long ago fought battles had vanished. Isane hesitated before cautiously opening one eye to take in her surroundings.

She gasped. 'Where am I?...How did I get here?' The cobwebs of Isane's brain weren't making things clear to her. She had forgotten. It had been like this ever since the -incident- now after she slept she simply forgot most everything that had occurred the previous day. The only things she could remember where those things that happened before the -incident- and those were only painful memories Isane wished she could actually forget. But alas she was cursed to remember what she didn't want to and fail to remember that which she would like to. Except perhaps she did remember something...one thing. A man's face shone in her mind-an image of him surrounding her with the top shirt of his strange kimono. Strange-the memory of this man being so close to her did not rouse feelings of hate and revulsion...no there was some other emotions, one she couldn't quite place.

He had a beautiful face, whoever he was. With those piercing golden eyes, an exotic crescent moon upon his forehead, and red stripes on his cheeks...she sighed.

But that still didn't explain where she was at that moment. She was immediately suspicious. Had some male taken advantage of her weakened state during the sunset to capture and bring her here? It was a definite possibility. Isane quickly leapt out of bed and ran over to find her clothes. But her black and red kimono was nowhere to be found. What had happened to it?! She looked down at what she was wearing...a simple kimono she had never seen. Or at least as far as she could tell. She walked over to the armoire that was a deep, Blackwood with gold accents. She opened and gasped when she saw all of the beautiful kimono inside.

She tentatively stroked the soft silk and felt that something wasn't right. These kimono...weren't hers. No, they smelled like...female inu youkai. She looked over at a dusty trunk next to her bed and went over to it. She ran a hand across the dusty surface...this trunk was hers...she opened it and found a few kimono covered in ashes. These were hers...but what about the other kimono? Whose were those? She began to take off her kimono when she felt hands assisting her. She whipped her head around to see who...there was no one.

'What? What's going on...wait I remember the existence of invisible servants...these must be the same sort.' Isane was still as she allowed the mysterious servants to undress her and found that they had taken the liberty of taking one of the cleaner kimono to dress her in from the armoire. She hesitated but allowed them. It was a beautiful kimono and somehow she felt she wasn't worthy of such fineness. It was a beautiful golden silk with an intricately sown red flower pattern. The invisible servants also re-placed the Noh mask upon her face for her. She had been feeling rather naked without it.

After Isane was dressed she found her katana, which also smelt of rot and decay, so she knew it was hers, and stealthily made her way down the hallway. Keeping to the shadows she concealed herself as she decided she must try and escape from this...palace? The place was enormous and richly adorned, yet not overly done. She would have been impressed if she hadn't been so nervous. She wished with all her being she could remember...she scrunched her eyebrows in thought and only sighed in frustration when only blackness was met with her probing.

"Going somewhere?" An indifferent voice drawled from behind her.

She turned around swiftly and saw...him. The man from her memory fragment. "It's you. I remember your face...and this feeling...but nothing else. Why have you brought me here? What do you wish of me?" Isane demanded a bit ruffled.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the woman. Surely, she must remember something of what had happened the previous night. Unless...how muddled was her mind really? She was called the Insane One after all. There had to be a reason for that. But for some reason Sesshoumaru didn't want to believe that rumor. The forever child...he saw that she had her hair in its two buns and pigtails and frowned. He could easily deduce why she had received that name. "Surely, you recall how I saved your pitiful existence?" Sesshoumaru questioned in an unfeeling tone.

"You saved me?" Isane asked, wonder in her voice, and then she laughed. "Doubtful. Why would some -male- save the Insane One? Didn't you know -males- are the enemy of the forever child as they are always trying to steal her innocence? Explain yourself."

Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh. "You were attacked by three male youkai at sunset. They had learned of your weakness from an old youkai. I...stopped them before they could harm you. Then I offered you asylum in my home. You remember nothing?" Sesshoumaru's voice was in a snarl. 'Truly, this woman is rather ungrateful.'

Isane closed her eyes and tried to remember. She clenched her fists when yet again she could not. But she could sense he was not lying to her and so believed what he said. A male saving her...a small smile formed on the face of the Noh mask. 'How odd. How very odd indeed.'

"This old male youkai...is that all you know of him. Nothing else?" Isane questioned her head quirked.

"That is all I know." Sesshoumaru admitted. He vaguely noticed that she looked beautiful in his mother's kimono...he shook his head before such thoughts could continue.

"Then I will seek this male out and kill him." Isane declared turning her back on Sesshoumaru and preparing to walk away. "I will return before sunset." She said on an afterthought before skipping away.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. Here, yet again, this woman was walking...well, skipping, away from him like he was nothing. Well, he could understand some of the reason since she claimed all 'males' were her enemy but he...surely demanded more respect from the likes of her. She did not even remember how he had wanted to take her life for injuring his pride and Sesshoumaru hesitated with whether or not he should simply remind her of that fact. As he watched her walk away from him he mysteriously found he could not.

Sesshoumaru quickly walked towards the main audience chamber of his palace trying not to let his thoughts dwell on the woman in the Noh mask let alone the puzzle she presented to Sesshoumaru's mind. He had had far too many opportunities to take her life and yet something had stayed his hand.

Sensing the return of his top youkai spy Sesshoumaru hoped he would have the information he had been seeking for far too long. Opening the doors to the chamber he found the cunning, fox youkai waiting for him.

"My Lord," the fox demon did a sweeping bow, "I have discovered the one who engineered the artificial Shikon no Tamas that were then given to the one known as Junko." The demon paused.

"Pray do continue, Loki." Sesshoumaru said in a low voice.

"It was the dead Miko," the fox demon grinned, "Kikyou."

"My brother's -other- wench," Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his hands until he drew blood. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands would not take this lightly.

The Insane One closed her eyes and two golden-red hued wings sprouted from her back. She had managed to guide her way through Sesshoumaru's large palace to the outdoors using her keen sense of smell. This brought her to the gardens, which were all very impressive, they contained almost every flower imaginable, and Isane found herself hesitating upon her departure. But she quickly took off into the sky leaving the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands behind her. She had a mission to carry out. She would worry about why she had actually agreed to the Lord's invitation later. Surely, it had only been a lapse of sanity on her part. Surely, she didn't trust him, a male...

Most of the day her search proved futile until she heard rumor of an elderly scholar youkai, which specialized in the demon legends of old. Remembering something of her existence and how it could be found in those legends, and the threat that knowledge caused her when in the wrong hands she quickly sought him out. It led her to the demon town, Shouten. She quickly discovered that the youkai scholar was the keeper of a library and shop, which housed an extensive collection of ancient and rare texts.

Waltzing through the front door of the shop she quickly spotted the old youkai and walked up to him. He had his face buried in a book; thick spectacles on his nose, and ignored her completely. "Woman's novels...are over there." He carelessly waved his hand over to the romance and poetry section of the bookshop.

"I'm not here to purchase anything," Isane said simply. "I'm here to ask you what you know of the Insane One...the forever child."

The old youkai looked up startled. His eyes widened as he realized who was indeed before him. "It-it's you! The Insane One?! What the hell are you doing here? Those young ones failed didn't they? How dare they betray me as well! So, I assume you're here to kill me aren't you?" The old youkai smiled grimly.

"What do you know of me?" Isane asked coldly.

"I know the very truth of your existence, -human-." The old youkai spat the last word at her. "Yes, I know what you truly are. And that is why I sent those young ones to kill you. You are nothing but an abomination. You shouldn't exist in this world and as long as you do the balance of this world is in danger. You must die for the sake of everything. I hold no qualms over what I did. And I would do it again, human."

"I am no mere human, at least not anymore." Isane paused. "Does anyone else know?" Isane questioned nervously. Hopefully, this old youkai hadn't told too many demons her secret. If he had she's be in danger for sometime. And with no real place to go...surly her home wasn't safe. And staying with that demon Lord didn't really seem a very good option. Surely, he was after her power and her body just like every other male. No, he was simply not to be trusted.

The old youkai remained silent, a thin smile upon his dry, cracked lips.

Before the old youkai could bat an eyelash Isane had her powerful, clawed hand gripped about his throat. She was growling deep in her throat. "You shouldn't have done that, old man. No one must know my secret." Isane wasted no time in simply snapping the youkai's neck. Now all that was left where the texts of the library. The library and all of its texts had to be destroyed. No one, could ever know the truth.

The demons of Shouten town watched curiously as Isane emerged from the library, which was engulfed in flames. She had walked right through the doorway, and yet the flames seemed not to touch her, as if she was immune to them. She was certainly a powerful demoness and none approached or tried to stop her as she left the town. In a matter of seconds the entire library had turned to ashes.

Isane Rune sighed with relief feeling a weight having been lifted from her shoulders. She had done the right thing. No one could know of her existence or else the balance of all could really be put in danger...all because of a woman's foolish dream long ago...it all seemed so long ago as if none of it were real. But sadly Isane knew that what she did remember wasn't a dream, or a nightmare, but harsh reality.

She slowly walked through the Sendo Valley, which was known for its deadly, youkai bandit gangs. The Wolf's Fang bandit gang, were an incredibly ruthless sort. They attacked whole villages, wanderers, and caravans. Their home turf was Sendo valley, however. Isane came to a stream and leaned over to have a drink. Cupping the cool water of the stream in her hands she realized she would first have to remove her mask before she could drink. But all thoughts of quenching her thirst where forgotten as she looking into her hands and images began to form. This was usually how she helped those in need-water scrying. She could see those that needed her help, women usually, and she would go to their aid.

The images became clearer and Isane could see the image of a village being attacked by a bandit gang. They were burning everything in sight...and carrying away the women. A chill went down Isane's spine and she stood clenching her fists to her side in anger. Those men would surely pay. Every last one of them. No quarter would be asked and none would be given.

Isane took off into the air and quickly found the village that was under attack. The wolf youkai were already celebrating...using the woman for their bodies out in broad daylight. Their screams falling on deaf ears. The face of Isane's enchanted Noh mask shifted into a frown. She landed right in the midst of them, startling several, and causing them to stop in the middle of their cruel, heartless, and cowardly acts.

And then they attacked her. Isane let a few of the blows land just to see...just to feel the pain that those poor women were feeling. No...she was so messed up pain wasn't pain to her. The wounds they inflicted upon her only managed to send pleasant shivers up her spine and soon she was laughing from it...

"Your blows are like the gentle caress of the wind!" Isane's laugh was melodious. "They tickle my skin and play with my senses. You will parish for what you males have done." Isane unsheathed the Fenikkusu, the katana she always wore at her side, whose handle was braided with red and black ribbons, and whose blade long and slightly curved. She held Fenikkusu out in front of her and then began to concentrate on surrounding the blade with elemental fire energy, which caused the blade to glow a deep red. She then attacked her prey. Her blade glinted in the sun as she slashed through the wolf youkai as easily as if they were paper. As her sword cut through them their bodies burst into flames, flesh being burned away, revealing the skeletons of her victims before they turned to a pile of ash.

The wolf youkai couldn't believe what was happening. The woman was grossly outnumbered and yet she was still managing to slay them off one by one. It was a hundred to one! As she killed off their comrades her sickening singsong laughter rang through the entire village making their blood run cold. She was completely insane. She was enjoying the death and carnage-a little too much. It obviously amused her to the point that during her laughter tears must have been brought to her eyes, but of course with the Noh mask upon her face they could not be seen. Soon the cowards began to run. Abandoning the women of the village they had marked as their property.

There were at least fifty men left...

"At this rate it shall take me a little before sunset to slay you all!" Isane announced confidently. 'I'll have just enough time to slay them all. I mustn't waste a moment's time. A few seconds wasted could cost me everything.' Isane gathered her strength and attacked.

The leader of the wolf gang was very frustrated with his men. "Hold men! It is just one enemy!" the old wolf youkai growled, "And she is but a woman! Are you all such cowards to run from one weak, woman?! We are men and we can easily defeat and overpower her by our sheer numbers!" His voice rang out across the battlefield causing the wolf youkai to stop upon hearing his argument. He was right after all...they were men, and she one woman. They had to be able to overpower her, right? With renewed vigor they attacked.

Isane could feel herself tiring as they tried to overwhelm her. One wolf youkai stealthily managed to get past her guard managing to slip a throwing knife past her defenses to imbed itself in her right hand. Now she could only use her left hand to wield her sword...

Sesshoumaru traveled through the air searching for the scent of ashes and death that was Kikyou. Soon he found her. She was surrounded by her servants, the soul-stealers, which were hovering ominously in the air around her. She was wearing her traditional miko outfit of her white shirt, and blood red pants. There was a slight breeze, which was causing Kikyou's long hair to stir around her, as if it were alive. Or perhaps, it was just her power that was stirring it so...

'I'll be doing InuYasha a favor getting rid of her myself.' Sesshoumaru mused as he touched down upon the ground in front of the beautiful, and deadly miko.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyou stated calmly eyeing him, "to what do I owe this honor?"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "You were the one to create the artificial Shikon no Tamas and then gift them to the feline youkai known as Junko were you not?"

A light smile graced Kikyou's lips. "I did."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you dead." Kikyou easily admitted.

That's all Sesshoumaru needed to hear.

Isane staggered through the forest. Yes, she had managed to defeat them-all of them. But now she didn't have enough strength to fly and as she looked at the darkening sky above her she knew there was no way she could return to the palace of the taiyoukai before sunset. She was on her own. Not that she needed help from a -male- anyways. Even if he was rather handsome-Isane shook her head expelling the unwanted thoughts from her mind. She couldn't allow herself to become soft, especially when an arrogant and powerful inuyoukai lord was concerned.

The dagger the wolf youkai had thrown at her was still painfully imbedded within her right hand. She looked down at it curiously for a moment. There was no reason to tend to the wound if she was to be restored at sunset anyway. But the wound still pained her at that particular moment. She reached down and slowly pulled the knife from her hand relishing in the pain. She let out a small moan of pleasure as she did this and then looked around self-consciously wondering if anyone had seen that sickening display of confused emotion. It was all part of the curse anyhow, Isane sighed. There was really nothing she could do about it.

A chill suddenly went down her spine. Someone-was in trouble. She could sense the need for her assistance close by. Isane quickly leapt up to the treetops and skipped her way along towards the cry for help she had heard within her mind's eye.

Touching down upon the ground where she sensed the need of her assistance she gasped at the sight before her. The inuyoukai lord from this morning was attacking a helpless woman!!! His sword Toukijin was drawn as he attacked the woman, who was defending herself with nothing but a bow and quiver of arrows. Although she had to give the woman some credit, her arrows weren't just ordinary arrows, as they sped through the air they were enveloped in a bright, holy light-the light that a powerful priestess could only produce. The arrows hit the blade of Sesshoumaru's sword deterring it from its intended course. But the woman Isane noticed was running out of arrows and soon she would be at the taiyoukai's mercy.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" Isane's voice rang through the forest. "How dare you attack that helpless woman! I thought...I thought you were different! But I was sadly mistaken! You're just like all the others, a true male through and through! I should have known. And now you will share the fate that countless others before you have suffered-prepare to be reduced to a silvery pile of ashes, Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" Isane unsheathed her Fenikkusu with lightning speed and was in front of the taiyoukai in less than the second, standing in front of Kikyou protectively.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Stay out of this. wench! This does not concern you!"

"Oh I think it does concern me!" Isane spat. "Here I find you trying hurt a fellow woman who's all alone in the middle of this spooky forest! No quarter will be asked Sesshoumaru and none will be given! Now fight me!" Isane cried as she leapt high in the air to bring her sword down upon Sesshoumaru. The blow would have sliced him neatly in two if he hadn't brought Toukijin up to block the hard downward swing just in the nick of time. Sesshoumaru had to admit he was rather impressed by the woman's uncanny speed and agility. Also with the way she handled her sword-so fluidly, reminding him of the water of a fast flowing stream.

Kikyou noticing that Sesshoumaru's attention was elsewhere for the time being decided to simply take her leave. The fight was beginning to become tiresome for Sesshoumaru, who still had his unfinished business with Kikyou, although he admitted to himself he wouldn't mind sparing with the masked wench some other time. Right now however he was busy. Taking his eyes off of Isane, just long enough to see that Kikyou had already disappeared, had nearly cost him his life. Steel passed the right side of his cheek sickeningly close, leaving a thin trek of blood where the edge of her sword had pierced his delicate skin there.

He realized that she was a good enough opponent that it wouldn't do to ignore her. He smirked slightly as he decided to turn on the offensive. But Isane was just as stubborn as the youkai Lord and would not be forced back. Instead she doubled the energy she placed into her attacks, as well as the speed, as if she were becoming desperate. Sesshoumaru had failed to notice the setting sun, but Isane hadn't. She had to end this battle as quickly as possible if she were to remain alive. She was sure the youkai lord would show her no mercy now that she had discovered his true colors. Isane briefly wondered how it was they had met exactly, and if something similar had occurred.

Sesshoumaru could tell what Isane was doing but he had other plans. He wanted to face Isane in a true fight and not a rushed and desperate one such as this. He decided therefore that he would try to reason with the illogical woman. "Wench! Stop this foolishness at once! You misunderstood my intentions entirely. Though it's none of your business I had fair enough reason to attack the dead Miko!" Sesshoumaru began trying to explain himself to Isane.

But she would not listen to reason. She was too far gone in the heat of battle to do so. "You think me naive and easily convinced by such lies! Well I will not be the fool, and you will not manipulate me! Now die, male!" Managing to get past Sesshoumaru's defenses she managed to wound Sesshoumaru deeply on his right side.

Sesshoumaru blinked down at his wound in disbelief. Never before in battle had he received such a deep wound, and so early on in a fight. Except for when he had faced his brother for the Tessaiga. And still the woman came at him even harder than before. He could notice however that she was tired-very tired. Her breathing was coming out in gasps, and he could smell blood though he hadn't been the one to wound her. Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled to her right hand and saw the wound there. He casually wondered how she had gotten hurt and found he didn't like the idea of some unknown force having injured her.

Once again Sesshoumaru found himself distracted. Isane showing no mercy nearly cut off his head. Instead she only managed to take a bit of his hair with the savage blow. The face of the Noh mask's shimmered and the lips turned into a smile, which kept on widening...

Sesshoumaru frowned, marring the features of his beautiful face. He had to end this fight quickly as well. His mind was wandering too much and he could not afford to underestimate his opponent any longer. He realized that his sword Toukijin was a heavier blade than the thin bladed katana sword that the masked woman wielded. 'This is what makes her seem faster than I,' he decided. Sheathing his sword he decided on a change of weapons, summoning his green energy-whip. With a flick of his wrists Sesshoumaru sent the whip flying towards Isane with great speed.

But Isane simply stood where she was and let the lash of the whip fall upon her directly. Sesshoumaru flinched as the lash cut open the front of her kimono and a red slash was revealed from having cut deeply into her skin there. He hadn't meant for that to happen. She was supposed to be quick enough to have dodged but it seems she had other ideas. He thought for a moment that her body was wracked from the pain and then he sickeningly realized that it was instead wracked by laughter she was trying to contain. Finally she let it out.

"Hahahahaha! Oh what a powerfully sweet lash you have Sesshoumaru! Do you realize the pleasure you have unintentionally caused me!" The tremors of pleasure from the lash fluttered through Isane's body and she could feel a warmth building within her just bellow her belly.

Sesshoumaru was disgusted by her behavior and a bit sick at himself for reasons he would not admit to...he dissipated his energy whip and faced Isane unarmed. "Wench...you are being rather unreasonable." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly voice, running his hand through his hair casually deciding he had had enough of this fight.

As Isane tried to concentrate her attention back to the youkai lord she saw her opportunity. He would die now at her hand. Going in fast she raised her sword going in for the killing blow. Sesshoumaru was indeed caught off guard by how fast she was able to change from being in the throngs of pleasure to being on the attack once more. Like it was an on and off switch...

Before he could react the blade was inches from his throat...

But then...

"NO!" Isane cried as she realized the sun had touched the horizon and her body was being engulfed in flames. Her agonizing screams of pain echoed through the forest as her body was once again reduced to a pile of silvery ash.

"And that was supposed to be my fate," Sesshoumaru mused aloud, a smug smile on his lips. This wench rather amused him if nothing else. He watched fascinated as her body once again began to restore itself. For the first time he realized just what that entailed-this woman was immortal, a true immortal being. What was the story behind her truly, he wondered. He felt Tenseiga begin to pulse with energy at his side. He unsheathed the sword and pointed it at the clay doll at his feet. Again he saw the ethereal fairies fluttering around the woman's prone form.

'I should kill her now...the Tenseiga craves her blood.' Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to the woman's fallen form and raised Tenseiga above her. Again, something stayed his hand. 'But why does this sword, which has the power to save a 100 lives with a single stroke wish the death of this woman? No, this woman is too much of a mystery to end her life so soon. I will wait, at least until I have my answers. And then when I no longer have a use for her, and she ceases to be of amusement, I will take her immortal life!' Sesshoumaru smiled a cruel smile as he continued to watch her.

Soon the clay broke away in a flash of light and revealed the newly restored Isane Rune. Sesshoumaru dully noticed that the wound in her right hand was no longer there. Her entire form was trembling and it pleased Sesshoumaru to see the woman who had nearly managed to defeat him was looking so weak and frail before him now. He then watched as she kept her head bowed so he could no see her face, it was hidden behind the cascade of her red hair, an unsteady hand reached for her Noh mask. But Sesshoumaru was too fast for her this time and snatched the mask away.

The girl actually whimpered when he did this. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, did you lose something?" He mocked.

"Give it back..." came the woman's low, melodious voice, "Give it back to me! Have you no honor! You must give it back to me. No male is permitted to see my face!" She cried from her pitiful position on the ground. She snaked a hand around to cover her chest, and keeping the curtain of her hair blocking her face she prepared to stand to defy him.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru sounded amused. "And why is that exactly?"

"It has been that way...ever since that day long ago. The day when -he- betrayed my heart. The day all men became my enemy. Now...I wait...and will not show my face again until I have found someone worthy of my heart again." Isane sighed. "I know it sounds foolish-" But before she could continue Sesshoumaru had tossed the mask towards her. She caught it dumbly and quickly placed the mask on her face obscuring her features.

Sesshoumaru was just as dumbfounded by what he had done as she was. And then he became angered by it. Angered at himself, and especially at the woman in front of him. Before Isane knew what was happening she was pressing back into a tree, having been lifted off the ground, with Sesshoumaru's powerful, clawed hand about her neck. He began to tighten his grip on her throat wanting to smell her fear...

Instead Sesshoumaru got a rather nasty surprise. -She was aroused-. His harsh treatment of her was actually arousing her. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt ill.

Isane, dangled helplessly in Sesshoumaru's grasp and relished his harsh hold upon her. She could feel his power just in the way he was holding her like that pinned up against the tree. His body dangerously close to her bare, exposed flesh. She felt the warmth building between her legs as Sesshoumaru leaned in even closer to snarl at her.

That's when she noticed something as well. He had pressed in just close enough for her to feel it...the evidence of his own arousal pressing up against her thigh. He was aroused...aroused by treating her this way. And she was aroused by it.

"You disgust me," Sesshoumaru breathed, "you are actually enjoying this aren't you, wench?"

The Noh mask's features shifted into a frown. "As are you."

-CRACK-

The sound which resounded through the forest startled a few black crows from the nearby trees so that they flew to the sky, cawing as they went, a few lone feathers falling to the forest floor...

Sesshoumaru tossed Isane's lifeless body into a nearby tree. It hit with such force the tree bark cracked sending splinters around her. Then the lifeless body of Isane sunk to the base of the tree, her head tossing in a freakish manner now that the neck had been snapped.

The powerful taiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands was trembling. Sesshoumaru's body was shaking with anger and rage due to the pure disgust he had of himself at that moment. This was a side of him he never wanted to unleash...a side he kept hidden...a side of himself he hated. The reason he had isolated himself from...female youkai. There was a sickness in his blood...a curse he had inherited from his own damned mother. The powerful taiyoukai had a weakness after all. If one would consider finding pleasure in another's pain a weakness. Some, nay, many demons would have considered it a strength. Because after all demons were innately evil, although Sesshoumaru had always prided himself that he had complete control over that evil. Until now that is...

Until Isane had come into his life everything had been under his complete control...

And now...things seemed all out of whack to Sesshoumaru. What was happening?

He clenched his fists tightly, digging his claws into his hands and not evening realizing he was poisoning himself with his own venom. Blood ran down his wrists and seeped into the earth. He then turned his attention back to the woman he had just killed. He watched slightly detached from reality as Isane's body once again restored itself. He felt a nausea welling up within him. He thought he was going to be sick...

Soon Isane was restored and he felt like cutting her hand off that was groping for the Noh mask upon the ground in that creep manner. Then when Isane finally had her mask in place she took notice of the taiyoukai...

Her head quirked to the side, "Who are you?"

Sesshoumaru's vision was clouding as the poison was beginning to take effect. He then collapsed unconscious to the ground.

To be continued...

Japanese translation notes:

Memori: memory


	4. Masuku Mask

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 4: -_Masuku_-

"Say it," Junko's silky voice rang through the dark cave. "Say you love me and only me, Sesshoumaru!"

"Never," Sesshoumaru barked. "Who do you think you are? This Sesshoumaru will never lower himself to love. Love is a weak human emotion. And I would certainly never debase myself by claiming to love one as low as you. You are nothing, dirt beneath my feet, nothing more. I will never give into your demands, cat."

"You lie!" Junko declared, letting her leather whip come down hard upon Sesshoumaru with a sickening crack. "You _will_ fall in love some day, but I'm making things easier for you by choosing who. _You_ will fall in love with _me_. Do you understand, dog?!"

"I understand that you are a pathetic and lonely bitch, who can't get herself a man without having to resort to cheap tricks in order to ensnare one!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Shut up!" Junko cried as she began to become hysterical. "Just SHUT UP!!!" She started beating down on Sesshoumaru with her whip relentlessly until Sesshoumaru's chest was nothing but a bloody mass of flesh. Throughout it all Sesshoumaru did not utter a single scream or pain. "I will break you! I will make you love me! Why can't I make you understand?!" Junko's eyes were wide and her breathing was coming in and out of her in short, irritated gasps.

"I have already told you-I shall never love." Sesshoumaru drawled.

Junko started to laugh in a psychotic manner.

"I see," Junko started to herself as she brought a finger to her chin in thought. "I think I'm finally beginning to understand. Well, if that's the truth then you're only good for one thing-my amusement. Nothing more. I loved you Sesshoumaru, and thought I could make you understand. But I see now that you have a heart of ice. I understand now..."

"And what is it you claim to understand, bitch?" Sesshoumaru snarled at her.

"Why no one has come for you." Junko smiled with glee. "You are as incapable of love as you claim. That is why no friend, family member, or lover has come to set you free. You have locked up your heart, and because of it you have landed yourself here with me. We all dig our own graves Sesshoumaru and this is the one you had dug for yourself because of your cold and unfeeling heart! If you had even one friend they would have come, and may have even managed to defeat me...

But since you have opened your heart to no one even if it is not I who break you, or kill you, someone else will because you cannot live your life alone forever Sesshoumaru. Everyone knows that. No matter how hard you try life is made up of people, and the people we come into contact with shape our lives in different ways. You who have been unkind even to your servants have cut yourself off from life and therefore from living. You have sealed your own fate with your careless selfishness, your arrogance, and your heart of ice. I almost feel sorry for you, Sesshoumaru. Almost."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

Junko slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru and removed a curved dagger from her leather belt. "You never should have used me like you did Sesshoumaru. You should realized that even youkai have feelings! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Junko. "It was you who seduced me with your spells and trickery. So how can you claim that it was I who took advantage of you?"

"I've heard ENOUGH!!!" Junko growled as she lunged at Sesshoumaru's prone form hanging in chains. Using a metal apparatus she forcibly took Sesshoumaru's tongue from his mouth. Raising the curved, blade of the dagger to Sesshoumaru's tongue she smiled. "I will hear no more lies from you! I hate you! I will make you suffer and I _will_ break you!" Junko declared as the blade came down.

* * *

Sesshoumaru groggily opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when he saw the mysterious Noh mask hovering over him eerily. It took a few more moments for him to realize his head was lying comfortably on Isane's lap. She must have healed him _again_ with her healing tears. Sesshoumaru sighed, and wanted to kick himself for once again getting himself in this pitiful sort of situation-one where he found that he wasn't in control.

Although he found he was sort of getting used to this strange out of control feeling...whatever it was. He sighed and let himself actually take in the scent of this enigmatic woman for the very first time. Before he had decided not to give her the time of day, but now...his curiosity about this strange creature was getting the better of him. She was a puzzle indeed. The smell of frankincense and myrrh flooded his sensitive nose and Sesshoumaru found himself strangely pleased by it. Sesshoumaru took another whiff to determine whether this mysterious being was human or youkai...

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow in confusion. It seemed she was neither. 'That can't be right...how can she be neither human, nor youkai, nor hanyou. She must be _something_. She does have a scent. She can't be made of thin air...unless of course she's a ghost. She's not of the resurrected sort like that dead miko Kikyou, whose scent is of death and decay. A ghost then...it is a possibility. However, she feels solid enough.' Sesshoumaru was so deeply in thought he failed to notice the way Isane was stroking his hair soothingly until that moment.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled himself away with her with a growl-a growl that sounded more like a purr, which had been building up inside of him from her ministrations unfortunately. 'Doesn't this woman remember how I just snapped her neck?!' And yet as trusting eyes stared back at him he knew the answer to his question. She didn't remember anything of what he had done to her. But it still seemed strange to him that she had that look of trust in her eyes-it unnerved him since for some reason he was pleased to see it.

Sesshoumaru shook his head-his pride and stubbornness kicking in. He had decided long ago that it would be an impossibility for him to ever be 'with' someone, or to bond with someone and make them his mate. All because of the blood curse that he had inherited from his mother he knew he was destined to be alone in life. And he would not let this mere 'enigma' give him false hopes of something that could never be. But he couldn't help his eyes from wandering over her naked form...

She really was beautiful. Sesshoumaru hadn't let himself admit to that fact before now. Her body was flawless-an expanse of tempting, golden-hued skin that looked silky-smooth. Beckoning to be caressed. Her form was petite and supple, yet there was an underlying strength. And her hair...it was like red waves of the purest silk. A red so red it reminded Sesshoumaru of freshly spilt blood brining no small smile to Sesshoumaru's lips. But her face...Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. He must see her face!

Sesshoumaru made his way towards Isane and sat on his knees on the ground in front of her. "Remove your mask." He ordered simply. He was a lord after all, she should obey him.

Isane laughed musically, "I don't think so." She wagged a finger in front of him back and forth. "No, no, no."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru growled trying to keep the anger from being apparent in his voice.

"Because no male can see this one's face. Unless...it is the one meant for this one."

"What do you mean by 'the one meant for this one'?" Sesshoumaru asked again clenching his first beginning to get irritated.

"The one that is meant for Isane." Isane placed a hand over her heart. "The one who Isane will love and who will love Isane in return. The one Isane will give her body, heart and soul to. The one this one will chose-" Sesshoumaru cut her off grasping her throat in his hand.

"Why not chose me?" Sesshoumaru drawled giving her a sharp shake.

Isane seemed unfazed. "You do not love, this one."

"So?"

"So you may not see this one's soul." Her mind must have been pretty rattled from having died twice in one day Sesshoumaru figured since he noticed she was speaking in the third person.

"We'll just see about that!" Sesshoumaru declared grasping out with his other hand to yank the offensive object from Isane's face. He was met with a nasty surprise. The mask was no ordinary mask indeed. He knew it was somehow enchanted of course since it was able to mimic the expressions of the face it concealed underneath, but he wasn't expecting it to contain any sort of magical power. As soon as he had tried to remove the mask, just as his hand had come into contract with it, a surge of intense magical power had surged through him, with such force that he was sent flying backwards several feet. It seemed he would not get to see the face behind the mask, at least not today. A force that could do that to Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're coming with me, wench!" Sesshoumaru proclaimed walking over to Isane and flinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He smiled to himself when she offered no resistance, finally she had learned her place, that it would be futile to try and resist him.

As Sesshoumaru flew with Isane through the air upon his nimbus cloud he could feel Isane's body trembling from the cold. 'She's such a weak, pitiful, little thing really.' Sesshoumaru smiled grimly to himself.

"Sesshoumaru," Isane whimpered. "I'm cold."

Sesshoumaru frowned. So she somehow remembered his name. 'She may appear helpless on the outside, but for some reason she possesses great power. Whatever she is. I must discover her secret! I must know everything that there is to know about her! I will solve the mystery that is Isane Rune and then I will kill her once and for all!'

Her shivering and whimpering were really getting on Sesshoumaru's nerves. Not wanting to deal with her incessant unvoiced complaints anymore he quickly wrapped Isane in his silvery, fur pelt. He then brought her roughly into an embrace meant to hurt her. She yelped at the pain he caused her, but was glad for his warmth, and the embrace nevertheless. In fact, she smiled a secret smile to herself, which she did not allow the Noh mask to show, that he had caused her pleasure with that harsh embrace.

"Thank you," she said in a melodious voice that sent a shiver down Sesshoumaru's spine. He only growled threateningly at the woman in response. 'She better stay quiet or else I shall end her life sooner than expected.' She seemed to understand his unvoiced warning and was quiet the rest of the trip snuggling up to him.

* * *

Isane slowly blinked open her eyes and once again found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. This room was not her own, she knew this on an inherent level, but she also felt the room was somewhat familiar just the same. She realized she really must figure out a way to remember things, so that she wouldn't be taken advantage of by _him_. Him? Him who?

An image came to Isane's mind-a male youkai with piercing golden eyes...who wrapped her in a fur pelt when she was cold. She felt herself smile at the memory. There was something she knew about him. Instinctively she knew she had some sort of a hold over him, more so than just the usual power a woman holds over a man even. She had some sort of _special_ hold over him. This she felt. All that she remembered where these feelings Sesshoumaru had instilled in her. Her soul would remember him she realized even if her own mind failed her.

But she still knew she had to figure out a way to remember certain things she simply could not forget. Unbidden a thought entered her mind, 'Is he the one? Is he the one meant for me and only me?' Isane shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. She barely remembered this man to entertain such thoughts. But she couldn't ignore what she felt, what her heart and soul felt as she remembered that image of him in her mind.

Isane slowly got out of bed, again finding herself in a new kimono. She walked around 'her' room wondering if she could find anything of use to 'remember'. She saw that there was a small desk and thought about using regular paper to write down such thoughts, but then she realized these thoughts could then be easily discovered. Isane sat herself down at the desk with a sigh and noticed that it was a very interesting sort of desk. There was a wooden flap, which she lifted to reveal a built in music box that began to play. Before Isane knew what she was doing she had mindlessly pressed down on the one the heads of the little figures of the music box. This caused the music box to disappear as a hidden compartment was revealed.

'What's this?' Isane wondered as she saw there was something there in the compartment. It was a book. 'It must be a diary...but whose diary is it.' She wondered. There was a thin layer of dirt, which she brushed aside with her hand. It revealed a crescent moon. She opened the diary to a random page and started to read...

_Yellow 15th moon_

_Father is being unreasonable. He wishes to marry me off to the Lord of the Western Lands, a youkai I've never even met, all for the sake of an alliance between the South and West. It is the fate of a princess of the blood, however, and I cannot fight my destiny. But I can't help wanting to be free, it's a part of my nature. I want to choose whom I will have as my mate not to have this decision imposed upon me. I want to be treated as an equal and not an object. I wish to go to battle side by side with my husband, and not be a mere dressed up trinket he keeps hidden at home._

_I wore my red furisode with the golden birds, along with my golden obi. _

_Green 13th moon_

_Today is the first time I've laid eyes upon the Lord of the Western Lands. Such power! Father took me to witness a battle between the inu army against the feline youkai of the East. He was simply magnificent, such power, along with such deadly grace. I can almost imagine giving my heart to one such as he. He may be a worthy adversary after all, and who says love is not battle. And all is fair in love and war..._

_I wore my pink yukata with the green bamboo pattern, and light green obi._

_Red 6th moon_

_I believe I've actually fallen in love with him, my future husband. Only I fear our marriage night. What will really happen I wonder? He does not know of my...unique tastes. Will he reject me once he finds out the truth? It is a blood curse that I carry within my veins. My people are the descendants of the God Feng and his union with mortal women. The spawns of Gods and mortals. His strong, passionate blood flows through my veins...causing me to find pleasure in inflicting pain on others, a strong taste indeed. But it is more than that, it is a urging, a calling in my blood to command, to control, and I fear the Lord of the Western Lands would not be too happy if I tried to dominate him. I fear he will not love me. For the first time I feel ashamed of what I am. But if he tries to rule me...No, I will not allow him to break me._

_I had on my sky blue kimono with the white birds, and the white obi._

_One year later_

_Black 7th moon_

_I tried to be his ideal wife, submissive and demure. I couldn't take it anymore. I showed him what I really was...I forced him into submission, and into sinful pleasure. He was not too pleased with me. I think I've pushed him into the arms of another woman-a mere human female to be exact! What have I done? This is the fault of my blood curse. I should have tried to bottle these emotions harbored within me with more care, but alas I could not. The blood...its call was too powerful I could not fight it. It is too big a part of who and what I am. _

_I wore the white kimono with red, chrysanthemum pattern along with my red obi._

_Blue 9th moon_

_Oh my son, I can see it in the fire of Feng in your eyes, the curse of my blood has been passed down to you. You are just like me. My dearest Sesshoumaru how can you ever forgive me? I only hope you will not suffer as I have. I hope...you will be able to give into the call of the blood of Feng, which flows within you. Perhaps, you will be able to find a suitable mate, unlike I. I am afraid for you, my son. Your father seems to abhor this look in your eyes that he has recognized from mine. He plans to beat the blood curse out of you somehow. He does not realize you will never be truly happy if you fail to answer to the call of the blood. The taiyoukai will make my son ashamed of who and what he is. I cry out for my son! Why is it that we both find ourselves trapped in a golden cage? We should be free...like the God Feng...flying on red-gold wings to the moon. _

_I wore the black kimono with gold stitching, and with my gold obi. _

_Brown 19th moon_

_I fear I will smudge the ink with my tears. My son...my poor Sesshoumaru. I can see what your father is doing to you, even if you cannot. He is caging your heart. With harsh training and very little love he plans to freeze your heart of fire. And there is nothing I can do to stop him. Does he realize the harm he is doing to his own son!!! I will never forgive him for this. _

_I wore the dark purple kimono with gold flowers, with gold obi._

_Two years past._

_Red 16th moon_

_Your eyes, my son,...the fire in your eyes has almost been put out. Your passions and love...are almost all gone. All that is left is a cruel, heart of ice. It should not be this way! Sesshoumaru, your heart should be free to love the way you wish to love! To love as thou wilt as the ancient Holy Script of Feng advises. You should be able to give into the darkness in your heart. If you fight it...you'll only be fighting yourself. This will do you no good, only harm. You will never be truly happy my son because you will never know love..._

_I wore the gold kimono with the red obi._

_Yellow 8th moon_

_He's done it. The taiyoukai has finally managed to squelch the flames of passion in my son's eyes. My son what happened to you? After you arrived back from the human village your eyes held nothing but anger, and hate. What did those humans do to you? Will you ever have that look of love you had saved for me again? You will not talk to me about what happened but somehow I know that whatever has caused it you have shut your heart from the world for good. You plan to never love. Do you hate humans now so much? I can see it in your eyes when you look at your own brother...you blame him for something...or at least you blame half of him for whatever happened. I wish you would tell me of what happened. My poor son. I wish I could make you understand that you have no reason to be ashamed of that part of yourself, nay you should be proud to have the blood of a God flowing in your veins! I can only pray that you will one day find a suitable partner...and then if you can freely give into the darkness in you heart, your heart and soul will be set free. _

_I wore the pink and gold kimono with red obi._

_Three years later._

_Green 16th moon_

_I can no longer stand to be under the thumb of that stubborn, and arrogant Lord of the Western Lands. I hope you can forgive me my son but I must leave you. I cannot allow my heart and soul to be caged any longer. The only way to escape my prison is through death I'm afraid. Through death I will give my soul wings...I will fly to the heavens and be with the Gods Feng and Huang for all eternity, where I can love as I wilt! Goodbye my son. I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully Huang will see fit to answer my prayers and send you someone...someone to set you free my little caged bird! Goodbye...I love you so much. _

_I am wearing my wedding kimono I think it is a fitting end to a new beginning. It is a beautiful light blue...the color of the sky._

Isane closed the pillow book with a frown. '_Was this the pillow book of the mother of the man in my memory...the one with the harsh, golden eyes? Sesshoumaru...that must be his name. And this must be his house...and this was his mother's room. He brought me to his mother's room...Sesshoumaru. I will not forget. Not this time_.' Isane skipped over to the bed and acting like a teenaged girl-child she opened the pillow book to a blank page and wrote:

_I was cold...Sesshoumaru wrapped me up in a fur pelt. He held me...and I was not angered or disgusted. He let me stay at his home in his mother's room. He let me wear his mother's kimono. _

Isane smiled at what she wrote and quickly ran over to hide the pillow book in the hidden compartment again. No, this time she would not forget.

Allowing the invisible servants to once again dress her in what Isane realized must have been one of Sesshoumaru's mother's kimonos Isane planned to wander about the palace in search of the man who had brought her here. The kimono the servants had chosen was a beautiful black one that had intricate golden stitching of a pattern of golden birds, along with a golden obi tied about her waist. She subconsciously placed the Fenikkusu at her side knowing the sword was hers.

She wandered about until she noticed how beautiful the gardens looked and went to investigate. The gardens were simply breathtaking...there were so many different types of plants and flowers, most of which were in bloom. She noticed the cherry blossoms and had a nostalgic feeling as she walked beneath them. The soft, pink petals floated in the air around her making a dreamy atmosphere. She continued to walk until she saw a sort of hedge maze up ahead and then she saw a small girl-child. She was quite adorable-with brown hair, part of which was up in a ponytail, and large, chocolate brown eyes. She laughed when she saw Isane and skipped into the maze.

Isane blinked wondering if the girl had been real or just a specter. She remembered the line in the pillow book 'Do you hate humans now so much?' Isane suddenly felt worried for this little human girl to be so close to one like Sesshoumaru, who harbored a hate in his heart for humans. She decided to go after her.

Isane wandered through the hedge maze vaguely aware that she had no idea where she was or where she was going, all she could do however was follow the sound of the girl-child's laughter. It was a soothing sort of laughter that filled Isane's heart with warmth. She soon realized the girl or specter was playing with her. Isane finally made her way until she came upon a circular opening in the maze where a stone fountain was in the center. The fountain was of a giant inu youkai, water spouting from its open jaws that revealed rows of sharp, long teeth. A shiver went down Isane's spine as she looked at the terrible beast. And there sitting on the edge of the fountain was the young girl, who was swinging her legs innocently as if she didn't know what kind of danger she could be in.

Isane quickly went up to her, "Are you alright little girl? Do you not realize it's not safe to be here? Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans very much and you could be in danger? We should get you someplace safe."

Rin's smile broadened, "Rin is in danger? Well then we should go hide! Will you hide with Rin?" Rin stifled a giggle.

"Yes, I'll go with you until I'm sure you're some place safe," Isane smiled, and in turn the Noh mask's face turned into a slight smile.

"Are you smiling underneath that mask?" Rin asked as she hopped off the fountain's ledge.

"Yes," Isane admitted, "The mask mimics my emotions, but I can hide some emotions that I don't want revealed...with a mask of indifference."

"Just like my Master," Rin mused aloud. "I think I understand now."

"Your...Master?" Isane questioned.

"Nevermind that now," Rin started, "You said Rin might be in danger we really ought to get hiding." Rin said taking Isane's hand and starting to run off deeper into the maze. "He'll never find Rin in Rin's secret spot."

"Secret spot?" Isane asked, dazed as Rin dragged her along.

They ran quickly through the maze until they came to what looked like a dead end. Rin walked up to the hedges and then mysteriously disappeared.

"Little girl!" Isane cried worried. But when she felt the hedge where Rin had seemingly disappeared she found there was a hidden door there. Isane cautiously opened the door and walked inside. It was a secret garden.

The site before her took Isane's breath away...so many flowers were in bloom so close together it was almost overwhelming. Everything was so beautiful and yet wild. Rin had obviously been doing a bit a gardening to help this secret garden thrive but since she was no professional the garden had an untamed feeling. It was wonderful-a garden that was truly wild and free. There were many roses, daffodils, violets, forget-me-nots, lilies, and a large willow tree. The willow tree had a swing that had been woven from its very branches. Rin was sitting in the swing using her legs to push herself back and forth.

But something else caught Isane's eye...a statue that was covered in ivy. Isane felt drawn to this state and skipped over to it. She then began to tug and pull at the ivy to free the statue from its confines. Rin saw what Isane was doing and ran over to help. Together they were able to free the figure until it was revealed before them. It was a statue of two birds. The birds were beautiful with long, slender necks, and tail feathers resembling those of a peacock.

"The demon phoenix gods..." Isane trailed off breathlessly. "Feng and Huang."

"Feng and Huang?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yes, they are true and everlasting love incarnate. It is what they symbolize. What they embody. I can't believe Sesshoumaru has a statue like this at his palace..."

"Maybe Sesshoumaru wants to find true love?" Rin wondered aloud with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Isane's musical laughter filled the secret garden. "Sesshoumaru want to find true love! Impossible. This garden is obviously not Sesshoumaru's it...was someone else's." Isane remembered the pillow book she had found of Sesshoumaru's mother. 'Perhaps, this was her garden...'

"I suppose, I don't think Sesshoumaru knows this place exists." Rin agreed. "Or maybe Sesshoumaru got afraid..."

"Sesshoumaru? Afraid? Of what?" Isane questioned.

"Of love...of getting his heart hurt. Maybe that's why he's so cold to everyone." Rin mused.

"Sesshoumaru...he's your master isn't he?"

"Rin is his ward. Sesshoumaru...is like my father." A slight blush crept upon Rin's face as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had saved her life.

"I see," the smile upon the Noh mask widened. "So we've been running for nothing."

Rin laughed her childish giggles echoing. "That's right! And you fell for it Isane! You know, you're not that scary." Rin admitted.

"Scary?" Isane asked taken aback.

"When Rin first saw you she thought you were scary...because of that mask you have on. But Sesshoumaru told me I shouldn't judge others on appearances alone. And so I decided to give you a chance...to see if I could figure out what you were like behind that mask. Kind of what I did when I decided to become Sesshoumaru's friend. I decided to see what he was really like. Deep down...Sesshoumaru is not all bad. He's a powerful warrior and feels he has to be strong to protect what matters to him. He feels he's alone in the world...he's always been alone. But he doesn't realize that Rin is here with him, so he'll never be alone. That's why Rin stays with him. Forever."

Isane was a bit startled by what this little girl was telling her. Truly, she cared for Sesshoumaru very much. Perhaps, the girl-child even had a slight crush on her would-be father. It was hard to say, it could have been just pure admiration for him. An emotion stirred in Isane for a moment, one she was not familiar with. Could it be...jealousy? Isane shook her head wondering at herself, why should she feel that way about someone she barely remembered in the first place.

"Rin how did you come to live with Sesshoumaru?" Isane questioned curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Sesshoumaru saved Rin's life." Rin revealed a starry look in her eyes.

Isane's breath caught in her throat. "I see. He must truly care for you..."

"Sesshoumaru saved you too. Perhaps, he cares for you as well." Rin said innocently.

"Sesshoumaru saved me? I don't remember...I have trouble remembering things. I doubt he cares for me though...it would be hard to care for someone whose mind has been broken. Sometimes I'm sure I don't make much sense either. Someone like me..." Isane shook her head. "I'm destined to be alone now...after what happened. You see, _he_ will come for me. I can feel _him_ one step behind me always. And then I don't know what will happen..._he_ will put me in a golden cage again. I hate _him_. So I know I won't be able to stay here very long because I know _he_ is coming to get me." A harsh wind began to blow through the garden ominously.

"Who is _he_?" Rin questioned getting frightened. Dark clouds had begun to gather overhead foretelling rain.

"Someone I defeated long ago..." Isane trailed off when she suddenly sensed something. 'No-it can't be! It can't be him! I can smell his hideous scent! Has he sent another foul creation to try and capture me?!' Isane knelt and wrapped her arms protectively around Rin while the wind began to pick up speed swirling around them. The willow tree's branches were swaying causing them to look like snakes, leaves were being tossed into the air around them, and the distant sound of thunder could be heard...

'He's from that direction!' Isane stood. "Rin I want you to run back to Sesshoumaru's palace in that direction. It's not safe here." She pointed in the direction she felt was safest.

"Rin can't leave you alone," Rin objected.

"Rin Sesshoumaru would be sad if something happened to you. Do you want Sesshoumaru to be sad?" Isane looked at Rin sternly and the girl-child shook her head. "Then go back to him Rin. Go now!"

Rin quickly ran from the secret garden leaving Isane to fend for herself. Isane unsheathed the Fenikkusu and held the sword out in front of her waiting. 'He's here...'

A pair of solid red eyes peered through the hedges at his prey.

To be continued...

Japanese translatio notes:

Masuku: mask.


	5. Genkaku Illusion

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 5: -_Genkaku-_

The figure crept through the hedges and stood before Isane. She gasped as she took in his scent...

"It can't be..." Isane trailed off as she looked at the youkai before her. No, it was _him, _only it didn't look like _him_. The youkai male before her had sharp, red eyes that were lined in blue. Those eyes...seemed to see right through Isane. The male before her was not bad looking Isane had to admit, with his long, wavy hair and chiseled facial features. She also noticed that he was dressed in a kimono that could have belonged to a prince. It became obvious to Isane that _he _was in the possession of a new body. "_Naraku_." She seethed.

"Don't sound so surprised my dear," Naraku drawled as he approached her. "I told you I would come for you. I've been a bit busy, however, trying to come back to life and all. And then with certain pests getting in the way of my recent ambitions I've only been able to sent mere marionettes after you. I do hope you're not insulted, my dearest Isane. I had wanted to come sooner...but ah, being evil is such a lot of work. But I'm here for you now, my sweet. To take you back with me." A thin smile spread across Naraku's lips.

"Never!" Isane cried taking a step backwards. '_This can't be happening_...' "I will never go back to the golden cage of your harsh love! I am to be free like a bird in the sky!"

"Ah, but my dear Isane," Naraku began in a sickeningly sweet voice, "how do you expect to resist me when you still have yet to break my control collar?"

"What?" Isane questioned startled. "You're lying! The collar broke the very day I defeated you! I remember that day at least-how could I forget!" Isane began to wrap a hand self-consciously around her neck and gasped...

Isane's eyes widened in fear, the Noh mask mimicking her facial expression beneath the mask.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Naraku asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"No, it's not true..." Isane started. There was something around her neck. Something that should no longer be there. "No! How is this possible?! It should be broken! I can't...I can't take this!" Isane's grip upon the Fenikkusu loosened and the sword fell to the grassy floor with a dull thud. The wind was still blowing harshly through the garden causing Isane's crimson locks to billow around her trembling form.

"Ah, but it is true." Naraku continued with glee and held up his left hand for Isane to see something gleaming on his finger...

"No! The control ring! But that's impossible!" Isane cried as she continued to back away from Naraku.

"Do you remember that fateful day, my sweet?" Naraku continued. "And of what happened the only time you defied me? I was forced to break the ring...the symbol of my love for you. It was supposed to destroy you...your mind, body, and soul. I suppose it only succeeded in destroying your mind. Pity. I suppose I'll just have to try again."

"No!" Isane shrieked. "Don't do it! Not again! _Please_. I beg you!" The Noh mask's expression had shifted into one of pure horror as Naraku began to clench his fist.

The golden band around his ring finger broke sending golden sparks into the air. The collar around Isane's neck broke as well...the pieces from the collar speeding through the garden.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the garden...

* * *

Rin ran back to the palace as quickly as her little legs could carry her. She was completely out of breath when she ran into Sesshoumaru's private study to tell him what was happening.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru started upon hearing her enter. "What did I tell you about-"

"_Isane_," Rin panted, "She's in trouble!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that he had been unable to sense another presence on his land. But he could sense Isane...he could smell her blood. This caused Sesshoumaru to move faster. He made his way through the hedge maze until he came to a dead end. He could sense Isane was nearly in front of Sesshoumaru passed through the hanging ivy to find himself in a garden he didn't know existed. And there before him...

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru growled unsheathing his sword Toukijin with such speed a purple blur was all that was seen.

In the center of the garden stood Naraku in his human form. However, his lower body had changed into a mass of demonic tentacles. Isane was there in Naraku's clutches...he had her raised high off the ground...while his tentacles were wrapping themselves around her prone form. She seemed to be unconscious...her head hanging down limply.

"_Isane_," Sesshoumaru started. "How dare you interfere in this woman! This is my fight! Naraku is my prey!"

This caused Naraku to laugh bitterly while Isane's slowly raised her head to look at Sesshoumaru, the Noh mask's expression a frown. "Sesshoumaru...you're wrong this is my fight. Naraku is my enemy...leave...now...while you still can." Isane whispered weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice that Isane seemed to be a shadow of the powerful albeit crazy woman he was used to. What had caused her to become so weak all of a sudden? Was it simply Naraku's presence that seemed to overwhelm her? He did have an aura of pure evil after all.

"I'll tell you what she's talking about," Naraku tightened his hold upon Isane causing her to yelp in pain. "I'm not here for you Sesshoumaru. I'm here for the woman."

This statement took Sesshoumaru aback. "You want the Insane One? What possible use could you have for her?" Sesshoumaru didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

"Use?" Naraku began to cackle, "Need there be a only _one_? There are a great many uses for her. Isane fulfills so many different ones, you see. How could a beautiful and powerful woman not?" Naraku's tentacles began snaking their way up Isane's legs and into the front of Isane's kimono. The tentacles began to roughly caress her tender flesh, so roughly her skin began to bleed from it. Isane whimpered from his harsh touch. That must have been why he had smelt blood, Sesshoumaru realized.

The scene before him caused Sesshoumaru to growl low in his throat. For some reason the sight before him was unsettling. He didn't like the way Naraku was touching Isane so intimately. He didn't like it at all. After all, it was he who had saved the wench. It was he who brought her to his palace, and even let her stay in his mother's rooms...that wench was practically his possession! And he didn't like it when other youkai tried to take this things from him.

"Naraku! Your fight it with me! Unhand Isane and fight me!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Naraku simply smiled, "Why must we fight? Hmm? Still mad about me kidnapping your...daughter was it? Why not let me make you a deal. I'm willing to give you the nearly complete Shikon no Tama for Isane...and for a truce between us. What do you say? It's a real bargain." Naraku reached into his robes and grasped something. He outstretched his hand and opened it to reveal the Shikon no Tama sitting in his open palm. Only a few shards were missing.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the Shikon no Tama and then at Isane. '_So Naraku is willing to part with the Shikon Jewel for the wench. She must be valuable then, more so than the jewel itself. Well then I certainly can't give her up without a fight. I still have yet to unravel her mystery._' "I think not. I have no use for such useless trinkets. And besides...Isane is mine."

"Yours?" Naraku frowned. "And what makes her yours?! Surely you haven't marked her as your mate....no I see no such marks. Really Sesshoumaru I'm surprised at you. I never would have thought you'd stoop so low as to steal another's mate! Isane is mine and I assure you we have mated a great many times!" Naraku stretched out his arms abnormally so that he was able to grasp Isane's chest in his two hands. He then squeezed until he was able to elicit a harsh moan from the nearly unconscious Isane.

"What have you done to her?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud. Surely Isane was too powerful to fall prey so easily to one such as Naraku.

"A mere illusion," Naraku bragged at his handy work. "I simply made her relive a certain fond moment we have from our mutual past together. It seems it was a little too much for her to handle!"

"Bastard!" Sesshoumaru declared attacking Naraku and leaping high into the air to do so. Naraku quickly brought Isane in front of him to use her as a shield. But Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be so easily deterred.

'_He wants to use Isane as a shield then so be it! She's immortal so it won't matter if I have to slice through her as well!_' Sesshoumaru thought in the blink of an eye as he brought his sword Toukijin down upon Naraku and Isane with surprising speed catching the youkai off guard.

Naraku's eyes widening as he and Isane were both cut down. Isane's body being engulfed in flames from having received a mortal blow. And Naraku's own body ripping apart. Pieces of Naraku's body went flying to different parts of the garden. Sesshoumaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Isane's body began to restore itself.

But Naraku's body was also regenerating...the pieces of his flesh coming back to centralize in the part of Naraku's body which contained his spider-like scar. Soon Naraku was whole again and ready to face Sesshoumaru once more with a rather enraged look upon his face.

"Fool," Naraku spat, "I cannot be defeated so easily! And to think you've damaged Isane! You were wrong just then...in what you did. You think it doesn't affect her but it does. Now her mind will be even more messed up! It always is after she dies and is restored. It's too much for a mortal mind to take...these immortal powers of hers. But that's really none of your business! Isane is mine!" Naraku sent an attack of his tentacles at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru simply cut through them with Toukijin, one coming a bit close however and grazing his side inflicting a deep wound there which began to bleed. This caused Naraku to snicker, which only enraged Sesshoumaru further. Sesshoumaru was tired of playing games. He would finish this foul half-breed demon once an for all. With speed only a pure demon could possess he attacked Naraku and delivered blow after blow so fast Naraku was unable to even defend himself. His last words before Sesshoumaru severed his head were- "Kagura!"

"Fuukin no mai! Dance of the Wind Blades!" Kagura's voice sounded as Sesshoumaru had to dodge Kagura's oncoming attack by jumping out of the way. Blades of wind hitting the dirt and sending dust flying into the air.

"Wind Sorceress," Sesshoumaru noted, turning to face the wind youkai.

"Yo," Kagura's red lips smiled at him. "You know...that's only a puppet of Naraku. It's kind of pathetic that he's been keeping you engaged this long, don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru cast a glance at the puppet Naraku that was already pulling itself back together. "The coward." Sesshoumaru muttered underneath his breath as he simply ignored Kagura in order to deal the fatal blow to the puppet by cutting through the spider-like scar. The creature burned away to nothingness to reveal a wooden doll that was cut in twain.

Kagura started clapping, "Well done. You know it really would make my job easier if you just handed the woman over to me. But I suppose that's not going to happen now is it?"

"Not a chance," Sesshoumaru agreed looking over to where Isane's fully restored form was. The clay had already broken away to reveal her new flesh. She was shaking uncontrollably and backing up away from Sesshoumaru and Kagura in obvious fright. Her Noh mask had already been set in place. Sesshoumaru sighed.

Kagura placed both of her hands behind her head casually as she addressed the youkai Lord, "Well aren't you the least bit curious why Naraku wants the woman?"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped back in Kagura's direction to give her a hateful glare. "What do you know, woman."

"Well," Kagura licked her lips as she eyed Sesshoumaru. He really was quite handsome in her opinion. Truly, he would be the perfect mate possessing both strength and power. "It seems these two have quite the history together. Apparently Naraku used to be a full demon...and Isane fell in love with him. But apparently Naraku did something to make Isane mad or something and so she decided to kill him. Luckily for Naraku he had placed a control collar about her neck or else he would have gone down alone. That's all I know. But I will tell you this-Naraku's offer of the Shikon no Tama for Isane was real. If you wanted to agree...I could tell Naraku-"

"No!" Sesshoumaru barked. "I will not make any such deal with Naraku. If he wants Isane he'll have to come for her himself. And you can tell your _master _that I plan to come and find him anyways."

"I see," Kagura readied a feather from her hair. "Well I guess I'll be off." Kagura cast a fleeting glance in Isane's direction. "You know...she's already been mated-"

That was as far as Kagura got before Toukijin was beneath Kagura's throat. "You try my patience Wind Sorceress now be gone or lose your head!"

"Alright, alright," Kagura sighed. She quickly took her leave enlarging a feather and flying off into the stormy sky.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over to where Isane was cowering in a corner of the secret garden looking like a cornered, wild animal. Her whole body was still trembling from the aftereffects of being reborn again. Sesshoumaru began to approach her.

"Stay back!" Isane warned.

Of course Sesshoumaru did not heed that warning.

"Stay back Naraku!" Isane spat angrily. This did stop Sesshoumaru in his tracks.

"Wench," Sesshoumaru growled. "I am not Naraku!" Sesshoumaru was thoroughly angered at being compared to one so low as the half-breed Naraku. It didn't get any lower than half-breeds expect for maybe humans in Sesshoumaru's book.

"You are _him_! You and your filthy tricks and illusions! I won't be fooled by you again Naraku! I will not be trapped again! This bird will be free! I will not be caged! I won't let you put me in that horrible cage again!" Isane cried as she summoned the Fenikkusu to her hand. The sword sped through the air and was in her grip in a matter of seconds. "Die Naraku!" Isane declared lunging towards Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"Damn it woman!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he raised Toukijin to block her oncoming attack. "Must you always be so tiresome!"

"Shut up and fight me!" Isane countered attacking Sesshoumaru with more fury than before. "Die Naraku...die Naraku...die Naraku." She muttered as she attacked.

"Crazy wench!" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Don't." Isane began to wrap the elemental fire energy around the Fenikkusu. "Call." She got into a fighting stance, sword directed at Sesshoumaru's chest. "Me." She lunged at Sesshoumaru with inhuman speed. "Crazy!" She cried as she plunged Fenikkusu straight at Sesshoumaru's heart.

Sesshoumaru raised the Toukijin to block the oncoming blow. His sword rose, and clashed with the Fenikkusu...

However.

_CRACK_

The Fenikkusu managed to cut through the Toukijin and embed itself in Sesshoumaru's heart.

'_I relied too much on my sword...and her sword...what are the origins of her sword I wonder._' Sesshoumaru was thinking as blood began to pour out of his chest...and then...

He died.

Tenseiga began to glow and Sesshoumaru was almost instantaneously resurrected. His wound began to close from the power of the sword. He glared back at Isane, eyes full of hate. Only to note that she was backing away from him and there was a look of horror on the face of the Noh mask. The Tenseiga hovering in the air in front of Sesshoumaru.

"What is tha-that abomination!" Isane stuttered as she pointed a trembling finger at the Tenseiga.

A small smile formed on Sesshoumaru's lips. "This is the Tenseiga. It seems to have saved my life." Sesshoumaru reached out and grasped the sword's hilt in his hand and held it before Isane pointing its tip at her. She shrank away from the blade.

"Ke-keep that horrible sword away from me!" Isane shrieked as her body began to shake in fear.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and sighed. He loved the scent of fear and it was even more appealing on Isane. This was much better than what he had sensed from her the last time they had fought. And far less unnerving.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked almost playfully. "This old thing?" He waved the Tenseiga back and forth in front of Isane causing her to jump with a small 'epp!'. '_Finally things are as they should be...this wench is cowering before me in fear. I finally have a rightful hold upon her. I intend to use this to the best of my advantage._' "Woman tell me why Naraku wants you so badly? What is the past you share together?"

Isane placed both of her hands on either side of the face of the Noh mask and shook her head back and forth. "No! No! No! No! No! I won't remember it! I can't remember it! I won't! You can't make me!"

"Oh? Can't I?" Sesshoumaru used his youkai speed so that the Tenseiga was inches away from Isane's throat in less than a second. Isane froze. "Now tell me. What happened between you and Naraku?"

"But _you _are Naraku." Isane began to laugh hysterically. "He wants to know what happened. He knows...he knows what happened. Bastard. Hahahaha! Why did I have to fall in love with him...yes love. That's a good place to start. That's where it all began. I fell in love with you Naraku. Don't you remember? Don't you remember how you shunned me but then...I found a way! I found a way to make you love me...and we were happy...until...you lied to me. You weren't who I thought you were...and so you had to die! It was the right thing to do-I had to kill you. So I did...but you broke it! Ahhhh!" Isane screamed as she fell to her knees and clawed at her neck. "It broke...it broke...and it all came tumbling down...all tumbling down...Hahahahah!"

Isane wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock back and forth. "It broke...and then afterwards I could never remember what happened in the day...I remember the past but never new things. Naraku...my love...why? Why did I fall in love with pure evil? Naraku...Naraku...Naraku..." Isane broke down crying. Sobs wracked her body as she pounded her fists into the dirt. "_Why_?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her antics and thought about what he should ask her about next. "Your powers...how did you come to possess such powers?"

"That is..." Isane trailed off.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru prodded leaning in closer to Isane.

"That is a secret!" Isane giggled childishly.

Sesshoumaru simply backhanded Isane. "Wench tell me the truth! Enough of your games! Be serious."

Isane started crying again, but this time more exaggerated. "You hurt me! That really hurt! Ow! You meanie! I'm just a little girl after all. How could you be so cruel! Whaaaa!!!!" Isane acted as if she was wiping her tears away with her fists, which was impossible due to the fact she was still wearing the Noh mask.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand to his forehead in exasperation. This was getting him nowhere. '_Well, I didn't expect to learn everything about her all at once. Foolish woman. So she once loved Naraku...utterly disgusting. But then she killed him...or at least reduced him to a mere parasite, which had to then leech onto a mere human and several other demons to come once again into existence. It makes sense. Naraku truly is weak. It was his emotions for this woman that were ultimately his undoing._'

It had begun to rain and Isane had begun to sing in a childish manner. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. So the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." Isane began to mimic the spider going up the spout with her two hands. "Down came...Isane! And took the spider out! Hahahaha!"

A chill went down Sesshoumaru's spine at her words. This woman was truly dangerous. To have that much power and to be completely insane...

'_For some reason she's reverted to her child mind...well I think I prefer this to her woman self anyways._' Sesshoumaru's body trembled with disgust as he remembered how his body had reacted to being pressed up against hers...his hand around her throat...her scent of arousal...Sesshoumaru shook his head. '_Disgusting crazy wench!_' His eyes roved over her naked body with a pure look of revulsion upon his face...until he noticed two scars on both of Isane's wrists.

With lightning speed he had her wrist in his hand and was inspecting them. "Ouchie! What are you doing?" Isane cried trying to pull her wrist away from Sesshoumaru.

"Be still," Sesshoumaru warned as he studied the scars with a confused look upon his face. "Why didn't these wounds heal when your body was restored I wonder..."

Isane was looking back at Sesshoumaru with her head quirked to the side curiously.

"Foolish girl." Sesshoumaru sighed. "We're going." Sesshoumaru grabbed Isane harshly around her wrist and began to drag her.

It took her a moment before she could stand causing her to skin her knees slightly. "You are a bad bad man." Isane whined as Sesshoumaru was dragging her along back to his palace.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

"Isane!" Rin cried as she saw Sesshoumaru and Isane enter the main hall. Sesshoumaru letting go of Isane's wrist as soon as he caught sight of the girl-child. Rin's eyes widened when she saw the state of Isane's undress. "Isane what happened to your kimono?"

Isane was looking behind her to see who this little girl was addressing. She then pointed to herself, "Uh, do you mean me?"

"Of course Rin means you Isane! Who else would I be taking to! You're totally naky!" Rin ran up to Isane and grabbed her hand. "Come with Rin we'll go to the hot springs and then get you dressed again. Then we can do each other's hair!" Rin laughed happily as she began to drag Isane away.

Her laughter was contagious and Isane found herself laughing as well as the girl-child led her off to the hot springs...a certain taiyoukai being left behind without a backwards glance. The hair on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck bristled. Those girls had some nerve! After he went through the trouble of saving Isane this was the thanks he got! He should have killed them both by now...Sesshoumaru wondered why he hadn't already. Both those girls were puzzles he had yet to solve. Lucky for them.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called and in seconds the toad youkai burst into the main hall from an adjacent door.

"Yes my Lord Sesshoumaru what can I do for you?" Jaken hastily bowed.

"I have need of your scholarly expertise, Jaken." Sesshoumaru began. "Tell me what you know of fire youkai."

"Fire youkai? Well all fire youkai can manipulate the element of fire...are immune to fire...can summon the element at will." Jaken was counting off on his fingers.

"That is irrelevant." Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation. "I need you to do some research on the Insane One and the forever child, Jaken."

"But that's just a legend-"

"Jaken, you fool, who do you think has been staying in my palace for the past couple of days?! She is very much a reality. Now find out what I wish to know or I will consider your life expendable."

"Very well my Lord." Jaken stuttered nervously wringing his hands.

* * *

Isane's lungs burned for air as she was submerged underwater. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer...before she would have to take a deep breath and water would come rushing in to fill her lungs...

Suddenly glorious air! Isane took a deep breath. And blinked back at two worried chocolate-colored eyes. "Are you ok Isane?" Rin asked a slight trepidation in her voice.

"I'm alright, you dunking me just caught me off guard...and these hot springs are kind of deep, you know. And I...don't know how to swim. Actually to tell you the truth I'm kind of afraid of the water. Thanks for pulling me back to the shallow end Rin." Isane smiled...freely since she had taken the Noh mask off while in the little girl's presence.

"No problem," Rin grinned, "But I can't believe you don't know how to swim! I learned when I was very young my mother..." Rin trailed off.

"Your mother taught you?"

"Are you really afraid of the water?" Rin quickly changed the subject.

"Yes," Isane rubbed her arms as they shivered and not from the cold. "I have nightmares of drowning all the time...back when I was mortal I almost drowned."

"That's horrible." Rin exclaimed thinking what it would be like to almost drown. She briefly wondered which was a worse fate drowning...or getting killed by a wolf. Rin shivered. "You know...you have a very pretty face. You should let Lord Sesshoumaru see your face." Rin suggested.

Isane gasped in surprise but then caught herself knowing that Rin didn't know what that would actually mean. "Perhaps if he's..."

Rin's eyes couldn't help but take notice of the scars on Isane's wrists. "How did that happen?" Rin questioned in childlike innocence.

Isane looked down at her wrists and frowned furrowing her brow in thought. "I did it to myself...I was very sad that someone wouldn't love me. But then...I was saved."

"Someone saved you?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yes," a slight smile came upon Isane's face as she remembered that day clearly now. Her mind was going a bit back to normal, at least normal for Isane.

"It's nice to be saved isn't it?" Rin sighed leaning back into the water to wet her long, brown hair.

"Yes, yes it is Rin." Isane agreed mimicking the girl's motions.

* * *

In Naraku's lair...

Naraku was holding a small velvet pouch from which he removed several youkai bones. He then began adding them to a small pot that was glowing.

"Are you making another one, Naraku?" Kagura's voice came from behind him.

"Yes," Naraku assented. "But he will be much more powerful than you or any puppet of mine. First I need to be rid of the small pests that keep getting in my way then I can concentrate on getting my women back, the two of them. Kagura...what can I do to gain your trust I wonder. You like him don't you...Sesshoumaru." It wasn't a question.

Kagura bit her lip in response. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What if I promised you Sesshoumaru? Then would you trust me and get these silly thoughts of betrayal out of that stubborn mind of yours?" Naraku turned around to face Kagura with a malicious smile on his lips. "Kagura...you're like a daughter to me."

Kagura snickered at that.

"Well I suppose I can't expect you to believe that. However, I could use your unconditional loyalty...good help is so hard to find."

"If you give me Sesshoumaru...then we shall see." Kagura smiled to herself. '_Sesshoumaru_...'

* * *

"Achoo!" Sesshoumaru sneezed and rubbed his nose. He raised his practice sword again doubling his concentration as he went through the practice forms.

Swing. Turn. Slash. Swing. Turn. Slash.

The image of Isane raised in the air, suspended by Naraku's tentacles...tentacles that were going up Isane's legs and into the top of her kimono...came to Sesshoumaru's mind.

"Damn it! Even when I'm alone she's a thorn in my side!" Sesshoumaru sighed. '_How did her sword best mine. How did she best me?! Twice now! I must practice harder, longer. A mere woman will not best me again! She's not human...she's not youkai...what is she?!_' Sesshoumaru's sword slashed through the air and through a practice dummy. The dummy seemed unharmed until Sesshoumaru flicked his thumb and index finger at it causing it to fall to the ground in half.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his pathetic excuse for a sword. It already had nicks in the blade from Sesshoumaru's light practice...he considered demolishing twenty dummies and half a forest as light practice. Sesshoumaru knew he needed a new sword. '_Perhaps, I will go on a quest to find a new sword tomorrow. And I will make the woman come with me. Now that I know the Tenseiga has a hold over her she is mine...my possession.'_ Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought. She was his.

* * *

To be continued...

Japanese translation note:

Genkaku: illusion


	6. Yume Dream

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 6: _Yume_

_Sesshoumaru was lured by a beautiful song. He walked through the forest until he came to the source. There before him was a sparkling waterfall and there beneath the cascade was a beautiful woman, who was singing. The spray from the waterfall surrounding her like diamonds as the sun caught each droplet with its rays. She was standing on a rock reaching her hands out so that they touched the falling water. Her voice was so surreal Sesshoumaru wondered if it could possibly be real._

_Suddenly two gold and crimson-feathered wings sprouted from her back causing Sesshoumaru's breath to hitch in his throat. The wings looked like the burning sun had melted to form them. She sensed a presence and turned to face Sesshoumaru. _

_Her face was just as beautiful as the rest of her. Large golden eyes, almond shaped, and cat-like. Full of wonder, innocence, and at the same time great knowledge and experience. A beautiful contradiction lay before him to feast his eyes upon. He noted the gentle curves of her face, the beauty mark under her left eye. Her soft, and delicate pink lips...that seemed to beckon to him. _

_She was there exposed before him, every inch of her wondrous golden flesh. He was drawn to her...he had been for a long time now. Although he never would have admitted it to himself. He found himself walking forward. An unseen force pulling him closer and closer..._

"_Sesshoumaru," The woman greeted him and outstretched her slender arms towards him._

"_Isane," Sesshoumaru murmured in return as he let himself step into her embrace. She rested her head on his chest for a moment savoring the moment. Sesshoumaru feeling braver titled her head to gaze into her eyes, somehow knowing what a privilege it was to finally be able to gaze upon their beauty. Slowly, he began to lower his face towards her. Inch by precarious inch. Time seemed to slow and then their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss...a first kiss. _

_Isane snaked her arms around Sesshoumaru pulling him closer and he responded by deepening the kiss and tightening his hold about her. His hands began to slid over her dampened skin savoring the feeling of her body. Over her proffered fruit and down to her most treasured pearl, he caressed her. And she let out a small moan from the pleasure he was causing her... _

* * *

Isane slowly opened her eyes from her daydream. She was lying in bed, a small sheen of swear covering her bare naked form. It was before sunrise but Isane had woken early. She continued to let her hands caress her passion-moistened depths. She could feel something rising within her. She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from calling out Sesshoumaru's name as she continued to fantasize about him. Soon she was content. A small smile forming on her lips. Isane giggled as she flipped over on her stomach and began to read over what she had written in the journal the day before...

_Green 12th moon_

_He came for me...but Sesshoumaru saved me. I thought...it was him for a moment but then I realized who it really was by the time I got back to the palace...Sesshoumaru's palace. He continues to let me stay here, although I know not why. I had a fun time with the little girl Rin at the hot springs. Try and remember her name Isane! That way the girl won't think you're so scary. She's like Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter...although it makes little sense. Sesshoumaru...he's been nice to you so don't forget that. _

Isane started to giggle uncontrollable as she read the line '_but Sesshoumaru saved me_..._and he's been nice to you so don't forget that_.' Over and over again. She couldn't stop this feeling she got every time she thought of Sesshoumaru. And the image it brought to her mind. Sesshoumaru's sword coming down upon Naraku's puppet and finishing the foul creature off. Isane's wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to smile. '_My soul remembers him...I almost remember him. Sesshoumaru...why do I feel this way when I think of you?! Why is it that my heart feels something else for a male besides anger and hate?' _

Isane sighed as she rose to get dressed, once again the invisible servants coming to her aid. She sensed that she knew what these beings were and that they posed no threat and so let them go about their business. They once again had her dressed in a new kimono before long. This one was a beautiful purple and gold one, with a flower design, and matching golden obi. Isane barely noticed as she put the Fenikkusu in place. Isane placed her Noh mask upon her face lastly.

Suddenly a chill went down her spine. She knew what that foretold. Rushing over to her basin and pitcher used for washing her face she quickly poured fresh water in the basin. She then ran her hands over the surface of the water and concentrated. The surface began to ripple and shimmer and soon images began to present themselves...

It was a battle.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice rang out as she unleashed her boomerang attack. She was riding Kirara as she did so.

The giant boomerang went spinning through the air until it made contact with the incredibly large demon before them. The demon was one unlike Isane had ever seen at least from what she could remember. It was about five times as large as a normal human being. The creature's bones had emerged from its human flesh in order to serve as a protective armor. The bones had also enlarged themselves to further that purpose, and there were spikes jutting out from the shoulder blades of the powerful demon. The face of the demon looked just like a skull and it had two large horns on either side of its head making it look even more menacing.

The demon simply caught the attack in one of his powerful bone covered hands and snapped her boomerang in twain. "No!" Sango cried distressed. "That's impossible!" The demon then pointed a hand at Sango letting his fingers extend themselves before changing them into what appeared to be darts. He then sent several bone darts hurtling towards Sango. His fingers seemingly being shot off and then they regenerated themselves to form more bone darts. Kirara used her body to shield Sango and the two of them were sent flying to the ground in effect. Kirara being badly injured. The demon began to approach Sango's fallen form and was almost upon her when Miroku stepped in front of her.

Miroku quickly began to unwrap the prayer beads from his wind tunnel. "No!" Sango objected when she saw what he intended.

The monk simply turned to her with a grim smile upon his face, "I can't let anything happen to you Sango. If I did then I'd have nothing left." He turned swiftly to the skull demon and let lose his wind tunnel. "Kazaana!"

The skull demon raised his hand at Miroku and sent a barrage of bone darts hurtling in their direction. These bone darts were simply sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel...

Along with a dozen or so hell wasps.

"Damn it!" Miroku collapsed to the ground as the venom already began to take affect.

"Miroku!" Sango cried coming to his side. Her arms wrapped around him protectively and she could only watch in horror as the skull demon approached them once more. The demon then removed one of the spikes from his shoulder blades and both Sango and Miroku watched in horror as he caused the bone to grow and form a giant spear. He then flung it at the two intending to pierce them together at once.

"Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha's voice bellowed. He landed in front of Miroku and Sango just in the nick of time. His attack demolishing the giant spear made of bone that the demon had thrown at his two friends. "Sango...how's Miroku?"

"He's pretty bad...if I don't treat him soon..." Sango's eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears.

"Don't worry I'll finish this stupid demon with one attack!" InuYasha boasted in his confident manner.

"But InuYasha if you lose anymore blood...you'll..." Kagome called out across the battlefield. She was already readying another arrow to shoot at the creature.

"Don't worry about me Kagome," InuYasha advised. "Just try not to get in the way!" InuYasha leapt at the demon once more unleashing his more powerful attack. "Bakuryuha!" The strain the attack took upon InuYasha's already wounded body could easily be seen as blood spewed out from his open wounds, some of which still had jagged pieces of what must have been bone darts that had met their marks.

The attack hit the demon causing dirt, rock, and dust to fly up into the air blinding everyone there. "Did we get him?" Kagome questioned hesitantly shielding her eyes from the swirling dust.

The dust cleared only to reveal two glowing red eyes peering back at them, and a fully unharmed skull demon.

"Take this you!" Kagome cried unleashing one of her purifying arrows. The arrow sped through the air, an aura of miko energy surrounding it.

It hit.

To no effect. The demon simply swatted her arrow away like it was a bothersome fly. Enraged it began to approach Kagome, the girl taking a step back...

Isane had seen enough. She quickly ran to the porch of her room and summoned her wings before taking off into the air.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke with a start. He quickly wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. '_A dream...I wonder_.' Sesshoumaru quickly got out of bed and allowed his invisible youkai servants to attend to him before waltzing down the hallway in the direction of Isane's room. She was only a few doors down from his own room. Sesshoumaru swiftly knocked on the door. Once. Twice. That was enough.

Upon entering her room Sesshoumaru growled and clenched his fists. She was gone. "How dare she leave without first getting my permission!" Sesshoumaru was more than angry. He spun around to leave down the hall to notify Jaken that he would be leaving and to watch over Rin. He paused in the hallway however and turned towards a bare wall. He balled up his fist and smashed it into the wall. Pieces of concrete fell to the floor around a nicely sized hole. "That woman!"

* * *

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he used his hanyou speed to get between her and the skull demon. "Hey you! You're fighting me remember!" InuYasha declared skidding to a halt. He then tried to lift the Tetsusaiga, which had suddenly become a lot heavier.

Kagome's eyes were as round as saucers. InuYasha couldn't even lift his sword and the demon was almost upon them. She really wished she could be of more use to InuYasha...she suddenly felt as if she was just in his way all the time. It was because of her that he was about to be hurt. It was all her fault. A single tear trickled down Kagome's face at the thought. No wonder he preferred Kikyou to herself. At least Kikyou would have been able to stand up to a demon such as this one. In fact, she probably would have been able to purify it with one mere touch! For not the first time she wished she was someone else.

Kagome shut her eyes as the skull demon's large bone hand came down towards InuYasha with sickening speed. He was going to use his bone darts again, she could feel it. She didn't have to see it. She could envision his skeletal hands stretching out as they became abnormally longer, and then suddenly turning into darts that were unleashed upon her and her friend...her crush...her love. Kagome pressed her eyes together harder as she waited for the inevitable impact...

Which never came.

Kagome cautiously opened one eye and saw that a powerful energy shield protected her and InuYasha. It was a translucent red and orange color that was swirling with energy, almost giving it the appearance of flame. There in front of InuYasha was their savior. Kagome already wanted to hug them for it.

"It seems a fellow woman has need of my help," Isane turned her masked face towards Kagome and let a smile grace the mask's lips. Kagome was caught off guard by the mask but smiled back nevertheless. Then she frowned. 'Fellow woman...did that mean she wasn't going to help InuYasha?!'

Isane quickly unsheathed the Fenikkusu, "I don't plan on saving the _males_ accompanying you. So if you want them alive make sure they don't get in my way." Isane seemed to answer Kagome's unspoken question. She then concentrated on surrounding her sword with elemental fire energy, her sword glowing a deep red reminding Kagome of InuYasha's sword in its force field breaking state. Isane then leapt into the air attacking the skull demon head on.

"Feh, did you hear what she just said," InuYasha grunted as he gave up trying to lift the Tetsusaiga.

"Well don't look a gift horse in the mouth InuYasha," Kagome scolded.

"A wha?" InuYasha wore a confused expression upon his face.

"Oh never mind," Kagome sighed.

Isane's sword clashed with the demon's arm as he raised it to simply block her attack. Isane's eyes widened. Any other youkai would have been cut in half by now. This was a powerful youkai indeed. And its scent it was somehow familiar...

"You foul creature! You reek of _him_! You are one of Naraku's horrid creations aren't you?! For that I will show you no mercy! Naraku and any of his disgusting extensions shall die by my hand!" Isane declared preparing to attack again.

"Did you hear that InuYasha," Kagome breathed. "She's Naraku's enemy as well."

"I heard her." InuYasha was narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Isane. He never trusted anyone right off the bat.

Once again the demon was able to deflect the blow by shifting his bone armor to shield against Isane's sword attack. This was going to be a lot harder than she had expected. No matter, perhaps her sword just needed more power. Summoning more power from within herself Isane simply attacked again. And again.

Slash. Block. Swish. Block.

It was useless. The youkai bone of the skull demon was impenetrable. It could not be broken by the full force of her Fenikkusu sword, which was truly saying something. Isane leapt back. "Try this on for size _male_!" Isane's voice was full of venom. Holding her sword out in front of her horizontally she summoned a large fireball and then sent it hurtling towards the skull youkai.

The skull youkai raised his arm to block the attack once more and was surprised when the fireball hit and began to envelope his arm in flames. Flames which soon began to eat away at the bone and then the underlying flesh until his arm was gone.

"Yea! She got 'em!" Kagome exclaimed seeing what had happened. But then to her surprise the arm began to grow back.

"Just as I thought." InuYasha began in a worried tone. "To have his bones actually protruding from his body like that to be used as armor they would have had to pierce his actually flesh, and it would have had to heal. So this youkai not only has great defense with his bone armor but has great regeneration powers as well. This youkai is...simply unbeatable."

"Don't say that," Kagome said shaking her head back and forth, "Please don't save that. This woman she'll save us I just know it!"

Sango and Miroku heard Kagome's words and found themselves hoping for the same thing. Miroku barely being able to keep his eyes open as the poison coursed its way through his body...

"Shit," Isane swore as she watched the accursed demon regenerate. "Well then it's not like I've shone you even a taste of my full power!" But before she could prepare another attack the skull youkai sent a flurry of his bone darts at Isane. Isane quickly rolled out of the way, however, one of the darts managed to pierce her shoulder, blood spurting out.

The skull youkai began to laugh at Isane noticing the wound he had inflicted upon her. "Was that your full power, girl?!" It seemed Isane's form was trembling...from the pain no doubt. Until...

"Ahahahahah!" Isane couldn't contain her laughter any longer. "Oh that tickled! You bad youkai you! Ahahahah!" Isane jumped to her feet and a wide grin formed upon the Noh mask. She then slowly removed the bone spike from her shoulder as if she relished the pain. InuYasha and the others shivered as they watched what would normally have caused much pain seemingly cause great pleasure. Isane then summoned her golden wings and took off into the air. She had to gain an advantage on the imposing demon somehow.

The skull demon was not caught off guard however and simply fired more bone darts at her from both of his hands. This time though Isane was ready for him. She had another attack of her own. Feathers began to shoot in the air towards the skull youkai turning into flaming arrows as they went. They hit several of the intended bone darts turning them instantly to ashes on contact.

Using the feather fire arrows as her defense Isane took this opportunity to form an even larger fireball than before using the Fenikkusu sword as a medium. The fireball hovered in the air before her swirling with power until she sent it at the skull youkai. The fireball hit him straight on igniting half of his body in flames, parts of his body were turning to ashes. It seemed she had struck a mortal blow...

No-he was already regenerating. "Damn it!" Isane cried as she touched back down to the ground. Her breathing was coming in and out in short gasps. She was tired. That last attack of hers had used much of her energy.

A pair of clam golden eyes watched the scene curiously. '_What will you do now, forever child.'_

'_There must be a way,' _Isane was thinking to herself as she watched the skull demon begin to regenerate himself in seconds. She didn't have much time to decide. '_The skull youkai must have some sort of weakness...but what? His body is impenetrable to attacks...the bone is just too strong. And with his regeneration even a fireball at full power had no real effect. It only temporarily hurt him...I can't go on like this much longer either. I have to end this soon, and get it done right.' _Isane had no choice but to keep fighting. She had to protect the fellow women that needed her help.

Isane took off into the air once more and prepared to attack the skull youkai once more. He was already fully regenerated. The skull youkai eyes glowed a deep fiery red as they stared at Isane...and then he licked his lips at her. Or at least a shocking purple colored tongue revealed itself to stroke the bottom of his skull-like mouth. Isane was temporarily disgusted by it until...

'_I know now what I must do!' _Isane had an epiphany. Crossing her fingers she hoped it would work. She summed her fire elemental energy to surround the Fenikkusu until it was throbbing with a glowing red power. The skull youkai was already on the attack pointing his skeletal hands at her and was firing more bone darts at Isane. Her feather fire arrows were able to destroy most of them however...

_SPASH_.

Blood spurted into the air around Isane in droplets as several bone darts pierced her tender flesh. But Isane just laughed at it. Pain caused her pleasure after all. "Ahahahaha!" The youkai seemed to be unnerved by her laughter and even took a step back. But no matter how much pleasure she received her body was still effected from the loss of blood she was now suffering. She could feel her strength and power leaving her. But she knew what she had to do.

"Is that the best you got?" Isane taunted as blood poured down her trembling form. "That's truly pathetic if so. Naraku is really getting bad at these marionettes he so likes to create. They truly have become nothing but flawed leftovers. What you really are is 'waste products' that Naraku felt he needed to get rid of and you were the result! You can't even cause me proper pain!"

The skull youkai clenched his fists in anger at Isane's insults. "You know nothing girl! Your power is already leaving you and soon I will finish you off-slowly. I will rip you apart limb by limb and make sure I make you scream for me again and-"

During this tirade Isane didn't waste anytime. She was already flying through the air towards the skull demon's open mouth, her sword raised outwards.

_SPLURT_!

Using her youkai speed she managed to imbed the Fenikkusu into the mouth of the skull youkai. Blood gushing from his mouth. But the skull youkai wasn't through with Isane yet. In fact she was right where he wanted her. He quickly wrapped both of his hands around Isane's body and began to squeeze...

"Ahahahah! Oh that tickles!" Isane laughed at him as she continued to squeeze harder. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. Summoning all of her remaining power she sent it into the skull youkai through the mouth. She planned to destroy him from the inside out. Now it was down to a test of wills. Would Isane back out before her body was crushed in the demon's powerful hands, or would she simply let her body be destroyed and take the demon with her in the process. The skull demon was in no position to do anything but keep on squeezing Isane until...

_CRACK_.

The sound of Isane's bones breaking resonated through the barren battlefield.

"No!" Kagome cried as she watched the woman, who was risking her life to save them, seemingly sacrifice her life to insure the demon's defeat. "Don't do it! There must be another way!"

Isane simply ignored the sound of her bones being smashed to bits in the hands of the skull youkai. Even though every bone in her body was almost broken her body was still alive and that's all Isane cared about since as long as she was living she could use her power against the youkai. And that's exactly what she did. "Take this you horrible monster!" Isane cried as a golden aura began to surround her bruised and battered body. She began to send wave after wave of her fire elemental energy into the demon using the Fenikkusu as a medium.

And suddenly the skull youkai began to glow...something was indeed happening. Using the last of his strength the skull youkai finished Isane off with one final wring of his two hands. Isane's body having reached its limit was engulfed in flames and her ashes fell to the floor at the feet of the still standing skull youkai. He had finally dealt her a mortal blow. But to her credit she had been hard to kill the demon mused. The demon began to laugh thinking he had won until...

"NOOOO!!!" He cried as the fire elemental energy began to eat the demon from the inside out. Starting with his unprotected innards, flesh and organs were soon turned to ashes. And then nothing was left of the demon except an empty bone youkai armor. The bones fell the floor on top of the pile of ashes the skull youkai had been reduced to.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she realized the woman had died to save them. "She's really dead." Kagome said softly.

InuYasha put a hand comfortingly on Kagome's shoulder until he sensed something. "Wait Kagome...just wait."

Sango supporting Miroku's prone form came over to InuYasha and Kagome. The wounded Kirara limping close behind them. "What is it?" She asked when she noticed InuYasha's intense gaze fixed on the pile of ashes Isane had been turned into.

"It's that woman...she's not dead. Her yoki I can still sense it." InuYasha tried to explain.

"But that's impossible," Miroku's weak voice sounded.

"Miroku!" Sango warned. "Don't waste your energy in talking."

But all of them couldn't fail to notice the sudden stirring of Isane's ashes. How it began to become wet and then to bubble until it looked like a giant mass of clay. And then how the clay began to form itself into the image of a woman. The clay began to harden and turn white until it suddenly broke away to reveal flesh that was glowing a golden color. A hand was reaching out slowly for her fallen Noh mask and it was swiftly upon her face in seconds. Another hand began to snake around for the Fenikkusu sword.

On weak legs Isane stood before InuYasha and the others. One hand holding the Fenikkusu and another around her chest for the sake of modesty. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku could only stare back at her in shock. Until...

"Damn it!" InuYasha suddenly swore causing everyone to jump about a foot in the air. "It's him. Sesshoumaru is here. What the hell could he possibly want? Talk about bad timing."

Sesshoumaru sped through the air so fast they could barely see him before he materialized in front of Isane.

"Wench," Sesshoumaru began ignoring the others. "Playtime is over." He began to approach Isane. She took a step back. That's all InuYasha needed to see. He quickly placed himself in front of Isane, the Tetsusaiga raised before him with renewed vigor.

"_Sesshoumaru_," InuYasha growled menacingly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Naraku's secret lair...

Naraku scowled at the image Kana was presenting him in her mirror. "How very unexpected...unexpected indeed. The skull youkai would have been more than sufficient to have defeated the hanyou and his companions but since Isane interfered-" Naraku clenched his fists in anger. "Damn that girl! She really ought to be disciplined. Once I have my hold upon her again and she is under my control I will teach her a great many lessons indeed."

"Sesshoumaru went after her," Kagura stated. She was standing next to Naraku and had also been watching the battle through Kana's mirror curiously.

Naraku leered at the image of Isane in the mirror...her exposed golden-hued flesh. "Of course. Isane is no ordinary woman after all. After her transformation...powerful youkai were always drawn to her power and her femininity. Her beauty and her vulnerability. She became the ideal woman. Innocent yet experienced. Beautiful yet deadly. Weak of the heart yet strong of the flesh. A beautiful contradiction indeed. And she belonged to me. It was no wonder I gained so many enemies. Ah, but it was worth it. And now many of those would-be enemies have become one with my flesh!"

"Are you saying Sesshoumaru himself desires her?" Kagura asked stunned.

"Yes," Naraku grinned, "Although he may never admit it to himself. He is full of that stubborn youkai pride of his. He also has too much honor to act on his more primal instincts and carnal desires. Ah, but that is where you come in my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"You are to gain Sesshoumaru's trust..." Naraku revealed. "And you will do this by helping him with Isane."

"What?! How can that possibly help me win Sesshoumaru?" Kagura argued.

"All in good time, my dear. You will earn his trust by helping him with what he seems to care about most at the moment. And then you'll have him right where we want him. I have a plan that will deliver Isane to me and you Sesshoumaru killing two birds with one stone!"

"I understand." Kagura frowned. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." 'But I'll do whatever it takes is it mean I'll have Sesshoumaru.' Kagura watched the flames of the fire that was in the hearth of the room they were currently in. Kagura noticed the light caused shadows to dance on the walls including her own and Kana's. That's when she noticed Naraku was missing his...the light from the fire hit him but created no shadow about him. "Naraku what happened to your shadow?"

Naraku simply started to laugh, a low hollow laugh.

"Oh I see," Kagura's deeply painted red lips smiled back at her master.

To be continued...

Japanese translations:

Yume: Dream.


	7. Guu Friend

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 7: -_Guu_-

"Wench," Sesshoumaru began ignoring the others. "Playtime is over." He began to approach Isane. She took a step back. That's all InuYasha needed to see. He quickly placed himself in front of Isane, the Tetsusaiga raised before him with renewed vigor.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha growled. "What do you want here?"

'Sesshoumaru...that name seems familiar.' Isane was thinking as she strained her mind to remember. Having just died and restored herself her mind was always muddled at first. Then she remembered her daydream from the morning and smiled to herself. She wasn't quite sure however if it was a dream or reality...

"I've simply come to retrieve my property." Sesshoumaru said waving a hand nonchalantly in the air towards the naked form of Isane.

"Your property?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow. He then turned to Isane questioningly.

"He's lying. I'm no man's possession." Isane said simply. "Although I happen to be his lover." She added in a playful voice, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise at her comment. "I have no lover." Sesshoumaru denied quickly catching himself. "Love is a weak human emotion." Sesshoumaru sounded disgusted at the mere prospect.

InuYasha fell over from the shock. He then looked back at Sesshoumaru and suddenly burst out laughing. In fact he couldn't seem to stop laughing. "Ahahaha! Your...hahaha face! That...hahaha...expression is priceless!" InuYasha managed to get out.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Get out of my way, hanyou. That woman belongs to me. That is all." He was not amused.

"She says otherwise." Kagome declared coming up to stand next to InuYasha.

"Yea, what's the real story?" Miroku asked suddenly. "She can't possibly be your girl. She's much too voluptuous-" _SLAP_. "What I meant to say is she's way too beautiful to be hanging around someone as heartless as you, Lord of the Western Lands."

Sango glared daggers at the monk and Sesshoumaru was joining in.

"This is really none of your business," Sesshoumaru's voice was toneless although his clenched fists were giving him away.

"I beg to differ," Kagome began. "This girl happens to be our savior. She just risked her life to save us. And she's also an enemy of Naraku. So I'm making it my business! The least we could do is thank her for her help and ask her to join us in our quest. We have a common enemy after all. And we're not simply going to stand back and watch as you snatch this poor girl away from us without even the slightest explanation." Kagome's eyes held a fire in them and Sesshoumaru noticed her miko aura had become more potent. She was completely serious.

"How bothersome." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't have time for this petty drama."

A cry from Sango got everyone's attention. Isane was at her side in the blink of an eye. "Are you hurt?" Isane questioned her concern writ on her Noh mask.

"No, it's Miroku..." Sango's eyes began to tear up. The monk had fallen unconscious.

"Oh the male..." Isane trailed off with no slight venom in her tone.

"He may be a male," Sango chocked out. "And he may even be a real leech but he's my friend. And he put his life at risk because of me."

"I don't save males." Isane stated simply causing Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow. She had saved him not too long ago. What did she see him as if not a male?

"Does that mean you could save him if you wanted to?" Sango asked hope in her voice.

Isane sighed as she looked back at the girl. She obviously cared for the monk very much. So much so that if he were to die it would harm the soul of the woman, and Isane was here to help the woman so...

"I suppose I have no choice. I will heal your friend." Isane acquiesced. "But all the males present must close their eyes! For I must remove my mask in order to heal your friend and I won't have any male looking upon my face!" Isane whipped around to face Sesshoumaru and he could feel her glare upon him even with the mask still upon her face.

Sesshoumaru decided not to make a show out of it and simply complied. InuYasha couldn't resist. "Looks like this girl has you whipped Sesshoumaru." Obvious mirth shone in InuYasha's voice.

"I advise you to cease speaking if you wish to keep hold of your tongue," Sesshoumaru threatened with his eyes still closed.

InuYasha smirked at his brother's response but closed his eyes too. That just left Miroku, who was conveniently unconscious.

Isane went over and knelt by Miroku's form and sensed where she needed to heal him. It was a wound in his hand. She removed her mask eliciting gasps from the two women present. Kagome, for one, could not fail to notice the haunting shadows in the woman's eyes. Isane then she began to concentrate on summoning the mystical healing tears from her eyes. Soon shimmering drops of liquid-blue dropped onto the monk's hand and it began to glow.

"It is done." Isane informed them in a matter of mere seconds. Sango's eyes shimmered with thanks and she grinned back at Isane.

Then Isane felt something on her rear..._SLAP_! "Don't you dare open your eyes male! Or you won't be a male anymore by the time you do!" Isane spat a warning.

Miroku simply nodded vigorously but couldn't help a small smile from forming on his face.

"That's why I hate males!" Isane started before hearing a thud behind her. InuYasha had also fallen unconscious. Isane sighed. This was not her day. She simply healed InuYasha without having Kagome waste her time in trying to convince her. Her mask was again upon her face before InuYasha's eyes opened and he returned to consciousness.

"What happened?" InuYasha wondered aloud inspecting his wounds that were no longer there. He also noticed that his yoki power was back to full strength.

"The woman healed you," Kagome informed with a smile. "She probably saved your life and Miroku's."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Miroku whined.

"In a moment, monk." Sesshoumaru informed him coolly. He had already opened his eyes, and upon seeing Isane still exposed he took off his haori and wrapped her in it swiftly. He was not going to have the monk lose control around _his_ possession.

Insane seemed just as surprised by the action as everyone else was. Miroku already having had one eye open. _SLAP_! Ah, but it was worth the pain. Miroku grinned.

Isane quickly adjusted the haori around herself before addressing InuYasha, "Why is it you resemble Sesshoumaru?"

The question caught InuYasha off guard, "Well didn't you know? Uh...he's my brother."

"Brother?!" Isane started looking back and forth between the two. "And you're both after Naraku? Then why aren't you both working together?" It seemed logical after all.

"Well that's easy," InuYasha began to explain, "He wants me dead."

"Dead?" Isane asked. "But why? You're brothers right?"

Sesshoumaru's face was beginning to turn red. Here they were referring to him like that when he was yet in their presence! The audacity! Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to kill everyone present, although it was very very hard.

"Half brother," Kagome supplied as the two brothers were glaring at each other, lightning flashing between their eyes. "InuYasha is a hanyou. Sesshoumaru...looks down on InuYasha because of it."

"Oh I see...this has to do with Sesshoumaru's hate for humans." Insane said almost to herself.

"She seems to know a lot about you," InuYasha joked. "So are you two in love?"

Both Isane and Sesshoumaru remained eerily silent.

InuYasha felt a trickle of sweat forming on his brow.

Isane suddenly snapped her fingers. "Now I know why I was put on the face of this earth! I'm here to bring these two brothers together as brothers should be! The enemy of my enemy is my friend right? Why not travel with your brother, Sesshoumaru, in our quest to take Naraku's life! We could use the help as Naraku continues to become more and more powerful as he absorbs demon after demon."

"Never," Sesshoumaru said simply. "You are to come with me and-"

"You can't order me around, _male_." Isane huffed turning to face Sesshoumaru, hands on her hips.

"Oh? I think you're forgetting something!" Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and pointed it at Isane, who cowered in fear before the sword.

"But that sword can't kill right?" Kagome asked aloud.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched as he resisted a smile. "Oh but it can kill this one before me. The Tenseiga seems to be rather fond of the wench." The Tenseiga glowed in response.

"That's totally barbaric!" Kagome exclaimed. "InuYasha! What are you waiting for?! Go help Isane!"

"I don't need a _male's_ help," Isane scoffed getting her trembling body under control. "Sesshoumaru if you want me to come with you so badly I must be worth something to you, so I think it's safe to say you won't throw my life away all that easily. Therefore, if you want to be in my presence at all I suggest you come with me. I will be traveling with your brother and his friends to aid them in their quest to kill Naraku!"

"If she's been hanging around you, Sesshoumaru, it's no wonder Isane has such a low opinion of males." InuYasha couldn't help but comment. He then faced Isane with a smile on his face. "We'd be glad to have you with us."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red and his lips twitched into a snarl. He quickly sheathed Tenseiga before unsheathing his spare sword. He then lunged at InuYasha with lightning speed. InuYasha was ready for him and blocked the oncoming blow with the Tetsusaiga.

"What did I strike a nerve bro?" InuYasha mocked as he countered the attack with one of his own. "Take this! Kaze no Kizu!" Blades of energy flew through the air towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to avoid the attack since he no longer wielded the Toukijin and was somewhat vulnerable. "What's the matter brother, scared?"

Sesshoumaru's face began to contort and look more and more beastlike. He was beginning to transform into his full youkai state.

"I am not the one who formed her low opinion of males," Sesshoumaru barked. "It was Naraku!" Sesshoumaru finished before tossing his useless sword aside and letting his youkai blood take over. In a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru was in his full demon form. He towered high above InuYasha and the hanyou was surprised to see Sesshoumaru had both his arms.

'_Now how the hell did that happen?'_ InuYasha wondered idly.

Acidic saliva was dripping from Sesshoumaru's jaw as he bared his teeth at InuYasha with a snarl. InuYasha jumped backwards and knew only one attack would be powerful enough to hurt his brother in his current form. "Fine you want to play hard ball then so be it!" InuYasha yelled.

Isane noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't have the Tenseiga when he was in his full demon form, which would mean that if InuYasha killed Sesshoumaru he would not be resurrected by the sword but would die...

He would cease to exist.

Something stirred in Isane and she knew what she had to do.

"Bakuryuha!" InuYasha cried as the two demons simultaneously attacked one another, passing each other in midair. InuYasha looked behind him, and found himself leaning heavily on one side. His brother had managed to inflict a deep leg wound with his poison claw. And meanwhile tornados of energy from InuYasha's attack were still attacking his brother. But most of the attacks weren't hitting their intended target...

There in the midst of the several tornados of youkai energy was Isane, who was flying in midair with the Fenikkusu sword raised before her. She was concentrating all her power through the sword as she cut through the tornadoes, neutralizing their energy, and causing the tornados to dissipate. But there were just too many. Isane was soon caught up inside of one and having been dealt a mortal blow her body burst into flames.

Luckily that was the last attack remaining and Sesshoumaru was able to handle that one on his own. Seeing Isane cut down because of him sobered the full demon and caused him to revert back to his human form. He came to stand over Isane's ashes and watched silently as she once again began to restore herself.

InuYasha was shocked and confused as to why the mysterious woman would risk her life to protect Sesshoumaru. Kagome on the other hand seemed to understand entirely. A knowing smile passed her lips as she watched the myriad of emotions that flickered in Sesshoumaru's gaze as he watched Isane's body take shape.

Kagome didn't have too long to muse on that however when a sharp cry was heard behind her. She saw that Miroku was looking down at his hand that contained the wind tunnel with a look of pure horror on his face. She quickly ran up to her two friends. "What's up?"

"Something...something's wrong." Miroku said thoroughly unnerved.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned slowly.

"Only one way to find out." Miroku quickly faced away from the group to begin unwrapping the prayer beads, which restrained his kazaana. "Wind tunnel!" He cried pointing his palm outwards.

Nothing happened.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked ignoring his brother and the woman for a moment and coming up to his friend with a worried expression on his face.

Miroku turned around to face everyone with a curious expression on his face. "It's...it's wonderful!" Miroku exclaimed even getting Sesshoumaru's attention. He then pointed his hand at everyone who in turn flinched. Until they noticed his fleshy hand that is.

"Oh my god! Miroku what happened to your wind tunnel?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You don't think..." Sango trailed off.

Miroku looked off at the trembling form of the newly restored Isane. "She not only healed by body from the poison...she healed my hand...and in turn removed the curse Naraku had put on my father and then passed down to me. She broke the curse!!!" Miroku spun around to face Sango and then he picked her up and began to swing her around happily. Sango looked peeved at first before she soon found herself laughing with happiness along with the monk.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome smiled.

"Wow...no wonder my brother wants her. She must be pretty powerful to break Naraku's curse that easily. With her help we'll be sure to beat Naraku! So is that why you really want her Sesshoumaru? To use her as a weapon?" InuYasha questioned his brother suddenly thinking he had things figured out.

Sesshoumaru flinched at InuYasha's words and found himself at a lose for words. Why did he really want Isane? He found he didn't know the answer. Instead he found himself filled with uncertainties. Was it really just to solve her mystery? Or was there something more to it than that? Perhaps, his brother was right and he just wanted to use her power for his own ambitions. To turn her into a sort of tool...his own personal weapon? He did know that he had come to see her as his possession. He had become rather possessive of her as of late. That much was obvious. And then this feeling that he wanted to control her had come after that. '_If I have control over her then she can never leave me again, as she did this morning. Just like that.' _Sesshoumaru shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru merely agreed.

"Feh," InuYasha said angrily. "You really are such a coldhearted bastard Sesshoumaru! I'm really beginning to feel sorry for this girl that she even knows you!" Lightning flashed between the two brother's eyes.

Meanwhile as the brothers were distracted a certain sentence got their attention:

"Will you be the mother of my children?"

They quickly spun around to see Miroku had stopped his play with Sango and had run over to the still trembling Isane taking both of her hands in his. He was still leaning in closer and closer. Isane was too weak to do anything let alone resist. The expression on her Noh mask shifting into a frown however. Miroku couldn't seem to get over the fact that a beautiful, naked woman was in such close proximity to him and seemingly not resisting his advances. He was practically drooling on her as he leaned in for a kiss...

'_So close, so close_...' Miroku was thinking.

A low menacing growl was heard before Miroku was sent flying. Sesshoumaru had placed himself between the two in a mere half-second. '_How dare he touch my possession!' _Sesshoumaru thought. He was now hovering over Miroku his fingers twitching as he began to summon his venom. "How dare you take advantage of Isane like that!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "She's vulnerable just after she restores herself. You are a coward to take advantage of a woman! Have you no honor?! You shall die!"

"_Sesshoumaru_," Isane's musical voice rang through the air. Sesshoumaru's hand stopped its ascent a mere centimeter from the monk's bare throat. "Did you just say my name? And not call me wench?"

Sesshoumaru stood up to face Isane. "I've called you by your name before. You were just unconscious at the time or mentally unsound." Sesshoumaru simply revealed.

"Oh I see," Isane stood up with a hand wrapped around her bare chest as she faced him. Sesshoumaru simply starred back unable to pull his eyes away from her for some reason.

"Miroku, I think you owe Isane an apology." InuYasha suggested as he closely watched his brother's reactions. There was definitely a story behind those two.

"Of course," Miroku agreed beginning to catch on. "I'm sorry for my impudence Isane it's just I can't help myself around a beautiful woman...and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever lied my eyes upon. Although my heart does belong to another." Miroku cast a fleeting glance in Sango's direction causing her to blush in response.

"I accept your apology," Isane began. "Males are weak creatures and it's quite understandable that you were unable to control yourself. Males rarely have control. Even over their respective bodies. And I-" Isane was cut off by someone wrapping a haori around her bare form. This time it was InuYasha who helped her during her state of undress.

"We really are lower life forms aren't we?" InuYasha grinned earning a forming smile upon the Noh mask in return

"First god created man," Kagome began, "And then he had a better idea."

Isane couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly. "Some...aren't all that bad. Thank you, InuYasha." Isane began to fix the red haori of the fire rat around herself.

"No prob," InuYasha said, "It's the least I could do. After all, you saved me and even broke Miroku's curse!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge of using his poison claw on InuYasha. His fist clenching and unclenching at his side as he watched the exchange, a deep frown marring his otherwise flawless features.

Sango came up next to Kagome, "Yea, Isane don't blame them too harshly they are only the rough draft after all."

The three girls began to giggle at that.

Sesshoumaru had never heard Isane laugh like that. Her other laughs were so empty. His mouth twitched into a half smile. He sighed. He hated what he had to do but knew it was the only way. "I suppose..." This was way too hard for him. "I suppose...Isane and I will be coming with you."

InuYasha patted his brother hard on the back nearly causing the Lord to fall over. "Now was that so hard, brother?"

"Yes, it was, dear _brother_." Sesshoumaru growled grasping InuYasha's shoulder in a mock brotherly manner and giving it a very very hard squeeze.

InuYasha gritted his teeth from the pain and smiled back at his brother in an exaggerated fashion.

The two began to laugh albeit it was somewhat unnatural. Sesshoumaru's fake laugh sent a chill down Kagome's spine.

"You see that's how brothers should be acting!" Isane declared enthused.

* * *

"So...how did you meet Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked Isane while she poured another glass of sake for herself. She needed a drink after all the energy it took trying to get Isane to agree to soaking with her and Sango in the hot springs. For someone so powerful it was quite a surprise to both girls that she was so afraid of the water. While InuYasha and the others had been left to make camp.

Isane took a sip from her own cup, "I don't remember."

"What?!" Sango and Kagome blurted in unison.

"Well you see..." Isane trailed off suddenly feeling shy. She had never been in this type of situation before...just talking with girls her own age, or at least with the same level of mentally, well when Isane was at her sanest. She had never had any friends...and then she had fallen in love with Naraku and the rest was history or perhaps legend. She wondered what the two girls would think of the truth. "I can't remember anything that happens after I wake up the next day. Only things that happened before...the incident."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "Incident?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Isane sighed, "Naraku...he used this contraption he named a 'control collar' to break my mind after I decided to kill him."

"Naraku?" Sango questioned surprised. "Is that why you two are enemies?"

"You could say that..." Isane agreed.

"So you're saying you can't remember new things? That tomorrow you won't remember us?" Kagome asked her eyes going wide at the thought.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"That's awful!" Kagome cried. "What about if there's something really really important that you need to remember. That you simply cannot forget!"

Isane quirked an eyebrow at the miko. "Such as?"

"Well..." Kagome's face began to turn red as she placed both hands on either side of it. "Well...you see...what if...you know...you and Sesshoumaru...what if something happens between you two and you fail to remember it?"

Isane's eyes widened at that. She hadn't really thought of the possibility of something like that actually happening...in reality and not in dreams. "No, that would be impossible."

"Why do you say that?" Sango wondered aloud. "He actually seems fond of you. For Sesshoumaru that is."

Isane was surprised. "You think so? He sure has a funny way of showing it. I just don't know...I can't understand him. But even though I can't remember how we met...my soul remembers him. I think...he's done nice things for me in the past. And I think...I do feel something for him in my heart. It's all very confusing for me since...males have been my enemy ever since...Naraku."

Kagome and Sango nodded in unison at that.

Isane sighed letting herself sink deeper into the water. It felt good to get all of this off her chest. "So...don't you think I'm...odd?" Isane questioned tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

Sango chocked on the sake she was drinking.

Kagome frowned. "I for one am not so quick to judge. I like to give the people I meet a clean slate right off the bat. I try not to judge people on appearance alone. Like my mother always said don't judge a book by its cover."

"Anyways, how could we think of you that way when you saved us?" Sango began. "You even managed to break Miroku's curse. He really must be grateful for it although...I don't think he knew the best way of going about thanking you. He can be really naive at times, and a bit foolish. But those are things I like about him. Even his lecherous self is well kind of amusing at times."

Isane smiled slightly at Sango's explanation for the monk's odd behavior. '_These people are rather interesting and they seem so nice. It's like a breath of fresh air. I've never let the like before. And I suppose that monk is amusing. When was it that I started to take life so seriously? Will I ever learn to have fun? Did I ever have fun? I don't really know what fun is.' _"Thank you." Isane said simply catching the two girls off guard.

"What are you thanking us for?" Kagome grinned. "We should be thanking you. The mysterious and beautiful female heroine comes to the rescue!" Isane laughed softly at that.

"Let's all be friends," Sango said suddenly.

Isane blinked back at the two girls in shock. Surely, they couldn't seriously want to become friends with her...the Isane One! The forever child! "You...don't really mean that. No one would want to be friends with me...I'm a freak. I'm mentally unsound! I have a reputation of being called the Insane One and the forever child. I'm not nor-"

Kagome put a finger to Isane's lips stopping her tirade, "Isane, we don't care about your reputation. We care about who you really are, on the inside. And so far all we can see is a caring person. Someone that's so caring that they would go out of their way to help complete strangers. I would be honored to have you as my friend."

Isane's eyes shimmered with tears, "Really? You both are just too nice."

"People haven't been very nice to you have they?" Sango asked quietly.

"No...I suppose not." Isane admitted. "Well, expect for Sesshoumaru. He lets me stay at his palace..." Isane furrowed her brow as she remembered the morning.

"Wow really?" Kagome exclaimed. "I think Sesshoumaru must really really like you! He's probably confessed his love already but you just forgot!"

A look of horror came across Isane's face at the thought. Kagome quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Isane...I was trying to make a joke. I'm sure you'd remember that...because you know love conquers all!"

"_Love_," Isane sighed. "I wonder...is Sesshoumaru the one meant for me and only me. The one I will show my face to?" She said to no one in particular. "I just don't know how I feel. I'm all confused. I have all these fragments of memory and fragments of feeling inside of me. I'm...I think I'm just too broken to love properly." Isane suddenly burst out crying into her two hands. "How could anyone fall in love with someone like me?" Isane gasped between sobs.

Sango and Kagome immediately went to comfort the girl throwing their arms around Isane, who stiffened at the sudden contact but then allowed and even enjoyed the solace the two girls offered no strings attached. "Never give up on love Isane." Kagome advised. "It's the best thing in the world!"

"Is it?" Isane wondered aloud thinking back on how she had fallen madly in love with the powerful Naraku. "I'm not so sure..."

"Isane...what exactly happened between you and Naraku?" Sango ventured to ask.

Isane hesitated. '_Surely, they'll think me disgusting if they know...what actually happened. I'm just not destined to have friends for very long_.'

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." Kagome offered giving Sango a warning look. The girl seemed so in pain at the mention of Naraku's name...and Kagome couldn't help but notice those shadows that seemed to swirl like restless ghosts of the past in Isane's beautiful golden eyes.

"No," Isane began clenching her fists. "I want to tell you. Although I'm sure after you know the truth you won't want to be friends with me. And I can't tell you everything...some of it I have to keep a secret for a very good reason. But I'm willing to tell you everything I can. If we're to be friends there should be no secrets between us. Now where to begin...I was abandoned at a small, secluded, mountain village as a baby. I know nothing of my blood parents. I grew up raised by an old woman who died when I turned sixteen. I was still human at the time. I...didn't have very many friends because...I used to have visions. I could foretell the future and everyone was always freaked out when I could accidentally read their minds. Even back then people called me 'freak' or 'crazy'. Perhaps it was just destiny.

There was also something else that was strange about me...one day when I was knitting along with some of the village girls I pricked my finger and giggled. I actually found that the pain tickled. Everyone stopped talking to me at that point. I was completely alone...with no one to talk to. I was left to deal with the visions alone...and I could hear the inner thoughts of the villagers. So I knew how much they hated me. How much they thought I was a freak. And how much they wanted me dead. I was thinking of killing myself around the time it happened. Our village was attacked by demons. They were lead by one powerful demon in particular. He was also extremely handsome.

Apparently, he was after me. He had heard about a human girl who had the ability to predict the future and had decided someone like that would be a useful tool. And so he took me with him. I felt like I was in a dream...a powerful, and handsome demon stealing me away from a village where all I ever knew was hate and loneliness. The demon...he treated me very badly...he even tortured me...but because I could feel pleasure from pain I suppose I formed a warped view of him and well I...fell madly in love with him. One day I even went so far as to confess my love. But he just laughed at me saying he could never love a pathetic human woman, and hurt me some more.

I knew then that as a human I would never be good enough to win his love. I had to become more powerful. I had to do something. So I ran away in search of a way to become good enough for him. But my search was in vain. I ended up alone and near starvation while crossing a desert land to a place that supposedly held great power. I never got there. As I lay dying I thought it was the end...but the demon found me and took me back with him. I thought that he had changed his mind but I was mistaken. I couldn't live without his love...it was just too painful to be so close to him and yet so far away so I decided to kill myself.

As I lay dying that's when...it happened. I can't say exactly what but as a result I have the powers you have seen me use. Finally, I was powerful enough to win the heart of the one I so deeply loved. I went to him and showed him my great power and beauty. And I thought he had fallen in love with me at last, at least it seemed so. I was finally happy, however...it turns out it was all a lie. All a dirty trick just so he could use my power and I for himself. He placed the control collar about my neck and began to use me as a puppet. I have no memory of most of those events, but then I found out that he had made me do unspeakable atrocities. He had turned me into some kind of horrible weapon for mass destruction...I was responsible for taking countless lives. I will never forgive myself...my hands are stained with the blood of those I killed.

I...never really realized how evil he was until I learned the truth of his existence. How he fed off the life forces of Miko he had managed to capture to gain immortality. He needed at least one Miko to sustain him for a hundred years, until that time when he would need another victim. I learned of his next intended target...a woman named Midoriko. And knew it was time to end things. I stopped him from killing the Miko, and attempted to destroy him as well. I succeeded in part, only...he managed to break my mind by breaking what he called the control ring and he also wasn't destroyed entirely. He became a shadow of what he once was, a parasite...some foul evil thing that had to feed or live off other demons in order to survive.

Until the day he found a willing host...

Apparently he managed to find one. Since I saw him last with a new body. Even if it was just a puppet. The demon...that I had fallen in love with was the spider demon, Naraku. I understand if you hate me now that you know the truth. I'm sick at myself for loving someone as evil as he. But I couldn't help myself. I did love him. Although I can at least say I only hold hatred in my heart for him now. I really am disgusting aren't I? You should also know I was happy the day the villagers got killed. I was happy. I won't deny it. I'm simply not a very good person. I deserve to die...but it's funny I can't. Not anymore. Perhaps I should just let Sesshoumaru use his special sword on me and end it all now. I have so many sins to atone for and-"

"Isane," Kagome started. "I think that's enough."

"You hate me now don't you?" Isane asked.

"No," Kagome spoke. "I don't. Everyone makes mistakes Isane...even I've done things, horrible things that I've regretted. Everyone has a darkness inside themselves. It's all a part of who we are. It's what we do about that darkness though that decides whether or not we're good or bad people. But even then life isn't black and white."

"Kagome is right. No one is flawless. You shouldn't eat yourself up so much about things you had little control over. I think...everyone deserves a second chance at life. My brother...he's become a puppet of Naraku just like you were and I think...he..." Sango couldn't continue.

"Your brother?" Isane questioned fire burning in her golden eyes. "Naraku...how dare he. I will free your brother Sango. I promise."

"Really?" Sango said whipping away her tears. "For some reason when I hear you say it like that I know...I know its true. It's the first time I've felt that there's really hope."

"It's funny...we never knew much about Naraku until now. Do you mind if I tell InuYasha the info, not anything about your past, just what we now know on Naraku." Kagome ran a hand through her hair.

"Go right ahead," Isane said forcing a smile.

"Don't do that." Kagome scolded.

"What?" Isane asked not knowing.

"Never smile unless you really want to," Kagome advised.

"I'll...I'll try." Isane agreed getting out of the water.

"What's up?" asked Kagome.

"The sun is about to set...I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back." Isane wandered off to be alone as she would have to face dying yet another time that day. 'My mind can't take much more of this.'

To be continued...

Japanese translation notes:

Guu: Friend


	8. Kage Shadow

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This fic is R rated.

Chapter 8: -_Kage_-

Sesshoumaru sensed that his retainer, Jaken was in the area. Simply leaving InuYasha and Miroku without a backwards glance he went to find the little toad youkai to see what he had to say.

"Jaken," came Sesshoumaru's cool voice. Jaken nearly jumping out of his skin for finding Sesshoumaru so soon.

"M'lord! I have the information you wished for me to find concerning the Isane One and the forever child."

"Out with it," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Well, there seem to be many rumors concerning the girl. It's hard to tell what holds truth and what are simply lies. There is a legend about her in fact. The legend states she was a powerful fire youkai, who was enslaved by a spider youkai that turned her into a weapon. But she rose against him and became known as the Insane One and the forever child. She is called insane because she was known to laugh when pain was inflicted upon her, and because she targeted demon males most that didn't deserve to die by her hand. If they simply had reminded her of the spider youkai they were cut down. She earned the name forever child because of the child-like persona she sometimes took, her impish laugher, the way she dressed, and also the speculation that she regrows her hymen every time her body restores itself. There are rumors that she's not youkai however...some have even gone so far as to say she's a Goddess! Would you believe-" Jaken noticed Sesshoumaru was growing impatient.

Jaken coughed before continuing. "Well, they say she's some sort of fallen angel. Or even a ghost since she seems to be impossible to kill. Then there are the rumors that she is skilled in the art of Sex Magick and has the ability to awaken hidden animalistic power in males. That's what started the searches, the hunts, and even more needless killings of youkai males by her blood stained hands. No one has been known to get close enough to mate with her however. Those who have tried have met with gruesome deaths. My lord if I may say so this woman sounds dangerous. You should simply use her for whatever purpose you have in mind and be rid of her as quickly as possible-"

Sesshoumaru's spare sword was already at Jaken's throat, "You are overstepping your place, Jaken. The woman has become my ward, and no harm is to come to her. Do you understand?"

"I-I understand my lord." Jaken stuttered.

Sesshoumaru was so angered by Jaken's words in fact that he began to take it out on the surrounding trees and foliage.

He swung his sword swiftly through the air bringing it down upon a tree's trunk neatly slicing the tree in half. He continued in this fashion until he had created a small clearing. Jaken had decided to leave while he was still in one piece.

Swing. Slash. Turn. Swing. Slash. Turn.

"_Sesshoumaru_," a voice called out into the clearing.

Sesshoumaru found his blade inches away from the trembling form of Isane, who was leaning against the side of a tree. Her hair was glistening and damp as if she had just taken a bath. He noticed she still wore his brother's haori about her. She had obviously just died with the sunset and been restored. Sesshoumaru quickly sheathed his practice sword to give her his full attention.

"Are you...alright?" Isane asked hesitant. She had heard the sound of a sword clashing and the falling trees so had been worried Sesshoumaru had been under attack.

"Yes, of course this Sesshoumaru is all right," Sesshoumaru said indignation in his tone. "I should be asking you that." He watched as her delicate hand wiped a stray hair from the face of the Noh mask while still trembling.

"Oh," Isane let a small smile form on the mask, "I'm used to _that_."

"I see," Sesshoumaru trailed off and suddenly felt out of place. This was really the first time he and Isane had ever really just talked...without a sword between them. A comfortable silence formed between them and a connection began to form in his mind. '_She couldn't she have the blood of the goddess Huang flowing in her veins? It would be too much of a coincidence. But that still doesn't explain the origins of her extreme powers. I wonder_...' He had been so deep in thought that he had failed to notice Isane had walked up to him.

She was nearly in front of him. He was startled by her sudden closeness and found that he didn't know what to do. She slowly took a step closer to him...then another. She then leaned into him inch by precarious inch and slowly rested her face on his chest. Waiting...for him to push her away.

Instead he surprised her by suddenly wrapping his arms around her tightly, possessively, bringing her even closer to him. He leaned over her and took in her scent...frankincense and myrrh. It was an interesting fragrance indeed. It was nostalgic and reminded him a bit of his mother.

He just wanted to continue holding her close...to never let her out of his grasp. Never to let her out of his sight. So that she wouldn't escape him again. He wanted to put her in a golden cage he realized. He wanted to make her his. Different emotions, foreign in nature flooded Sesshoumaru as he held the delicate form of Isane in his arms.

Emotions he would never admit to having felt but felt them nevertheless. Want...need...lust...desire...longing...all of these were felt by Sesshoumaru in the short span of time that he allowed himself to simply hold Isane. She seemed so fragile in his arms, but he knew of her power...

And Isane couldn't help but just relish the moment. To her...it just felt right to be in Sesshoumaru's arms. She felt strangely safe in his embrace. She knew nothing would happen to her as long as he was near. She trusted him...and felt other things...similar to Sesshoumaru. A colorful myriad of emotions...lust...desire...need...fear.

It was this fear that caused Sesshoumaru to pull away from her abruptly. He could smell the scent of fear on her and he otherwise would have been pleased but he found he wasn't for some reason. Did she truly fear him? Sesshoumaru found he didn't like the idea so much anymore. He quickly turned his back on Isane, paused as if he wanted to say something, but then left her alone in the clearing.

Unfortunately Sesshoumaru had misunderstood her fear...it wasn't fear of him but fear of rejection...or losing him. That was the fear she felt and as she watched him walk away from her the feeling only intensified. She sunk to her knees and couldn't help but place her head in her hands as the tears began to fall beneath her Noh mask...was she really so disgusting? Was she such a freak? Sesshoumaru had practically run away from her! She didn't know what to think.

* * *

Isane slowly opened her golden eyes to the sounds of birds singing. It was morning at last. She looked up and saw the clear blue sky and sun that had already risen high in the sky. The first thing that Isane noticed that was different were the smells...dewy grass, fresh earth, flowers, pollen...where was she?! Isane looked around her and had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. She was also completely surrounded by total strangers. Had these people kidnapped her?!

Isane did the only thing she felt like doing-scream. That of course woke everyone up, and a lot faster than normal people, who didn't have a spider demon after them would have.

InuYasha was at her side in a mere second. "What is it?" InuYasha eyes were filled with worry.

Isane simply blinked back at him through the eyes of her mask. "Who are you?"

InuYasha fell over.

Sesshoumaru was calmly watching the scene from his seat as he was sitting against a tree Indian style. A small smirk formed on his lips at the thought that Isane wouldn't remember how InuYasha had been kind to her. But that smile soon turned into a frown when he realized that would also mean she forget the time he had been nice to her. Or that they had hugged last night...now that thoroughly unsettled Sesshoumaru. Surely...she had to remember something. But even so did he really want her to remember? Maybe it would be better if his momentary weakness was forgotten. Did it really matter so much to him if she remembered? He wasn't sure.

Kagome was already at Isane's side, "It's alright Isane. We're all friends."

This just caused Isane to burst out laughing. "Friends? I don't have any friends! Who on earth would want to be friends with me?!"

Kagome gave Sango a worried look. "Isane...you told us about your life in the village...of your powers...how they shunned you. You remember stuff from the past right? You told us those things because we're your friends."

Isane's eyes widened. She had actually told these people of her past?! Then they must be telling the truth. She never would have told them her history otherwise. "I believe you..." She agreed slowly.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. _BOOM_! InuYasha formed a small crater in the earth. "Gee you can really be so insensitive. Isane loses memory of events that have happened during the previous day."

"Feh," InuYasha grumbled. "How the hell was I supposed to know it was a touchy subject."

"You always did have a knack for putting your foot in your mouth," Miroku started.

"You're one to talk," InuYasha glared at the monk. "At least I'm not the one trying to put other things in my mouth!"

"Now boys." Sango warned.

Isane watched the scene before her and found herself thoroughly amused by it. "What interesting people you all are."

"That's one way of putting it," came Sesshoumaru toneless voice. He was trying to keep his expressionless mask but Kagome could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Allow me to show you how interesting we can be," Miroku had magically appeared at her side and was stroking her rear.

"How dare you insolent male!" Isane cried. "Fireball!"

A slightly charred Miroku fell over.

"Now that's a new one." Kagome giggled.

"Poor Miroku," Sango sighed coming over and trying to shake Miroku back into consciousness.

"He simply got what he deserved." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin evilly at this point.

Isane's gaze wandered over to Sesshoumaru and a sudden flash of memory hit her causing her to double over from the nausea it caused her. Then she remembered...strong arms coming around her, embracing her. He had hugged her! Isane quickly looked back up at Sesshoumaru and pointed a finger at him. "I remember you!"

Sesshoumaru looked startled and then slightly pleased. "Indeed, and what exactly do you remember?"

Isane was glad of her mask to hide the blush she had on her face. "I remember how you...how you." Isane started to giggle.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

Everyone was watching the exchange with keen interest.

Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice this however. "Isane, you need not tell them. That was between you and this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Oh, yes, of course," Isane agreed both hands on either side of her face in embarrassment.

"No way! I want to know what happened-" InuYasha was saying before..."Sit! Sit! Sit!"

_BOOM_! _THUD_! _CRASH_!

Sesshoumaru found himself actually grateful of the miko wench for her interruption. Although he would never admit to it.

Just when Kagome was about to yell another 'sit' for good measure she stopped short and began to look around.

"What is it? I sense nothing." Sesshoumaru began narrowing his eyes at the surrounding clearing.

"It's a jewel shard." Kagome revealed.

"Jewel shard?" Isane questioned.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Now that's a long story. Let's just say that it probably means Naraku is behind it. We should go check it out."

"_Naraku_." Isane spat. "I understand let's go."

* * *

The unlikely traveling companions followed Kagome as she sensed in which direction the jewel shard was. They traveled through a lush, green forest on a dusty path until they saw something up ahead. There was a fallen youkai in the middle of the road, and hovering over it was a strange creature that resembled the shape of a man, but was all shadow and darkness. It seemed to be sucking something, perhaps life energy, from the prone form into its mouth. It was obviously some kind of Void Demon, youkai that feed off of things such as fear, hate, anger, or sexual energy.

Isane quickly stepped into action. She ran at the Shadow Demon and palms outstretched summoned the light of the sun into her hands. "Sunlight Rays Attack!" Isane cried as she unleashed the solar energy towards her intended target. A burst of light shot forth from Isane's hands hurtling towards the unsuspecting demon. The light was so bright in fact that it nearly blinded everyone present. By the time the light had dissipated the creature was gone and only its fallen victim remained.

Isane quickly ran over to the prone demon to see if she had need of her healing tears. Her eye twitched when she realized it was a male. She knelt by his side nonetheless and noted that he was a wolf youkai. He seemed relatively unharmed except for the fact that his hair had turned completely white.

"Kouga!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed when she recognized the fallen form of her friend. "Oh my god Kouga! Is he...dead?"

"No," Isane declared as she removed her mask just enough to allow her mystical healing tears to fall onto the face of the wolf demon. "He's just fallen into eternal unconscious. Any longer however in the clutches of that evil and he would surely be dead."

"What was that thing?" Sango questioned.

Isane furrowed her brow in thought and found she couldn't find the information she needed in her past memories. Although she could sense the just of what that demon could do...

"It was a Shadow Void Demon," Sesshoumaru revealed. "And by the looks of it...it consumed fear." Sesshoumaru waved a hand in the direction of Kouga's white locks.

Kouga's eyes slowly began to open as he was awakened from eternal sleep by Isane's incredible healing power. A golden aura still emanating from Isane surrounded her and Kouga's first words were...

"My Goddess?"

If Isane hadn't been wearing a mask a blush would have been evident upon her cheeks.

"Kouga are you alright?" Kagome asked kneeling at his side.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked in surprise upon seeing the last person he expected to see. "What? What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a jewel shard of course," Kagome stated. "I think one was in that...Void Demon or whatever."

Kouga sat up and ran a hand through his now white hair. "Riiight. The Void Demon...so that explains the others. This Shadow Demon has been attacking the members of my clan as of late. Several of my clan have fallen to this evil. All...have been found with their fur turned completely white. Those that have managed to survive are trapped in endless nightmares..."

"You mean they've slipped into comas?" Kagome asked.

Kouga quirked an eyebrow at Kagome. "Coma? Is that your word for eternal sleep...the sleep that one cannot wake from and yet continues to live?"

"Uh, yea," Kagome smiled. "I guess you could say that. Well, don't worry about your comrades Kouga. I'm sure Isane here will be happy to heal them and bring them out of the coma just as she saved you."

"Isane?" Kouga questioned as he transferred his gaze to Isane who was adjusting her mask. Kouga's eyes widened. "So it wasn't a hallucination after all...and she saved me." Kouga suddenly came to kneel at Isane's feet. "Oh Goddess of the Sun please accept my humble gratitude for saving my unworthy life." Kouga bowed his head respectful.

Isane was caught off guard. "I'm not really..." Isane trailed off.

Kagome and Sango were simply giggling. "Isane isn't a goddess." Kagome supplied helpfully. "She's a powerful fire youkai though with exceptional healing abilities. Isn't that right Isane?"

Isane looked at Kagome questioningly but upon seeing Kagome's wink understood. "That is correct. And I would be glad to heal the members of your clan." On an afterthought. "Even if they are males." Isane had almost forgotten her hate of males albeit temporarily. When had she become so soft towards them? Was it these men that surrounded her now that had changed her opinion of males? She was so confused.

Kouga's eyes sparkled with mirth at Isane's last comment. This woman intrigued him in more ways than one. '_So...she's not a goddess. I suppose that makes her fair game. I can see she had not been marked. How very interesting indeed. The Elders did say I needed to find a suitable mate before the next full moon if I was to hold my position as Lord of the Wolf Clan. And it can't be helped if Kagome still refuses my attentions. This...woman just might make a suitable enough replacement for her. She certainly seems powerful enough and she's very beautiful._' Kouga was decided. He narrowed his eyes at Isane in a predatory manner. He had found new prey.

Sesshoumaru did not fail to notice this look however and found himself growling low in his throat. Kouga glanced speculatively at Sesshoumaru who quickly silenced himself surprised at his own actions. Kouga simply shrugged and turned his attention back to his new fixation.

Kouga stood then and faced Isane with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. The day might have started out bad but things seemed to be looking up. Kouga whistled approvingly through his teeth as he raked his eyes over Isane, who was still scantily clad in InuYasha's red haori, leaving little to the imagination. "Wonders never cease. I never thought one of this earth could be so beautiful, my Lady. I'm sure the Goddess of the Sun herself is jealous of your beauty."

Isane, who had never before received such complements in her life...from no male, not Naraku, and certainly not the males she punished, was once again caught off guard. "I...don't know what to say." For she truly did not.

"You act as if my Lady has never received a compliment before." Kouga stated as matter-of-fact.

"You are correct." Isane said as if it were nothing of note.

Everyone present seemed surprise. A small smirk formed on InuYasha's face as he elbowed Sesshoumaru in the side. "You see, you missed your chance there bro. It seems Kouga beat ya to it. I'm sure you've lost points with that one. Well, as Kagome would say you snooze you loose."

Sesshoumaru found himself clenching his fists in anger once again as yet another insolent youkai was trespassing on his territory, so to speak. He decided however it would be best to play it cool at least until the wolf youkai so overstepped his bounds that Sesshoumaru would have to use force and discipline the whelp. Yes, that course of action would have to do for now.

"Am I now? Well that's just a shame." Kouga smiled. "My lady."

"I'm no lady." Isane insisted.

"Ah, but you are to me, my Lady Isane. And that's all that matters. Now, let us go to my domain where you can heal my comrades as you have said you would." Kouga stated beginning to lead the way.

"Of course," Isane stammered as she followed the wolf youkai for some unknown reason. After the many many years of following Naraku's every order or whim it was almost ingrained in Isane to obey orders even if she didn't realize it herself.

Kagome looked at the two walking side by side in shock. It seemed she had been completely forgotten by Kouga in light of the new circumstances. But she found she didn't really care as she felt a presence as familiar as her own shadow come beside her-InuYasha. Kagome then looked to see where Sesshoumaru was and saw him looking after Isane with an expression that almost looked...no it couldn't be...was it hurt?

'_Foolish woman_,' Sesshoumaru mused. '_She has become too trusting and has let her guard down. It could be her downfall._' Sesshoumaru was not pleased with the thought. But then he also knew Isane could handle herself.

* * *

Isane, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and the others soon arrived at Kouga's 'domain' as he had called it, which was really just a mountainous region. Kouga's palace had been burned down long ago during a certain dispute. Now he and the rest of his clan lived in a cave situated behind a waterfall.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dear lady Isane." Kouga said ushering Isane inside.

The cave was quite large and well lit with several burning torches hanging upon the cave walls, shedding a orange glow about the place. Isane quickly noticed the comatose wolves that had been lain towards the back of the cave. Some were still in their human forms but others were in their animal form. Isane quickly strode over to the prone forms of Kouga's comrades and wasted no time in slightly lifting her Noh mask to allow her healing tears to fall once more. As she did so she couldn't help herself from stroking the smooth fur of the wolf that had been turned white. It was so soft...

She wondered briefly if Kouga's fur would be as soft when he was in his wolf form. And then shook her head to dispel such thoughts. Kouga may be a nice youkai and all but she didn't feel that he was the one meant for her and only her...no, when she thought of that she thought of a pair of golden eyes and a blue crescent moon. The wolf she was healing was already beginning to stir.

Just then two of Kouga's clan members came up to Isane questioningly.

"Uh, Kouga...who is this woman?" Ginta started.

Hakkaku looked stunned. "Don't tell us you've given up on winning Kagome's heart?!"

"Well..." Kouga smirked at his two lackeys. "And what if I have."

InuYasha followed closely by Kagome entered the cave then, the others trailing close behind.

"It's about time you realized Kagome is WAY out of your league," InuYasha declared.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.

_BOOM_. "Ow! Kagome what'd you have to do that for, geese."

"Kagome!" Ginta and Hakkaku greeted her both.

"Hey guys," Kagome smiled. "Long time no see."

"Is it true Kagome? Has Kouga fallen for this other woman?"

Kagome frowned. "Her name is Isane. And I'm not sure..."

"Well allow me to put all doubts to rest!" Kouga used the power of the jewel shards to be at Isane's side in less than a second. In a heartbeat he had Isane's hands in his. "Isane my dear will you become my mate?"

Isane who was still trying to summon sad thoughts to produce her healing tears was too immersed in sadness to come up with a quick answer.

Sesshoumaru tried to continue watching the scene with an emotionless expression upon his face but it was getting harder and harder. He was almost scowling at this point. And much to his surprise and irk Isane wasn't even resisting Kouga's advances! He had expected better of her than this.

"Of course," Miroku was saying while watching Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye. "I'd have to say Isane is out of his league as well. Wouldn't you agree Sesshoumaru?"

"Humph." Sesshoumaru supplied as he chocked on a growl.

Sango took this opportunity to grab Miroku's ear and drag him away from the steaming taiyoukai. "Miroku..." Sango began in a warning but hushed voice. "Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

Sesshoumaru had had enough of these dramatics and decided to leave before he did more harm than good.

Kagome didn't fail to notice this and frowned deep in thought. '_Poor Sesshoumaru...this whole Kouga liking Isane things seems to really be getting to him. Even more so than when InuYasha had to deal with the same thing. I wonder if Sesshoumaru even knows his true feelings. I almost feel sorry for him! InuYasha would kill me if he knew I pitied his brother!_'

Isane who at this point had managed to contain her sadness...was now fuming. A male had the audacity to hold her hands and be in such close proximity to her while making such lewd comments as her becoming his mate! What nerve! And not only that he was whispering even more perverse things in her ear! Some of those things she didn't even think possible!

"I think...not." Isane informed Kouga quickly snatching her hands away form him. "After all I am sure you aren't the one meant for me and only me."

Kouga frowned, "And how can you be so sure of that? How about giving me a chance Isane. I'm offering you everything I have...a place at my side and even my love."

"Love?" Isane scoffed. "You don't even know me. I barely know myself..." Isane sighed. "Now unless you want to be roasted wolf I suggest you allow me to do what I came here to do before I change my mind. Unless you want your comrades to remain trapped in nightmares?"

Kouga bashfully put a hand behind his head. Suddenly things weren't going so well. "Uh, riiight, forgive me, my lady. I meant no offense." And on an afterthought he threw himself at Isane's feet and began to ask for her forgiveness in a very ostentatious manner throwing his arms around her legs.

Kouga's grip around her legs was tightening. And Isane was more than angry at this point. Her temple was beginning to throb from anger. "Fireball!"

"Now that's gotta hurt." Miroku nodded knowingly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wandered away from the cave until he came to the end of the pool that was being filled by the waterfall. He looked at the horizon and vaguely noted that the sun was already nearing the horizon, the sky was already becoming tinged with pinks and purples. But this thoughts were really elsewhere...

'_Isane_...' For some reason Sesshoumaru couldn't fathom he felt betrayed. He felt tricked and misled. He had thought Isane would have never put up with something like that. But he supposed he had been wrong. Perhaps she was just like every other youkai woman he had known-filled with deception and lies.

"Sesshoumaru," came a voice that was carried on the wind. Without turning around Sesshoumaru knew who it was.

"Kagura," he acknowledged tonelessly.

"Shouldn't you be with Isane?" Kagura asked playfully.

Sesshoumaru flinched at her words. "That's none of your concern."

"But you've decided to make her your possession." Kagura was thinking aloud. "So you should keep a better eye on her if you wish to keep her."

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Testy, Testy," Kagura frowned. "And when I came here to share some valuable information with you too! I'm sure you've already figured out by now you're up against a powerful Void Demon, a Fear Shadow Void Demon to be exact. Don't you wish to know how to defeat it?"

"This Sesshoumaru needs help from no one," Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagura for the first time and was stunned by her appearance. She wore her hair down for a change and it fell in waves to her shoulders. He also noticed that her kimono was different. She was wearing a stunning black one with red, cherry blossom accents that brought out her ruby-colored eyes. Sesshoumaru was surprised that he found her beautiful at that moment, but he was a male after all, and not immune to most feminine wiles no matter how much self-control he may have possessed. He wondered briefly what had made her change her appearance. Sesshoumaru at a lose for words just continued to stare.

Kagura smirked as she noticed Sesshoumaru's stunned expression. She had observed him long enough from afar to be able to read his subtle expressions. She was thoroughly pleased and somewhat surprised by the reaction she had been able to produce from her new attire. But now was not that time for that. She had a job to do. Kagura cleared her throat and continued. "Of course, but it won't hurt to just hear me out. And you can then use the information I give you or chose not to. It's up to you."

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod. And Kagura had to resist the urge to jump up and down with glee that Sesshoumaru had accepted her help.

"Well, the obvious course of action would be light or fire elemental attacks since it is a shadow demon...however...."

"However."

"If one is unable to produce such attacks for whatever reason then one will definitely be vulnerable to the youkai's power and be caught in the web of their greatest fears. The fear will paralyze you and keep you trapped in illusion and nightmare alike until you die. The youkai will be sure to suck all of the fear energy from you until there is none left. It's more than just fighting darkness with light. It's more of good versus evil. A force as evil as one's deepest darkest fears incarnate must be fought with the purest emotion." Here Kagura paused dramatically.

"And what is this purest emotion?" Sesshoumaru had to ask.

Kagura grinned. "The purest and most powerful force of good in existence of course."

"_Kagura_." Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin.

"Love." Kagura revealed.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I should kill you for wasting my time."

"Humph!" Kagura placed both hands on her hips. "You may take my words lightly now but I assure you they will come in handy. Love is the only power strong enough to compete with that particular demon. Do not underestimate its power Sesshoumaru. That could be your downfall. And I...I just want to make sure that doesn't happen. After all it would be a shame for one as powerful and great as you to perish to a mere fear demon. I would expect much more from you."

"Are you finished?"

Kagura nodded. "As you know I really shouldn't be telling you all this..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as she looked at the she-pawn before him. In a way she reminded him of Isane. "Thank you, Kagura."

Kagura sucked in her breath not able to believe the words she had just heard the powerful taiyoukai had spoken. "Uh, your welcome. Sesshoumaru...please be careful. And...give into your feelings. Accept your feelings for Isane. It may be the only thing that will save you." Kagura removed a feather from her hair and quickly transformed it. She was soon taking off into the air once more...with one fleeting, wistful glace back down at the dog demon who had captured her heart.

'_I am the wind and the wind should be free...free to love._'

* * *

To be continued...

Jap translation:

Kage: Shadow


	9. Heki Tear

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 9: -_Heki_-

Isane wasted no time in healing all of Kouga's remaining comrades as he hovered over her shoulder. She found despite his insolence she didn't mind his presence all that much. He had a good heart she realized, for a male. He truly cared for those in his pack and would gladly die protecting them. When it all came down to it she found respect for Kouga in her being. But her heart, she felt belonged to someone else...

Isane stood up, so wrapped up in her sadness to perform the healing that she had completely failed to note that Sesshoumaru had left the cave. She looked around thoroughly upset for those harsh golden eyes of his. Kagome came up to Isane sensing what she was worried about.

"He's alright," Kagome assured her. "He just went out to be by himself for a while. Sesshoumaru...he's a real loner. But I'm sure you know that."

"Oh I see...perhaps I should go speak with him?" Isane found herself voicing a question. She was beginning to feel guilty that she had completely forgotten about Sesshoumaru.

"I think that would be a good idea," Kagome smiled.

"Right," Isane nodded a small smile forming on her Noh mask. As she left the cave Kouga's eyes never left her.

* * *

Isane slowly made her way towards Sesshoumaru in the direction he sensed him. She was so deep in thought she had completely failed to notice that the sun was about to touch the horizon. She could feel a deep, intense pain welling up inside of her and for a moment was thoroughly confused as to how that could be possible. For a fleeting moment she thought that perhaps the Shadow Demon had caught her unawares but then realized she had been so careless to forget about the setting of the sun. How could she actually have been so distracted to forget such a thing?! It was careless of her indeed.

Isane quickly stripped off InuYasha's red haori casting it aside before it would become burned to ashes. She knew that her Noh mask and her Fenikkusu sword were both immune to fire, and so didn't have to worry about them, since they were both holy items of the Goddess Huang anyways. Soon her entire body was engulfed in flames and Isane tried to bite back a scream. In a matter of moments she was restored. She quickly dressed herself, as fast as she could in her weakened state, and felt a deep need in her heart for Sesshoumaru's presence. She felt so vulnerable after the sun set since it took a while for her powers to come back to her.

Just then Sesshoumaru emerged from the trees and stopped short upon seeing the trembling form of Isane. The sun had set and the sky was already darkening and filling with stars. In only a day or two the moon would be full. A frown marred Sesshoumaru's flawless face, which was bathed in moonlight, as he laid his harsh golden eyes upon her.

Isane, who had been needing his presence so badly, and upon having her wish granted, was beyond happy, and also a bit out of it.

"Sesshoumaru!" Isane cried as she flung herself into Sesshoumaru wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru was startled by Isane's actions at first, but quickly pulled himself together. At that particular moment she sickened him. One handed he grabbed onto her shoulder in a vice grip, so hard in fact that she yelped in pain. He then flung her away from him so that she landed on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Get away from me, wench." Sesshoumaru growled.

Isane looked back at Sesshoumaru in shock not understanding in the least what was going on. She couldn't remember anything...except for Sesshoumaru's face and her feelings for him. Had she done something wrong? Something she couldn't remember having done? Isane felt afraid, worried, humiliated, guilty, and embarrassed all at once. What had she done? She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks underneath her Noh mask.

"But why?" Isane managed to chock out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her until they were mere slits. "Don't play dumb with me, Insane One."

Isane stood up on shaky legs looking back at Sesshoumaru in disbelief and not believing the situation she had suddenly found herself in. She could feel her heart breaking inside of her. Did he know? Did he know the truth and was rejecting her for it? Was it all over?

"Wha-what did I do?" Isane asked in a hushed voice.

"You whore," Sesshoumaru spat. "You are nothing but a hypocrite. You know very well what you've done."

Isane clenched her fists at her side digging her nails into her soft flesh until her palms bled. "Actually I have no idea what you're taking about, Sesshoumaru. Why not enlighten me."

"You accepted Kouga's proposal. I was there long enough to see you not reject him." Sesshoumaru stated blandly but there was obvious venom in his tone.

"Kouga?" Isane furrowed her brow in thought trying to remember...remember...ah, yes he was a wolf demon who she had saved? It was all fuzzy and the memories were quickly fading away. But she certainly could not remember agreeing to any sort of proposal. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was mistaken. "I didn't accept any sort of proposal...what do you mean anyways? I'm so confused..."

"Are you telling me you refused to become Kouga's mate?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kouga's mate!" Isane broke out into stricken laugher, and she ran a hand through her disheveled locks. '_So that's what this is all about.'_ "Sesshoumaru...I would never agree to such a thing and you know it. Unless...this Kouga was the one meant for me and only me and I can assure you that he is not. That person...the one who is meant for me and only me is..."

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru raised both of his brows at her.

Isane placed both hands on either side of her face and was shaking her head back and forth in embarrassment. How did this happen? She couldn't actually tell him could she? Was she really ready to reveal her face to the man she loved? But before she could decide she sensed something...

They were not alone.

Isane began to look around herself searching until she heard a rustle in a nearby bush. "There! Come on out you!" Isane said pointing at the now trembling bush.

A small figure came out from behind the bushes.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru's face was in shock. How in the world did Rin possibly get there? He would have a bone to pick with Jaken about this one for certain.

Rin was looking down at the ground, and digging her left foot into the dirt, unsure.

"Rin?" Isane questioned as she put a finger to her chin in thought. She then remembered small arms lifting her from the water, and a small girl's bright smile, and shinning chocolate brown eyes. Perhaps, she was getting better at remembering things. Or maybe she had wanted to remember certain things so much that sheer will alone enabled her to do so. "Oh, hello there Rin. Did you come to find your Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked up hopefully, perhaps she had an ally after all. "Well, yes, that is why Rin is here! Rin felt that Sesshoumaru was in danger and couldn't be away! Rin just couldn't! You understand don't you Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin turned her wide, pleading eyes on the taiyoukai.

"Rin I specifically told you that you were not to accompany me on this journey." Sesshoumaru scolded. "It's much too dangerous for you to be here." Sesshoumaru said on a softer note.

Rin didn't fail to notice his change in voice and broke out into a grin. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I missed you so much!" Rin said flinging herself in his chest. Isane took in a sharp breath worried for the girl's fate, but was thoroughly surprised with Sesshoumaru put a hand on Rin's head and ruffled her hair.

"I missed you too, Rin." And there was a softness in Sesshoumaru's voice that Isane couldn't remember having ever heard. Something stirred in her chest and she felt a pang of sadness. She didn't know if she could ever manage to get Sesshoumaru to speak with her in that way. To make him care for her like that, or even trust her so...

Just then another figure emerged from the bushes.

"Kouga?" Isane cried.

Kouga had a bashful hand behind his head. "Well hello there, my lady. It seems we have a visitor. I remember you, little girl, welcome to my domain."

"Kouga...just how long have you been here?!" Isane demanded flushing, and once again feeling glad for her protective Noh mask.

"Oh...just since the sunset." Kouga said nonchalant with a wave of his clawed hand.

"Sunset! You mean you saw me naked!" Isane was beginning to fume. Kouga had a way of getting under her skin it seemed. "Insolent male! Take this! Fireball!" Isane gathered a small amount of elemental fire energy in the palm of her hand and flung it at the wolf. He tried to use the speed provided by his Shikon shards but to no avail.

"Serves you right," Isane said crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I meant no harm, my Lady Isane." Kouga tried by way of explanation as his gray-blue eyes focused on her, his body still twitching from the effects of the well-placed fireball. A cat's paw smile formed on Kouga's face and it appeared that he had eaten the canary so to speak. Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice this and knew Kouga must be up to something. But what? He felt slightly ill at ease at the prospect, and let go of Rin to stand in front of Isane somewhat protectively.

"Humph!" Isane responded stiff miffed.

"Oh please forgive me, my Lady." Kouga bowed. "I don't know if I could survive the scorn of a goddess on earth!"

"Whatever," Isane waved a hand in the air dismissing Kouga.

Suddenly a small scream got everyone's attention.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru cried.

Rin was being dragged back into the forest's shadows by several arms that appeared to be made of shadow energy. Try as she might to struggle against them it was futile. The demon of shadows and nightmares had returned it seemed.

"Oh no!" Isane cried as she watched the little girl she had become so fond of being pulled back into the shadows of the trees. "I won't let you have her!" Isane lunged into the bushes and grasped at the fleeting form of Rin. But the creature was too fast and was already making its escape. "You won't get away!" Isane shouted as she took off after the demon, with Kouga and Sesshoumaru following close behind her.

They sped through the dense forest that surrounded Kouga's cave until it opened out into a clearing. A large open field it seemed, the grass looked silver in the moonlight. And across the field was another forest even darker looking than the one they had come out of. The Shadow Demon was right in front of them. It turned to face the three before taking off in the direction of the forest ahead of them.

"There you are!" Isane spat. "You will not escape me, shadow-male!"

"Isane wait!" Kouga was calling from behind her but she simply ignored him.

The demon was almost in her grasp, moonlight from above shinning onto her making her glow an eerie white. She prepared a lunar energy spell in both palms of her hands. A white glowing light glowed in her two hands and she soon sent the energy ball hurtling towards the demon just as it was making it to the other forest. "Lunar Rays Attack!" The light flew towards the Shadow Demon but it had just crossed the barrier into the other forest. As the light would have hit the demon it instead began to be absorbed by the sheer blackness of the forest. What was going on?

"My attack!" Isane cried watching as her attack dissipated allowing the demon to make his getaway into the forest. She was about to pursue him when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She turned to see. "Kouga?"

"Isane, you mustn't go in there," Kouga warned. "That is the Forest of Death. No one who has gone into it has returned alive. It is said the forest is like a natural labyrinth and once inside one easily gets lost until they die while searching for a way out."

"Well, then I guess we just won't allow ourselves to get lost," came a voice.

Isane turned to see Kagome, and the others who had followed them. "Kagome?"

"Hey Isane," Kagome said taking her yellow backpack off her back and rummaging inside. "Now where is that compass...I sensed a jewel shard." Kagome explained seeing Isane's confused expression. "We saw what happened to Rin. Don't worry we'll get her back, Sesshoumaru."

The demon in question simply crossed his arms in front of him and tried to appear calm.

"Here it is!" Kagome exclaimed in triumph as she revealed a compass in the palm of her hand. InuYasha walked up to her and peered at it over her shoulder.

"What is that thing?" He asked scratching his chin with his index finger.

"This will insure that we don't get lost while in the Forest of Death." Kagome exclaimed looking down at the compass and beginning to walk towards the forest. Until a shocked expression came over her face. "Oh no! This can't be! Darn compass why isn't it working! The needle is spinning out of control!" Kagome sank to her knees in defeat as she whined about her compass.

"I told you it's useless to try," Kouga huffed. "There is no way to navigate one's way once inside the Forest of Death. Once inside there is no escape. The girl...she's lost to us."

"No!" Isane said more harshly than she intended. "Who cares if we get lost while pursuing Rin! What does that matter? If we get lost I'll just use my full power to blow a hole through the top of the dense forest and we'll fly our way out!"

"I suppose that could work," Sango said placing a tentative hand on Kirara. Miroku came and stood next to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder knowing the little girl reminded Sango of her brother.

"Well then let's get going!" Isane smiled.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed coming to stand next to Isane. He wasn't about to give up on his ward. No, he would make this demon pay for playing him like a fool. Such dirty little tricks...it reminded him of someone's similar tactics. Perhaps, this demon was related to Naraku in some way. How he hated these foolish games.

Kouga sighed. "Well it's not like I can allow the lady Isane to travel alone."

"Who said she'd be alone?" Sesshoumaru snarled and blinked at himself in surprise.

"Well, well, well, who would have ever thought you'd be the jealous type bro." InuYasha declared with a grin.

"Silence, half-breed," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at InuYasha. "You should watch what you say if you value your meaningless existence."

A small frown formed on the face of the Noh mask, "Now is that any way for brothers to act!?"

"Oh so you remember me this time?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow. "I must say I'm flattered." Isane didn't know what to say as she fingered the haori InuYasha himself had lent her feeling nostalgic.

This of course had the intended effect upon his easily roused to anger brother. Sesshoumaru already had his spare sword unsheathed and pointed at InuYasha's throat.

Isane threw her hands in the air, "We don't have time for this foolish males! I'm going!"

"Isane's right, _foolish_ _males_," Kagome giggled following Isane, Sango one step behind.

All the 'males' looked at each other a bit bewildered that their respective females had abandoned them all.

"Sango wait for me!" Miroku was the first to concede to the power of woman.

Sesshoumaru simply sighed and re-sheathed his sword before entering. InuYasha and Kouga were wrestling each other on their way in, it seems InuYasha still hadn't forgiven him for his previous advances on 'his' dear Kagome.

When all had entered the Forest of Death they were shocked by how much more dark it was on the inside. The trees' branches reached upwards towards the would-be sky, but in this place not an inch of the sky was to be seen. No moonlight or sunlight would ever shed its rays into this forsaken place. The trees were about double the size of normal trees with a petrified bark that was a stone gray color. What was also different in the forest was that there were no sounds...it was completely devoid of sound in fact. No musical sounds of running water...no melodic sound of birds chirping...nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The trees themselves looked even more strange upon closer inspection. Their gnarled bark and upraised branches giving them the appearance of being alive, albeit petrified. They had no movement whatsoever and if they had been alive it would have been as if they had been turned to stone, hence the name of the forest, the Forest of Death. The earth beneath their feet was sterile, and there wasn't a single leaf upon the forest floor.

Sesshoumaru came up to walk beside Isane, as did Kouga. Miroku had reached his Sango and InuYasha was at Kagome's side, a familiar shadow, Kagome shivered at the thought. Their eyes were adjusting to the darkness but it was still hard. All they could do was rely on demonic senses and Kagome's ability to sense the jewel shards if they had any hope of ever finding the Shadow Demon in this place.

Isane narrowed her eyes at the darkness ahead of her trying to see through a darkness as black as pitch. She just had to find Rin, she just had to! She meant so much to Sesshoumaru she didn't know what he would do if...no, Isane shook her head before she could even think such a thing possible. _'I will save Rin...no matter what the cost. If only to make that haunted look from Sesshoumaru's eyes leave! I can't stand seeing him this way...even though he's trying to hide it...I can sense he's in pain...a deep sadness is inside of him. He cares for her so much_.' Again Isane's heart twisted at the thought and yet she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

And then she sensed it! There it was that horrible Shadow Demon just ahead of them. He wouldn't get away this time! Isane quickly summoned her wings, which emerged from her back glowing gold and crimson, and she took off into the air.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru called after her as she left him behind.

Isane quickly flew past the petrified trees towards the Shadow Demon. She had separated herself from the others on purpose. She figured she could easily handle this on her own, and so there was no need to put the others in danger. Especially because she was the only one that could use light attacks to begin with. No, she was the only one who could defeat this thing. And defeat him she would.

But as she flew through the air Isane was beginning to feel strange, almost heavy. Her wings felt strained and she could feel her energy leaving her. Why did she feel so heavy? She beat her wings harder to keep herself aloft but that only ended up expending the rest of her energies. In shock she found herself plummeting to the forest floor as her wings gave way. She fell threw the branches of a tree and as she hit them they felt like stone against her frail body.

Isane coughed blood as her midsection hit one branch as she fell straight on it. And yet she continued to fall. Suddenly she had hit the forest floor with a sickening thud. Isane struggled to stand, placing both hands in front of her to prop herself up. But even this took so much power and effort. Why? Where had her energy gone? Something like this had never happened to Isane before. Usually she found she had an almost unlimited supply of energy at her disposal as long as she was alive and it wasn't just after sunset. She couldn't explain why her powers were suddenly leaving her.

At that moment Isane saw the shadows before her flickering and wavering as they took on life. It was the Shadow Demon. Rin's lifeless form was held in the demon's arms.

"Rin!" Isane cried getting to her feet only to collapse to the ground once more. She was completely helpless.

A bone-chilling laughter rang through the forest, filling the once soundless place with the horrid sound almost completely. A chill went down Isane's spine...she recognized that laugh. It was _his_. But how had he become a shadow...unless...it wasn't a demon at all but...

"Naraku!" Isane hissed. "It's you isn't it? You've somehow managed to bring your shadow to life."

"Ah, Isane dear, you are really clever aren't you." Naraku's voice filled the sterile air around them. "Although, it was rather foolish of you to follow us in here you know. Without sunlight or moonlight you have no source for your powers to replenish themselves. What a pity."

Isane looked back at Naraku in shock. The source of her powers? The sun and the moon? '_This can't be happening...why did I never know that...why? I've never felt so powerless...but Rin! I can't give up!' _

"I may not have my powers," Isane said unsheathing the Fenikkusu sword. "But do not underestimate my skills with my sword!" Isane cried before using her remaining strength to attack the Shadow Demon.

"Isane dear," Naraku said like a cold caress. "That won't work." Suddenly two slits were revealed in the shadow's form, which slowly began to open. They revealed two silvery eyes that were all energy. Those eyes looked right through Isane to her very soul...to her very fears.

She tried to move but it was futile. She was paralyzed with fear...

Isane screamed and knew no more.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sesshoumaru growled as he pounded his fist into a near by tree barely making a small dent. It truly felt like stone. He had been close on Isane's trail before he lost her. The only trace of her whereabouts a single golden feather he had found reminding him of the day he met her and of the day she saved his life...

The others were soon coming up to him as well and looked as clueless as he felt.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. "Can't you sense where she is?"

"_No_," Sesshoumaru breathed his voice shaking slightly. He had never felt this way and it...scared him. First Rin...and now Isane had been taken away from him. That demon would pay for this! "Isane!" Sesshoumaru said again punching his fist into the nearby tree and keeping it there. "Isane." _PUNCH_. "Isane." _PUNCH_. His fists were beginning to bleed from hitting the petrified tree and yet he continued. He just didn't know how else to deal with such foreign emotions. He only knew how to live by his fists. "Isane!" Sesshoumaru sunk to his knees. He almost felt like...

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," Kagome frowned.

InuYasha looked at his brother in shock. He had never seen this side of him before, let alone that it could have possibly existed. Maybe he had somewhat misjudged his brother, at times thinking him no better than Naraku. But Sesshoumaru was different than Naraku in more ways than one, for one InuYasha realized his brother had a heart, and it was breaking.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru we'll get them both back." InuYasha said solemnly.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at the dirt...and saw a small patch of wetness form. Was there possibly water here in this desolate place? Or was it... '_Is that a tear_?'

Blue-gray eyes watched Sesshoumaru's actions curiously.

While a caress of wind tried to sooth Sesshoumaru's wet cheek...

* * *

Isane felt herself surrounded by darkness. Every which way she looked it was endless darkness stretching on and on. She felt that she was on solid ground however and decided to stand. She then began to walk...wanting desperately for the darkness to end. She walked for what seemed like hours but still she encountered nothing but the cold darkness that mirrored her heart. Her heart swelled with an emotion she wasn't used to-loneliness. For so many years she had gotten used to living on her own...killing males that deserved to be punished. And then she had met him-Sesshoumaru her savior in more ways than one.

He had melted her heart of ice whether or not he knew it. She had been filled with emotions for Sesshoumaru that she never thought she'd be possible of feeling again. He had to be the one that was meant for her and only her, she was almost sure of it, but...

Still she hesitated. Could she really trust Sesshoumaru to reveal to him the truth? The truth of her existence? What if he rejected her? Isane didn't know if she could handle that. And that's why she continued to cage the emotions of her heart. And to deny the love she held in her heart for her dear Sesshoumaru. She loved him deeply but couldn't find the courage to admit it to herself and then to admit it to him.

Isane shook her head, no she just wasn't ready to reveal her love to him yet. It wasn't the right time. She would know when it was.

Suddenly she saw a shimmering light up ahead. It was so warm and comforting that light. Isane began to run towards the light, with everything she had. Her feet feeling as if lead weights had been tied to them. But she was getting closer until she gasped at the sight before her...

"_Sesshoumaru_," she breathed slowing her pace so that she was standing a few feet away in front of him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and walked up to Isane placing his powerful hands on her shoulders. She looked up at his face, a small smile shifting on the face of her Noh mask. Sesshoumaru traced a finger along the lines of her mask resting on the blue teardrop.

"Isane," his voice was like a warm, soothing caress, "Allow me to see your face."

"M-my face?" Isane questioned startled. "But Sesshoumaru..."

"Isane...please." Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her close up against him. "Please Isane...I want to see the real you."

"Sesshoumaru...I..." Isane stammered as butterflies beat in her stomach as his closeness. Was this the right time? Should she really reveal to Sesshoumaru the truth, her true face? Isane took a deep breath. There was no turning back. She knew what she had to do. She had waited long enough. It was now or never. She felt as though she had reached the point of no return. She shivered at the thought. "I will do as you ask." She only hoped...

Isane slowly removed her mask and tossed it aside. She looked back up at Sesshoumaru her golden eyes with round pupils staring back at his own eyes that were very similar, and yet very different with their slatted demonic pupils.

Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his features before he lowered his head to touch his lips to Isane's slightly parted ones. Isane's breath caught in her throat and she forgot to breath as he kissed her. She felt light headed when he finally pulled away, a slight flush upon her cheeks. He then pulled back the cascading locks of her flame-colored hair and peered at her very human ears. He leaned in and nibbled on her right lobe eliciting a small moan from Isane. She was in pure bliss. Sesshoumaru was actually accepting her for what she was! He then pulled back and looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"How you disgust me," Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang through the air.

_You disgust me..._

Isane blinked back at him in shocked, not daring to believe she had heard him correctly. "Wha-what did you say?"

"So...this is what you have been hiding from me all this time. You're nothing but a filthy human. I should have known it was too good to be true. I can't believe I let your beauty and scent deceive me. I hate you." Sesshoumaru smiled a cool, merciless smile.

_I hate you_...

The words rang in Isane's mind and shattered her heart. '_This can't be happening.'_ Isane's breathing was coming in and out in short gasps. '_This can't be happening! This isn't real! Nooo!' _Isane's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to her knees. "Sesshoumaru...you can't mean that." Isane pleaded.

"Oh but I do." Sesshoumaru gaze was merciless.

"Don't you at least care for me, even just a little bit still?" Isane begged like a dog for a bone, a scrap, anything.

Sesshoumaru began to laugh. "How could I care for a vile being such as yourself? You are nothing but a worthless creature that deserves to be erased from the face of the earth. Perhaps, you were somewhat interesting as a demon...but as a human you're nothing but a broken woman. Useless really, without purpose. For who would ever want to unite bodies with such a repulsive creature as yourself? Being insane and all. You're just...a faulty weapon just like Naraku said aren't you? Trash. Waste products. Rubbish. Broken body...broken mind...broken spirit...a faulty weapon indeed. I could do so many horrible things to you for your foul trick and to think you wouldn't even remember them by tomorrow. It makes one think doesn't it? I suppose I have no choice then but to destroy you completely using the Tenseiga. I'm sure that's something you won't be able to forget." Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and pointed it as Isane.

Isane's eyes widened in fright.

The Tenseiga glowed in response, hungering for blood...Isane's immortal blood.

Sesshoumaru glowered at her. "You should have realized I don't like to be played, pathetic human. And when playing with fire you get burned. You played a very dangerous game indeed. Playing me like a fool all this time, keeping up this charade...this deception. I will never forgive you for it. And now worthless human, you die."

Isane's body was trembling as she tried to scramble away from the Tenseiga. "No Sesshoumaru please...please don't do this! I never meant to trick you! Please! I just thought...that you would reject me once you knew the truth. Please you have to understand! I...I love you!"

"Love? Did you actually think I would ever belittle myself to love a mere human?" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. Yes I did think you would someday find love for me in your heart regardless of what I am. Please Sesshoumaru I love you more than life itself...I don't really care if you kill me but Sesshoumaru please I thought...how can I make you understand how much I love you and never meant to deceive you!"

"Lies!" Sesshoumaru growled. "I won't fall for your dirty little tricks, crazy bitch!" Sesshoumaru lunged at the stricken form of Isane with the Tenseiga.

A piercing scream sounded throughout the darkness...

_Did you actually think I would ever belittle myself to love a mere human?_

* * *

To be continued...

Japanese translation:

Heki: Tear.


	10. Kigi Fear

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 10: -_Kigi_-

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest in the direction in which he had heard Isane's scream of sheer horror. He had a bad feeling about this as he hopped from branch to branch as the others followed close behind him, InuYasha being able to sense his yoki. If anything had happened to his Isane or to Rin he didn't know what he'd do. But he was sure that the Shadow Demon would pay.

There-he saw something up ahead in a clearing. He leapt gracefully to a branch overlooking the clearing and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him. There was the Shadow Demon-its form distorted as tentacle-like arms suspended the two beings that meant most to him in the entire world.

"Isane..." Sesshoumaru breathed. "Rin..."

Isane's hair he noticed had two stripes of white hanging down on either side of her face and she seemed unconscious, her head lying on her chest. The Shadow Demon was obviously consuming her fears, trapping her in a Nightmare, and slowly killing her. Sesshoumaru's blood boiled with rage as he thought of what nerve this demon had to try and take Isane's life. After all, if anyone was worthy enough to do so it would only be him-ever.

Without much thought Sesshoumaru, his animal instincts beginning to take over, he leapt down towards the demon intending to use his poison claw and rip it to shreds. "You bastard! Get your hands off my woman!" Sesshoumaru cried.

The Shadow Demon only opened its eyes to reveal a sliver of silver energy. It was enough. Sesshoumaru found himself suspended in midair. He was paralyzed by fear it seemed. "Damn it!" Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to summon his yoki power to no avail.

The Shadow Demon began to take on a more human form and his resemblance was unmistakable-it was the shadow of Naraku. Naraku's shadow began to laugh at Sesshoumaru's plight, helpless as he was to do anything against him. The laugh was a sickening hollow sort of laugh that made Sesshoumaru feel sick to his stomach.

"How does it feel Sesshoumaru...to watch the ones you care about suffer and not be able to do anything about it?" A creepy smile formed in the shifting face of the Shadow Demon and he leered at Sesshoumaru. "I may not be able to kill the immortal woman but I could have her trapped in Nightmares forever. IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE WILL!!!"

"Damn you! Coward! Why don't you come out and face me like a man, Naraku? Instead of continuing to send these golems to do your dirty work! I know you're listening! Answer me!" Sesshoumaru bellowed and his voice rang among the petrified trees.

"Hmmm well that's...a secret." Naraku's shadow declared.

"Argh!" Sesshoumaru continued to struggle against the unseen force of his own fears that had paralyzed him.

"Isane!" came a feminine voice and suddenly the dark clearing was illuminated in light. The Shadow Demon's hold loosened ever so slightly upon Isane and Sesshoumaru found that he was no longer trapped. Not one to lose an opportunity he quickly managed to snatch Isane from the demon's grasp. He set her down gently in the blink of an eye and was going to go back for Rin when a being leapt down from the trees and stopped him in his tracks. A curved blade attached to a chain flew threw the air towards him and he barely managed to dodge out of the way in time.

"Kohaku!" Sango's pained voice rang through the air and she covered her mouth in shock, her eyes widening in fear.

Kagome continued to hold her flashlight, which she had procured from her seemingly bottomless yellow backpack, with shaking hands, illuminating the figure of the boy in front of them. It was indeed Sango's brother. He had the same bushy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the same cute freckles innocently dotting the bridge of his nose.

Kohaku with those same lifeless eyes of his...and seemingly incapable of feeling fear. If anyone would be a match against a Fear Demon it was he. Kohaku quickly yanked his chain weapon back and stared back at Sesshoumaru with a merciless expression upon his face.

For a moment Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he should do. He could attack and easily defeat the boy but he was sure that Isane would be displeased with his actions if he disposed of the boy. Why did her opinion suddenly matter so much to him?

"Sesshoumaru no!" Sango said running up next to him. "This is my fight!"

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru simply stepped out of her way.

"Kohaku!" Sango said readying her boomerang. "Kohaku snap out of it! Please! Don't you remember me?! Please don't make me fight you!" Sango begged but Kohaku simply prepared another attack with his kusarigama.

The Chain-Blade went lunging towards Sango and it was all she could do to block the attack. Tears stung at her eyes as she watched her once brother and now pawn of the evil demon Naraku attacking her ruthlessly...his own sister. This was worse than any mere Nightmare that Shadow Demon could possibly produce because this...was reality.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was turning his attention back to the Shadow Demon, which had Rin still in its grasp.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru simply stated.

"Right!" Kagome knew what he intended and turned the flashlight on full power before turning it on the demon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naraku's shadow threatened and for the first time the others were able to put one and two together...their opponent was no longer just a Shadow Demon but Naraku's Shadow! Naraku's golem began to wrap several tentacle-shaped shadow arms around Rin's prone form and then a small, shrill scream of pain and horror was issued forth from the girl's lungs. A girl-child's scream filled the air and one would think such a sound could melt the coldest of hearts...

Sesshoumaru was beginning to lose control and his eyes were turning red. He was beginning to transform.

Just when Sesshoumaru was going to try attacking the temporarily weakened Shadow Demon, due to Kagome's flashlight, someone beat him to it.

"Rin!" came a worried voice.

Every turned surprised to see that Kohaku had stopped attacking Sango and was instead attacking the Shadow Demon. Caught off guard the Shadow Demon could only retreat as Kohaku released a barrage of several attack managing to slice through several of the shadow arms and making the Shadow Demon's form appear even more warped than before.

"You said! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Kohaku's trembling voice rang. "You promised!" Kohaku continued to attack the Shadow Demon with such ferocity that even Sesshoumaru found that he was slightly impressed. His training under Naraku's harsh will had not been in vain. Soon Kohaku managed to slice through the very arm that was suspending Rin. Rin plummeted through the air towards the ground but Kohaku simply leapt under her and caught her in waiting arms.

He then leapt back still cradling Rin's prone form and distancing himself from the now injured Shadow Demon.

"Now's our chance!" Kagome exclaimed shinning her flashlight back at the Shadow Demon, who was trying to pull its wounded body back together.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed and was lunging at the demon before it disappeared into the shadows. It had decided to retreat. But at the moment he didn't really care. He was most worried for Rin's safety.

Kohaku still had Rin in his arms and looked confused as to what he should do next. Suddenly small chocolate brown eyes opened and blinked up at him. "Kohaku..." Rin's weak voice questioned and then she smiled.

A slight blush crept across Kohaku's face as he looked down at Rin. "Uh...are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes...I...you saved me...thank you." Rin said slowly as her strength was returning to her bit by bit.

"Don't mention it." Kohaku said meaning it. "I...didn't want you to be hurt again because of me. I'm sorry...about the last time."

Everyone was watching the scene with baited breath wondering...if Kohaku had come back to them.

But Kohaku slowly handed over Rin to Sesshoumaru's waiting arms and was about to retreat.

"No!" Came Sango's shrill voice. "Kohaku don't leave us!"

"I have no choice." He paused. "Take good care of her." Kohaku said sadly and suddenly a hand snatched him up into the air. It was Kagura. She had an emotionless expression upon her face as she carried Kohaku away, but she didn't look very happy either.

"_Kohaku_," Sango cried and sank to her knees. Silent tears began to stream down her face. Miroku was at her side in an instant and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. Lately her pain was his pain. He knew he would do anything if it meant never seeing Sango cry again. But he had felt so powerless during this fight, unable to use his Wind Tunnel even if he had wanted to. What good was he to the group now he wondered simply with his Buddhist powers. For one they weren't doing an exorcism but trying to eliminate the most power demon in existence. Even if he was a half-breed of sorts.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and allowed a smile to grace his lips. "I was worried about you Rin." He found himself saying before his pride could stop him.

Rin beamed up at him. "Sesshoumaru...Rin missed you! Kohaku took care of Rin while Rin was prisoner. You won't kill him will you?"

Sesshoumaru was about to say that depended on Kohaku's actions but upon seeing Rin's pleading face he sighed. "Of course not."

Sesshoumaru's eyes then trailed over to where he had left the limp form of Isane and was angered to see that Kouga had taken the opportunity to take her limp form in his arms. He didn't even realize he had growled until he saw Rin's worried expression.

"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned and looked over to Isane and Kouga. And with the innocent kind of wisdom only a child could possess she understood. "Why don't you go to her...Rin is ok now."

Sesshoumaru blinked down at Rin's shinning face and couldn't refuse her. "As you wish." Sesshoumaru gently set Rin down to go and see how Isane was doing. Kagome and InuYasha were also looking at Isane with worried expressions on their faces.

"How...how is she?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It seems like she's trapped in a coma." Kagome responded. "And I don't know what we can do...Isane was the only one of us that could heal such a thing." She was hitting her flashlight against her hand as its light flickered. The batteries wouldn't last much longer and they would be vulnerable to attack by the Shadow Demon. "Darn it!"

"The Lady Isane...saved many of my clan." Kouga's solemn voice explained. "I feel obligated to protect her and do what I can for her. I only wish I had the power to bring her back from Nightmares."

Sesshoumaru nodded but still didn't like the fact that Kouga was holding his Isane. But there was really little he could do about it. He only could look at her from afar and felt so far away. He wanted to grasp her to him tightly and never let her go. But his pride would never allow him to reveal such weakness of emotion to everyone present. Especially Kouga who had in a way had become his rival for Isane's affections. All Sesshoumaru knew was that he didn't trust the wolf demon in the least. He still thought he was definitely up to something...

He frowned as he noticed that Isane's breathing was ragged, coming in and out in short gasps. Her condition was worsening...she would either stay in the coma...or she'd end up dying...death. Now there was an interesting option.

"What if...we were to kill Isane." Sesshoumaru began getting many horrified looks in response. "Use your brains for once." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Isane is an immortal being. When she is killed her body restores herself and any previous wounds she may have had are healed as well. She is reborn, and back to her original state as if any of those wounds that had been inflicted upon her had never happened. Perhaps, it would be the same if we were to kill her now. She would die...but be restored and perhaps in perfect health."

Kouga looked skeptical. Kagome looked hopeful. "You really think that could work Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"Yes I do." Sesshoumaru said looked at her trying to relay a message with his look alone.

It must have worked for Kagome nodded sagely and that determined look she sometimes had in her eyes shone brightly. "I believe Sesshoumaru is right. And it may be the only way to bring Isane out of this coma. And I think...since Sesshoumaru was the one to suggest this he should be the one to kill Isane-"

"You can't be serious!" Kouga blurted crushing Isane to him protectively getting a glare from Sesshoumaru in response.

"Kouga...Sesshoumaru has known Isane a lot longer than you have. And well...let's just say they're good friends. He only wants to help Isane and I can sense that. I also trust Sesshoumaru with Isane. Sesshoumaru can bring Isane back to us. I just know he can! So please...stop being so selfish if at least for Isane's sake."

Kouga sighed but stood up. He hesitated at first but relinquished Isane to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai nodded respectfully before looking again to Kagome, which had almost become the unlikeliest sort of ally he had ever had.

"I would like to do this alone..." Sesshoumaru said again giving Kagome a look and hoping that she would understand.

Kagome smiled. "I know, this will be hard for you. And we shall respect that and leave you two alone."

Kouga was about to object when Kagome gave him a rather threatening stare. He seemed subdued after that. No one dared to stop Sesshoumaru as he left the clearing, Isane in his arms.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked away from the clearing distancing himself just enough to get privacy for what he was about to but not enough to put the two of them in danger. He then set Isane's limp form on the ground and simply stared at her. He knelt by her side and fingered the locks of hair on either side of her face that had turned white. He suddenly felt like it was all his fault. He should have been more careful. He should have watched out for her more. He had been careless.

She seemed so frail and weak. Something else was wrong besides her being trapped in endless dreams he decided. And he wondered if killing her was really the best idea he could come up with. He looked at her unconscious form and was decided. He couldn't stand being without her. He wanted her presence...he wanted her near him. He wanted to embrace her again and feel her slim arms embracing him in return.

Sesshoumaru removed the red haori from Isane, keeping his eyes averted as much as possible. Although there wasn't really much he hadn't seen already considering all the times he had been present for her restoration. Setting the Fenikkusu sword upon the folded haori Sesshoumaru unsheathed his spare sword and held it in his two hands. He then poised the sword over Isane's stomach, and actually hesitated. Looking down at her he found he almost couldn't do it.

'_What am I doing? This isn't like me. I never would have hesitated with something like this before...before Isane. Has this woman changed me in some way? What's happening to me? Never mind, it's not like she'll die permanently...she'll be restored...right?' _Sesshoumaru took a deep breath steeling himself before he ran Isane through.

In a few moments...a bit longer than Sesshoumaru had expected Isane's body was engulfed in flames. He then watched as her body convulsed and then burned to ashes. The ashes began to stir and become wet as they always had. But things seemed to be taking longer than usual.

Something was wrong.

Worry welled up in Sesshoumaru's chest as he looked down at Isane's ashes. He suddenly remembered the Tenseiga and held it above her prone body to see what was wrong. The sight before him shocked him to the core of his being. The worker-fairies that usually restored Isane back to life were working very slowly, as if they lacked the energy to complete the task at hand. Their small faces were haggard and drawn, they seemed short of breath, and several of the fairies were simply too weak to even aid the others in Isane's resurrection.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he felt that he had made a terrible mistake. What if Isane wouldn't be restored? This would be all his fault. Her death would be on his hands. The Tenseiga still in his trembling hands, Sesshoumaru continued to watch as the worker fairies tried their best to form a clay body that resembled Isane. The clay was finally beginning to harden and the fairies looked fairly pleased that they had been able to make it so far. But the clay remained hardened and would not break.

"Isane...please come back to me." Sesshoumaru said in a low voice looking at the clay doll, which resembled the woman he deeply cared for. "Feng, God of the Moon, take pity upon one that carries your blood in their veins. Please let Isane come back to me." But still nothing happened. Sesshoumaru traced his finger along the clay cheek of Isane sadly. Her face must be very beautiful. He was saddened to think she had yet to show him her face. Why was that exactly? He shook his head. They were meaningless thoughts anyways if she would never reawaken.

"Isane..." Sesshoumaru said and saw a wet spot formed on the clay doll. Had he shed yet another tear for her?

Suddenly the clay began to break away and revealed the naked form of Isane. Her whole body was convulsing and she seemed to be in extreme pain. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror when he saw that the wound he had inflicted in her stomach was still there. Also the two strands of white hair, which now hung on either side of her face, had not gone away. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

Isane wrapped her arms around herself and curled up on her side. She reached out for her Noh mask and Sesshoumaru simply placed it in her waiting hand. Once she had it one her face she sharply looked back at Sesshoumaru. She then began to scream in horror.

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly startled and worried with what was going on. He let his instincts take over and he wrapped Isane into his arms trying to sooth her but it only seemed to make things worse. She struggled with all her might against him and he could feel hot blood seeping from her stomach onto him.

"Get away from me," Isane's soft but steely voice said. "Get away from me! You demon!"

Sesshoumaru felt stung and quickly released his hold upon Isane. She then crawled away from him like an animal and hissed at him much like a cat. "You stay away! You murderer! You tried to kill me!"

Sesshoumaru was bewildered that Isane knew about what he had done. But also had a feeling everything was a big misunderstanding.

"Isane...I only tried to resurrect you. You were in a coma and it was the only way." Sesshoumaru tried to reassure her.

"Lies!" Isane spat backing up into a tree. "You hate me and you tried to kill me! How dare you try and lie to me when the very evidence is in your hands!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands surprised to see he still had the Tenseiga in his grasp. "Isane...it's not what you think. I would never try to kill you!"

"But you did! You tried to kill me with that abomination!" Isane pointed at the sword with a trembling finger. "With tha-that awful sword of yours! I will never forgive you for all the horrible things you said to me! I hate you! Get away from me! Ahhhh!!!! Someone help me! Someone please help! HELP!!!" Isane cried as loud as she could.

"Hush...Isane." Sesshoumaru was really worried. What had come over her to make her act this way? And as he looked back at her he saw that she was clutching her bleeding stomach, one arm wrapped tightly around it in an effort to stop the bleeding. "Isane I must treat that wound."

"You stay away, _demon male_!" Isane cried as Sesshoumaru approached her. But he simply ignored her cries and wrapped a sash about her midsection in an effort to stop the bleeding. There was really nothing else he could do. Isane clawed at his face as he treated her wound and Sesshoumaru had to pull away from her before she could do any more damage.

He noticed that Isane was beginning to mutter to herself and frowned. She had been making such progress to be reduced to this. That Shadow Demon would pay, Naraku would pay for whatever it was that he did to Isane exactly. She just wasn't the same. And she seemed to fear him without any logical reason...

'_Fear...she fears me? But why...the Shadow Demon must have manipulated her dreams and turned them into a Nightmare. A Nightmare in which I must have tried to hurt her with the Tenseiga. That must be it! Damn that bastard Naraku. He will pay dearly for this.' _Sesshoumaru clenched his fists at his side in sheer anger. But also felt this was somewhat his fault for having threatened Isane with the Tenseiga before. If only he hadn't done something that stupid.

Isane was beginning to laugh hysterically. "Death...Life...Death...Life...live...die...live...die. It's all I ever do. Am I alive? Am I dead? What's the difference. I'm both alive but I'm also dead. I should have died long ago. I should have died that day. Red...red blood flows down my wrists...hot...hot blood. Light...the light was so bright...so warm. She...so beautiful....wrists...stopped bleeding. Safe. Safe. Never alone. Love...how I love him! The power of love! Ahahahah!"

Suddenly Kouga entered the area Sesshoumaru and Isane were in. "What the hell is going on?" He asked quickly taking in the situation. Isane was bleeding from a wound in her stomach, which had been wrapped. But she was obviously crazed and afraid. Sesshoumaru was lost in thought and seemingly didn't care at all about what was happening to Isane. "Bastard! What did you do to Isane? Isane are you alright?" Kouga used the speed provided by his Shikon shards to be by Isane's side in an instant.

Isane slowly tilted her head up to look at Kouga. Suddenly she let out a sharp cry and flung her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body to his. "I'm so afraid...he...he tried to kill me. Help me please! Don't leave me alone with him! I'm so afraid!" Isane murmured as she trembled against Kouga.

Kouga quickly wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. "Shhh it's alright now. I won't let anyone hurt you least of all him." Kouga shot Sesshoumaru a look.

Sesshoumaru simply looked at Kouga blankly too hurt by Isane's state of mind and reaction to him to do or say much of anything. He never thought it could hurt so much to be treated so coldly by Isane but it did. Awareness filled Sesshoumaru and he bent his head in defeat thinking back to what Kagura had told him. Maybe if he had confronted his feeling about Isane sooner she wouldn't be in this predicament.

'_It seems I care for the wench...I never should have let her out of my sight. Not for an instant.'_

Sesshoumaru suddenly sensed the Shadow Demon and hate welled up inside of him. A hate so pure and precise that he transformed into his demonic form instantly. He had set his red gaze upon his prey and he would make sure it didn't escape him. Leaving Isane in Kouga's care he ran after the Shadow Demon.

* * *

The hairs on the back of Kagura's neck stood up on end. She knew something was up. She flew threw the air as quickly as she could on her feather. Knowing she just had to find Sesshoumaru and knowing that he was in some kind of danger. She could sense him...he was alone and getting closer to the location of Naraku's shadow. A scowl formed on Kagura's red lips. She had warned him of the demon, and had even told him what he had to do in order to defeat it. And now he was off putting himself carelessly in danger.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura cried as she sped down through the air towards him. He had transformed and was in his full dog demon form she noted. "Sesshoumaru stop! Where do you think you're going?! You can't face that demon alone! If you do you'll die!"

Sesshoumaru simply ignored her and continued his pursuit.

"Sesshoumaru you idiot!" Kagura growled. "You're going to go and get yourself killed! You can't defeat that demon alone! You have to wait for Isane! You and Isane can defeat it together!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagura at this point and sent her a message telepathically. '_Stay out of my way Wind Sorceress this doesn't concern you.'_

Kagura felt hurt, after all she was sincerely worried for Sesshoumaru's well being. "Fine be that way you stubborn bastard!" Kagura yelled at him, words which were far from what she wished she could have said. '_Oh, Sesshoumaru...it does concern me...I don't want you to die...'_

Kagura watched in pain as Sesshoumaru continued on his way and knew what she had to do. She had to go and get Isane. She was his only hope.

Kagura quickly sped off in the direction in which she sensed the strange woman to be in, her rival. Kagura sighed. There was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Sesshoumaru's well being was more important than any rivalry for Sesshoumaru's heart. And she knew deep down that Isane was the only one that could save him, from himself.

* * *

Japanese trans:

Kigi: Fear

To be continued...


	11. Akumu Nightmare

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 11: -_Akumu_-

Kagura soon came upon the naked form of Isane being cradled in the arms of the insolent wolf demon Kouga. Isane was sobbing into Kouga's chest and mumbling about how 'he was going to kill her'. Kouga of course was doing his best to comfort Isane while also enjoying the fact that Isane was naked and in his embrace. He was about to take advantage of the situation; he was a man after all, when he heard a familiar voice carried on the wind that made his blood run cold.

"Kouga!" Kagura swooped down on her feather and jumped off landing in front of Isane and Kouga. "Hand Isane over to me now. I have need of her. And if you know what's good for you, you won't get in my way."

Isane looked back at the woman curiously, surprise distracting her from her fear of Sesshoumaru and the Tenseiga for a moment.

"What the hell?" Kouga spat clutching onto Isane so tightly she yelped in pain. "I'm not handing Isane over to anyone!"

"Men," Kagura sighed. "They always have to do things the hard way." Kagura opened her red and black fan and pointed it threateningly at Kouga. "Give her to me or else."

Kouga simply glared back at Kagura. He wasn't going to give Isane up that easily and certainly not without a fight. He gently set Isane on the ground and prepared to face Kagura. The Shikon shards glowed in his two legs and arm. Kouga cracked his knuckles and gave Kagura a lopsided grin. "Or else what?"

"Foolish whelp," Kagura smiled, "Dance of the Wind Blades!" Kagura moved her fan gracefully through the air creating the blades of wind that shone with energy and that went hurtling in Kouga's direction.

Using the power from the shards Kouga's speed increased by ten times and he casually leapt out of the way. The wind blades missing their targets created large ruts in the earth. He didn't intend to be bested by the Wind Sorceress for a third time. No, he had been practicing for when this day would arrive again. He had an ace up his sleeve after all. He had underestimated her before but he didn't intend to do so again.

For the first time ever-Kouga unsheathed his sword. He then pointed it a Kagura and waited for her next attack.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at him. She was surprised that he had decided to use his sword and realized she had never seen him use it before. Well, she decided she would find out what the sword was capable of.

"Dance of the Dragon Snakes!" Kagura yelled as she unleashed her more powerful attack upon Kouga. Kouga had never been able to withstand her most powerful attack before and she wondered how he would fair this time, now that he had decided to depend on a sword for protection. She almost laughed aloud at the thought. He was foolish indeed.

The large whirlwinds formed in the air and sped towards Kouga with sickening speed. They were almost upon him when something unexpected happened. The tornados began to slow and soon the elemental wind energy was being sucked into the sword that Kouga still held before him. Kouga could feel the sword vibrating from the effort of absorbing the elemental attack. It was all he could do to keep the sword straight in front of him, he felt like his arms would be ripped off, and they ached deeply. But it was worth it in the end since it was actually working.

In what felt like hours but was really mere seconds Kagura's whirlwinds were sucked into Kouga's enchanted sword. Kagura wore a look of disbelief on her face. Now was his chance.

Kouga used the speed from the jewel shards to attack Kagura unawares. She had been so caught off guard he managed to punch her hard in the gut so that she bent over gasping for air. He then wasted no time in grabbing her around the throat with his one hand, attached to the arm, which had a Shikon shard. He then began to squeeze until Kagura felt herself choking. She was in so much pain she found she couldn't move or do anything to stop him.

And then suddenly the pain ended and Kouga was no longer strangling her. In fact Kouga was flying towards the air towards a tree. He hit it with a large cracking sound filling the air; bark shards splashing into the air. Kagura turned her confused look upon Isane who was glowing golden.

"How dare you harm a woman, _male_." Isane reprimanded glaring daggers at Kouga.

Kagura quickly composed herself remembering Isane's hatred towards men, hatred that Naraku had no little part in forming. And hatred that she could use to her advantage. She bowed deeply to Isane, "Thanks for helping me. It's really lucky that I ran into you actually since I'm in sort of a pinch."

"You have need of my assistance?" Isane asked curiously, her self-assumed duty towards her fellow womankind taking over.

"Yea," Kagura kept her head bowed concealing a smile. Surely, the woman couldn't be so easily fooled...

"Well, then of course I'll assist you." Isane agreed.

Kouga pulled himself up from the ground and stared at Isane in disbelief. "Isane, what are you crazy?! You can't go with her! She works for Naraku!"

Isane was slowly turning her gaze back on Kagura but it was too late. Kagura's hand came down hard upon the back of Isane's neck rendering her unconscious.

She then took Isane's limp form in her arms, along with her clothes, and the Fenikkusu sword, and soon they were speeding through the air on one of Kagura's enchanted feathers before Kouga could do anything to stop them.

It wasn't long before Isane began to stir however. She looked at Kagura questioningly and then remembered what had happened. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"All I want is for you to help Sesshoumaru," Kagura revealed.

Isane began to shake violently. "Sesshoumaru! I-I can't help him! He tried to kill me! No! I won't go! Take me back! I don't want to die!" Isane began to panic and struggled against Kagura's grip upon her.

"Will you get a hold of yourself?" Kagura yelled getting frustrated as Isane continued to fret. "Quit it will you!"

"No! I won't go! He'll kill me! I don't want to die! You can't make me!" Isane's voice trembled.

_SLAP_.

Isane looked back at Kagura, tears streaming down her face beneath the Noh mask. That had really hurt with her mask on and everything. Isane then began to cry childishly.

"You hurt me!" Isane whined. "Why are you being so mean? You're just a big meanie! And Sesshoumaru is a big meanie too! I want my mommy!"

_SLAP_. _SLAP_.

Kagura slapped her once and then used the back of her hand for another quick hit on the other side of her face.

"Ugh!" Kagura cried. "You are impossible! Get a grip will you?! Sesshoumaru is not going to kill you."

"He's not?" Isane questioned slowly sniffling.

"Of course not." Kagura huffed. "Why would he kill you when...he loves you." Kagura managed to grit out the last part.

Isane was shocked. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Was this all a dream? Or was she still trapped in that Nightmare...

"Is this real? Are you real? Who are you? What do you mean Sesshoumaru loves me?" Isane questioned all at once.

Kagura sighed. "Yes, this is real you must have been trapped in a Nightmare by creation of the Shadow Demon. He must have fabricated some scenario where Sesshoumaru wanted to kill you with the Tenseiga am I right?"

"Yes," Isane swallowed slowly as things began to make sense.

"Now, Sesshoumaru is in danger. He went off to fight the Shadow Demon alone since he was angered by what it did to you."

"Sesshoumaru...angry because of me."

"That's right." Kagura swallowed. "He cares for you. Now will you help me save him?"

"Save...Sesshoumaru...the one that is meant for me and only me. But how can I help?"

"Just be true to your own feelings." Kagura tried to smile. "You love him don't you?"

Isane nodded unsure of what she would say if she spoke. The Nightmare she had been trapped in had revealed what she felt in her heart.

"Then that's all you must do. Love will set you free."

"I'll try." Isane agreed. If Sesshoumaru was in trouble and if it was her fault she had to help him no matter what.

"And who are you?"

_SLAP_.

"Hey what did you do that for?!" Isane demanded.

"You ask WAY too many questions." Kagura grinned. "You should remember me. My name is Kagura. Can't anything that makes sense come out of that mouth of yours?" Kagura sighed, it was going to be a long way to Sesshoumaru. And besides she saw no good reason to be nice to her rival.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tracked the Shadow Demon until he suddenly found himself emerging from the Forest of Death. He felt something cold touch his bare skin and looked up to see that it was snowing. Fluffy snowflakes the size of gold coins swirled in the air around him, falling from a silver gray sky, making it hard to see. It reminded him of that day long ago, it had been a day just like this one...

He looked around him bewildered for a moment and decided to turn back into his human form since he noticed that just ahead of him lay a small town, and he was certain its inhabitants would not be too pleased with a giant dog demon showing up. As he approached the town his youkai senses tingled...

A nostalgic feeling washed over him as if he had been there before. When he entered it he was almost sure of it, he had been there before. The town was eerily quiet and seemed almost abandoned. Where was everyone? Then he heard it. The sound of singsong laughter.

Isane's laughter.

Sesshoumaru ran in the direction of her laughter and was surprised to come across a crowd of villagers. They had gathered in a circle around Isane. Suddenly one of the villagers threw a stone at Isane and it hit her shoulder with a sickening crack.

"Die foul demon!" The villager spat as Isane simply laughed at the pain it caused her.

Sesshoumaru looked at what was happening in horror. "Not again...this can't be happening..." Sesshoumaru tried to take a step forward but found he could not. He was suddenly helpless. Fear shot through him as he realized he was just as helpless as he had been that day...

The villagers began to unleash a barrage of stones at Isane, and as they hit her, and caused her to bleed she only continued to laugh louder. A chunk of Isane's mask broke and revealed a single golden eye, the swirling emotions that the eye held almost made Sesshoumaru cry out. They were killing her, and deep down she was gaining no satisfaction from it, it was her body however that responded to pain in such a way, but not her soul. Her eye was filled with such sadness even as she laughed at her plight.

"_Isane_!" Came Sesshoumaru's strangled cry.

He watched as a stone hit her directly on the side of her temple and she soon collapsed to the ground in a heap, a pool of blood forming around her staining the white snow. "No!!! Isane!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Soon the villagers casually left the girl for dead and Sesshoumaru suddenly found that he was able to move again.

He quickly ran to Isane's side and felt her neck for her pulse. There was none. But then why hadn't her body restored itself? Thinking quickly Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and pointed it at Isane's fallen form. He would not lose someone so dear to him again...no not again. He raised the Tenseiga high and brought it upon Isane. Nothing happened. Again. And again.

With each slash Isane's body was wracked with a spasm from the force of the Tenseiga, glowing with blue energy, but still her body would not awaken.

Sesshoumaru threw the sword aside disgusted. '_It really is a worthless sword. I can't even save her. The only one I want to save._' It wouldn't bring Isane back. He took her body in his arms and brought her close to his chest. It was all his fault. It was all his fault that she had died, stoned to death by the villagers, who hated demons so much. He suddenly took note of her mask. Slowly he began to remove it. A bright light blinded him temporarily as he did so.

And when he looked down upon Isane's face he saw that it was no longer her own.

"_Haruna_," he breathed. There in his arms was a small girl-child of about seven years of age. She was stunning with tan skin, dark luminous eyes, and shimmering dark purple hair. She had elfish ears and wore a white sundress, which was stained red with her blood.

"Sesshoumaru," came Haruna's weak voice. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Haruna, it's me. I promised you I'd come back for you didn't I? I promised I would bring help." Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with tears as he gazed upon a face that he thought he'd never see again.

It had been so long ago...

"Sesshoumaru...you'll never forget me right? I'll always love you." The little girl said solemnly before her head rolled to the side.

"HARUNA!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

He had only felt so helpless once in his life. And it was one of his greatest fears to ever feel such helplessness again.

"I'll never forgive them!" Sesshoumaru growled standing with the limp form of Haruna still in his arms. "I'll never forgive the humans for what they've done Haruna! I swear it!"

He suddenly felt nine all over again, and just as helpless as he had felt then as well when his child love had been brutally killed by the humans of a village that despised demons more than anything.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and froze in the chill air.

"I will never cry again Haruna...I only shed my tears for you." Sesshoumaru promised her.

Snowflakes sparkled like crystals as they blew through the cold air around him, but not as cold as one boy's heart, once warm, now frozen...

One snowflake resembled a heart...

A heart of ice...

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself back at his palace in the Western Lands. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. But something didn't feel right...

Suddenly the scent of smoke filled his nostrils. No...it couldn't be could it? It was the same as when...

Sesshoumaru quickly ran in the direction of the smoke and his suspicions were confirmed. The entire building of the east wing was engulfed in flames. Several demon guards were trying to squelch the flames with buckets of water but to no avail.

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched in his chest. "Mother!" He quickly pushed past the guards as he made his way inside the burning building. He just had to find his mother and save her in time. He just had too. The last time...he had been too late. Always too late...always too helpless to do anything to protect those that meant most to him. Fear welled up in Sesshoumaru's chest again. And his feet felt weighted as he made his way through the burning corridors towards his mother's room.

He had made it to her door. He quickly kicked the door in just as he had that day...and there surrounded by flames on all sides of her was his mother.

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru cried.

The woman in question slowly turned to face her son. Eyes the color of sapphires peered back into Sesshouarmu's gold ones. Her long midnight blue colored hair cascaded in waves about her. And Sesshoumaru looked at her matching blue crescent moon and red marking that were upon his own face as well as his mother's. "Sesshoumaru...my son. Please forgive me...but I am to join the God Feng now."

"No! Mother! Please don't do this! I still need you!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru's mother smiled a sad smile. "Promise me you'll find love and be strong to protect the ones you love."

Tears streamed down Sesshoumaru's face and he nodded. "I promise mother but please take my hand! You don't have to do this!" Sesshoumaru reached his hand out to her urgently.

His mother looked back at her son's urgent expression and hesitated. She had decided to kill herself, and perform the ritual seppuku of the sect of the ancient God Feng, which meant being consumed in the flames. However upon seeing the expression on her son's face her resolve began to weaken and so very slowly she began to reach her hand out to him...

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru cried with glee. But then suddenly the ceiling beams collapsed and blocked the entire doorway. And there was no way Sesshoumaru could get to his mother. His lungs were already filled with smoke, his eyes burned. And his hands...a mere child's hands weren't powerful enough to move aside the burning wood that was piled in the doorway to get to her in time. "No...not again! Why is this happening to me? I can't stand this!" Sesshoumaru sunk to his knees trembling with fear. Fear of the helplessness he had never wanted to feel again, fear that he had vowed he would never feel again as long as he had become strong enough.

"Mother...I've failed you for the second time. Please forgive your unworthy son."

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was and let the flames consume him as well.

* * *

Sesshoumaru once again found himself in the Forest of Death. The air was sterile expect for the scent of blood. He recognized that blood. He looked down and saw a trail of blood leading off into the trees. He decided to follow the familiar and sweet scent of blood to its source...

He continued to walk until he saw a red blur up ahead. Urgency suddenly welled within him and he ran to the being's side. He was shocked when he saw who it was.

"Isane?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Isane stirred and slowly turned her head towards him. "It's you..."

Sesshoumaru felt sick as he took in the sight of her body. It was battered and bruised in places and there was also blood in between her thighs.

"Isane...who did this to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You did." Isane coughed up blood and it streamed down her chin underneath her mask.

Sesshoumaru stumbled backwards at what she had said. "What do you mean? I could never do something like this! I have my honor!"

"Honor!" Isane croaked. "Where was your honor when you beat and ravaged my body Sesshoumaru? Where was your honor when you enjoyed the pain you caused me! Where was your honor when my body enjoyed the pain but my soul shattered at what you did to me. Where was your honor when you used your sword to make it easier for you to-"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru clenched his fist in anger. "I could never..."

"Look at your own blood stained hands and sword if you don't believe me." Isane suggested.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands in shock. She was right...they were covered in her blood. And in his right hand he held his sword that was also covered in her blood...and something else. He sniffed the air and felt that he was aroused by the smells of blood and her forced wetness.

Sesshoumaru sunk to his knees shaking.

Afraid...of himself.

As he lived yet another of his greatest fears...to live without honor.

* * *

Sesshoumaru startled as he took in his new surrounding...where was he? Was he still in the Forest of Death? It started to rain and Sesshoumaru realized it would be impossible for rain to enter that desolate place. He heard a branch break up ahead and quickly attacked out of sheer instinct.

He was so lost to his youkai instinct of self preservation that he barely gave himself the chance to see who it was, who he had killed. He was so on edge after all the other horrible visions...

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru chocked out. But it wasn't really Rin was it? It was a fully-grown woman, who looked just like her. And he also noticed that she was naked and that she was beautiful. He felt desire stir in his chest and felt disgusted that he would be attracted to his ward in this way. He had only ever seen Rin as a daughter. But had feared the day he might be drawn to her since he had been drawn to her since the beginning as he had to no one else.

He had also feared that he would lose control one day to his youkai blood and hurt Rin. Just as he had now.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," came Rin's unmistakable voice albeit her tones were a bit deeper. "Why Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you love Rin anymore?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin confused before he looked down between them. His eyes widened in disbelief. He had his hand in Rin's chest...he had her heart in his hands. He quickly removed his hand and was shocked to see her heart in the palm of his hand.

"Why?" Rin asked sadly as she collapsed to the ground lifeless.

Sesshoumaru backed away in horror and tossed her heart away from him. His own heart was beating so fast and loud. And then he felt sick when he realized it wasn't his heart at all but the sound of Rin's still beating heart that was filling the sterile air around them.

"No! Rin!" Sesshoumaru sank to his knees and punched at the ground in confusion, hate, despair, and most of all fear. His body was shaking...and he was crying.

The rain pounded around him mercilessly and formed a puddle of water in front of him. He looked down in the puddle and faces began to form in the water.

"Sesshoumaru..." came a voice that sounded like his mother's. He looked into the water and saw his mother's beloved face. Then the water shifted and it was Haruna's face he saw. "Sesshoumaru..." She begged. The water shifted yet again and it was grown up Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." She pleaded.

"No I can't!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "I can't help any of you! I failed! I can't do anything!" Tears streamed down Sesshoumaru's face as his body shook with the force of his crying.

"Sesshoumaru..." came a melodious voice.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Sesshoumaru...please let me in." Came a musical voice he recognized. He looked down into the puddle and saw Isane's face...no he saw only the Noh mask. And then suddenly her image began to solidify and before he knew what was happening the image of Isane was coming out of the water and becoming real. "Sesshoumaru...I'm here for you." Isane reached out her hands towards him as half of her body came out of the puddle.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the image of Isane coming out of the water in shock.

"Sesshoumaru...you've been trapped in a Nightmare. I'm here to guide you back to me. Just...trust me Sesshoumaru." Isane told him reaching out her hand to him.

Sesshoumaru whipped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. And slowly he reached his hand out to her...

"That's right...I'm here Sesshoumaru. Everything will be alright now. I can help you leave this place." Isane sighed as Sesshoumaru placed his hand in hers.

Suddenly a bright golden light filled the area blinding Sesshoumaru temporarily. When he next opened his eyes he was afraid of what he would encounter. But only saw Isane's masked face hovering over him. His head was in her lap and he could smell that she was still bleeding from the wound he had caused her. She was dressed in his brother's haori once more the Fenikkusu sword tucked into her obi belt.

"Isane...is this real?" Sesshoumaru asked afraid.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru this is reality." A small frown formed on the face of the Noh mask as she noticed that Sesshoumaru was trembling. "There's nothing to be afraid of Sesshoumaru. I'm here and I'll protect you." She said using a finger to whip away a single tear that was on his cheek.

"This Sesshoumaru fears nothing nor no one." Sesshoumaru argued his pride getting the better of him jerking his head away from her touch.

"Of course not," Isane agreed. "But Sesshoumaru...we don't have much time. As much as I'd like to continue holding you like this the Shadow Demon is right over there...he's going to try and trap you in Nightmares again and Kagura...she's trying her hardest but she's going to end up trapped in Nightmares too if we don't do something."

"Kagura? Shadow Demon?" Sesshoumaru quickly sat up and looked to where Isane was weakly pointing.

"Dance of the Wind Blades!" Kagura's confident voice rang through the air. Blades of sharp wind went hurtling towards the Shadow Demon slicing through many parts of him. But the demon simply started to pull his parts back together. Kagura kept her eyes closed so not as to succumb to the power of fear the Shadow Demon would otherwise have upon her. Using her yoki to sense and reach out to find the other demon's yoki she was able to more or less fight without needing to see her opponent. But she was also keeping her distance while trying to buy Isane time to try and bring Sesshoumaru back from eternal Nightmares.

Kagura was glad that Sesshoumaru was so powerful that his hair had not been affected by the Shadow Demon's hold upon him-no it had remained it beautiful silvery blonde-white. Kagura thought back to Kouga and InuYasha and compared them to Sesshoumaru knowing that they weren't her type of man. No, she much preferred Sesshoumaru's limitless power and grace to the others' sense of humor and brute strength.

"Use Isane! Quickly!" Kagura called over her shoulder upon seeing Sesshoumaru return to consciousness. "Hold her close and feel for her...that will release the power you need to defeat the demon!"

Sesshoumaru hesitated but then scooped Isane swiftly into his arms. He looked down at the limp and injured woman whom he had come to care so much about. He put his pride aside and admitted to himself that he harbored feeling for this woman. He deeply cared about her...maybe one could even call it love? Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. His heart and soul warming with thoughts of her.

When he opened his eyes and peered down at Isane he saw that the both of them were surrounded by a shimmering golden aura, not unlike the one that Isane was sometimes engulfed in. It reminded him of the Goddess of the Sun, Huang, and her consort Feng, God of the Moon, the two eternal phoenixes that symbolized everlasting love. It reminded him of his mother, being a Priestess of the Moon, and a devotee of Feng. It reminded him of the blood of the God that flowed in his veins...and the blood of the Goddess that might very well flow in Isane's veins.

They were connected.

He realized that now. Perhaps, she was even his destiny. It was strange to think how fate had seemingly thrown them together.

Isane reached up a trembling hand and stroked his cheek lovingly with her soft, slender fingers. He smiled down at her and could feel the power radiating off of them both. He turned to face the Shadow Demon, who was watching them speculatively. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, and other step looking directly into the gaze of the Shadow Demon and yet not being paralyzed with fear.

Somehow it was working.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in summoning his green energy whip. But when he did he noted it was different than before since the source of the power was different. The whip was no longer green but a yellow-gold color. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the demon and smiled evilly. It was time to put an end to this game of Naraku. He was tiring of Naraku's games, tricks, and illusions.

"Whip of Light!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he slashed his whip out towards the demon. The Shadow Demon tried to flee into the shadows but the whip of light seemed to cut through shadows and demon both.

The Shadow Demon shrieked in pain as it was being cut apart.

'_So that is the power of love...' _Kagura thought as she watched and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru did not relent and slashed again and again at the Shadow of Naraku until nothing but writhing pieces of shadow were left upon the forest floor. He had done it...they had done it. Sesshoumaru smiled at Isane unabashedly his white teeth gleaming. The smile felt strange, and a bit out of place but right. Together, they had managed to overcome their darkest fears, and defeat the golem that Naraku had been so sure would be their undoing. Love it seemed had been stronger than their greatest fears after all. He would have to remember to thank Kagura for her advice.

Where was Kagura? He looked around for the Wind Sorceress surprised to see that she had vanished. His eyes softened as he thought of how Kagura had helped them without asking anything in return. He knew she cared for him...however he knew he didn't feel the same way about her. And perhaps she knew that as well and that's why she had left them alone.

All that remained of the Shadow Demon were several shards of the Shikon jewel lying upon the ground where the demon had been destroyed. Sesshoumaru calmly walked over and picked up the shards pocketing them and making a mental note to give them back to Kagome.

When he looked down at Isane again he saw her turn her head away.

"Isane..." He began softly not really knowing what to say. He felt so many foreign emotions stirring in his chest and he didn't know how to deal with any of them. The two people he had cared about most in his life, his mother, and his child-love Haruna, their lives had been taken from him long ago. And the warm heart only a youth could have turned frozen as ice. But now as he peered down at the mysterious Noh mask and body of this woman his heart was filled with emotions he hadn't felt since long ago. Was he falling in love with Isane? Did he already love her?

"Sesshoumaru...I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind. Why not go back to the others and let them know what has happened." Isane suggested coldly, her face still turned away from him.

Sesshoumaru felt stung, but decided the others should know what had occurred. He turned to leave and found himself looking back at her one more time before speeding away from her, engraving her image in his memory.

* * *

As soon as Sesshoumaru was gone Isane removed the Noh mask from her face and flung it away from her. She then let the tears flow freely down her face. She cried silently for a moment before her body was wracked with sobs and she began to cry into her hands. She was so confused...so torn apart.

When Kagura had made her realize that she had been trapped in Nightmares unable to let go, and that Sesshoumaru was in danger because of her, she had been very worried. Even though she still felt fear of him rejecting and hating her she couldn't help but be worried for him because she loved him. The Nightmare had made her come face to face with her emotions and she knew she truly loved Sesshoumaru with her entire being-heart, body, mind and soul. But the Nightmare had also revealed other things to her.

She was positive that Sesshoumaru would never love her in return, not when he found out the truth of her existence. He would hate and reject her. She was almost sure of it. But despite this fact she couldn't help stop her heart from welling with emotion at the thought of him, or the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering when she thought of his piercing golden gaze. The love she held for Sesshoumaru was even stronger than her love for Naraku had been. Even without hope of being loved in return she found she couldn't stop loving him even if she wanted to. It seemed she was doomed once again.

Would history repeat itself? Isane had the feeling that it would. And that she could really do nothing to stop it. Once again her heart would be broken and perhaps this time she wouldn't be able to put the pieces of her broken heart together. When she thought of her love for Sesshoumaru she realized she had never really loved Naraku. She had been more in love with the idea of love than anything else. Before she didn't really know what love really was. And now she knew that since her love hadn't been mutual it had only been an infatuation. She had set Naraku and love on a pedestal and failed to see what either really were.

Naraku had become a mere symbol of true love, and so she had tricked herself. She had been caught up in an illusion of her own devising. Thinking herself in love, and loved by the man she loved. But it was all a cruel joke, a lie. None of it was true. She had been foolish and naive. She had made a horrible mistake. Sure she may have loved him despite his evil ways since he did save her from her sad life in the village, but he was beyond evil. He took lives without hesitation and without remorse. He held no regard for life, human or demon. He was a foul creature indeed that only cared for himself.

When she finally saw Naraku for what he truly was she knew she had never loved him. How could she love someone like him? Her pleasure from pain had given her warped views and that was all. Or at least part of it. Perhaps she had loved him but it was a mistake. And she didn't love him at all now. No, love was something pure to be given and had in return. Love wasn't to give and to be used against you. Isane hoped that she would one day experience true love. She longed for it. And not the evil cruel love she had experienced with Naraku.

When she realized this she wondered how she could even have thought that she loved Naraku. No, he wasn't the man she wanted, nor the type of man she craved. The man she wanted would be more than a man. He would be strong and powerful but he would have honor. He would be beautiful, or at least beautiful to her eyes. He would love her as she loved him. He would have a heart unlike the cruel spider demon. And lastly, he would accept her for who she really was...

A human.

And yet she was afraid to love. She had been hurt very badly by Naraku and was afraid she would be betrayed again. It already seemed as though she was stuck in a vicious circle of love and hate. Where she would fall in love with someone who would only end up hating her in return. Was that her destiny? Was there really nothing she could do about it. Even though she had promised herself she'd never fall for a demon male she had. Despite all the hate she held in her heart for males her heart had warmed to Sesshoumaru. She knew she could do nothing about it. And accepted it. Accepted her cruel fate.

She would always love him, she knew that now. But he would never love her. So be it. She wondered sadly what would become of her. She could feel her body weakening and wished it would all just end before Sesshoumaru returned. It would be easier that way if she would cease to exist.

'_Oh Sesshoumaru...I wish my heart didn't long for you so. But I can't help but love you with all my soul. And all I can expect from you is hate in return. I hope I am no longer in this world by the time you return.' _She could feel herself weakening and knew that she wouldn't be able to...

On feathered wings of white hope soared away from a lonely heart...

* * *

Miroku and Sango were sitting side by side looking into the fire at their camp. Sesshoumaru and Isane still hadn't returned yet and just moments ago Kouga had went to check up on what was going on. They couldn't have stopped him even if they had tried. Miroku couldn't help but smile wondering if he'd survive. He'd most likely get fireballed for sure. Isane was a fascinating woman but she didn't hold a candle to his Sango he decided.

He knew as he watched Sango looking into the dancing flames that she was thinking of her brother Kohaku. Her eyes were so sad. He just couldn't bare to see her this way.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

Sango blinked at him. "For what?"

"For not being powerful enough to help your brother." Miroku never thought he'd actually miss his curse, but he found he had lost part of his identity along with it. He felt lost and confused unable to help the woman he loved. Maybe it would have been better to have lived with the curse and its consequences as long as it meant Sango's happiness.

"That's not your fault..." Sango insisted feeling drained.

He tentatively put an arm around her and was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry..." He told her. "We'll get him back, Sango. And I'll do whatever it takes to see that look in your eyes go away."

Sango turned to him then, with a confused expression on her face. "Why do you care?" And she felt guilty as the words left her lips so coldly. But she really sort of wanted to know the answer. Miroku had been extra nice and attentive with her as of late and she wasn't really sure what was going on. Also she sensed her own feeling for the monk were changing...

Miroku felt hurt. Didn't she realize he thought the world of her? "Sango...I would do anything if it meant that you'd be happy. I'd even take the curse upon myself again. After so long of watching each other's back...I've grown to respect you and see you as a great friend. But that's not all. As time has passed I've realized that it's not only your friendship I value...I care for you Sango, very much so. And this is no joke and when I say this...I really mean it. Sango I...I've fallen in love with you."

Sango blinked back at the monk in surprise. She was glad that InuYasha and Kagome were asleep so they couldn't see how red in the face she must look. She looked into his dark eyes and saw he was bearing his heart and soul to her. "Miroku...I..." She swallowed nervously as her eyes trailed to his soft lips. "I feel the same way."

Miroku's brows shot up in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes," Sango admitted, finally feeling as though things made sense. "I love you, too Miroku. Actually I think I have for a while now but just now realized it." She then began to lean in to place a kiss on Miroku's lips...

When suddenly Sesshoumaru entered the clearing. He looked...frazzled for lack of a better word, Sango thought.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked and then realized how close she and Miroku were and jumped about a foot away from him.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked restlessly.

"She's over there," Sango said pointing over to the sleeping form of Kagome in a daze.

Sesshoumaru simply walked over to her and began to stir her awake. By this time InuYasha had awakened and was staring at his brother curiously.

"What's up bro?"

"Isane and I have managed to defeat the Shadow Demon," Sesshoumaru announced as Kagome wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Here I believe these belong to you." Sesshoumaru placed the shards in her hand before standing. "Now I wish to return to Isane...I left her unattended."

"That's fine. We'll be right behind you." InuYasha declared and Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could sense Isane up ahead. He wanted to get back to her as fast as possible. He felt bad having left her at all. Her yoki was still weakening causing him to run faster. His heart leapt in his chest as he saw her. She was leaning against a tree, an eerie calm about her. Her mask in place, two strands of white hair on either side of her face, and her cascade of red hair about her still trembling form. She was still dressed in InuYasha's haori with the Fenikkusu tied at her waist by her obi. Blood was still seeping from the unhealed wound in her stomach.

Even in her current state Sesshoumaru thought her beautiful.

"_Sesshoumaru_." Isane's soft voice called as she tried to take a step forward towards him. But her energy gave way and she was falling to the ground.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant catching her before she would have dropped to the ground.

Isane turned and placed her hands on his chest. Her breathing coming in and out in short gasps. He had caught her...and he wasn't pushing her away. She smiled. And felt she wanted him to see her real smile. She shook her head. It was too late now. So she simply laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and sighed content...

Sesshoumaru seemed content too but was still worried about her condition. "Isane...tell me what's going on? Why are you weakening? Are you...alright?" Sesshoumaru dreading her answer.

Isane hesitated before answering, she found she couldn't keep the truth from him. "It's this place...there is no moonlight nor sunlight so my powers have no way to replenish themselves. Soon...I'll be completely drained of energy...and I don't know what will become of me. If I die I won't have enough power to resurrect myself and I...think I'll just cease to exist." Isane revealed content to die in the arms of the man she loved and without his hate. She had made her decision.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror. "Isane! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Isane did not respond.

"Dammit Isane! Are you crazy? Did you just want to give up and die?! How could you even think of doing something so stupid? Don't you realize how I...can't you take my feelings into consideration for once?! I have to get you the hell out of here before it's too late! That wound is a mortal wound...and don't worry Isane we'll make it through this!" Sesshoumaru quickly helped Isane to climb onto his back so he could carry her piggyback style out of the forest. She was too surprised and confused by what he had said to resist.

He ran through the forest as fast as he could. He felt weakened and drained himself after having gone through the several Nightmares of his greatest fears. But this only made him push himself harder.

Sesshoumaru's hopped up to the tree branches and began to leap from branch to branch. Speeding through the air he hoped Isane would make it. He could feel her getting weaker and weaker as she lay against his back.

"Just hang on Isane," Sesshoumaru pleaded. "You can do it!"

"_Why_?" Isane questioned weakly. '_Why is he doing this?_ _He couldn't possibly care for me so he?'_

"Because I have yet to solve your mystery." Sesshoumaru smiled down at her.

They just had to make it in time.

Now that he realized...

'_I will not fail to save the woman I love, again.' _

* * *

To be continued...

Jap trans: Akumu: Nightmare.


	12. Rainbow

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 12: -_Rainbow_-

Kagura used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes of the tears that seemed to stubbornly keep falling. She knew she had to report to Naraku on her progress of gaining Sesshoumaru's trust. She had to admit to herself she never thought it would have been so easy. But ever since she started to help Sesshoumaru with anything concerning Isane he had actually seemed to warm up to her. As outlandish as that may seem. A feeling of bitterness washed over Kagura as she thought of Isane, however. Why did that crazed woman seem to melt Sesshoumaru's heart of ice? How did she manage to make Sesshoumaru fall in love with her?

It just didn't make sense. Kagura had always imagined Sesshoumaru with a strong, powerful, and confident woman. But Isane...was weak, insecure, and even mentally unsound. At least in Kagura's opinion. She shook her head wondering if that saying really was true that love was blind. It certainly seemed that way after all. Had Sesshoumaru lost control of his senses to actually fall for such a woman? Kagura didn't understand Sesshoumaru at all. There was no logic in Sesshoumaru's attraction for the woman. He could do far better after all. He should have someone more like...more like her, she decided.

Kagura entered Naraku's throne room and was surprised with the scene that met her ruby gaze. Naraku was sitting casually upon his Blackwood throne while drumming the fingers of his left hand on the arm of the chair in an almost impatient manner. His form radiated poise and elegance. Kagura's eyes traveled over her 'father's' form, taking in his thick, wavy hair, those cold bloodred eyes of his, always lined in blue, the thin line that was his mouth. Had she even seen him smile? But what disturbed Kagura most about the scene were the globs of shadow that surrounded the floor at Naraku's feet.

Those globs seemed...alive. They were making gurgling noises as they approached the throne and soon began to come together and meld. Kagura's eyes traveled over to the nearby vaulted window and noted that the shadow creatures were coming in through there as if the window were actually open. They continued to mass together, merging, and assimilating into one creature of darkness. What in the hell was going on?

"You look surprised, daughter," Naraku drawled, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagura gathered her wits about her and went to kneel before her would-be Father. "I'm just surprised is all. I thought Sesshoumaru had destroyed your shadow completely." Kagura waved a hand nonchalant in the air dismissing her unrest. It wouldn't look good to appear upset that Naraku hadn't been defeated after all.

Naraku let lose a bark of laughter. "Oh, is that so? Well I'm afraid you're mistaken. Sesshoumaru managed to destroy quite a bit of my shadow, but not all of it. And so now here is the rest of it coming back to me, to become one with me once more. Just as you shall become one with me again should you ever seek to betray me."

Kagura swallowed a lump of fear that had formed in her throat. "I would never-"

Naraku raised a hand to silence her. "You have done well, Kagura. Now tell me how goes your mission?"

"It seems that Sesshoumaru is actually beginning to trust me."

"Good." Naraku's red eyes sparkled with mirth. He then looked down to see that his shadow was nearly intact. "Ah, it seems my shadow has something to say to me. What's that? Their fears? Oh, do tell. Mmmhmm. I see. How very interesting. So Isane fears the Tenseiga...I wonder why. After all, she is an immortal being. I must know if she truly fears the sword or just the master of the blade. And Sesshoumaru...fears a great many things! I'm surprised! He always acts so unconcerned when really he cares about a great many things. Now how to use their fears against them...to make their greatest fears a reality?" Naraku noticed that Kagura was carefully listening to every word he was saying. "I think it's about time to put part of my plan into action, daughter dear."

"Oh?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Naraku reached into his sleeve and pulled out two objects that shimmered golden from the light the vaulted window was casting into the room. "I want you to give these two items to Sesshoumaru. Tell him that if he fears Isane will leave him then with these enchanted items he can make certain she'll never do so. The necklace is to be worn by Isane and the ring by him. Wait until the time is right. Understand?"

"I understand," Kagura replied taking the items from him. She gasped when she saw how stunning the necklace was. It was solid gold and heavy in her delicate hands. The chain itself was composed of small, golden feathers linked together. And the charm that the feathers supported took Kagura's breath away-shaped in gold was the image of the Goddess of the Sun, Huang, and in her hands she held the sun, which was actually a giant ruby. The detail was incredible down to the benign smile on Huang's face. The ring was more plain but not less beautiful. It was thick gold with small feathers that were etched in a pattern circling the ring. "And what of your promise?"

The corner of Naraku's mouth twitched. "Do not worry you shall have what you desire."

"So be it." Kagura's hand closed upon the two objects. '_Sesshoumaru...please forgive me for betraying your trust but if it means I can have you...I will do whatever Naraku asks of me. I'm so sorry.'_

On Kagura's way out she noticed a figure half-hidden in the shadows. The youkai was dressed in robes of black, and was cloaked and hooded as well. It was a strange looking youkai with large bulging eyes, oily black hair, pointed ears, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He also held a staff in his hand of gnarled Blackwood that had a crescent moon symbol at the end made out of obsidian...

He looked liked some sort of demented Priest. Kagura decided.

Naraku turned his attention to the Dark Priest in the shadows. "Will they work?"

A grim smile formed on the pale face of the youkai. "Do you doubt the craftsmanship of a member of the Order of the Dark Moon, a Priest of Dark Feng?"

"Of course not." Naraku put a finger to his chin in thought. "I can't help but wonder why you are so willing to help me."

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping me." The youkai smiled widely revealing his yellow, crooked teeth.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wished he had strength enough to fly for about the hundredth time. But there was no use worrying about things he couldn't do anything about. Instead he poured the last of his energy into his speed as he and Isane fled out of the Forest of Death. The name of the accursed place rang in his head and he frowned. No, Isane wouldn't die there, he would see to that.

"_Sesshoumaru_..." Isane's weak voice came to his ears.

"Save your strength," Sesshoumaru scolded more harshly than he intended. Surely, those would not be his last words to her.

"But...I'm sorry." Isane told him. Before he felt like his back was on fire. In fact it was on fire.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru cried and could see light up ahead. They were almost out. It was just a little further. Sesshoumaru summoned the last of his yoki and Isane and himself went flying out of the forest.

Sesshoumaru landed face down on the dirt and turned to see what had become of his dear Isane. Sesshoumaru fought back a scream as he saw her ashes being scattered behind him as the flesh of her body was being burned away. She must have turned died just as they were leaving the forest. He hoped against hope that none of her ashes had been left behind in the Forest of Death.

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes from the glare of the rising sun. He watched with baited breath as the sun's rays hit Isane's scattered ashes. Sesshoumaru couldn't take much more of this. He unsheathed the Tenseiga so he would know what was going on. Sesshoumaru let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding at the sight before him.

Dozens of worker-fairies were fluttering in the air around Isane's ashes. There had never been this many before and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the reinforcements that had been called by Isane's plight. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his opinion. But perhaps it was only beautiful because of what it signified. The worker-fairies gracefully flew about gathering Isane's ashes into one place using their colorful butterfly-shaped wings to speed them on their way.

Their delicate, silvery-green bodies shimmered with magic and power. Their hair and wings were a myriad of colors of purples the color of lilacs, pinks the color of cheery blossoms, greens as green as freshly cut grass. They were otherworldly creatures that seemed human and demonic at the same time. They possessed features that were human such as a body, face, limbs, and hands, but also had slightly furry bodies, feelers for eyebrows, pointy ears, and small claws. They possessed a supernatural beauty indeed.

Soon the pile of gathered ashes was becoming moist and began to bubble. The worker-fairies proceeded on creating an image of Isane. And in moments a clay doll lay on the ground at his feet. He was then surprised when he saw one or two of the little faces look back at Sesshoumaru hesitantly. He also noticed that several of the fairies were shaking as if they were afraid. Sesshoumaru looked more closely and saw one of the fairies look at his sword and make a blessing. So they were afraid of his sword, well he wasn't about to impede them from helping his Isane.

Sesshoumaru quickly resheathed the sword trusting the worker-fairies to do their work. The clay doll before him began to harden and turn white. And suddenly it broke away to reveal the newly restored Isane. He wanted to rush to her. To pull her in his arms and kiss her all over her face, but knew he couldn't. She would be angered if he betrayed her trust and saw her face against her wishes. So instead Sesshoumaru watched as Isane replaced her Noh mask upon her face painfully slow before approaching her.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to note that InuYasha's haori had not been consumed in the flames of Isane's rebirth. He then remembered that it was made out of the skin of a fire rat youkai after all. He made a mental note of that and watched as Isane struggled to dress herself, he wanted to go help her, but once again his pride stopped him. His eyes never left her as she placed the Fenikkusu at her side once more.

"Isane..." Sesshoumaru began tentatively as he looked at her covered face. His eyes then widened when he realized the two strands of hair on either side of her face had remained white. "Are you alright? Are you fully healed Isane?"

Isane's body trembled but a small smile formed on the face of the Noh mask. "I've been fully healed."

"But your hair..."

Isane brought a hand to her hair to see what Sesshoumaru was taking about and rubbed a white lock between two fingers. "It seems...I am not to forget after all." It would have been asking too much for her to forget her Nightmare. No matter how much she loved Sesshoumaru she knew he would only ever hate her. It was her destiny to love and be hated in return. And her hair would only serve as a constant reminder of that fact it seemed.

Sesshoumaru wondered what she was talking about and remembered how Isane had seen him show such weakness back in the Forest of Death. She had seen him cry and even tremble with fear. His pride felt stung. But even so he still loved her. However, he also had not forgotten the Nightmares and his fears. He loved Isane with his entire being but was afraid to actually consummate that feeling. How could he do so without giving in to a side of his nature he simply abhorred and without being dishonorable?

All Sesshoumaru wanted to do was tell Isane how much he loved her. How he couldn't live without her. But because of his pride he could never do something so...weak. And so the two of them remained silent lost in their own morbid thoughts. So close and yet so far away from each other...

* * *

When InuYasha and the others finally came out from the Forest of Death they found Isane and Sesshoumaru in the same way. Silent, sitting across from each other, and unmoving.

Kouga was at Isane's side in an instant. "Isane...are you alright? Sesshoumaru didn't hurt you did he?"

Isane slowly looked back up at Kouga and his sincerely concerned expression. "No, of course not. I owe my life to him."

"Oh, I see." Kouga said his eyes flickering over to Sesshoumaru's still form. "Then I should thank him for taking care of you while I was away."

Sesshoumaru was about to give Kouga a piece of him mind when a small voice rang out interrupting him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's child voice was carried on the wind. She flung herself into Sesshoumaru's arms and he found himself embracing Rin back.

"_Rin_," Sesshoumaru breathed his voice thick with emotion. After those horrible Nightmares he was glad to see she was unharmed.

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you alright?" Rin questioned looking up at Sesshoumaru her brown eyes shinning with tears.

"Rin...don't cry." Sesshoumaru let a small smile form on his lips. "I'm just fine. Isane gave me the power to defeat the Shadow Demon. I couldn't have done it without her." Sesshoumaru looked over at Isane briefly. He was surprised to see that her attention still seemed to be focused on him even when the wolf demon was continuing to chatter on about this and that. Sesshoumaru smiled when he realized she was in fact ignoring Kouga. Perhaps he was beginning to read Isane without having to see her face after all.

Well near death experiences always had a way of bringing people together. Just how he and Rin had become like father and daughter.

"Well, that's good to hear." InuYasha said, Kagome at his side.

"Yea, we were all really worried about you." Kagome ran a hand through her hair.

"So how did you manage to defeat the demon anyways?" Sango asked walking up next to Miroku, and placing her hand in his. She felt a slight blush tinge her cheeks as he closed his fingers and squeezed her hand in return.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin's body into his arms so that he was cradling. "It was the power of..."

"Love." Isane finished for him.

"The power of love?" Miroku sounded amused. "Well that is quite the powerful force. Wouldn't you agree Sango?"

Sango just turned red as a beet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" came a squeaky little voice from across the field. It seemed that Sesshoumaru's retainer Jaken had returned. He was carrying a wrapped parcel in his arms, which was too big for him to handle. He soon tripped and the parcel went flying out of his arms and towards the group.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the toad youkai. He still hadn't forgotten how Rin was supposed to have been in his care and how he had said those things about Isane.

"My Lord!" Jaken approached and made a deep bow. "I have brought what you requested of me the last time."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow trying to remember what he had said.

"Yes," Jaken seemed irritated Sesshoumaru had forgotten. "The kimono for that-" Jaken coughed catching himself before he would have made an insult. "For the Lady Isane." Jaken still couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had wanted his mother's Kimono for what he considered to be nothing but a lowly, man-killing, whore.

"Well, Jaken it seems you've done something right for once." Sesshoumaru walked over with Rin still in his arms and Rin hopped down to unwrap the package exposing several gorgeous hand stitched kimono. Kagome and Sango couldn't help themselves from coming over and admiring their beauty. They were made of the finest materials, silks and satins, and thread of gold. They were fit for royalty and had been.

Isane seemed to want to go and see the kimono but was unsure. Luckily Kagome noticed and motioned for Isane to come on over. "Isane what are you doing just standing there like that. After all these kimono are for you!"

"Oh, right," Isane blushed underneath her mask. "Coming!"

Sesshoumaru watched as the women sorted through the kimono Jaken had brought and was so pleased he considered forgiving the little toad for his previous misconduct. His eyes wandered over to the wolf demon however and he was angered to see how his eyes were roving Isane's body. Oh, how he would enjoy killing that wolf if it wouldn't make Isane sad or angry. He would find no little pleasure in ripping Kouga's limbs off one by one. He had actually never hated anyone so much as he hated the wolf demon at that moment.

He was tiring of Kouga's interest in Isane and wondered if he should actually put his pride aside long enough to make it clear that Isane was his woman and no one else's. Sesshoumaru shook his head; there was no reason to go that far yet. When the time was right he decided he would mark Isane as his mate. He may put aside his emotionless mask for Isane, but he had no reason to do so with the others, and so his neutral expression was upon his face once again in no time. So much had changed and yet so little.

Soon Kagome, Sango, Rin and Isane left the boys to have Isane changed and ready. Sesshoumaru was glad since he was tiring of seeing Isane in his brother's haori. When she returned his breath hitched in his throat. She had chosen to wear a white kimono with a red flower pattern, and with a red obi belt tied about her waist. Her hair was once again styled childishly into two buns on either side of her head from which came two long ponytails. Two strands of white framed her face. She was so stunning. He wondered briefly why she had chosen to wear her 'forever child' hairstyle once more and found that he had liked the way her hair had looked down, it had been more feminine and womanly.

Nevertheless, she was still beautiful. She was simply gorgeous however she did her hair he decided with a small smile.

Soon his attention drifted back to the girls conversing...

"Rin wants to wear Rin's hair like that!" Rin exclaimed.

Isane was taken aback. "You want to style your hair like me?" She felt so nervous since she really was awful with children. They were usually afraid of her, freaked out by her enchanted face-shifting mask and crazed state of mind. And so they were rarely nice to her, some had even gone so far as to spit in her face, she had gotten used to it however. Isane was very surprised that Rin had taken a liking to her at all. And she still felt awkward with the little girl's attentions.

"Yep!" Rin broke out into one of her toothy grins.

Kagome gave Isane a assuring smile and Isane sighed. '_So be it.' _Isane motioned for the girl-child to come over with her and Isane went about the task of styling Rin's hair tentatively. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. What was wrong with her?

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left Isane. And he also noticed how nervous she was and felt concerned. After all, she had no reason to be nervous around his little Rin. It was almost like she was afraid of Rin.

Isane slowly combed out the tangles in Rin's hair before beginning to gather half of it up and styling that part into a bun. She then let the rest cascade in a ponytail and began to start on the other side. Isane felt very out of place in such a role. She could never see herself as a mother, that was for sure. She was the forever child after all. She was also the Insane One. No she hadn't forgotten her true identity. Her time with Sesshoumaru and the others all seemed like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. Even through the worst of times she found her time spent with Sesshoumaru was the best in her life.

Isane felt a chill go down her spine. Sometime was on the horizon, she could feel it. Would this time she had enjoyed finally come to an end? It was all like a never-ending carnival to her...but a carnival comes and goes. Would it come back to her? Isane knew something was up. She used to have the ability to have visions of the future so perhaps her subconscious was trying to warn her of something that was going to happen. She supposed she'd just have to wait and find out.

Isane finished doing the girl-child's hair and felt her nervousness recede a bit when Rin smiled back at her in pure glee. Perhaps, the reason she was so uncomfortable around Rin was because of Sesshoumaru. Rin was like his daughter, and when she was in this sort of role...it was almost as if she were acting like the child's mother. But that role would never be filled by her. She just knew it. She would never be good enough to be Rin's mother. Or Sesshoumaru's love. Yes, that is why she felt so out of place. That and the fact children always unnerved her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he saw Isane's nervousness recede and take Rin into her lap. He sighed in contentment thinking of how Isane and Rin looked nice together almost like...Sesshoumaru shook his head. Why was he thinking such thoughts? But he couldn't help himself. He was beginning to think of Isane as his life-mate, and as Rin as his daughter...they could almost be a family. Sesshoumaru admitted that he would like that very much. Having come face to face with his only fears he realized losing the people he cared about mattered to him. He didn't want to lose Rin or Isane. He wanted them to be by his side forever.

Ever since Rin had come into his life he realized something surprising. He had a knack for dealing with the high responsibility of taking care of a child and had to admit that he enjoyed it. Sesshoumaru had always been alone after the people he had cared most about had all left him. Besides his retainer Jaken Sesshoumaru had rarely talked to anyone. But then Rin had come into his cold, and lonely life and brought light again. When he had seen her laying there dead, killed by wolves, with blood pouring around her she had looked so much like Haruna.

He couldn't bare to just leave her there because of it. If only he had had the Tenseiga when he was nine then he might have been able to save his child-love. But no he had failed her. The Nightmare had reminded him of that. And so Rin unexpectedly came into his life and before he knew it she was following him as if it had always been that way. At first Sesshoumaru was hesitant and sometimes thought about leaving her at some human village but found he couldn't abandon her. Abandoning Rin became the same as abandoning his treasured memory of Haruna. The only woman he thought he would ever love.

Until he met Isane that is. Funny how the only reason he had tolerated Isane's presence at the beginning was because she baffled him. She was a mystery, an enigma, which he had to solve. And yet he didn't really care so much about that any more. When had his feelings of curiosity and then possessiveness turned to love he wondered. It had all come upon him so suddenly. But he couldn't ignore it any longer-he did love Isane. But now he didn't know what the hell he was going to do about it. Would he try and court her? Try to make her fall in love with him in return? It had seemed she hated males greatly. It would be hard. But Sesshoumaru was up for the challenge. Even if he didn't know what he'd do exactly without his pride getting in the way.

He and Isane had been through so much but there was still so much between them. Sometimes he felt she was like the moon, and she was as far away as the earth. It wasn't only her mystery that alluded him-it was herself. She still hadn't shown him her face. When he was surprised to find himself putting aside his own mask before Isane. He was beginning to allow some emotion back into his life. He smiled when he mused about how similar they were on many levels and yet how completely different they were at the same time. What would become of them? Sesshoumaru also sensed that something was on the horizon.

And then there was Kouga. Sesshoumaru knew he was up to something. And didn't like that he had no idea at all what that was. Kouga's eyes never left Isane either. And his gaze was more calculating that admiring as it had been before.

* * *

Kouga had expressed his wishes to travel with Sesshoumaru, Isane, and the others in their quest to find and defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru had wanted to be rid of the wolf demon but was unable to voice his opinion.

He stayed unnecessarily close to Isane Sesshoumaru thought and it took all of his willpower not to rip the wolf demon to shreds.

It seemed like a day just like any other day when it happened...

Sunset was approaching and Isane was going to take her leave of the others to have her privacy as she went through her dying and restoration process. Sesshoumaru wanted to accompany her but because of his pride he wouldn't show such concern and care for Isane in front of the others. Instead Sesshoumaru found himself lost in thought about past and his Nightmares...

Kouga smiled at his luck. Sesshoumaru was completely distracted by his dark thoughts and so wouldn't notice the wolf demon's sudden leave taking. Tonight was the night. It would be the night of the full moon and he was already cutting things pretty close. If he hadn't marked a new mate by the time the moon showed full in the sky he would lose his position as Lord of the Wolf Demon Tribes. And he couldn't possibly allow that to happen.

'_Tonight is the night,' _Kouga mused. _'The night I make Isane mine.'_

He had planned everything down to the last detail. Nothing would go wrong, he was sure of it. He quickly and quietly snuck out of camp and began to follow Isane.

When Isane thought she was a good distance from the others she began to strip off the kimono that Sesshoumaru had given her since she didn't want it to be burned to ashes. She carefully folded the beautiful fabric running a hand over it and thinking of the man who had gifted it to her. She then laid the kimono aside with the Fenikkusu sword on top of it, followed by her obi belt. There she was ready. The sun was already sinking towards the horizon filling the sky with the colors of red and orange. It was beautiful but scary at the same time.

"Hello, my lady." Came a voice.

Isane gasped in surprise and turned around to see Kouga, who was leaning against a tree casually with a cocky grin on his face. He let his eyes blatantly wander over her naked form.

"Kouga?" Isane asked. "What are you doing here? I liked to be alone when I must face death at sunset. You know that. Why are you here?" Isane tried to keep the nervousness from her tone. She didn't want to show weakness not to this male. He couldn't know how weak she was after sun set right? That's not why he was here right? No, it couldn't be.

"Isane," Kouga said taking slow steps and beginning to approach her. He knew he had to play his cards right or else Isane might decide to send a fireball his way. "I just wanted to speak with you alone."

"You could have chosen another time," Isane spat.

"But it always seems Sesshoumaru is there hounding you. I really needed to speak with you. I hope you'll forgive me." Kouga gave her his most repentant look, his bottom lip pouted and she couldn't resist a smile.

"Well, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Isane said in a rushed voice. Watching as the sun was getting ever closer to the horizon line.

"I wanted to speak with you once more about...my proposition of you becoming my mate."

"I thought I already made myself clear-"

Kouga had been closing the space between them and she hadn't realized how close he was until he placed his lips lightly on her neck. She was too surprised to react and simply let him kiss her.

When he pulled away she was slightly flushed.

"I'm sorry," Kouga said with a hand behind his head. "I just couldn't help myself. Every inch of your skin is precious so I just had to offer homage to your graceful neck."

"Kouga..."

"Isane please be my mate. I will be good to you, I swear it. Better than Sesshoumaru ever will be. He has a heart of ice...but I love you Isane."

"You love me?" Isane was feeling faint.

"Yes," Kouga placed both of his powerful hands on her arms. "Won't you unite your life with mine? Please. I offer you all I have once again. My heart, my soul, my body, and my position. Rule at my side Isane. I truly do love you."

Isane's head was spinning. But was Kouga the one meant for her and only her? She knew what the answer to that was. "Kouga...I'm so sorry."

Kouga looked back at Isane with cold and determined eyes. "So be it."

At that exact moment the sun had reached the horizon and Isane screamed in pain as she was engulfed in flames. Kouga simply watched with an emotionless expression upon his face. Soon Isane's body was being restored and in moments the clay began to break away to reveal the newly restored Isane, her body shaking from the aftereffects.

Isane reached her hand out for her fallen Noh mask, her crimson locks of hair cascading over her, and blocking her face from view. Her hand almost had grasped the mask until Kouga suddenly kicked the mask away from her.

"Not this time I'm afraid."

Trembling, she looked up at him, at his eyes that had never looked at her so coldly. She found that she was afraid. "Kouga...please give me my mask..."

"No." Kouga stalked over to her and lifted her up with one hand about her neck. Her locks of red hair still blocking her face from view as she hung her head in defeat. She had no power at her disposal. Kouga walked over and pressed Isane up against a tree lifting her two arms above her head and grasping her wrists with one hand pinning her there.

"Don't...you mustn't look at my face...only the one that is meant for me and only me can..." Isane pleaded.

Kouga simply ignored her. He pushed aside her long, waves of scarlet hair to reveal the curve of her neck. He then leaned over and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh there.

Isane gasped as pain shot through her entire body. Kouga's fangs pierced her skin and he drank of her blood. He had marked her as his mate. Kouga licked the remains of blood from her neck relishing the taste of her, sweet, and intoxicating. He smirked.

"You are mine now," Kouga declared.

"No," Isane chocked on a sob.

"Yes," Kouga declared. "I tried to do things the nice way Isane. But you wouldn't have it. Sesshoumaru hadn't marked you for his mate and I believe he never would have. Sesshoumaru is incapable of love. However, I love you. So in fact I've done you a favor. And now to see that pretty face of yours."

"No," Isane murmured as Kouga's hand pushed away her stream of hair from her face. His eyes looked upon her face and he consumed her. He took in her almond-shaped golden eyes, the beauty mark under her left eye like a tear, and her luscious red lips. They were such alluring lips. He pressed his lips hungrily to hers and thought he heard Isane whimper. This only spurred his desire and he pressed his lips harder against hers. "You are so beautiful." Kouga said looking at her.

"Kouga...please don't do this..." Isane begged.

"Ah, Isane but you're my mate now. And we must finish what we've started. It's a ritual, you see, and it hasn't even begun yet. It's time to make you mine completely." Kouga informed her. He then began to trace his tongue over her flesh, the curve of her neck, down to her cleavage...

He brought his head up to gaze into her lovely eyes again and saw that they had glazed over and almost looked lifeless as if her soul had vanished. Kouga shook his head. It was probably just his imagination. He was sure he'd be able to make Isane see the light sure enough and seduce her. He was determined to do so. He had to, he really had no choice. Desperation had made him come to this.

He began to run his hands over Isane's body and was pleased that he met with no resistance on her part. Perhaps, she had finally realized her place was at his side and not Sesshoumaru's.

He began to nibble on her ear and was surprised that it was round and humanlike. When he looked back into her eyes again he was shocked by what he saw. Tears were falling from her eyes that were no longer glazed over but alive, fiery, angry, defiant. He also noted her round pupil. Kouga gasped when he realized the secret Isane had been hiding all this time. She was human.

"_Impudent male," _Came a strange, otherworldly voice that sounded like Isane and not like her at the same time. It almost sounded like two voices overlapping one another.

"Isane?" Kouga questioned suddenly afraid. Isane's aura was getting stronger and soon a golden glow surrounded her. Kouga didn't know what was going on since Isane shouldn't have such power for several more minutes. And the look she was giving him...pierced him down to his very soul as if she could see right through him. The look had turned cruel, and merciless.

"_The little bird has fled." _The woman before him spoke and it was like the sound of bells chiming, birds singing, the sound of a crackling brook, the soundless sound of wind blowing through the trees, the sound of crickets chirping, children laughing, all at once. _"The cat tried to consume the bird, showed its sharp claws, pierced her delicate heart, and frightened the poor little bird so that it flew away. Out of its golden cage and into the sky, far away. There she sings a song of sadness. She will not return until the one that is meant for her and only her finds her and brings her back."_

"What the hell?" Kouga was bewildered. This woman before him...was not Isane. Her scent, her aura, and her yoki were all different, had changed.

The woman pointed a her slender finger at Kouga. _"You are the big bad cat that has frightened the little bird away. You who forced the bird to show her face. You who tried to consume the bird's body. You who made her sing her song of sadness. You shall be punished. By the power of the Sun and the Moon it shall be so."_

Kouga raised his hands in front of him, "Wait a minute. I didn't mean to-"

But that was as far as he got.

* * *

Sesshoumaru immediately knew something was wrong when he heard Kouga's blood curdling scream. Something was very, very wrong. Before the others could stop him he was off into the forest in search of Isane. He reached the clearing Isane had chosen in seconds but she was already gone. But there before him was Kouga...

He was suspended between two trees by vines that seemed to now possess a life of their own. Several of the silvery-green vines were wrapped around Kouga's arms and legs and some were even wrapped around his neck. They seemed to be constricting him and the vines about his neck were obviously left to strange him to death. His clothes had been ripped from his body, and his torso was covered in cuts and bruises. He was also bleeding from several wounds on his arms and legs that had obviously been made by a blade.

Sesshoumaru wanted to leave him there to die but then he wouldn't be able to find out what happened. Sesshoumaru simply used his spare sword to cut Kouga down, where he fell to the floor with a thud. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga about the neck and lifted him so that they were eye to eye. He was about to question Kouga when he noticed the stricken look upon the wolf demon's face, his pupils were dilated, and his expression was terrified. His whole body was trembling and Sesshoumaru realized that he was afraid. What could have scared the wolf demon so badly? Surely not Isane? But then did something or someone attack them?

"Kouga! What has happened here?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kouga looked past Sesshoumaru as if he weren't there. Sesshoumaru was about to try and use some persuasion when he noticed that Kouga's lips were moving. He was mumbling something but it was in a voice so low Sesshoumaru had to lean his head in to hear it.

"Please...don't...forgive me...goddess...Isane...my lady please! Light...so much light. My eyes...I can't see...blinded by magnificence. So bright...so beautiful...not from this world. Beyond...from a world beyond this one...gone...gone back to that world...back to heaven...back to the City in the Clouds...stepping stone to the heavens." Kouga's voice trembled.

Sesshoumaru threw the wolf demon from him disgusted. He was completely out of his wits for the time being. Something had really managed to give the wolf demon quite a scare. That only made him feel he had to find Isane as soon as possible. Something was very wrong and he wondered if this was what he had sensed on the horizon. Sesshoumaru set off flying through the air in search of his love. He just had to find her.

'_Dammit! I really should put that woman in a cage! She seems to always be running away from me! Isane! Why? Why are you always running away from me! Don't you realize your place is at my side, forever? Isane...'_

* * *

Kagura sped through the air on her feather marveling at the beautiful starry night it had become. It was a beautiful night indeed, the sky a velvety black, and a full moon shinning overhead tinged with red. And there in the sky, Kagura gasped, was the largest Lunar Rainbow she had ever seen. In fact, it was the only Lunar Rainbow she had ever witnessed. And Kagura remembered a verse from an ancient demon legends:

_Blood red moon high in the sky, __Light of the moon shed on high_

_Lunar power gleams so bright, __Reveal the path with all thy might_

_Gateway of stars twinkles bright, __Open thy doors for just one night_

_Fly on feathered wings of white, __Tis quite the merry mortal sight_

It was about how a lunar rainbow was thought to be a staircase to heaven one which the only the Gods and Goddesses themselves could use to descend to earth or ascend back into heaven. A gateway to heaven would be opened if such a thing were to occur. But it was just an ancient legend, a myth, Kagura mused, until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Wings of gold and red shimmered in the moonlight. Isane was flying through the air, stepping from treetop to treetop gracefully. It was like watching a dance. Isane was dressed in the white kimono with the red flower pattern Sesshoumaru had gifted her with, her red obi sash tying the Fenikkusu to her side. Her hair was down, and the moon's rays highlighted her white strands of hair, which hung on either side of her face. She was also radiating energy, golden and silver in color. She continued her way in the direction of the Lunar Rainbow Kagura noted. Suddenly Isane leapt into the air towards the Lunar Rainbow as if she intended to actually be able to land upon it. Kagura nearly laughed at Isane's foolishness and expected to see Isane pass right through.

She nearly bit her tongue when Isane landed on the rainbow as if it were actually solid. She then watched in awe as Isane began to travel up the Lunar Rainbow. Kagura's eyes widened even more when she noticed something in the night sky. It looked like a star was getting closer and closer to the ground as if it were falling. But then Kagura realized it was a bright light which was getting larger and larger almost like...not it couldn't be. Was that the gateway to heaven? Was the gateway to heaven actually opening? And why was Isane going up the Lunar Rainbow towards it? If she made it through she would be lost to Sesshoumaru forever.

Kagura couldn't help herself from smiling at the thought. If Isane was gone from this world Sesshoumaru would be hers once and for all. There would be no competition and the path to his heart would be open. Kagura bit her lip as she saw Isane getting farther away.

"Dammit!" Kagura cried. She knew what she had to do. She had barely managed to earn Sesshoumaru's trust and left on her own she'd never be able to actually win Sesshoumaru's heart. And Naraku had promised her, that somehow Sesshoumaru would be hers. If she had any chance at all it was with Naraku's offer. She couldn't do it on her own. And if Kagura allowed Isane to simply disappear Naraku would no longer help her. It was her only chance and she couldn't just throw it away. Kagura knew she had to find Sesshoumaru before it was too late. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Stargate

_X-stasy_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This fic is rated R and there is light Lemon Content this time!!! I tried to make it as tasteful as possible, I want to write Romance novels one day after all and so need the practice!

AN: This ch is Slayers Next, and X inspired so all similarities are on purpose.

Chapter 13: -_Stargate_-

Kagura, flying through the air in her feather-boat, soon came across Sesshoumaru, who was still futilely trying to find the familiar scent of the woman he loved. Alas, her scent had changed unbeknownst to him. Frustrated, Sesshoumaru used his spare sword to cut an entire fifty-foot oak tree in half down the middle, wrapping the sword in his yoki, demonic energy, which glowed blue.

Sesshoumaru then heard clapping and was surprised to see Kagura hovering above him. When had she gotten there? Why had he failed to sense her presence? Had he really become so emotional in his inability to locate Isane that he had become careless? He made a mental note to not let something so foolish happen to him again.

"Bravo." Kagura laughed still mock clapping at Sesshoumaru's feat of felling the oak.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at her.

"As always you have a horrible temper, Sesshy. I'm here to help you of course. You're looking for Isane aren't you? Well, then I can lead you to her."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura with distrust. "And why would you want to help me?"

Kagura smiled, "A woman's heart holds many secrets."

Sesshoumaru nodded deciding against trying to waste time in getting her motives out of her. "Take me to her."

"As you wish." Kagura agreed flying off in the direction of the Lunar Rainbow, Sesshoumaru following close behind.

By the time they arrived Isane was almost to the top of the Lunar Rainbow.

"What the?" Sesshoumaru questioned seeing the phenomena before him. He then noticed Isane's person, like an apparition, traveling up the rainbow towards what could only be described as a hole in the atmosphere, a swirling void of energy surrounded by the light of several spinning stars. "Kagura what in the seven hells is going on here?" Sesshoumaru once again found he felt an unknown feeling well up inside of him-fear. Sesshoumaru was rarely caught unawares but the sight before him made no sense. And that fact alone thoroughly unnerved him.

"Isane seems to be traveling up the stairway of heaven to the Stargate." Kagura exclaimed dispassionately. "You better hurry and fetch her before it's too late. Once she passes through the Stargate she'll be lost to this world forever."

Sesshoumaru tried to process the nonsense that Kagura was saying. In the back of his mind this all seemed vaguely familiar. As if he had heard something similar before. Perhaps...his mother. No, now was not the time for a trip down memory lane. He had to get to Isane before it was too late. As he saw the woman he loved once again eluding him, he felt fear. Fear that he would fail to protect the woman he loved. It was his greatest fear to fail to protect those he cared about. That was why after the lose of Haruna and then his mother he had set emotional barriers around his heart and soul, so as not to care for anyone again, and not to feel such fear or helplessness again. To not be hurt again.

That was the reason for the emotionless mask he wore. It was only when Rin came into his life that his barriers were tested. And it was only when he met Isane that the barriers around his heart began to start tumbling down. He never in his wildest dreams had expected to ever fall in love. Love-a weak human emotion he had said more time than not.

"Isane, I will not fail her." Sesshoumaru said more to himself than to Kagura as he sped towards the Lunar Rainbow.

Kagura held her breath as Sesshoumaru neared the rainbow wondering if he would land on it or pass right through...she knew she wouldn't have been able to travel to heaven but wasn't so certain Sesshoumaru could possibly possess the ability to do that either.

Sesshoumaru neared the Lunar Rainbow and made as if to land on it.

And he did.

Kagura let out the breath she was holding and watched with baited breath as Sesshoumaru sped up the Lunar Rainbow towards the fleeting form of Isane. She was almost to the entrance of the Stargate.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when his feet touched the translucent and multicolored rainbow to find it solid. He quickly shook off his surprise and made his way as quickly as possible towards Isane. She seemed different to him. Her aura, her scent, her yoki, everything was different and yet it was her.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru yelled towards her.

Isane turned her head to look behind her and for the hundredth time Sesshoumaru wished she wasn't wearing that infernal mask. She was surrounded by a golden and silver glow, even her mask was glowing.

"_The little bird flew away from her golden cage long ago but now she must return to where she belongs..."_

That voice...was not Isane's voice. It almost made his ears bleed to listen to that otherworldly voice speak. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. He was almost unable to comprehend it. It was so many things all at once. Haruna's crying...Rin's laughter...His mother's sad sigh.

She seemed to radiate indifference as she looked back at Sesshoumaru and continued upon her way.

"Isane no!" Sesshoumaru cried using his youkai speed to close the distance between them.

She was about to pass through the Stargate. He had to stop her. Had to reach her in time. Why was she always running away from him?

Sesshoumaru stretched out a clawed hand towards Isane trying to reach for her. "Isane don't go! Come back to me Isane! I won't let you take her!"

Kagura saw what was happening and knew what Sesshoumaru intended to do. He was actually planning on following Isane into the Stargate if he failed to reach her in time. "Sesshoumaru! Don't do it! It's too late! Turn back now!" Kagura pleaded as tears began to flow freely down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening, she would lose Sesshoumaru forever. She had to stop him. She started to fly towards the gateway.

Isane was passing through the swirling mass of silvery energy and was almost gone. Sesshoumaru reaching out to her could only continue to pursue her. He reached his hand into the abyss, searching for his Isane. He would not let her escape. He pushed against the resistance he found in the spiral of energy and began to force his way into the Stargate. His body was wracked with extreme pain and he cried out from the force of it unleashing a howling sound. His skull felt as though it was being ripped apart. Even so, he continued to push his way through the Stargate. Using all his yoki he forced his way through.

The resistance began to give way and suddenly he was being pulled into the portal. Sesshoumaru began to panic at the sensation that he was not in control. But then he realized it was as if he was being guided...

Darkness.

He was surrounded by darkness when suddenly...

Light.

A light so bright and pure it blinded him and hurt his yoki. His yoki, demonic energy, a pure essence of evil, which could not stand to be in such light. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Not only his body but also his own soul. When would the pain ever end? And then he saw her-Isane.

She was just ahead of him in this strange place that was flooded with unending light. He had to reach her. Using his yoki, which hurt to be used in this holy place he sped towards her. His hands reached out to grasp her and he managed to grab her arms.

"Isane." She was there in his arms and so many different emotions flooded through him. He vowed he would never let her go. That he'd never lose her again. That they would be together forever.

But then in an instant she vanished.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru howled out to the abyss of light and hung his head in defeat. He had failed. He had once again failed to protect a loved one. He allowed himself to succumb to the light...

ooo

Kagura watched in horror as Sesshoumaru passed through the Stargate after Isane. "Sesshoumaru no!" Kagura cried as she tried to follow. The Lunar Rainbow seemed to fade beneath her as she sped over it on her feather. And as she neared the Stargate she saw that it was becoming unstable. No, she couldn't lose Sesshoumaru to some heavenly abyss of darkness and light. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if she had to in order to bring him back.

But fate didn't seem to be on her side. Kagura flew towards the Stargate and was prepared to pass right through it, but as she touched the barrier pain flooded her being and a force so powerful it was beyond words pushed her back and away. Kagura went flying through the air away from the Stargate and the Lunar Rainbow. She was unable to stop herself as she fell downwards crashing through the nearby forest's trees. The sound of snapping branches and bones was heard as she fell towards the earth. She finally landed with a dull thud upon the soft forest floor.

Kagura coughed up blood and tried to push herself up only to collapse on the cool earth once more. "Sesshoumaru..." She whimpered as a pool of blood formed around her.

ooo

Kouga's whole body ached and his eyelids felt heavy. Making an effort to open his blue-gray eyes he was surprised to see an angelic face hovering over him...

So beautiful...

"Angel..." Kouga thought incoherently not realizing he had spoken aloud. '_I must have died and gone to heaven...and this woman must be an angel. Funny, I always thought I'd go to hell._'

The woman broke out into musical laughter. "Angel? Oh, Kouga you're so funny."

Kouga started. He recognized that voice. He blinked his eyes up at the face that was hovering over him and greedily took in the sight of her...her bright, emerald green eyes, her amber-colored hair that was styled into two coy pigtails on either side of her head, her delicate nose and mouth. "Ayame?"

"That's right! I'm glad you actually remembered me this time, Kouga." Ayame beamed down at him. "It's about time too! I was so worried about you when I heard how the Elders were making you chose a mate by the night of the full moon in order to keep your position as Lord of the Seven Wolf Tribes. I just knew that Kagome would never agree to it. So I thought...well naturally I assumed you had need of me. I came as quickly as I could. But it seems I didn't get here soon enough. Who did this to you?"

Kouga tried to sit up and pain shot through his entire body. "Ugh...that's not important...wha?" Kouga felt around his body to find that all his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged with long, clean strips of cloth. "Did you do this?"

"Yes, I licked and tended to your wounds." A slight blush crept across Ayame's cheeks.

Kouga's eyes widened at her admission. "I see."

"Kouga...I love you." Ayame blurted and quickly blushed and turned her head away. "I know you don't feel the same way about me. But...ever since that day long ago...the night of the Lunar Rainbow when I was but a child, and you saved me, promised me that if I was ever in trouble I just had to come to you...I never forgot that night Kouga. That night meant a lot to me. It was something that kept me going when I otherwise would have lost hope. Whenever things seemed impossible I thought of you and it gave me the strength to keep on fighting. I wanted to become strong, strong enough to win your love one day when I was old enough.

But then when I next saw you, you didn't remember your promise or me. It was like my world was coming to an end. And then how you claimed to love that human woman Kagome. And how you said you could only love a woman who had the ability to see shards of the Shikon Jewel...you remember how I vowed I would somehow gain that power and come back to you Kouga? To gain your love I would have done anything...well I traveled far and wide for many months trying to figure out how I would learn to do such a thing.

Deep down I knew it was impossible since it was a miko power, and holy, and a full demon like me could never pull off something such as sensing the jewel shards. But even so I kept on trying to find a way. For you Kouga. I just couldn't give up. That's when I came across a traveling miko, who was in trouble. She was being attacked by demons, more than even a powerful miko such as herself could handle. And for some reason she reminded me of your Kagome and I decided to help her since Kagome had been nothing but kind to me.

After I had saved her life the miko asked me if there was anything I wanted in return for having saved her. I shook my head saying the one thing I desired would be impossible to give me. When she asked me what it was and I told her she smiled...the strangest sort of smile, so empty. She then took my hands in hers and I felt a great surge of energy flow through me, changing me. I had never felt anything like it. When it was over I was out of breath, dizzy, and the miko was gone. She must have been extremely powerful to do whatever she did because Kouga...I can see them now. I can actually sense the jewel shards!"

"You can what?!" Kouga exclaimed interrupting her.

"I have the same ability as Kagome now." Ayame smiled. "So I thought...that now I might have a chance to win your love. I was on my way to find you when I heard of what the Elders were planning. I knew I just had to find you before maybe you and Kagome...I hoped I would reach you before that happened. Because I want you Kouga. I love you and want you for myself! Did Kagome...?"

"No," Kouga shook his head. "Kagome loves InuYasha."

Ayame brightened at his words. "So you haven't been able to find a mate yet?"

Kouga thought back to his despicable actions towards Isane and sighed. "No...and I don't deserve to."

"Wha?" Ayame questioned confused. "Of course you deserve to have a mate! You're the best demon I know Kouga! You're strong and powerful. And you would defend the members of your tribe with your own life. You're selfless and wonderful."

"You're wrong...I'm not worthy of your love Ayame. I did something horrible...I tried to force a woman to be my mate out of desperation. I didn't want to lose my position and so I...I did a horrible thing. It was she who did this to me. And I deserved it. I don't know what came over me. I feel awful...I hate myself. Ayame...you should just forget about me. You deserve someone better. From the very beginning I've treated you badly. I ignored a promise I remembered because of my newfound love for Kagome. I lied to you. I remembered that day long ago as well...although I have to admit I didn't recognize the beautiful woman you had become...you were so young back then."

Tears welled up in Ayame's eyes as she listened to Kouga's admission. "Oh Kouga...you're so stupid!"

Kouga blinked back at her in shock.

"You're so stupid Kouga! Do you think I could ever stop loving you! I'm sorry Kouga but you're stuck with me now whether you like it or not. I'm never leaving your side again! After all you have a promise to keep!"

"_Ayame_...?" Kouga's voice was thick with emotion.

Ayame nodded blinking away her tears and smiling. "Look over there, Kouga." Ayame pointed towards the moonlit sky.

Kouga looked up and gasped in surprise. There it was the Lunar Rainbow, it was just as it was that night so long ago when he had saved Ayame's life. It was beautiful.

"It's funny how we would meet again like this don't you think under this Lunar Rainbow? As if it was meant to be all along..." Ayame trailed off wistful.

Kouga looked back at the young wolf-girl who had bared her heart and soul to him. He was undeserving of her love, had always been. Why hadn't he realized it before? Was he really so pig-headed to not see the tremendous gift of her love that she so willingly offered him? How could he have taken something so beautiful, and pure for granted like that? He had truly been a fool, a blind fool all this time. True love was staring him in the face and he had turned away like an idiot.

Kouga stretched out a powerful hand to stroke Ayame's cheek. She turned back to him her eyes sparkling. She was so gorgeous...another thing he had failed to notice. Her lips were so pink and smooth. Kouga cupped her face gently in his hand and leaned in.

"May I?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, Kouga..." Ayame murmured as Kouga pressed his lips against hers.

She was breathless by the time they pulled apart. "Ayame are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Kouga, I've wanted this my whole life. I wish to be your mate and have my life bound to yours forever and ever."

Kouga smirked, perhaps luck was smiling down upon him after all. He gently pushed back Ayame's hair to reveal the delicate curve of her neck. He then leaned over and kissed her there first sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. He then sunk his teeth into her tender flesh and Ayame moaned in response, her back arching from the pleasure that was coursing through her body as she was bonded to Kouga. She was becoming one with him-mind, body, and soul.

Kouga lapped up the rest of her blood and smiled at her while licking his lips. He then began to place soft, butterfly kisses along the curve of her neck and came to nibble on her elvish ear. She was so beautiful and smelled like a grassy field in the morning, wet with dew, and lit by sunshine. He breathed in her wonderful scent and sighed content. His hands began to roam her body hesitantly tracing the curves of her fit form. Ayame just smiled back at him in pure bliss. When Kouga hesitated to bring his hands near her chest Ayame took his hands and guided him to undo her furry top.

Kouga removed it and gazed upon her lovely, exposed flesh. He leaned over and traced his tongue between her smooth, pale flesh and placed his mouth over her peak kissing her there until she moaned with pleasure. He then brought his lips back to Ayame's and kissed her in a heated passion. His hands fumbled to remove her fur-skirt before he ran a hand towards her heated core. He gently caressed her there, finding her moist with desire. His blood boiled with desire taking in her scent of arousal. Ayame brought a leg to wrap around his hips pushing him down closer to her.

His half-naked body was pressed hard against hers and she could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. She smiled that she had been able to cause such a reaction in him. As their bare naked bodies pressed against each other, and Kouga's hands wandered over her precious flesh, her own hands wandered, careful not to touch any of his injuries, her touch was feathery, and light, and tantalizing to Kouga who shivered under her touch. He couldn't stand it any longer and gently spread her legs apart before thrusting himself into her to the hilt.

Ayame cried out as he filled her, finally she felt whole, complete, and not alone anymore. Kouga slowly began to move within her savoring the feeling of Ayame around him. Soon their passions were mounting as they were nearing the edge. Ayame could feel something building within her, a feeling that burned as bright as the stars overhead. Kouga could feel his own pleasure mounting as well and sighed in contentment as he spilled himself into her. He continued his ministrations until Ayame cried his name and saw more stars than were in the sky overhead, also finding her completion.

Kouga collapsed upon Ayame spent. His body trembling from the aftereffects of pleasure.

Ayame noticed this and looked up at Kouga with concern in her forest-green eyes. "Kouga are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Ayame...no it's just I never thought it would feel that way. I'm so filled with emotion I...Ayame...I love you too. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it. I've been a fool."

"I forgive you idiot!" Ayame said brightly. "Of course, I can think of many, many ways that you can make it up to me. Although I never thought I'd enjoy making love to a mummy!" Ayame fingered Kouga's white bandages. There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she moved the bandaged Kouga off of her and straddled his hips pinning him to the ground.

"Ayame?" Kouga quirked an eyebrow at her amused.

"The night is young." Ayame grinned as she impaled herself upon his already stirring shaft. She then released her hair from the confines of her two pigtails and let her long amber-colored hair cascade over Kouga's naked body, tickling his skin, as she began to take them both into the heat of passions once more...

ooo

Sesshoumaru groaned as he was slowly coming back into consciousness. His head ached, his body ached, every part of him ached. What the hell had happened to him? He felt as though he had been torn apart only to be put back together again. Not a very fun time. Was he still alive he wondered? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was following Isane into the Stargate and upon finally reaching her she disappeared again, only to leave him in the sickening light that seemed to want to devour his demonic power and consume him.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. Oh, how his head pounded. Once again too much light entered his vision. As Sesshoumaru's senses began to function properly again he realized he was on solid ground. Suddenly scents and sounds flooded his acute youkai senses and almost overwhelmed him to near passing out. He quickly narrowed his eyes to take in his surrounding. The sight that met him thoroughly surprised him. Most of the air was thick with mist but there was visibility enough to see that he was in some sort of strange, ancient city.

There were building of the like he had never seen before. Tall and towering and all made of stone. It seemed impossible that such structures could actually exist, could have possibly been constructed. A feat like that would be a great one even for a powerful youkai like himself. Once again he wondered where the hell he was. This place was so unlike any place he had ever seen before. Perhaps, it was a completely different place, another world. The thought shocked Sesshoumaru with how much sense it made. After all he had passed through some sort of portal...what did he expect.

It became clear to him that he had been transported to another world. But why? How? And where was Isane? He didn't have to long to think on this, however, as he sensed the energies of many powerful beings approaching him. He couldn't see them until they were a few feet away because of the mist. The figures that met him were all dressed in flowing robes of white. Wings of gold and red came out of their back, and Sesshoumaru noticed that many had either a crescent moon symbol upon their forehead or that of a blazing sun. Several carried staffs and some even had a sword hilt with no blade belted to their waist.

Who the hell were they? They reminded him of his mother...who had been a Priestess of Feng. But somehow this whole thing didn't bode well.

The Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon surrounded Sesshoumaru on all sides making Sesshoumaru distrustful at once. He quickly stood to face them, one hand already poised over the hilt of his spare sword.

One came forward, an aged Priest, with a staff that held a large globe of red amber on the end. The symbol of a golden sun shone on his forehead, complete with squiggly lines for the rays. His hair was stark white and pulled back into a club. He eyed Sesshoumaru warily before speaking. "Why have you come here, _Demon_?" He said the last word with blatant disgust.

Sesshoumaru snarled, "I have simply come to claim what is mine."

The Priest raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is that, Demon?"

"My possession, the woman Isane Rune. I believe that she arrived here before I."

There were several intakes of breath at his words.

"Foul demon!" One of the Priestesses cried but was hushed as the High Priest before Sesshoumaru raised a single, frail hand.

"Your possession you say?" The Priest narrowed his eyes threateningly at Sesshoumaru. "This woman...Isane Rune you named her. She wouldn't happen to wear the enchanted Noh Mask of the Goddess and wields the mystic sword Fenikkusu, forged from the claw of the Goddess herself?"

"That would be her." Sesshoumaru drawled.

"You, a demon, dare to lay claim to the Doorway? To the Chosen One that has finally returned to us after being lost to us these many moons. I, for one, do not believe you possess such a hold over her. She who bears the Mark of Eternal Sorrow is to remain here with us. And you...are to leave this holy place immediately before you can defile it anymore than you already have." Golden eyes flickering with a doubt, a thought, quickly set aside as they came to rest on the blue crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"I will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru growled. "You will return Isane to me or else." Sesshoumaru unsheathed his spare sword and in a flash the tip of his sword was pointed at the Priest's throat.

The Priest narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru, the lines around his aged eyes crinkled. "You dare threaten me, a High Priest of the Order of the Sun and Moon! A mere demon! I carry the holy blood of the Goddess within my veins, you have no chance of defeating me. I will only tell you this once more. Leave now and forever hold your peace or suffer the consequences."

"Never, I will not forsake Isane!" Sesshoumaru declared prepared to run the old Priest through. He was about to when he met with a resistance to his blade, however. Try as he might to cut the Priest's throat he could not move his sword an inch closer. A white light surrounded the Priest and Sesshoumaru knew he had formed a Barrier of Light. Sesshoumaru would not give up and summoned his youkai power to press harder against the barrier only to find himself flying backwards through the air.

Sesshoumaru hit the ground and slid backwards several feet before coming to a stop. He quickly stood prepared to face his opponents once more.

The other Priests and Priestesses now saw him as an enemy and many untied their strange sword hilts that held no blade. They then held the sword hilts in front of them and summoned their god-energy creating an actual blade of light by will. Others were prepared to use their staffs against him.

Sesshoumaru summoned his yoki, the evil demonic energy that flowed within his veins, and surrounded his spare sword with it until it was surrounded by a blue-tinged aura. He got into a fighting stance prepared to fight with everything he had regardless of the fact that he was grossly outnumbered. A youthful Priest wielding a Sword of Light was the first to attack him. The Priest lunged at Sesshoumaru and their swords met sending sparks into the air as light energy clashed against dark. The Priest's energy blade was glowing a bright white while Sesshoumaru's was pulsing a deep blue.

Sesshoumaru leapt backwards and prepared to attack the Priest this time. He feinted left and swung right, but the blade of the Priest was already there waiting for him. He was fast. Sesshoumaru had to admit he was slightly impressed. He hadn't fought a man of this caliber for quite some time. This would be fun. Sesshoumaru smiled. He then brought his sword high overhead intending on a downward swing. The Priest was ready for him and blocked the attack with ease.

Slash. Block. Slash. Block.

The two skilled fighters were locked in a graceful yet deadly dance of swords. Sesshoumaru went through forms that had become an inherent part of him. All those long years of hard training with his father, InuTaisho, were deeply engrained in him. His father had been a harsh taskmaster but it paid off in the end. Sesshoumaru's skill with a blade was almost flawless. His father had explained to him that the sword was to be an extension of himself, not just a weapon, but also a part of him. Once he was able to become one with his sword he would be invincible.

His father had also taught him about the honor of a swordsman. Honor that was to be his guide in life in whatever he did. To fight and conquer his enemies armed with honor and his sword alone. He would never stoop to underhanded tricks, would never kill an enemy when his back was turned, would never take advantage of the weak. This is how his code of honor had come to encompass women-it would be dishonorable to force himself upon, or harm a female because since a woman is weaker than a man, it would be taking advantage of weakness, and would therefore be cowardice. Only a cowardly man would take advantage and harm a woman, his father had explained to him.

And Sesshoumaru was no coward. He had come to live by his sword. For years his sword had been his only friend. He had been completely alone in the world for so long, but his sword was his one constant. But then when his father died and left him the Tenseiga he didn't know what to think. A sword could be a friend, a weapon, an extension of your soul, of the self, but how could he ever feel that way about such a useless sword. He hated the Tenseiga and was angered and confused as to why his father would gift him with such a sword when his brother, a half-breed no less, had been gifted with a truly exceptional sword. A sword that he saw would have been a great friend, but his brother had snatched it away from his grasp. A lost friend, a sword he didn't even have the power to wield. And where did that leave him?

Alone.

It seemed Sesshoumaru was destined to be alone.

Haruna had died. His mother soon after. And then his father had left him as well. He cared little for life after that, however, he had a promise to uphold.

"_Sesshoumaru...promise me you will become stronger to protect your loved ones." _

Sesshoumaru had promised his mother to do just that. He would become stronger until he deemed himself powerful enough to finally uncage his feelings and give his heart wings. To care for someone once again.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out as he had hoped. The barriers around his heart and soul had been tested earlier than he had anticipated when Rin had come into his life. And then began to crumble when he had fallen in love with Isane. And now he found that he wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he loved and cared about. This filled him with anger, despair, and even fear. Fear at this feeling of helplessness he would do better without.

But regardless of Sesshoumaru not being powerful enough he knew he had to keep on fighting. His pride wouldn't just let him role over and die. He would die fighting as a true warrior should. He may fail but at least he would give it his all, heart and soul.

The Priest, Sesshoumaru noted, was quite young, with his auburn locks tied back in a thick club down his back. A few strands had come lose during their fight, framing the Warrior Priest's face and highlighting his own golden eyes. But Sesshoumaru only pressed harder than before. Using a spurt of his yoki he let lose a blast of demonic energy towards the Priest. The Priest was forced backwards, his feet sliding on the solid earth. He was also distracted, the attack had caught him by surprise and Sesshoumaru didn't waste the opportunity that had been presented to him. He lunged forward and disarmed the priest.

"Flash!" Cried the voice of one of the young Priestesses.

The Sword of Light flew out of the Priest's hands and skidded across the ground. The Warrior Priest rubbed his wrist and looked chagrined. Sesshoumaru was about to attack the young Priest again when the young Priestess stood in his way. Sesshoumaru didn't like to fight women, however, if they were fighters he had to show them the proper respect after all. So instead of holding back he attacked the Priestess head on. Bringing his sword high overhead for a quick downward slash. The graceful Priestess simply raised her willow-wood staff, topped with a red crescent moon at the end.

The Priestess herself had a red crescent moon on her forehead, which nicely matched her ruby-colored eyes. Her eyes were different though, a deep amber-red color. Her eyes were harsh, cold, and unfeeling. Sesshoumaru's sword came down and was met with a Barrier of Light. The white tinged light surrounded the Priestess yet Sesshoumaru kept pressing down upon it unable to admit defeat. He summoned his yoki and channeled it through the sword hoping to break through her barrier. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light...

"Lumina!" the Warrior Priest Flash bellowed.

Sesshoumaru looked down in shock to see that the blade of his sword had been broken into several pieces.

"Thanks the gods," Flash breathed upon seeing Lumina unharmed.

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped backwards, now on the defensive, swordless. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The fallen Sword of Light of the young priest. Sesshoumaru had no choice. He lunged for the sword picking it up and rolling as he hit the ground. From his crouching position on the ground he stood and held the sword hilt out in front of him. He tried to recall what he had seen the Priest do to summon the energy blade. Sesshoumaru tried to look deep within himself for the power needed to form such a blade. Closing his eyes he concentrated...

"But that's impossible! How can a mere demon summon a Blade of Light!"

"Unless...he's a descendent of the Gods."

"Look at the crescent moon upon his forehead marking him as one of Feng's chosen."

"No! He's still a demon and that makes him our enemy! He must be a Dark Priest from the Order of the Dark Moon and Shadowed Sun!"

"And he's here to take the Doorway and try to summon Darkness into the world!"

"He shall not be allowed to leave this place alive!"

"Wait." Came the voice of the young Priest Flash. "This is my fight. Spark, your sword."

"Sure thing, bro." A young man with short, silvery hair and red eyes agreed tossing his sword hilt to his brother. Spark had a round red sun on his forehead whereas his brother's sun was gold.

"Thanks!" Flash declared summoning the blade of light from the sword hilt. He then turned to face Sesshoumaru. "You ready?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'm always ready."

"Alright then! Take this!" Flash cried as he unleashed a wave of holy god-energy at Sesshoumaru using his sword as a medium. The white light flew towards Sesshoumaru and the demon simply kept his sword raised allowing his own sword to absorb the attack. "Impressive." Flash assented. "However if you fail to absorb the holy energy with the sword your youkai body won't be able to take the holy energy. You will lose."

Sesshoumaru simply laughed.

"What's so funny? I must have missed something, since you're the one who shall be defeated!" Flash lunged at Sesshoumaru using lightning speed and their two swords of light clashed.

Again and again their blades of light clashed when Sesshoumaru saw an opening and took it. Flash barely managed to dodge the attack and Sesshoumaru's sword cut through the Warrior Priest's side wounding him. Flash smiled at the pain.

"Time to get serious!" Flash yelled holding the sword horizontally in front of him and beginning to summon the holy god-power. Sesshoumaru had watched Isane do a similar attack...very similar. "Try this on for size!" Flash unleashed the large energy ball towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood in place and let his Sword of Light cut through the blast as it hit him. The blast was so large however that lots of the energy as it was being ripped in half penetrated Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru's body was wracked with pain as holy energy invaded his body attacking his demonic side. Sesshoumaru sunk to one knee as he found his strength leaving him.

Flash raised an eyebrow at his opponent. "Had enough already?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sesshoumaru snarled forcing himself to stand once more. He could not be defeated...would not be defeated if only for Isane's sake. He still had to find her and get them the hell out of this strange place and away from these strange people. He had to win this fight...for her. He had to protect the one he loved, he had made a promise after all.

Sesshoumaru searched within him for the power and attacked once more.

The Warrior Priest was surprised that a demon was able to stand after such a large holy attack. He was definitely impressed and was actually having a lot of fun fighting the demon. Until he sensed something. It is said that when two skilled fighters face each other in battle, blade to blade, their souls commune. It is truly a way for one being to know the other. To speak with blows rather than words. And the Priest was surprised by what he was sensing from Sesshoumaru.

At first he thought Sesshoumaru had simply been fighting to protect himself or to kill his opponent, but that wasn't the case. The young Priest sensed that Sesshoumaru wasn't protecting himself but in fact protecting someone else...he was fighting to protect...who? The woman he had came to steal away from them? That had to be it. It was a startling realization. If it were true then perhaps this demon wasn't their enemy after all. Flash knew it would be hell to convince the others.

Sesshoumaru could feel that this accursed place was draining his yoki, purifying it and along with it went his stamina. He had never been short of breath in a fight but found that he was now. His opponent, the boy Flash, looked like he was just getting started and Sesshoumaru knew if he was going to win this fight he had to end it soon. Perhaps he would try an energy attack of his own. Summoning the god-power in the blood from his mother's side he prepared to unleash a wave of energy.

When he did Warrior Priest Flash countered it with his own energy attack. And soon the two were trying to overpower the other as the energy coursed between the two of them. But soon Sesshoumaru's energy was being pushed back.

'_Dammit! Am I really to be defeated here, like this, in this strange place. Did I fail to protect her?'_

'_No, you haven't failed yet.' _Flash's voice responded into Sesshoumaru's own mind. Flash summoned the last of his power to send at Sesshoumaru and the youkai could no longer hold out under such holy energy and was thrown backwards. The sword spinning from his grasp.

Several of the priests and priestesses cheered Flash's victory.

Flash slowly came to walk over to Sesshoumaru's fallen form and looked down at him. He raised his sword above his head...

"Do it." Sesshoumaru growled. "Finish me."

"Oh? So quick to die are you? But I thought you had someone to protect."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Flash. Had this Priest truly read his thoughts and entered his mind. "I have failed her."

"As I said before not yet." Flash said dissipating the energy from his sword and turning to the others. "Friends, this demon is not our enemy. He seeks to protect the Doorway not harm her."

There was low murmuring after that until...

"We should kill him anyways! If we let him get his dirty hands on the Doorway there's no telling what will happen to the world!"

"Yes kill him!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Silence!" Came the voice of High Priest. "This demon may or may not be our enemy. My son has seen through this demon's heart and if it is true and this demon wishes to protect the Doorway judgment must be passed by her and no other. It shall be left to the Doorway to decide the fate of this creature before us!"

"But High Priest Aton!-"

"I have spoken. Do you seek to disobey me?" The elder Priest's firm voice questioned. Silence met his words. "Take him to his quarters where he will await the time for his trial." A cruel smile formed on the Priest's face.

Sesshoumaru's bruised and battered body was picked up by two Warrior Priests and he was dragged away.

Sesshoumaru, in a half conscious state realized he was being taken somewhere. But where? It was getting colder and Sesshoumaru found they were surrounded by stone. Suddenly he was thrown into darkness and felt a cold stone floor beneath him. He then heard the sound of rusted bars moving and saw he was being confined in a prison cell. He had been taken to a dungeon. He was too weak to resist, his yoki being drained in this holy place.

'_How dare they treat, This Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands in such a manner!' _Sesshoumaru was thinking to himself before he saw something move in the shadows of his cell.

He was not alone...

ooo

To be continued...

AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapzilla! Your reviews really inspired me especially that comment that I might make money as a writer! lol! I actually do want to be a writer eventually, of course my dream job would be to write scripts for Anime series! I'm going back to college I've decided, at the age of 21, that it's time to put an end to this extended vacation I've been taking, here on this island (the Dominican Republic). I plan to take many writing courses once enrolled! So we'll see what happens when I'm back in the states in a few months! Fanfiction is a good way for me to try and keep my writing skills honed and also to experiment and try and improve as well.

I can't believe it took two free periods to read my fic! hehe! Mr. Medlar that would be so kewl if you showed my fic to your students. Let me know if you'd like a censored version of this chapter for them? lol! I'm pleased you like the fic. Oh, and out of curiosity what do you teach? Eng? Bye for now!


	14. ch 13 censored vesion

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

AN: This is the censored version.

Chapter 13: -_Stargate_-

Kagura, flying through the air in her feather-boat, soon came across Sesshoumaru, who was still futilely trying to find the familiar scent of the woman he loved. Alas, her scent had changed unbeknownst to him. Frustrated, Sesshoumaru used his spare sword to cut an entire fifty-foot oak tree in half down the middle, wrapping the sword in his yoki, demonic energy, which glowed blue.

Sesshoumaru then heard clapping and was surprised to see Kagura hovering above him. When had she gotten there? Why had he failed to sense her presence? Had he really become so emotional in his inability to locate Isane that he had become careless? He made a mental note to not let something so foolish happen to him again.

"Bravo." Kagura laughed still mock clapping at Sesshoumaru's feat of felling the oak.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at her.

"As always you have a horrible temper, Sesshy. I'm here to help you of course. You're looking for Isane aren't you? Well, then I can lead you to her."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura with distrust. "And why would you want to help me?"

Kagura smiled, "A woman's heart holds many secrets."

Sesshoumaru nodded deciding against trying to waste time in getting her motives out of her. "Take me to her."

"As you wish." Kagura agreed flying off in the direction of the Lunar Rainbow, Sesshoumaru following close behind.

By the time they arrived Isane was almost to the top of the Lunar Rainbow.

"What the?" Sesshoumaru questioned seeing the phenomena before him. He then noticed Isane's person, like an apparition, traveling up the rainbow towards what could only be described as a hole in the atmosphere, a swirling void of energy surrounded by the light of several spinning stars. "Kagura what in the seven hells is going on here?" Sesshoumaru once again found he felt an unknown feeling well up inside of him-fear. Sesshoumaru was rarely caught unawares but the sight before him made no sense. And that fact alone thoroughly unnerved him.

"Isane seems to be traveling up the stairway of heaven to the Stargate." Kagura exclaimed dispassionately. "You better hurry and fetch her before it's too late. Once she passes through the Stargate she'll be lost to this world forever."

Sesshoumaru tried to process the nonsense that Kagura was saying. In the back of his mind this all seemed vaguely familiar. As if he had heard something similar before. Perhaps...his mother. No, now was not the time for a trip down memory lane. He had to get to Isane before it was too late. As he saw the woman he loved once again eluding him, he felt fear. Fear that he would fail to protect the woman he loved. It was his greatest fear to fail to protect those he cared about. That was why after the lose of Haruna and then his mother he had set emotional barriers around his heart and soul, so as not to care for anyone again, and not to feel such fear or helplessness again. To not be hurt again.

That was the reason for the emotionless mask he wore. It was only when Rin came into his life that his barriers were tested. And it was only when he met Isane that the barriers around his heart began to start tumbling down. He never in his wildest dreams had expected to ever fall in love. Love-a weak human emotion he had said more time than not.

"Isane, I will not fail her." Sesshoumaru said more to himself than to Kagura as he sped towards the Lunar Rainbow.

Kagura held her breath as Sesshoumaru neared the rainbow wondering if he would land on it or pass right through...she knew she wouldn't have been able to travel to heaven but wasn't so certain Sesshoumaru could possibly possess the ability to do that either.

Sesshoumaru neared the Lunar Rainbow and made as if to land on it.

And he did.

Kagura let out the breath she was holding and watched with baited breath as Sesshoumaru sped up the Lunar Rainbow towards the fleeting form of Isane. She was almost to the entrance of the Stargate.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when his feet touched the translucent and multicolored rainbow to find it solid. He quickly shook off his surprise and made his way as quickly as possible towards Isane. She seemed different to him. Her aura, her scent, her yoki, everything was different and yet it was her.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru yelled towards her.

Isane turned her head to look behind her and for the hundredth time Sesshoumaru wished she wasn't wearing that infernal mask. She was surrounded by a golden and silver glow, even her mask was glowing.

"_The little bird flew away from her golden cage long ago but now she must return to where she belongs..."_

That voice...was not Isane's voice. It almost made his ears bleed to listen to that otherworldly voice speak. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. He was almost unable to comprehend it. It was so many things all at once. Haruna's crying...Rin's laughter...His mother's sad sigh.

She seemed to radiate indifference as she looked back at Sesshoumaru and continued upon her way.

"Isane no!" Sesshoumaru cried using his youkai speed to close the distance between them.

She was about to pass through the Stargate. He had to stop her. Had to reach her in time. Why was she always running away from him?

Sesshoumaru stretched out a clawed hand towards Isane trying to reach for her. "Isane don't go! Come back to me Isane! I won't let you take her!"

Kagura saw what was happening and knew what Sesshoumaru intended to do. He was actually planning on following Isane into the Stargate if he failed to reach her in time. "Sesshoumaru! Don't do it! It's too late! Turn back now!" Kagura pleaded as tears began to flow freely down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening, she would lose Sesshoumaru forever. She had to stop him. She started to fly towards the gateway.

Isane was passing through the swirling mass of silvery energy and was almost gone. Sesshoumaru reaching out to her could only continue to pursue her. He reached his hand into the abyss, searching for his Isane. He would not let her escape. He pushed against the resistance he found in the spiral of energy and began to force his way into the Stargate. His body was wracked with extreme pain and he cried out from the force of it unleashing a howling sound. His skull felt as though it was being ripped apart. Even so, he continued to push his way through the Stargate. Using all his yoki he forced his way through.

The resistance began to give way and suddenly he was being pulled into the portal. Sesshoumaru began to panic at the sensation that he was not in control. But then he realized it was as if he was being guided...

Darkness.

He was surrounded by darkness when suddenly...

Light.

A light so bright and pure it blinded him and hurt his yoki. His yoki, demonic energy, a pure essence of evil, which could not stand to be in such light. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Not only his body but also his own soul. When would the pain ever end? And then he saw her-Isane.

She was just ahead of him in this strange place that was flooded with unending light. He had to reach her. Using his yoki, which hurt to be used in this holy place he sped towards her. His hands reached out to grasp her and he managed to grab her arms.

"Isane." She was there in his arms and so many different emotions flooded through him. He vowed he would never let her go. That he'd never lose her again. That they would be together forever.

But then in an instant she vanished.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru howled out to the abyss of light and hung his head in defeat. He had failed. He had once again failed to protect a loved one. He allowed himself to succumb to the light...

* * *

Kagura watched in horror as Sesshoumaru passed through the Stargate after Isane. "Sesshoumaru no!" Kagura cried as she tried to follow. The Lunar Rainbow seemed to fade beneath her as she sped over it on her feather. And as she neared the Stargate she saw that it was becoming unstable. No, she couldn't lose Sesshoumaru to some heavenly abyss of darkness and light. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if she had to in order to bring him back.

But fate didn't seem to be on her side. Kagura flew towards the Stargate and was prepared to pass right through it, but as she touched the barrier pain flooded her being and a force so powerful it was beyond words pushed her back and away. Kagura went flying through the air away from the Stargate and the Lunar Rainbow. She was unable to stop herself as she fell downwards crashing through the nearby forest's trees. The sound of snapping branches and bones was heard as she fell towards the earth. She finally landed with a dull thud upon the soft forest floor.

Kagura coughed up blood and tried to push herself up only to collapse on the cool earth once more. "Sesshoumaru..." She whimpered as a pool of blood formed around her.

* * *

Kouga's whole body ached and his eyelids felt heavy. Making an effort to open his blue-gray eyes he was surprised to see an angelic face hovering over him...

So beautiful...

"Angel..." Kouga thought incoherently not realizing he had spoken aloud. '_I must have died and gone to heaven...and this woman must be an angel. Funny, I always thought I'd go to hell._'

The woman broke out into musical laughter. "Angel? Oh, Kouga you're so funny."

Kouga started. He recognized that voice. He blinked his eyes up at the face that was hovering over him and greedily took in the sight of her...her bright, emerald green eyes, her amber-colored hair that was styled into two coy pigtails on either side of her head, her delicate nose and mouth. "Ayame?"

"That's right! I'm glad you actually remembered me this time, Kouga." Ayame beamed down at him. "It's about time too! I was so worried about you when I heard how the Elders were making you chose a mate by the night of the full moon in order to keep your position as Lord of the Seven Wolf Tribes. I just knew that Kagome would never agree to it. So I thought...well naturally I assumed you had need of me. I came as quickly as I could. But it seems I didn't get here soon enough. Who did this to you?"

Kouga tried to sit up and pain shot through his entire body. "Ugh...that's not important...wha?" Kouga felt around his body to find that all his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged with long, clean strips of cloth. "Did you do this?"

"Yes, I licked and tended to your wounds." A slight blush crept across Ayame's cheeks.

Kouga's eyes widened at her admission. "I see."

"Kouga...I love you." Ayame blurted and quickly blushed and turned her head away. "I know you don't feel the same way about me. But...ever since that day long ago...the night of the Lunar Rainbow when I was but a child, and you saved me, promised me that if I was ever in trouble I just had to come to you...I never forgot that night Kouga. That night meant a lot to me. It was something that kept me going when I otherwise would have lost hope. Whenever things seemed impossible I thought of you and it gave me the strength to keep on fighting. I wanted to become strong, strong enough to win your love one day when I was old enough.

But then when I next saw you, you didn't remember your promise or me. It was like my world was coming to an end. And then how you claimed to love that human woman Kagome. And how you said you could only love a woman who had the ability to see shards of the Shikon Jewel...you remember how I vowed I would somehow gain that power and come back to you Kouga? To gain your love I would have done anything...well I traveled far and wide for many months trying to figure out how I would learn to do such a thing.

Deep down I knew it was impossible since it was a miko power, and holy, and a full demon like me could never pull off something such as sensing the jewel shards. But even so I kept on trying to find a way. For you Kouga. I just couldn't give up. That's when I came across a traveling miko, who was in trouble. She was being attacked by demons, more than even a powerful miko such as herself could handle. And for some reason she reminded me of your Kagome and I decided to help her since Kagome had been nothing but kind to me.

After I had saved her life the miko asked me if there was anything I wanted in return for having saved her. I shook my head saying the one thing I desired would be impossible to give me. When she asked me what it was and I told her she smiled...the strangest sort of smile, so empty. She then took my hands in hers and I felt a great surge of energy flow through me, changing me. I had never felt anything like it. When it was over I was out of breath, dizzy, and the miko was gone. She must have been extremely powerful to do whatever she did because Kouga...I can see them now. I can actually sense the jewel shards!"

"You can what?!" Kouga exclaimed interrupting her.

"I have the same ability as Kagome now." Ayame smiled. "So I thought...that now I might have a chance to win your love. I was on my way to find you when I heard of what the Elders were planning. I knew I just had to find you before maybe you and Kagome...I hoped I would reach you before that happened. Because I want you Kouga. I love you and want you for myself! Did Kagome...?"

"No," Kouga shook his head. "Kagome loves InuYasha."

Ayame brightened at his words. "So you haven't been able to find a mate yet?"

Kouga thought back to his despicable actions towards Isane and sighed. "No...and I don't deserve to."

"Wha?" Ayame questioned confused. "Of course you deserve to have a mate! You're the best demon I know Kouga! You're strong and powerful. And you would defend the members of your tribe with your own life. You're selfless and wonderful."

"You're wrong...I'm not worthy of your love Ayame. I did something horrible...I tried to force a woman to be my mate out of desperation. I didn't want to lose my position and so I...I did a horrible thing. It was she who did this to me. And I deserved it. I don't know what came over me. I feel awful...I hate myself. Ayame...you should just forget about me. You deserve someone better. From the very beginning I've treated you badly. I ignored a promise I remembered because of my newfound love for Kagome. I lied to you. I remembered that day long ago as well...although I have to admit I didn't recognize the beautiful woman you had become...you were so young back then."

Tears welled up in Ayame's eyes as she listened to Kouga's admission. "Oh Kouga...you're so stupid!"

Kouga blinked back at her in shock.

"You're so stupid Kouga! Do you think I could ever stop loving you! I'm sorry Kouga but you're stuck with me now whether you like it or not. I'm never leaving your side again! After all you have a promise to keep!"

"_Ayame_...?" Kouga's voice was thick with emotion.

Ayame nodded blinking away her tears and smiling. "Look over there, Kouga." Ayame pointed towards the moonlit sky.

Kouga looked up and gasped in surprise. There it was the Lunar Rainbow, it was just as it was that night so long ago when he had saved Ayame's life. It was beautiful.

"It's funny how we would meet again like this don't you think under this Lunar Rainbow? As if it was meant to be all along..." Ayame trailed off wistful.

Kouga looked back at the young wolf-girl who had bared her heart and soul to him. He was undeserving of her love, had always been. Why hadn't he realized it before? Was he really so pig-headed to not see the tremendous gift of her love that she so willingly offered him? How could he have taken something so beautiful, and pure for granted like that? He had truly been a fool, a blind fool all this time. True love was staring him in the face and he had turned away like an idiot.

Kouga stretched out a powerful hand to stroke Ayame's cheek. She turned back to him her eyes sparkling. She was so gorgeous...another thing he had failed to notice. Her lips were so pink and smooth. Kouga cupped her face gently in his hand and leaned in.

"May I?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, Kouga..." Ayame murmured as Kouga pressed his lips against hers.

She was breathless by the time they pulled apart. "Ayame are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Kouga, I've wanted this my whole life. I wish to be your mate and have my life bound to yours forever and ever."

Kouga smirked, perhaps luck was smiling down upon him after all. He gently pushed back Ayame's hair to reveal the delicate curve of her neck. He then leaned over and kissed her there first sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. He then sunk his teeth into her tender flesh and Ayame moaned in response, her back arching from the pleasure that was coursing through her body as she was bonded to Kouga. She was becoming one with him-mind, body, and soul.

Kouga lapped up the rest of her blood and smiled at her while licking his lips. He then began to place soft, butterfly kisses along the curve of her neck and came to nibble on her elvish ear. She was so beautiful and smelled like a grassy field in the morning, wet with dew, and lit by sunshine. He breathed in her wonderful scent and sighed content. Ayame just smiled back at him in pure bliss.

There under the stars two souls became one that fateful night of the Lunar Rainbow. Perhaps, it was destiny that had untited these two souls in love afterall.

Kouga craddled Ayame in his arms, his body trembling from the afteraffects of pleasure.

Ayame noticed this and looked up at Kouga with concern in her forest-green eyes. "Kouga are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Ayame...no it's just I never thought it would feel that way. I'm so filled with emotion I...Ayame...I love you too. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it. I've been a fool."

"I forgive you idiot!" Ayame said brightly. "Of course, I can think of many, many ways that you can make it up to me. Although I never thought I'd enjoy making love to a mummy!" Ayame fingered Kouga's white bandages. There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she moved the bandaged Kouga off of her and straddled his hips pinning him to the ground.

"Ayame?" Kouga quirked an eyebrow at her amused.

"The night is young." Ayame grinned. She then released her hair from the confines of her two pigtails and let her long amber-colored hair cascade over Kouga's naked body, tickling his skin, as she began to take them both into the heat of passions once more...

* * *

Sesshoumaru groaned as he was slowly coming back into consciousness. His head ached, his body ached, every part of him ached. What the hell had happened to him? He felt as though he had been torn apart only to be put back together again. Not a very fun time. Was he still alive he wondered? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was following Isane into the Stargate and upon finally reaching her she disappeared again, only to leave him in the sickening light that seemed to want to devour his demonic power and consume him.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. Oh, how his head pounded. Once again too much light entered his vision. As Sesshoumaru's senses began to function properly again he realized he was on solid ground. Suddenly scents and sounds flooded his acute youkai senses and almost overwhelmed him to near passing out. He quickly narrowed his eyes to take in his surrounding. The sight that met him thoroughly surprised him. Most of the air was thick with mist but there was visibility enough to see that he was in some sort of strange, ancient city.

There were building of the like he had never seen before. Tall and towering and all made of stone. It seemed impossible that such structures could actually exist, could have possibly been constructed. A feat like that would be a great one even for a powerful youkai like himself. Once again he wondered where the hell he was. This place was so unlike any place he had ever seen before. Perhaps, it was a completely different place, another world. The thought shocked Sesshoumaru with how much sense it made. After all he had passed through some sort of portal...what did he expect.

It became clear to him that he had been transported to another world. But why? How? And where was Isane? He didn't have to long to think on this, however, as he sensed the energies of many powerful beings approaching him. He couldn't see them until they were a few feet away because of the mist. The figures that met him were all dressed in flowing robes of white. Wings of gold and red came out of their back, and Sesshoumaru noticed that many had either a crescent moon symbol upon their forehead or that of a blazing sun. Several carried staffs and some even had a sword hilt with no blade belted to their waist.

Who the hell were they? They reminded him of his mother...who had been a Priestess of Feng. But somehow this whole thing didn't bode well.

The Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon surrounded Sesshoumaru on all sides making Sesshoumaru distrustful at once. He quickly stood to face them, one hand already poised over the hilt of his spare sword.

One came forward, an aged Priest, with a staff that held a large globe of red amber on the end. The symbol of a golden sun shone on his forehead, complete with squiggly lines for the rays. His hair was stark white and pulled back into a club. He eyed Sesshoumaru warily before speaking. "Why have you come here, _Demon_?" He said the last word with blatant disgust.

Sesshoumaru snarled, "I have simply come to claim what is mine."

The Priest raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is that, Demon?"

"My possession, the woman Isane Rune. I believe that she arrived here before I."

There were several intakes of breath at his words.

"Foul demon!" One of the Priestesses cried but was hushed as the High Priest before Sesshoumaru raised a single, frail hand.

"Your possession you say?" The Priest narrowed his eyes threateningly at Sesshoumaru. "This woman...Isane Rune you named her. She wouldn't happen to wear the enchanted Noh Mask of the Goddess and wields the mystic sword Fenikkusu, forged from the claw of the Goddess herself?"

"That would be her." Sesshoumaru drawled.

"You, a demon, dare to lay claim to the Doorway? To the Chosen One that has finally returned to us after being lost to us these many moons. I, for one, do not believe you possess such a hold over her. She who bears the Mark of Eternal Sorrow is to remain here with us. And you...are to leave this holy place immediately before you can defile it anymore than you already have." Golden eyes flickering with a doubt, a thought, quickly set aside as they came to rest on the blue crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"I will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru growled. "You will return Isane to me or else." Sesshoumaru unsheathed his spare sword and in a flash the tip of his sword was pointed at the Priest's throat.

The Priest narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru, the lines around his aged eyes crinkled. "You dare threaten me, a High Priest of the Order of the Sun and Moon! A mere demon! I carry the holy blood of the Goddess within my veins, you have no chance of defeating me. I will only tell you this once more. Leave now and forever hold your peace or suffer the consequences."

"Never, I will not forsake Isane!" Sesshoumaru declared prepared to run the old Priest through. He was about to when he met with a resistance to his blade, however. Try as he might to cut the Priest's throat he could not move his sword an inch closer. A white light surrounded the Priest and Sesshoumaru knew he had formed a Barrier of Light. Sesshoumaru would not give up and summoned his youkai power to press harder against the barrier only to find himself flying backwards through the air.

Sesshoumaru hit the ground and slid backwards several feet before coming to a stop. He quickly stood prepared to face his opponents once more.

The other Priests and Priestesses now saw him as an enemy and many untied their strange sword hilts that held no blade. They then held the sword hilts in front of them and summoned their god-energy creating an actual blade of light by will. Others were prepared to use their staffs against him.

Sesshoumaru summoned his yoki, the evil demonic energy that flowed within his veins, and surrounded his spare sword with it until it was surrounded by a blue-tinged aura. He got into a fighting stance prepared to fight with everything he had regardless of the fact that he was grossly outnumbered. A youthful Priest wielding a Sword of Light was the first to attack him. The Priest lunged at Sesshoumaru and their swords met sending sparks into the air as light energy clashed against dark. The Priest's energy blade was glowing a bright white while Sesshoumaru's was pulsing a deep blue.

Sesshoumaru leapt backwards and prepared to attack the Priest this time. He feinted left and swung right, but the blade of the Priest was already there waiting for him. He was fast. Sesshoumaru had to admit he was slightly impressed. He hadn't fought a man of this caliber for quite some time. This would be fun. Sesshoumaru smiled. He then brought his sword high overhead intending on a downward swing. The Priest was ready for him and blocked the attack with ease.

Slash. Block. Slash. Block.

The two skilled fighters were locked in a graceful yet deadly dance of swords. Sesshoumaru went through forms that had become an inherent part of him. All those long years of hard training with his father, InuTaisho, were deeply engrained in him. His father had been a harsh taskmaster but it paid off in the end. Sesshoumaru's skill with a blade was almost flawless. His father had explained to him that the sword was to be an extension of himself, not just a weapon, but also a part of him. Once he was able to become one with his sword he would be invincible.

His father had also taught him about the honor of a swordsman. Honor that was to be his guide in life in whatever he did. To fight and conquer his enemies armed with honor and his sword alone. He would never stoop to underhanded tricks, would never kill an enemy when his back was turned, would never take advantage of the weak. This is how his code of honor had come to encompass women-it would be dishonorable to force himself upon, or harm a female because since a woman is weaker than a man, it would be taking advantage of weakness, and would therefore be cowardice. Only a cowardly man would take advantage and harm a woman, his father had explained to him.

And Sesshoumaru was no coward. He had come to live by his sword. For years his sword had been his only friend. He had been completely alone in the world for so long, but his sword was his one constant. But then when his father died and left him the Tenseiga he didn't know what to think. A sword could be a friend, a weapon, an extension of your soul, of the self, but how could he ever feel that way about such a useless sword. He hated the Tenseiga and was angered and confused as to why his father would gift him with such a sword when his brother, a half-breed no less, had been gifted with a truly exceptional sword. A sword that he saw would have been a great friend, but his brother had snatched it away from his grasp. A lost friend, a sword he didn't even have the power to wield. And where did that leave him?

Alone.

It seemed Sesshoumaru was destined to be alone.

Haruna had died. His mother soon after. And then his father had left him as well. He cared little for life after that, however, he had a promise to uphold.

"_Sesshoumaru...promise me you will become stronger to protect your loved ones." _

Sesshoumaru had promised his mother to do just that. He would become stronger until he deemed himself powerful enough to finally uncage his feelings and give his heart wings. To care for someone once again.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out as he had hoped. The barriers around his heart and soul had been tested earlier than he had anticipated when Rin had come into his life. And then began to crumble when he had fallen in love with Isane. And now he found that he wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he loved and cared about. This filled him with anger, despair, and even fear. Fear at this feeling of helplessness he would do better without.

But regardless of Sesshoumaru not being powerful enough he knew he had to keep on fighting. His pride wouldn't just let him role over and die. He would die fighting as a true warrior should. He may fail but at least he would give it his all, heart and soul.

The Priest, Sesshoumaru noted, was quite young, with his auburn locks tied back in a thick club down his back. A few strands had come lose during their fight, framing the Warrior Priest's face and highlighting his own golden eyes. But Sesshoumaru only pressed harder than before. Using a spurt of his yoki he let lose a blast of demonic energy towards the Priest. The Priest was forced backwards, his feet sliding on the solid earth. He was also distracted, the attack had caught him by surprise and Sesshoumaru didn't waste the opportunity that had been presented to him. He lunged forward and disarmed the priest.

"Flash!" Cried the voice of one of the young Priestesses.

The Sword of Light flew out of the Priest's hands and skidded across the ground. The Warrior Priest rubbed his wrist and looked chagrined. Sesshoumaru was about to attack the young Priest again when the young Priestess stood in his way. Sesshoumaru didn't like to fight women, however, if they were fighters he had to show them the proper respect after all. So instead of holding back he attacked the Priestess head on. Bringing his sword high overhead for a quick downward slash. The graceful Priestess simply raised her willow-wood staff, topped with a red crescent moon at the end.

The Priestess herself had a red crescent moon on her forehead, which nicely matched her set of ruby-colored eyes. Her eyes were harsh, cold, and unfeeling. Sesshoumaru's sword came down and was met with a Barrier of Light. The white tinged light surrounded the Priestess yet Sesshoumaru kept pressing down upon it unable to admit defeat. He summoned his yoki and channeled it through the sword hoping to break through her barrier. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light...

"Lumina!" the Warrior Priest Flash bellowed.

Sesshoumaru looked down in shock to see that the blade of his sword had been broken into several pieces.

"Thanks the gods," Flash breathed upon seeing Lumina unharmed.

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped backwards, now on the defensive, swordless. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The fallen Sword of Light of the young priest. Sesshoumaru had no choice. He lunged for the sword picking it up and rolling as he hit the ground. From his crouching position on the ground he stood and held the sword hilt out in front of him. He tried to recall what he had seen the Priest do to summon the energy blade. Sesshoumaru tried to look deep within himself for the power needed to form such a blade. Closing his eyes he concentrated...

"But that's impossible! How can a mere demon summon a Blade of Light!"

"Unless...he's a descendent of the Gods."

"Look at the crescent moon upon his forehead marking him as one of Feng's chosen."

"No! He's still a demon and that makes him our enemy! He must be a Dark Priest from the Order of the Dark Moon and Shadowed Sun!"

"And he's here to take the Doorway and try to summon Darkness into the world!"

"He shall not be allowed to leave this place alive!"

"Wait." Came the voice of the young Priest Flash. "This is my fight. Spark, your sword."

"Sure thing, bro." A young man with short, silvery hair and red eyes agreed tossing his sword hilt to his brother. Spark had a round red sun on his forehead whereas his brother's sun was gold.

"Thanks!" Flash declared summoning the blade of light from the sword hilt. He then turned to face Sesshoumaru. "You ready?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'm always ready."

"Alright then! Take this!" Flash cried as he unleashed a wave of holy god-energy at Sesshoumaru using his sword as a medium. The white light flew towards Sesshoumaru and the demon simply kept his sword raised allowing his own sword to absorb the attack. "Impressive." Flash assented. "However if you fail to absorb the holy energy with the sword your youkai body won't be able to take the holy energy. You will lose."

Sesshoumaru simply laughed.

"What's so funny? I must have missed something, since you're the one who shall be defeated!" Flash lunged at Sesshoumaru using lightning speed and their two swords of light clashed.

Again and again their blades of light clashed when Sesshoumaru saw an opening and took it. Flash barely managed to dodge the attack and Sesshoumaru's sword cut through the Warrior Priest's side wounding him. Flash smiled at the pain.

"Time to get serious!" Flash yelled holding the sword horizontally in front of him and beginning to summon the holy god-power. Sesshoumaru had watched Isane do a similar attack...very similar. "Try this on for size!" Flash unleashed the large energy ball towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood in place and let his Sword of Light cut through the blast as it hit him. The blast was so large however that lots of the energy as it was being ripped in half penetrated Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru's body was wracked with pain as holy energy invaded his body attacking his demonic side. Sesshoumaru sunk to one knee as he found his strength leaving him.

Flash raised an eyebrow at his opponent. "Had enough already?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sesshoumaru snarled forcing himself to stand once more. He could not be defeated...would not be defeated if only for Isane's sake. He still had to find her and get them the hell out of this strange place and away from these strange people. He had to win this fight...for her. He had to protect the one he loved, he had made a promise after all.

Sesshoumaru searched within him for the power and attacked once more.

The Warrior Priest was surprised that a demon was able to stand after such a large holy attack. He was definitely impressed and was actually having a lot of fun fighting the demon. Until he sensed something. It is said that when two skilled fighters face each other in battle, blade to blade, their souls commune. It is truly a way for one being to know the other. To speak with blows rather than words. And the Priest was surprised by what he was sensing from Sesshoumaru.

At first he thought Sesshoumaru had simply been fighting to protect himself or to kill his opponent, but that wasn't the case. The young Priest sensed that Sesshoumaru wasn't protecting himself but in fact protecting someone else...he was fighting to protect...who? The woman he had came to steal away from them? That had to be it. It was a startling realization. If it were true then perhaps this demon wasn't their enemy after all. Flash knew it would be hell to convince the others.

Sesshoumaru could feel that this accursed place was draining his yoki, purifying it and along with it went his stamina. He had never been short of breath in a fight but found that he was now. His opponent, the boy Flash, looked like he was just getting started and Sesshoumaru knew if he was going to win this fight he had to end it soon. Perhaps he would try an energy attack of his own. Summoning the god-power in the blood from his mother's side he prepared to unleash a wave of energy.

When he did Warrior Priest Flash countered it with his own energy attack. And soon the two were trying to overpower the other as the energy coursed between the two of them. But soon Sesshoumaru's energy was being pushed back.

'_Dammit! Am I really to be defeated here, like this, in this strange place. Did I fail to protect her?'_

'_No, you haven't failed yet.' _Flash's voice responded into Sesshoumaru's own mind. Flash summoned the last of his power to send at Sesshoumaru and the youkai could no longer hold out under such holy energy and was thrown backwards. The sword spinning from his grasp.

Several of the priests and priestesses cheered Flash's victory.

Flash slowly came to walk over to Sesshoumaru's fallen form and looked down at him. He raised his sword above his head...

"Do it." Sesshoumaru growled. "Finish me."

"Oh? So quick to die are you? But I thought you had someone to protect."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Flash. Had this Priest truly read his thoughts and entered his mind. "I have failed her."

"As I said before not yet." Flash said dissipating the energy from his sword and turning to the others. "Friends, this demon is not our enemy. He seeks to protect the Doorway not harm her."

There was low murmuring after that until...

"We should kill him anyways! If we let him get his dirty hands on the Doorway there's no telling what will happen to the world!"

"Yes kill him!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Silence!" Came the voice of High Priest. "This demon may or may not be our enemy. My son has seen through this demon's heart and if it is true and this demon wishes to protect the Doorway judgment must be passed by her and no other. It shall be left to the Doorway to decide the fate of this creature before us!"

"But High Priest Aton!-"

"I have spoken. Do you seek to disobey me?" The elder Priest's firm voice questioned. Silence met his words. "Take him to his quarters where he will await the time for his trial." A cruel smile formed on the Priest's face.

Sesshoumaru's bruised and battered body was picked up by two Warrior Priests and he was dragged away.

Sesshoumaru, in a half conscious state realized he was being taken somewhere. But where? It was getting colder and Sesshoumaru found they were surrounded by stone. Suddenly he was thrown into darkness and felt a cold stone floor beneath him. He then heard the sound of rusted bars moving and saw he was being confined in a prison cell. He had been taken to a dungeon. He was too weak to resist, his yoki being drained in this holy place.

'_How dare they treat, This Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands in such a manner!' _Sesshoumaru was thinking to himself before he saw something move in the shadows of his cell.

He was not alone...

* * *

To be continued...


	15. ch 14 Light

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

AN's note: From now on I will post two versions of each chapter as separate chapters when needed. An uncensored version, which will contain lemons, and a censored version that will not contain lemons. This particualr ch has no lemon scene though.

Chapter 14: -_Light_-

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit cell to find two, bulging yellow eyes peering back at him. The man was huddled in the corner of the cell and reeked of filth. He wore a tattered piece of cloth that was wrapped around his body. It had probably been a cloak when it had been first made. As it was now it did little hide the hump on the man's back. The man was quite aged and had long, gray hair, and wrinkled skin. Sesshoumaru also noticed that there was a faded blue crescent moon on his forehead. This was just getting too weird.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a harsh tone.

The old man let lose a bark of laughter. "Who am I? The more important question I believe is who ye are. Yes, now what is the more interesting one indeed. Ye bear the mark of one who has been god-touched and yet here they threw ye into a cell. Is it because ye bare demon blood within ye?"

Sesshoumaru was angered to be answered with a question, but decided to humor the old man. "Yes, I am a demon. But you still haven't answered my question, old man."

"Ah, the young are so very impatient. So you have demon blood within ye. Well, it was a shame ye had to come here. The Light-wielders have never taken to those with demon blood flowing in their veins. There was that war that happened several hundreds years ago after all. Now what was the name of it, ah yes, the War of the Light and Shadow's Fall. It is said both races fell out of the good graces of the God and Goddess for that one, and it is said judgment has yet to be passed. Although I sense that judgment is just on the horizon-"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. He was beginning to get really tired of all this. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. And here this old man was speaking in riddles and cryptic messages. "Old man, explain to me in a way that makes sense who these 'Light-wielders' are and why they have imprisoned here me like this."

"Well, for that we would have to start at the beginning. The beginning of everything. It was when the Gods and Goddesses created the world. There were was the Phoenix Goddess Huang and her consort, Feng who took much interest in the creation of humans and demons. So much interest in fact that both celestial beings took lovers from both races, thus spawning half-god, half-demons, as well as half-god, half-humans. Of course, one race began to think themselves better than the other and visa versa.

The seeds of hatred were planted and thus spawned war. The Shadow Masters, those with demonic and god-blood, rose up against the Light-wielders, those with mortal and god-blood. The Shadow Masters were defeated and cursed to live in the bowels of the earth, while the Light-wielders were blessed to live in the heavens. All this was foretold by an ancient prophecy as was your coming here...Dark Knight."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the title the old man had given him. "Why do you call me this old man?"

"Because I believe ye are the prophesized Dark Knight destined to lead the Shadow Masters to victory over the Light-wielders! I like ye are god-touched, the blood of Feng flows in my veins, however, so does demon blood. And because of that the Light-wielders are my enemies just as they are yours."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples in frustration. '_Obviously, the old man is out of his mind. He doesn't know what he's saying.'_

"You claim the Light-wielders are my enemy but why should I believe you?" Sesshoumaru drawled.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I am your friend Sesshoumaru, the only one ye will find in this god-forsaken place. I wish for us to be allies." The old man explained simply.

"Allies?" Sesshoumaru questioned bitterly. "And why would I ally myself with a decrepit old man? I have no use for you."

"Oh?" The old man smiled. "But don't you wish to get out of here? I happen to know of a way-"

"I work alone. Besides, you would only get in my way, old man." Sesshoumaru snarled. "This discussion has ended."

And with that Sesshoumaru went over to sit crossed legged at the opposite end of the cell. He then began to mediate on possible ways of escape. '_Isane_...'

"Misguided soul, you shall see the Light soon enough I'm afraid." The old man said in a cryptic manner.

* * *

Isane found herself surrounded by cold and darkness.

'_Where am I? What is this place? I feel so...alone.' _Isane thought to herself as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her body.

'_You are not alone.' _Came a ethereal singsong voice.

'_Who said that?' _Isane questioned still not wanting to open her eyes to confront reality.

'_It is I, your other self.' _

'_Huang?' _Isane slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was too dark to see much of anything but she could see the luminous form of the Goddess before her. She was heavenly as always. Isane noticed that she wore a velvet cord about her neck from which hung a symbol, half of the Yin-Yang, solid red with a black dot. '_Why are you here? What is this place?' _

'_Don't you remember? You flew away from reality and I brought you here. Here you may regain your strength before deciding to face reality. Before facing your destiny, Isane. Your heart has a decision to make.' _The crimson locks of the Goddess floated about her, moved by the energy her aura was casting.

'_What are you talking about?' _Isane asked wide-eyed.

'_What do you feel for the one known as Sesshoumaru? You have not yet shown him your true face. Is it because you cannot trust a demon with such a secret? Are you so sure that he will reject you because if so then the future is already decided.'_

'_No, I mean yes, I-I don't know. I love Sesshoumaru...but I am unsure how he will react when he finds out I'm human. I haven't shown him my face yet but I do intend to. When the time is right.' _Isane admitted raising a hand to make sure her mask was still in place.

'_I see. So when you finally show him your face his true colors will be revealed. And then I will be summoned once more by the decision your heart makes. Soon the future will be decided...'_

'_The future? Of me and Sesshoumaru?' _Isane found herself confused by the Goddess' riddles.

A smile formed on the matching Noh mask the Goddess Huang wore. _'The future of everything.'_

'_You don't like demons very much do you?' _Isane blurted.

'_Can you blame me? I have not forgotten what the one known as Naraku did to you, my child. I will never forgive nor forget. He betrayed the both of us. But I have honored the Pact of Love we made long ago, and have even given you a second chance at true love. However if you fail...'_

'_If I fail?'_

'_Don't worry about it. It is not for you to decide anyways.'_

Isane frowned. _'And what do you mean by that?' _She spat.

'_Look around you Isane...do not forget that your soul belongs to me.' _The Goddess quirked her head at Isane in a beastlike manner.

The Goddess then used her god-power to illuminate the space around them. Isane gasped at what she saw. She was trapped inside a gigantic birdcage with bars of gold, a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. And all around her was unending darkness and emptiness. Isane quickly ran to the bars and placed her hands around them hoping they weren't real.

She gasped as she felt they were solid. It wasn't an illusion. '_Let me out this instant! How dare you trap me within here like this! You can't do this to me. I am a part of you just as you are a part of me right? This wasn't part of the pact!_' Isane cried gripping the bars and beginning to shake them.

'_Resistance is futile, my child. You shall remain here until the one that is meant for you and only you comes to free you. But if he fails to move your heart, or if he rejects you, then I will be back to pass judgment.' _

'_Argh! Let me the hell out of here!' _Isane continued to shake the gilded bars, but to no avail. She sunk to her knees and hot tears began to stream down her face. She buried her masked face in her hands. _'Sesshoumaru where are you? Why have you not come for me?' _She felt suffocated by the darkness and her own sorrow.

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru's acute hearing picked up the sounds of light footfalls approaching his and the old man's cell. He opened his eyes and saw that it was the one that had been called 'Lumina'. Her blood red eyes looked back at Sesshoumaru in his cell and held no pity. In fact, a small smile formed upon her pink lips. She flipped her orange-red hair over her shoulder and spoke. "Sesshoumaru, that's your name isn't it? Do you know why I am here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't deign answer.

"I'm here to make you confess your allegiance to the Order of the Dark Moon and Shadowed Sun. Now we can do this the easy way...or we can do it the hard way." Here she licked her lips. "I would prefer the latter of course but it's really up to you. Now, will you simply confess?"

"I have nothing to confess." Sesshoumaru growled. "And even if I did I would not tell the likes of you."

Lumina narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. "The hard way then. This will be such fun!" Lumina raised her willow-wood staff, which had a red crescent moon symbol on the end. The tip glowed a fiery orange color before Lumina unleashed a direct blast of the holy god-power at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tried to shield his body from the attack with his arms, but it was too much all at once. It wasn't long before he succumbed to darkness.

When Sesshoumaru slowly came back into consciousness he noticed that his whole body ached, but more importantly there was something bothering his wrists and ankles. Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and he took in his new surroundings. He was suspended to an X-shaped whipping post in the middle of what Sesshoumaru concluded had to be a sort of torture chamber. His wrists and ankles were bound to the X by black leather straps that were tied so tightly that when Sesshoumaru struggled against his bonds it chaffed his skin causing him to bleed.

There were other types of whipping posts, T-shaped, and one a single piece of wood. Beside his own was a table upon which were laid out several devices of torture from oiled cat-o-nine-tails to nicely, polished razor blades. They were immaculate and deadly.

"Well, I see you're finally awake. I must have given you a little more holy god-power than you could handle. Now it's time for our fun!" Lumina laughed and summoned a Whip of Light that reminded Sesshoumaru much of his own. However, this Whip of Light was completely formed of the holy god-power. This was not going to be much fun in his opinion. Lumina flicked her whip and it came down hard upon Sesshoumaru's bare chest. He had been stripped of all his clothing except for his hakama pants. As the whip hit Sesshoumaru's body it was wracked with intense pain.

He could feel the holy god-power attacking his demonic energy. He felt once again like he was being ripped in two. But he did not cry out.

Lumina raised a beautifully arched eyebrow at him. "A tough guy huh? Well then I won't go easy on you!" Lumina let the lash come down hard on Sesshoumaru again and again. His body spasmed as the god-power attacked his very being. "Confess! Confess your allegiance to the Order of the Dark Moon and Shadowed Sun and I will stop!" Lumina told him.

"You would show me mercy?" Sesshoumaru said spitefully through gritted teeth.

"Of course," Lumina informed him. "We of the Order of the Sun and Moon, the Light-wielders are not without mercy, unlike the Shadow Masters who are cruel and evil to the core. I simply want a confession and will do whatever it takes until I have gotten one. If you do I will harm you no longer." Lumina flicked her wrist and the lash fell once again. This time breaking open a flesh wound that bled crimson.

"You...are...a...hypocrite." Sesshoumaru struggled to say as he coughed up blood. The holy god-power was really doing a number on his system. He vaguely wondered if using demonic power against a Light-wielder would produce a similar effect and smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling?!" Lumina demanded.

"Why don't we switch places and you can find out." Sesshoumaru managed to say.

Lumina laughed. "As interesting as that sounds, I think not. Now confess!" Lumina continued and whipped Sesshoumaru again causing new welts to form on his once flawless chest. Lumina watched with glee, and unabashed mirth in her eyes at the obvious pain she was causing him. She licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest covered in his own blood. "Mmm you know you really are quite the handsome one. Even if you are the enemy. It's a real shame for all that beauty to go to waste." Lumina could feel a warmth building between her thighs and couldn't resist coming over to Sesshoumaru and licking some of the blood experimentally from his chest. "You taste wonderful."

Sesshoumaru shivered from the feel of her wet tongue on his bare chest, a shiver of pure disgust and not of pleasure. "And you are simply revolting." Sesshoumaru grinned at her shocked and angered expression.

"How dare you say that to me! A Priestess of the Order of the Sun and Moon commands respect! You-you foul demon!" Lumina fueled by her anger whipped Sesshoumaru relentlessly, telling him to confess, until he was unable to remain conscious, and sagged against his bonds, blood streaming down his chin.

* * *

The sound of a child's crying filled the Forest of Death.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama! Where? _Hiccup_. Has Sesshoumaru-sama gone! _Hiccup. _Sesshoumaru-sama and Isane-sama!" Hot, wet tears coursed down Rin's flushed cheeks. "Rin just knows something is wrong!" Sobs wracked the girl-child's body as her tears continued to flow endlessly.

It had been five days since Sesshoumaru and Isane mysteriously disappeared. InuYasha and the others had combed the whole of the Forest of Death in hopes of finding them to no avail. It seemed hopeless; they had simply vanished without a trace.

The women-Kagome, Sango, and Ayame tried their best to comfort the little girl. None had realized how deep the bond between Rin and Sesshoumaru were. InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku had been assigned with doing most of the searching, but both the males and the females were both physically and mentally exhausted.

"I think it's time we got out of the Forest of Death." InuYasha began earning a harsh wail from Rin. He winced. "It's not that I'm giving up hope but supplies are running low. We're out of water and Kagome only has instant soups left. If we stay here we'll simply die of starvation and then we'll be no good to anyone."

"B-But we can't leave them!" Rin cried looking at Kagome with pleading eyes.

Kagome's heart ached. "Rin, Sesshoumaru is very strong, and so is Isane. I'm sure they're both ok and maybe they're even waiting for us outside of the forest."

Rin wiped her eyes until they were slightly red. "Do you really think so?" _hiccup._

"Sure kiddo." Kagome smiled hopefully.

"You're wrong," came a voice carried on the wind. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. A light breeze blew through the sterile air upsetting the dust-covered ground.

InuYasha wasted no time in unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

From out of the trees came a hunched and limping figure.

"Kagura?!" InuYasha spat. "What the hell are you doing here? Did Naraku send you?"

Kagura raised her head to look at InuYasha with lifeless eyes. She had one hand around her waist, which was bleeding profusely. She was having trouble breathing most likely due to several broken ribs. "No...I...Sesshoumaru...and Isane I watched them leave this place."

InuYasha was in front of Kagura in seconds. He put a clawed hand around her neck and growled. "Where are they? What have you done to them?!"

"I...didn't do anything to them." Kagura coughed up blood. "Isane was going up the Lunar Rainbow and Sesshoumaru followed her. I watched as the both of them left this world into heaven."

InuYasha let loose a bark of laughter. "And you expect me to believe that. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you know, child of Naraku!"

"InuYasha! Sit boy!" came Kagome's stern voice.

_THUD_.

Kagome came over to the injured Kagura and gave her a look of pity. "You're hurt. Allow me to tend to your wounds."

Kagura looked back at Kagome in disbelief. "You would help me? An enemy?"

"Yes, I would." Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. "I could never live with myself knowing I let you die in this accursed place!"

"You are a good person." Kagura told her. But Kagome wasn't sure it was meant as a compliment.

After Kagome tended to Kagura's wounds to the best of her ability Kagura told InuYasha and the others what had happened. After several intakes of breath, and plenty of 'Feh!'s from InuYasha the tale was finished.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I believe Kagura is telling the truth. I have heard of the Legend of the Lunar Rainbow and Isane...is simply not of this world."

Rin's eyes widened in horror. "Sesshoumaru-sama and Isane-sama have gone to heaven!"

"Well, not exactly. I believe I heard something about a lost city, known as the City of the Clouds." Miroku began. "It's like a stepping stone to heaven. If they did in fact pass through the Stargate I wouldn't put it past them to be there. That means there may still be a chance they will return to this world. Sesshoumaru...if anyone can do it he can."

"Feh," InuYasha said. "My brother's not that good. Don't forget who managed to cut off his arm."

"You know...I think he let you do that InuYasha." Kagome said thoughtfully, a finger to her chin in thought.

"What?!" InuYasha bellowed. "How can you say that?"

"Well, it's just that it seems like Sesshoumaru is definitely powerful enough to kill you, but he still hasn't managed to do it. That must either mean that he's been holding back, or he doesn't intend to kill you at all. I think it's more of him testing you and trying your skill than anything else." Kagome revealed to him. After seeing Sesshoumaru's good side it had confirmed these suspicions of hers.

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So what do we do now?" Sango questioned.

"I guess we have no choice but to leave this place." Kagome began. "I mean if Sesshoumaru and Isane are in another dimension now it doesn't really matter where we are. We'll figure out a way to help them once we're out of here. I think it's what they would have wanted as well."

"I agree." Miroku concurred. "It is the wised path."

"So you're just going to give up and leave them here, mutt-face." Kouga addressed InuYasha. "I expected better from you. After all, he is your brother."

"Who you calling a mutt?! Wolf." InuYasha growled. "Besides he's not my brother, he's my half-brother."

"Same difference." Kouga smirked.

"Kouga," came Ayame's voice that reminded Kouga of a running brook. "I think Kagome is correct as well."

"Ayame," Kouga looked at Ayame kindly. "Well if you say so then I'm sure we're doing the right thing."

"So we're really leaving?" Came Rin's small voice. Kagome put a hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly and squeezed.

"Yes, Rin but don't worry. Sesshoumaru and Isane will come back. Believe in them Rin."

"I-I'll try." Rin nodded and smiled.

And so InuYasha and the others left the Forest of Death behind them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to find the old man tending to his wounds, which surprisingly had not healed, nor regenerated, as it should have been. Thoroughly unnerved Sesshoumaru tried to resist the help the old man was giving him only to earn a slap on his rear as if he were a stubborn child being disciplined.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "You dare to strike this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I dare." The old man muttered continuing to tear strips of fabric from his tattered and dirty cloak to use to bandage Sesshoumaru. "It's for your own good. Your demonic powers aren't working probably due to this most holy of holy places. In fact it is sapping your energy from ye. Ye won't last much longer in this place unless..." The old man trailed off pointedly.

"Unless?" Sesshoumaru prodded.

"Unless ye awaken your hidden powers." The old man gave Sesshoumaru a hard stare.

"Hidden powers?" Sesshoumaru tried to laugh but only ended up coughing up blood.

The old man shook his head. "Yes, your hidden powers. As the chosen Dark Knight ye have powers that have not yet been awakened. I can assist ye to awaken those powers, however, and then ye would have more than enough power to get us both out of here. Now, to begin awakening your powers ye must-"

"Silence old man," Sesshoumaru snarled. "I will not believe your lies or your delusions of grandeur for that matter. I am not this Dark Knight you speak of nor do I have any sort of hidden powers."

"Who can ye be so sure? You were so surprised about this place, its story, and its people. You should be more open-minded by now."

"I will not fall for your tricks, old man. Now leave me be." Sesshoumaru spat as he made his way over to the opposite end of the cell once more. He was badly injured still and practically had to crawl on his hands and knees to accomplish the feat.

"As you wish," the old man sighed.

* * *

"Come along, Spot." Lumina laughed as she yanked the leather lead, which was attached to a golden collar that was about Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru tried to resist the command but it was impossible. He felt a surge of god-power flow through his body, which forced his body to move of its own accord. He found himself following Lumina obediently because of it when really he would do anything to be able to rip her heart out.

Under several days of torture Sesshoumaru had still confessed to nothing making Lumina feel it was time to resort to more drastic measures in order to break Sesshoumaru. It had been approved by the High Council of Elders to use a Control Collar and Master Ring to do so. And so now Sesshoumaru was forced to do Lumina's bidding regardless of how hard he tried to resist the Control Collar's hold upon him.

The Control Collar and Master Ring possessed great power and Ancient Magicks, which Sesshoumaru found to be unlike anything he had ever come across before. Any whim or command that Lumina simply told him, he was forced to obey. Resistance was truly futile.

"Now, Spot, walk on your hands and knees." Lumina grinned broadly as she watched Sesshoumaru struggle to resist the command. His body jerked in a very abnormal fashion and Sesshoumaru was forced to his knees. "Now, come along and be a good boy." Lumina was positively glowing from pleasure. She was leading Sesshoumaru all around the city with Sesshoumaru trailing behind her like some sort of whipped dog. She greatly enjoyed showing off her prize to a group of her friends, which she encountered.

A group of three priestesses, to be exact.

"Lumina is that the _demon_?" Asked a wide-eyed priestess with a glowing sun on her forehead. She had a cascade of silvery-white hair and red-colored eyes.

"Yes, but until he confesses he's my new little pet." Lumina happily explained. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing, Blaize?"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"Oh my," Blaize looked worried. "Are you sure he's safe?"

"Oh, he's all bark and no bite." Lumina laughed. "Watch this. Oh, Spot. Roll over."

Sesshoumaru felt a surge of god-power attack him and he tried to resist what the power was trying to force him to do. He was able to resist for a good three seconds before he found himself on his back with his hands in the air like a dog.

Blaize raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Still not going to confess?" Lumina asked him in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I have nothing to confess!" Sesshoumaru snarled trying to fight the humiliating position he was in.

"Such the pity." Lumina didn't mean a single word. "Let's play some more then. You can show my friends all the new tricks I've taught you. Spot, sit!"

Sesshoumaru found his body being jerked into a sitting position. "Play dead!" His body was thrown back into the ground with a thud. "Beg!" Sesshoumaru's body was once again bent awkwardly into a sitting position where Sesshoumaru felt his hands coming out in front of him and looking like paws. Sesshoumaru strained with all his might against the god-power to no avail. Oh, how he hated this. As soon as he was freed he had plans for that foul woman Lumina, many plans indeed.

Lumina's friends simply laughed at Sesshoumaru's plight having no pity in their hearts for one in whose veins flowed demon blood. Blaize, as well as two other Priestesses were thoroughly enjoying the performance.

"Now Spot." Lumina got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Kiss me."

Sesshoumaru found himself coming back into a standing position. He then found that he was walking towards Lumina. He struggled to keep himself from moving. His body forced him to take another step, then another. Sesshoumaru nearly fell over as he used a burst of demonic energy to try and stop himself.

Lumina tapped her foot upon the ground impatiently. "Hurry it up Spot. Kiss me!"

Sesshoumaru was pulled forward suddenly and he found his lips upon Lumina's. She moaned in response and probed his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance.

When suddenly.

"_Ack_!" Lumina cried and pulled away from Sesshoumaru. "That bastard bit my tongue!" A trickle of blood shown on the corner of Lumina's delicate mouth. Sesshoumaru simply smiled back at her innocently and licked the blood from his lips. "Damn you demon! I'll teach you some respect! On your hands and knees before me. It's time you pleasure me to make up for what you just did!"

Sesshoumaru scowled as he found himself on his hands and knees again. He was drawing close to Lumina and found his hands were already lifting the white skirt of her Priestess outfit.

"Lumina!" Came a harsh voice.

It was Flash. His eyes were ablaze with anger as he took in the scene in front of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! The High Council of Elders did not agree to your request simply so you could have a new sex toy. You're supposed to be using your power over him to retrieve information, nothing more. You're acting no better than a Shadow Master. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Lumina glared daggers at Flash before her lower lip pouted. She vaguely felt Sesshoumaru's hands going up her legs and absent-mindedly told him to stop. Which he did with no little relish. "But Flash," Lumina whined. "I've been trying so hard to get the confession or any sort information out of him for that matter, but he's just so darn stubborn. I've even been forced to resort to such lowly means as this, but it wasn't until he bit my tongue that I wanted him to make up for it. I'm not like a Shadow Master at all...really. How could you think that of me, Flash?!"

Flash's eyes flickered over to Sesshoumaru. "I don't think the problem is that he's stubborn. I think regardless of whatever you do that you will not manage to break him Lumina. He has too much pride for that, not to mention inner strength. He's far too strong for such petty means of persuasion to work on him. Torture...and humiliation only work on weak-minded cowards. You should know that the bough that bends with the wind instead of breaking is not weak, but the strongest of all."

"The bough that bends," Lumina smiled a secret smile to Flash. "Is certainly not weak."

"Then you understand that you have no chance in making him talk unless you come up with some other way of getting information out of him. Perhaps, a truth serum could be administered."

"Perhaps, you really can be a kill joy, you know that don't you Flash?" Lumina giggled like a schoolgirl. "But I promise I'll try and find some other way to get him to confess."

"Good." Flash said as he saw Sesshoumaru silently thanking him with a look. "But you should also try and use your good judgment Lumina. If he has nothing to confess...he should be taken to trial as soon as possible."

"I understand." Lumina pouted. She hated when Flash had the good sense to scold her. Sometimes the fire in her blood ruled her when she should have let her mind be in control. He was her balance, her other half, without him she would be lost. And he knew this. That part she hated the most. The control he actually had over her, when she was one best suited to be in that position. Although sometimes it wasn't so bad to give in. Lumina smiled at the thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was roughly thrown into his cell by Lumina, who promised him she'd think of another way to get the information she wanted out of him. Sesshoumaru was not looking forward to the prospect. His entire body ached from trying to resist the Control Collar. He felt like he had fought a fierce battle for days. His wounds still refused to heal and some looked as though they might be infected. His stomach growled and Sesshoumaru looked over to the small bowl of gruel that had been left for his consumption.

He gagged as he poured the disgusting human food down his throat. Oh, how he hated human food. It seemed like the liquid food had actually managed to sate some of his hunger until he felt nauseous and found himself retching in the corner of his cell.

The old man tsked at him. "Have ye had enough of doing things your way yet, pup? Or do you wish to learn how to awaken your hidden powers and escape?"

Sesshoumaru growled and gave an angry glare to the old man, but it held little anger or emotion for that matter. Sesshoumaru felt so drained. So unlike himself. Would he simply waste away until all his demonic energy had been drained from him if he remained in this place? Or would he end up a pathetic old man in a jail cell like his fellow prisoner. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't give up. He still had to find Isane after all.

"I'm ready old man." Sesshoumaru admitted. "Let's see if these delusions of yours become reality."

The old man smiled a crooked smile revealing his yellow teeth. It was not a pleasant smile in the least.

* * *

To be continued...

Hey all hope you like that chappy! Expect a longer and more action filled one next time! I'm finally getting to the plot of this story and so the pieces of the puzzle will finally be coming together and the bigger picture shall be formed! Lol. As I said greatly inspired by this anime X now towards the end.


	16. ch 15 Darkness

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 15: -_Darkness_-

_Once ye have found your center of being concentrate on the nothingness. Embrace that darkness, that nothingness. Bring it close to your black heart, like a long lost lover. What do ye see? What do ye feel?_

_Hatred. Anger. Lust. These feelings flow through your black heart. Embrace them. Let them become one with your tainted soul. _

_Lumina...ye hate her. Embrace that hatred ye have for her. For that half-human bitch. Hate her with all your being. Concentrate on that hatred. Accept those dark feelings and let them inside your heart of ice. _

_Hatred. Your hatred towards humans runs deep...very deep. This hatred will make ye powerful, strong, and even invincible. _

_Anger. Ye wish to punish her for what she's done to ye. What would ye do to her? Would ye kill her? Give her a quick, painless death? Or would ye kill her slowly, relishing in the pain, making her suffer for what she's done to ye, being without mercy, just as she was without mercy for ye. What else would ye do to Lumina? Picture it Sesshoumaru. You're all alone, with your unparalleled power, and no one is around to watch what ye do secretly._

_Lust. Give into that lust ye have for Lumina. Now combine it with your hatred for her and make her suffer while ye enjoy it! Enjoy the pain and humiliation ye can cause her if ye make her yours..._

Sesshoumaru let the old man's words wash over him as he concentrated on embracing the darkness within himself. Sesshoumaru was reminded of his hatred for humans, for what they did to his beloved Haruna. They killed her, stoned her to death, a mere girl-child, without mercy.

Lumina. She was half-human half-god. He embraced his hatred for humans and embraced his hatred towards Lumina. He smiled as he thought of punishing her for what she did to him. Relished in the sounds of her screams, her pleading for him to stop his torture. But in his mind's eye he would not stop. He would show her no mercy. He continued to imagine torturing her, making her suffer, just as he had suffered at her hands.

Then he felt something well up within him at her pain...pleasure. He was greatly enjoying making Lumina suffer, imaging her suffering. Then the pleasure morphed and turned into a different kind of pleasure that was sexual in nature. He was becoming aroused by Lumina's plight at his hands. He embraced this dark feeling and found he wanted more. He wanted to take Lumina's body and sate this _hunger_ the torture of her had stirred within him. He lusted for her, desired her.

He imagined forcing himself upon the woman, who had humiliated him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he realized what the old man had made him do. Disgusted at himself Sesshoumaru felt nauseous and sick with desire. So disgusted with himself Sesshoumaru found that he was retching once again in the corner of his cell. Since he had no food to throw up he was throwing up bile instead. He was thoroughly sickened at himself for imagining something so...dishonorable.

That was nothing like him. He was sure that was nothing like him. Almost positive. He was filled with doubt. Was that darkness really a part of him? Could he really be capable of committing such a horrendous act? When he had imagined Lumina suffering for what she had done...he had been filled with pleasure. What did this all mean? Sesshoumaru had been running away from a certain part of himself all his life. Running away from the blood of Feng that flowed in his veins, from his sadist nature. Was that who he really was? Was Sesshoumaru, as he was now, just an illusion, a facade that he had made up?

Then who was the real Sesshoumaru? Was he really this foretold Dark Knight? A sadistic bastard who would ravage women and feel pleasure from their plight? Sesshoumaru began to throw up again at the thought coughing up more bile that burned in his throat. It was too much for him to handle, too much to grasp all at once. He had never hated himself so much as he did at that exact moment. If this continued...if he continued to embrace the darkness things would only get worse. His worst nightmare could become a reality and he would turn into someone else.

"Good, very good." The old man's voice rang in his ear. "Ye are just beginning to embrace the darkness within yourself. I saw your aura changing. It was beautiful Sesshoumaru. Ye are truly a powerful, magnificent being. I am proud of your progress. Ye are so close, now if only ye would continue to embrace your feelings of hatred and lust-"

"Enough old man!" Sesshoumaru spat pushing himself up from the cold, stone floor. "I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work."

"Oh? And what is it exactly that I'm trying to do? I'm just trying to help ye Sesshoumaru. That is all. I thought ye wanted to get out of here at any cost? Or did you change your mind? Do ye really want to stay here so badly and be the pet of that half-human woman?"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat at the thought. "Of course not, but if it's at the cost of my own identity..."

The old man started to laugh. "Your identity? My dear boy, embracing the darkness within yourself is your destiny. Ye are destined to become the legendary Dark Knight that will lead the Shadow Masters to victory. That is why am I here. I came here to find ye. Did ye really think it mere coincidence how ye hate humans so much? But no matter, I think ye are ready to summon the dark elemental power. Will ye give it a try?"

"Alright." Sesshoumaru hesitated before consenting.

"Good, now my dear boy. Concentrate once again on those dark emotions of hate...anger...and lust. Imagine those emotions converting into energy. A powerful, dark energy. Feel the power flow through ye, consume ye. In the palms of your hands allow the energy to form and take shape. That's it! You've almost got it. Now, open your eyes." The old man smiled.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. There cradled in his palms was a small, black fireball. The black flames licked his hands like a cat but it seemed his skin was immune to its touch. This had been formed of dark elemental fire energy. Apparently, this was Sesshoumaru's hidden power. It reminded him of Isane's control over elemental fire energy and he wondered why the two flames were different colors. Hers a deep crimson like blood, and his a black as dark as night.

"Congratulations, my dear boy." The decrepit, old man beamed at his pupil. "You've done it! You're own your way to becoming a veritable Dark Knight of the Order of the Dark Moon and Shadowed Sun! Of course, it will take the Doorway herself to awaken the rest of your powers. But this amount of power will do quite nicely for us to get out of here."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the black fireball he cradled in his hands. The proof that the old man had not been lying to him. That he indeed had hidden powers after all. Did that mean the old man was also telling the truth of his destiny? To become the Dark Knight, and a member of the Dark Order? Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I have agreed to nothing old man. And what of the Doorway?"

"You are fascinated with her. Have never met anything like her. Are obsessed with her. You desire her. You love her." The old man smiled his crooked smile. "That is to be expected since it is fate. She will be able to awaken the rest of your powers using the ancient art of Sex Magick. You are fated to be together, however, it shall only be that way if you embrace your destiny as the Dark Knight at her side. If not..."

"What are you talking about old man?" Sesshoumaru demanded giving the old man one of his best stares. A stare that would paralyze any sane man with fear. The old man simply shrugged.

"First things first, we get out of here. And then I believe it's time you were united with the Sword of Feng." The old man waved a hand in the air dismissing the matter.

"Sword of Feng?" Sesshoumaru leaned in intrigued. He always had a fond interest in swords. He had been collecting them as long as he could remember. They were loyal friends that could help you win your toughest battles in life.

"Yes, the mystical Sword of Feng, forged from the claw of the God Feng himself. The sword is destined to be yours Sesshoumaru. I will lead you to the ancient temple in which the sword has been sealed and then we shall see." The old man's bulbous yellow eyes sparkled deviously.

"Alright old man, you were right about my hidden power, so we shall see about this sword of which you speak." Sesshoumaru stood and made his way over to the bars of his wretched cell. He could almost smell the scent of freedom. He touched the crude metal lock and concentrated on his negative emotions of hate, anger and lust. Summoning the power a black hued aura surrounded him. He could feel the power flowing through his veins and concentrated on its heat. Using that heat he then melted through the lock of his cell until the barred door swung open.

Sesshoumaru gave the old man a small smile waiting for him to lead the way. The old man nodded and hobbled out of the cell and so they began their escape. Instead of leaving the dungeons the way Sesshoumaru had come in the old man instead lead the way deeper and deeper into the dungeons until they seemingly reached a dead end. The old man then tapped his gnarled cane on the wall of stone and the stone mysteriously moved aside revealing the entrance to a hidden passageway.

Sesshoumaru's raised an eyebrow in surprise and the two continued along their way. The passageway went on and on until finally there was a low light up ahead. Passing through the end of the passageway sunlight flooded Sesshoumaru's vision and he squinted his eyes as they readjusted to the light. They were back outside in the open and before them was the ancient temple. The temple itself was a solid gold pyramid that glistened and glowed as the sun illuminated it with its rays. It was truly a splendid sight and took Sesshoumaru's breath away at its greatness.

The golden pyramid was toped by the symbol of the Order of the Sun and Moon, a round circle, the left was composed of a crescent moon, and the other side a sun with its rays stretching outward. There were several smaller structures around the temple that were aging with the time. On their stone surfaces many runes and sacred symbols were etched. Sesshoumaru also noted that the symbol of the Phoenix was engraved in many of the outer stone buildings.

The golden pyramid itself was seated on a block of stone in which stairs had been carved. Sesshoumaru and the old man wasted no time in making their way up the stairs to the temple's entrance. When they entered the temple it was pretty dark due to the lack of windows of any kind.

"Sesshoumaru use your power to light that well of oil that goes along the wall there. It should illuminate this entire place with light." The old man informed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and fired a small bolt of blackfire at the oil. It immediately caught on fire and a stream of fire began to ignite along the walls, and all around the entire interior of the temple providing a dark, eerie glow as the blackfire Sesshoumaru had lit the oil wells with bounced their dark rays off the interior of the golden pyramid. Now that the place was illumed Sesshoumaru could see a large golden icon before them on a raised dais. It was also of solid gold and was the representation of the two divine Phoenixes, the Goddess Huang and her consort the God Feng, both in their beast form.

They were simply breathtaking. They were facing each other with their wings spread in opposite directions. They had a long, feathered tail much like a peacock, and three small plumes were ornamenting their heads. Their eyes were actually large glistening rubies carved into an oval shape. As the blackfire reflected into those ruby eyes it created an almost feral stare. A normal fire would have made the God and Goddess appear awash in holy light, but as Sesshoumaru had used his blackfire they appeared dark and ominous. The detail of the two icons was incredible from the veins of the feathers to the bumpy clawed feet shown in the solid gold. And before the dais was a large, stone slab that was circular shaped.

Upon closer inspection Sesshoumaru saw that it was shaped like a YinYang. Both the YinYang's eyes had a slit in the stone, one was empty and the other was not.

"The Sword of Feng," Sesshoumaru breathed as he gazed upon the sword that was half buried in the stone. The half of the YinYang that was red with the black dot where the Sword of Huang would have been was of course empty, and so it was that the black side, with the red dot had in it embedded the Sword of Feng. The Sword looked very similar to the Fenikkusu that Isane wielded but there were some slight differences. Such as the fact that with Isane's sword the hilt was made up of two wings with the handle being wrapped in ribbon, in this case the ribbons were black instead of red.

The wings of the sword were also more of a darker-hued gold rather than the bright yellow-gold that Isane's sword was made of. Overall, this sword had a darker appearance and feel. Sesshoumaru felt himself drawn to the sword, as if it were calling him. Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the sword longing to feel the sword's weight in his hands.

When suddenly...

Something hit Sesshoumaru's body, hard, sending him flying backwards and into the temple wall with a sounding crack. He quickly pulled himself off the ground and stood to face what had taken him off guard.

There before him was a creature unlike any he had ever seen before. It appeared to be part human and part demon, but of an unknown combination to Sesshoumaru. The creature's head was like an eagle with a sharp beak, red piercing eyes, and a third eye in the center of the creature's forehead. The creature's face was covered in bluish-black features, and two long, white horns were on either side of the creature's head. The creature's body was human-like except for the long, wing feathers attached to the underarms of the creature. The creature was wearing bronze body armor, with shoulder guards, which had spikes on them.

The creature, which looked half demonic bird, and half human, was also wearing shoulder and knee guards. Its legs were covered in the bluish-black feathers. Its feet were bare and there were long talons on them. The creature's hands were clawed. It was a fierce and gruesome looking beast. In the creature's hand was held a strange looking bow. The creature plucked one of its bluish-black feathers from underneath its right arm before loading his bow with the feather-arrow. He then aimed the arrow at Sesshoumaru preparing to fire again.

"Shit! What the hell is that?!" Sesshoumaru questioned the old man in a heated tone.

"I suppose I should have warned you." The old man sounded amused. "That's the Guardian Chimera of the Temple. He's part god, part human, and part demon. He wasn't born but created through sorcery. He's a monstrosity. He's what would come from a union of a Light-wielder and a Shadow Master. Disgusting. But powerful. So be careful. Because of the way he's been created he can use both dark and light energies, holy and demonic, fusing the two energies together to create a neutralizing gray energy."

"Damn!" Sesshoumaru said unsheathing his spare sword and enveloping it with his demonic energy.

"That won't work." The old man sighed.

"Then what do you expect me to do old man? Roll over and die!" Sesshoumaru growled before attacking the Guardian head on. With a slash of his sword Sesshoumaru sent a blast of blue tinged demonic energy coursing towards the Guardian Chimera. The Chimera simply raised its bow and fired the feather-arrow. As the arrow flew through the air and in its wake dark and light energy swirled. The arrow hit the demonic energy and it was neutralized on impact. Sesshoumaru's blue energy attack was dispersed.

The Chimera reloaded its bow and prepared to fire another feather-arrow at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru now on the defensive awaited the attack. The Chimera let the arrow fly towards Sesshoumaru, who used his sword to brace for the impact. The arrow hit Sesshoumaru's sword, which was enveloped in the demonic energy, and began to neutralize it. The blue tinged aura that was protecting Sesshoumaru's spare sword dissipated and all that was left was an unprotected steel blade.

The feather-arrow, surrounded by a fusion of dark and light energies, broke Sesshoumaru's blade into several pieces leaving him defenseless. Sesshoumaru quickly leapt backwards before yet another feather-arrow would have hit him head on. Sesshoumaru didn't even want to think of what a fusion of dark and light energies would do to his system. Although what could be worse than torture by holy god power at the hands of the merciless Lumina?

The only sword he had left was the Tenseiga, which as always seemed to most useless sword of all. It certainly wouldn't protect him from this light and dark fusion of energies technique. He was at a lose of what to do. His demonic powers would be neutralized, as well as any sort of dark god power he could have summoned. However, there was the option of him trying to use his newly awakened blackfire elemental powers on the creature. He still hadn't been able to control the powers to his full potential since only part of his powers had been awakened, but perhaps he still had a chance.

"Old man are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked as he prepared to try and summon the blackfire into the palms of his hands.

"Yes." The old man smiled his crooked smile. "Embracing the darkness within yourself and using your newly acquired elemental powers to the best of your abilities is the only chance you have. on the negative emotions of hate, anger, and lust. You hate this Guardian for getting in your way. You are angry that you only have a useless sword at your side. Now fight him with everything you've got!"

Sesshoumaru concentrated on the hatred and anger he felt towards the Guardian Chimera and embraced it. He looked down and saw he had managed to form a fireball of black flame. He lunged at the Chimera and unleashed the blackfire ball at it. The creature countered the attack predictably with a light-dark feather-arrow only to be surprised when his arrow was completely burned to ashes. The Chimera quickly leapt backwards away from Sesshoumaru as he began to form another blackfire ball in his hands.

The creature loaded another feather-arrow and fired. Sesshoumaru was ready for him and sent a blackfire ball his way. This one was larger than the last and so after burning through the arrow the blackfire ball continued its way until it hit the Chimera square on the chest of his bronze armor. It began to melt away at the armor until the Chimera finding his armor useless had to cast it away. The Chimera narrowed its red eyes to slits as it eyed Sesshoumaru, its eyes full of hatred.

Sesshoumaru returned the stare with his own fiery gaze. Blackfire seemed to flicker in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes as prepared another blackfire ball in his hands. Sesshoumaru lunged at the creature and the Chimera barely managed to leap backwards out of the way. Sesshoumaru's hand with the blackfire ball instead impacted with the stone floor where once the Chimera had stood. The impact caused the stone to break and a small crater to form on the floor. Sesshoumaru had to create another blackfire ball for his next attack.

Tossing his now useless bow aside the Chimera prepared to attack Sesshoumaru with nothing but his long, bronze-like claws. They attacked each other simultaneously passing each other while dealing the final deathblow.

Blood splattered upon the stone floor of the temple.

Sesshoumaru clutched his stomach that had been sliced open by the Chimera and turned around to look at his opponent. The Chimera turned around and Sesshoumaru could almost feel the smile on its face. Sesshoumaru sunk to his knees from the pain and loss of blood. He had been defeated.

That was when the Chimera looked down at its right arm in surprise. It was covered in blackfire. The blackfire then began to make its way up the creature's arm and in moments the Chimera was covered in the black-tinted flames. The Chimera fell to the ground and began to roll in a futile attempt to squelch the flames, to no avail. The blackfire flames consumed him and in seconds the creature had been reduced to a pile of gray ash.

Sesshoumaru blinked back in surprise. The blackfire was truly powerful. Such power...but the origins of that power still unnerved Sesshoumaru. To think that just embracing his feelings of hatred, anger, and lust he was made this more powerful. Before Sesshoumaru had always been an indifferent and calculating warrior that did not let his emotions interfere in battle. In fact he always wore a cool mask of indifference while in battle. He always had a reign on his emotions and in battle felt little to nothing, no hate, no anger, just pure calculation. To win. That was all that concerned Sesshoumaru when in battle, not if he hated his opponent, nor if something his opponent did angered him.

But now...this was fighting in a very different way. To unleash those bottled up emotions, to give them free reign, to embrace the darkness within himself. It was...exhilarating. He felt like he had been bottling everything up inside for so long and was pleased to finally let it all go. Was it so bad to feel things while in the heat of battle? If those emotions made one more powerful was the risk of distraction no longer an issue? Perhaps, that is why his idiot brother seemed to always excel in battle. What was the force that drove the half-breed if not his own emotions? Perhaps, embracing his darkness was the best solution to all his problems after all.

If everything Sesshoumaru wanted in life was to be powerful enough to protect his loved ones then perhaps it was time to stop fearing the darkness inside of himself that he had always been running away from. Perhaps, it had been wrong of him to run, and things might have been easier if he had embraced the darkness from the very beginning. Sesshoumaru smiled as things finally started to make some sense. All of this...was meant to be. Sesshoumaru coming here...meeting this old man...his hidden powers being awakened. And now coming face to face with the Sword of Feng. A sword that was actually forged from the claw of a true God!

Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards the magnificent sword step by step. He tentatively reached his hand out towards the sword, and hesitated. Would the sword reject him as the Tetsusaiga had? Or would this sword accept him and become a new friend? Sesshoumaru's hand went out and grasped the ribboned sword hilt. He felt a surge of power flow through him, it was invigorating. He placed both his hands on the hilt and began to pull the sword slowly upwards. It allowed him. In seconds the sword was free from the stone and in Sesshoumaru's possession. He had it now-the Sword of Feng.

Sesshoumaru was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the old man clapping. "Very well done my dear boy. And now we have many things to discuss."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru drawled while inspecting his new sword. The blade was very, long and curved, the tip extremely sharp.

"Yes," the old man began, "Ye must learn of your destiny and of what shall come to pass should ye fail to embrace it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Just what are you saying old man? I tire of these games, be straight with me."

"Of course," the old man bowed. "If ye would but follow me. I will read ye the ancient prophecy, which has been inscribed upon that wall just over there. And I will tell ye of your role within it."

Sesshoumaru sheathed the new sword in his obi before nodding curtly and following the old man to the far side of the inner temple. There on the wall were lines and lines of runes, which were depicting a story, a prophecy. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand them so hoped the old man wouldn't waste any more of his time before explaining what all this was about. It wasn't like him to be impatient but lately he didn't feel very much like himself anyways.

The old man ran his fingers along the runes as he began muttering to himself. "Here...here begins the prophecy...

_On the night of the Lunar Rainbow a Doorway of flesh and blood shall be born into this world. The Doorway's arrival into this world will betoken a great war between the Shadow Masters and the Light-wielders. _

_The Shadow Masters are doomed to lose the battle and be condemned to live in the bowels of the Earth while the Light-wielders are to be blessed with a home in the Heavens. During this battle the Doorway shall be lost to both peoples._

This has already happened...it speaks of the War of Light and Shadow's Fall. Where the Light-wielders defeated the Shadow Masters.

_However, the Doorway will reveal herself when the future of the Shadow Masters and Light-wielders is to be decided. _

_There shall be two Keys that can open the Doorway to two possible futures. _

_One Key, the Key of Darkness, shall be known as the Dark Knight. If he is defeated by the Doorway then the Key of Light shall open the Doorway. Light will flood the earth. Demon's blood shall spread. And the Light-wielders will rule the earth._

_However, if the Key of Light is destroyed by the Dark Knight then the Key of Darkness shall open the Doorway and shadow will cover the Earth. The Blood of mortals shall spread and the Shadow Masters shall rule the earth._

_If the Doorway does not chose a future then all hope is lost and the very destruction of the world will take place. _

_Two possible futures there are. But there is only one destiny._

_The Pact of Love and Hate has made it so._

As I have told you, you are the Dark Knight...that will lead the Shadow Masters to victory. You will save all of demon-kind from annihilation at the hands of the Doorway. If you fail to destroy the Key of Light, the first future will become a reality. If you fail to embrace your destiny I can promise you, that the Doorway will become your enemy..."

"The Doorway? I heard one of the Priests refer to my Isane as such. Is she truly the Doorway in this mythos?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he tried to process what the old man was telling him while committing the entire prophecy to memory.

"Yes, she is. That is why you must become the Dark Knight, the Key of Darkness. If you truly value Isane's love and your fellow demon-kind you will kill the Key of Light and do what I say." The old man said with a glint in his eye.

"Do as you say?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I don't take orders from anyone. Besides, why should I believe a single word you say in this matter? I for one cannot read those runes and so you could be weaving an elaborate web of lies."

"Ah, the young always so untrusting." The old man sighed. "I also happen to be a Shadow Seer and so I have the ability to see into the future. If you need proof I can give you all the proof you need. I will show you of what shall come to pass if you fail to heed my judgment."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Come closer, my dear boy." The old man insisted. "Now place your hands over my own." Sesshoumaru did as he was told and the old man leaned in until their foreheads were touching...

Sesshoumaru found himself in the midst of a bloody battlefield. The old man was beside him making him realize in this place he was nothing but a spectator. Suddenly Sesshoumaru watched as two figures leapt into the air towards each other and engaged in combat. One was a black blur and the other a red blur as they streaked across the sky. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat as he recognized to two beings that were fighting...it was Isane and himself.

Both were wielding the mystical swords, the Sword of Huang was in Isane's hands, and the Sword of Feng was in Sesshoumaru's hands. Red ribbons trailed down Isane's outstretched hands while the black ribbons of Sesshoumaru's sword blew in the wind. Even in battle, even while fighting him, Sesshoumaru thought Isane looked beautiful. Until he noticed her face, or rather the expression that the Noh mask held. It was one of completely anger, hatred, and despair-distorted, warped, and horrible. From the mask's eyes blood tears were falling. A small frown was upon the red lips.

Isane was in pain as she was fighting the man she loved. Sesshoumaru was equally in pain although it was hard to tell since he had once again replaced his cool mask of indifference for battle. But that in itself was evidence enough. Sesshoumaru also noticed that his hair had turned black for some unknown reason making it a startling contrast as the two fought one another. His eyes also drifted to a set of wings that had emerged from his back, whereas Isane's wings were composed of reddish gold feathers his were feathers as black as night.

Somehow they had become enemies. Somehow they were fighting each other to the death. And meanwhile Sesshoumaru's demon army was being defeated. An entire army was behind the demon lord, but they seemed to be gaining little ground. Through the air flew bizarre, otherworldly phantoms. Their bodies were translucent and see-through, but tinged with black. They were skeleton-like creatures with raven-like wings, which held a scythe in their skeletal, clawed hands. They were cloaked in darkness and as they passed through the bodies of the demons their souls were sucked out of them and destroyed.

Before Sesshoumaru could see the outcome of the battle the Shadow Seer yanked him back into reality. Sesshoumaru collapsed from the shock to the ground and slowly pushed himself up. He looked at the stone floor and wondered...wondered if what he had seen could possibly become a reality. It was too horrible to imagine. To become the bitter enemy of the woman he loved. It was just too much. Sesshoumaru found himself retching bile onto the flagstone floor. It was worse than his worst Nightmare. Instead of protecting the one he loved he would end up trying to kill her unless...

"You said this is only a possible future...what of the other one? What must I do to stop that future I just saw from happening?" Sesshoumaru breathed.

The old man smiled. "Do everything I say and Isane will remain yours. The two of you will love each other forever. You shall have power, immortality, and you shall save the whole of demon-kind."

"But at what cost?" Sesshoumaru questioned remembering the prophecy..._the blood of mortals shall spread._

The old man frowned. "What should that matter? What is the death of a few humans compared to the deaths of demons! A fair trade I believe. Your soul concern should be of Isane and of your people-nothing else!"

"Don't you dare tell me what I should and should not concern myself with." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly tone.

"But my dear boy, you are being foolish. You must do everything I say or else Isane and yourself will become enemies. Is that what you want?" The old man questioned raising a gray eyebrow.

"What I want is for people to stop telling me what to do." Sesshoumaru growled and unsheathed the Sword of Feng.

"What are you doing?" The old man's eyes widened in horror.

"I will not be controlled by you, or by fate. I am control of my own future." Sesshoumaru snarled as he lunged at the old man with the Sword of Feng.

"No! Don't! You don't know what you're doing!" The old man cried as he was cut in half by the Sword of Feng.

The old man's body wasted away unusually to nothingness. Sesshoumaru noted that something fell to the ground where the old man had been. He leaned over to pick up what looked like some sort of paper spell. On the long strip of paper were painted runes for the spell and suddenly a small red, demonic eye appeared on the paper and peered back at Sesshoumaru. The paper spell then turned into a raven but before it could fly away Sesshoumaru grabbed it by its feet. The raven struggled against Sesshoumaru's grasp and beat its wings ferociously.

"Tell your master I do not take attempts at manipulation lightly." Sesshoumaru snarled and released the bird, which quickly flew away.

"The old man was nothing but an illusion all this time...perhaps..." Sesshoumaru was saying aloud. _Naraku._

* * *

Back at Naraku's lair...

"Dammit!" A voice bellowed in the darkness.

The Dark Priest clutched his stomach in pain and surprise that Sesshoumaru had destroyed his spell and sent some of the energy back upon himself. How he had managed to accomplish such a feat was only more proof that Sesshoumaru was indeed the Key of Darkness.

"How did he discover my deception? No matter. I will turn him to the darkness sooner or later. He will succumb to the darkness within himself! He _will_ become the Key of Darkness! And he will become the Dark Knight and then all of humanity shall be wiped from the face of the earth! Demon-kind shall rule by the side of the Shadow Masters and the pathetic Light-wielders will be our servants! Soon Dark Huang shall be resurrected and reunited with her consort Dark Feng. Soon my ideal future will be a reality! Buwhahahaha!" The Dark Priest Obsidian laughed in a psychotic fashion.

* * *

To be continued...

AN: Hope you all enjoyed that chappy! Mr. Medlar I forgot to censor something else in that censored ch so the latest censor version is posted lol!!!! Thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers! Your reviews motivate me and bring a smile to my face!


	17. ch 16 Bloodlust original version

**X-stasy**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

AN: Since it conflicts w/ how the plot is going Sess's mother...actually looks different from how I have earlier described her! I will go back and fix that discrepancy. Sorry! Today's chapzilla is a double feature! It's wayyy long! So enjoy!!! TGIF!

Warning: This fic is rated R, and this chapter contains Lemon content. The censored version will be up shortly.

Chapter 16: -_Bloodlust_-

_Flashback..._

InuTasiho, Lord of the Western Lands, and his second in command, Tanjiro, wandered through a dense forest in search of water to sooth their parched throats. They had just come from a fierce and bloody battle between the neko youkai, and InuTaisho's army had come out victorious.

InuTaisho was the first to come out of the woods and spot the lake. A bloodred moon hung high overhead in a star speckled sky shedding its rays upon a lone figure that stood in the center of the lake.

InuTaisho's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the very incarnation of beauty before him. It was a woman. She was otherworldly with midnight-blue tresses cascading down her back in waves that offset her stunning, sapphire-colored eyes. She was wearing robes of shadowsilk as black as the night sky that clung to her damp form, and accentuated off her delicate curves. Her skin was as pale as a new moon, and her forehead was adorned with the symbol of a blue crescent moon...

Tanjiro came up to stand next to his lord to see what had managed to fixate his lord's attention.

"A woman..." Tanjiro noted.

The woman reached her hands out in front of her and suddenly two blue-black wings sprouted from her back. The feathers were smooth, and glossy. Light bounced off of her wings playfully in the moonlight making the affect that her wings were sparkling.

InuTaisho found himself drawn to this mysterious woman and unexplainably he began walking towards her.

"No my lord you mustn't!" Tanjiro warned suddenly finding his voice. "That woman...is no true demon but a Shadow Master."

"Shadow Master?" InuTaisho tried the title on his tongue. "So she's a Shadow Master. What of it?"

"All I know is they are a cursed people and it would be best to stay away from her. She will only bring you suffering." Tanjiro warned.

"Ridiculous!" InuTaisho scoffed. "She is but a woman and a very beautiful one at that. I think I shall go to meet with her." InuTaisho continued his way towards the Shadow Priestess regardless of his second in command's continuing supplication for him not to go. He couldn't help himself as he was drawn to her by some invisible force; perhaps, it was the ki lines of fate?

The woman spun around to face InuTaisho with a serene expression on her face. "Lord InuTaisho?"

InuTaisho blinked in surprised. "Yes? How did you know?"

"This meeting was fated." The woman let a small smile grace her supple lips. "You are the one meant for me and only me."

InuTaisho stepped forward and took the woman's hands in his and stared lovingly into her comely face. "What is your name?"

"InuTsuki," she replied willingly. "The adopted daughter of the Lord of the South."

"I see," InuTaisho nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes," InuTsuki nodded. '_It is my fate to be betrothed to the Lord of the Western Lands. Long ago I was given by my people to the Lord of the South for safe keeping until this day would come. Regardless of my feelings I have no choice in this matter since InuTaisho is the one meant for me and only me. From our blessed union shall be born the Key of Darkness, the Dark Knight. It shall be so as decreed by the Shadow Seers, those that can part the veils of the future. I only hope he'll not try to dominate me so. I feel I shall not be able to handle submitting, and fear my spirit shall be broken at the hands of this inuyoukai. No matter, I have no choice. No one can fight their destiny.'_

InuTsuki gave InuTaisho a small smile before he began to lead her away...

* * *

_Flashback_...

InuTaisho flung his glass of wine that he had been sipping from him, so that it hit the painting on the far wall, shards flying into the air, and red wine splattering onto the portrait it had hit. The one of his beloved InuTsuki.

She had finally shown her true colors and InuTaisho was both shocked and bewildered by her true nature and to the calling of her blood.

"InuTaisho my love," InuTsuki begged. "Please try and understand me. I had to reveal to you my true nature. I could fight the calling of the Blood of Feng no longer. I am sorry for my deception. But you must also know this-your son has the same calling in his blood as I. Will you reject your own son as you have your own wife?!"

InuTaisho looked back at her with a look of mixed horror and sadness. "My son? My poor Sesshoumaru...I cannot allow this. I will think of a way to seal the darkness in his blood away before his tainted blood gets the better of him. I will raise Sesshoumaru live by his sword and a code of honor. I will beat the sickness in his blood out of him if I have to! No son of mine will stoop so low as to commit foul, cowardly acts. I will not allow him to revel in killing illogically to the point of the lesser youkai. My son will be master of his innate evil as well as this newfound..sickness in his blood."

InuTsuki broke into sobs. "My love! You do not know what you are saying! If you truly do find a way to seal the darkness in his blood you will only make things worse. For when the Promised Day comes and his true powers are awakened it will be as if a dam broke and their will be no stopping the darkness that will flood his soul! Instead you should allow your son to embrace the darkness within himself so he can gain control over it. If not...I can only pray for the fate of my poor son."

"Enough!" InuTaisho barked. "I have decided. No mere woman will tell me what to do. Know your place, InuTsuki. I am through speaking with you. Leave me!"

"Y-yes my love," InuTsuki sobbed as she looked back at InuTaisho sadly before leaving him alone with his dark thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback_...

Inside the depths of a dark cave two voices were heard conversing.

"Totosai," the taiyoukai began, "Are you sure this sword will seal away the calling of the Blood of Feng that flows within Sesshoumaru's veins?"

"Yes," Totosai quipped. "What do you take me for? A liar! I never get the respect I so deserve." Totosai sighed. "This sword, the Tenseiga, will definitely seal away the calling of the Blood." Totosai continued working on the sword in front of him with his hammer, flames shooting out of his mouth and heating the blade.

"And what of the sword for my hanyou?" InuTaisho continued.

"It is already finished, InuTaisho-sama," Totosai nodded to the left where the sheathed Tetsusaiga lay. "That sword will also seal away the calling of the hanyou's demon blood. Although I wonder if this is really wise...the brothers will come to rely on the swords and if the swords are ever broken-"

"Do you dare to question my judgment?!" InuTaisho snarled, spit flying in the air towards Totosai, who calmly wiped the spittle that had hit his cheek. "I will not have my sons turning into animals! And that's final! I know what I'm doing. Besides, the sealing of their blood is not the only reason I have asked you to forge these swords."

"Oh?" Totosai raised a bushy eyebrow.

A cunning smile formed on InuTaisho's mouth. "Haven't you wondered why I asked one sword to be endowed with the strength to slay a hundred demons in one stroke when the other sword shall be able to heal a hundred in the same manner?"

"Well, kind of think of it I didn't really understand. I thought it might be some sort of joke...since you know how Sesshoumaru will feel about his sword not being able to kill."

"A joke!" InuTaisho bellowed his face turning red. "This is no joke. I will not have my two sons killing each other, and so that is why I have asked you to make the swords as such. If InuYasha uses his sword Tetsusaiga against his brother's Tenseiga the two swords will cancel each other out. That way the two brother's will never be able to slay one another. And perhaps, when Sesshoumaru gets over his pigheadedness towards his hanyou brother he and InuYasha shall be as brothers should be-united."

"I see, that is indeed wise." Totosai nodded his head vigorously.

"I know," InuTaisho puffed out his chest with pride.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was about to leave the Temple of Light when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a strange half circular area that was lined with shelves, on those shelves glowed several crystal orbs. In front of this half circle of shelved orbs was a raised stone alter that had a small concave indentation on the top of it. It seemed that the orbs were to be placed there for some unknown reason.

Curiosity getting the better of Sesshoumaru he randomly selected a glowing orb and placed it upon the alter. It began to glow golden until a strange image appeared swirling above it. It was the strangest thing Sesshoumaru had ever seen. It was like water scrying but without the need for water. The image seemed to be showing a place that looked oddly familiar to Sesshoumaru and when he realized that it was his own palace at his home in the Western Lands Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat.

He watched with baited breath as the image zoomed in upon the palace to show a section of it on fire...

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he realized what he was watching...a recorded memory.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch until the image came to rest on two figures. From their appearance alone Sesshoumaru could tell they were Light-wielders. They both were bearing staffs and the white robes of the Order of the Sun and Moon. A sudden movement caught Sesshoumaru's eye and he was surprised to see...himself. It was his nine-year-old self in fact who was running towards the wing of the palace that was in flames. This was a memory from the day that his mother had killed herself. But why then had this memory been stored here in the Temple of Light?

Sesshoumaru frowned in thought as he continued to watch the familiar scene play out before him. He watched as his child-self pushed past the guards and into the flaming building. He noted that the two Light-Wielders seemed pleased at this development. Sesshoumaru was then shocked when one of the Priests raised his staff and a blast of holy god-power was sent flying towards the flaming wing. The wing collapsed to the ground and Sesshoumaru remembered all too well what had happened. His mother's hand had been reaching out to his...and then at that moment the ceiling beams had caved in preventing him from reaching his mother.

If what he was watching was true it wasn't the fire that had caused the building to collapse and trap his mother-it had been the Light-wielders.

Sesshoumaru watched as the two Light-wielders conversed.

"Well, that should do it." One smiled evilly.

"To think we managed to kill two birds with one stone." The other laughed.

"High Priest Aton will be very pleased with us that we managed to kill the supposed Key of Darkness along with his mother!" The other beamed.

"Don't forget to record your memory of this with a Memory Orb for proof to show the High Council of Elders." The other reminded.

"Indeed." The other fished into his robes and pulled out a crystal orb, he then touched the orb to his forehead and it began to glow as it absorbed the memory of that fateful day.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists in anger at his side. His mother's death hadn't been a mere suicide...it had been planned. His death had been planned as well but unfortunately for the Light-wielders they had failed to take into consideration that the foretold Key of Darkness would have the innate ability to be immune to such flames.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he had just seen. His mother's smiling face appeared in his mind again...her delicate hand stretching out towards him...her look turned hopeful. If it hadn't been for the Light-wielders he could have saved his mother. They had killed his mother! And attempted to kill him as well!

'_Those bastards! They are responsible for my mother's death! I will never forgive them! I will kill every last one of those damned Light-wielders! They will pay for the dire sin they have committed! Mother I shall avenge your death_!' Sesshoumaru looked down at the Sword of Feng that was in his hands, the Da-ku Fenikkusu. His new friend would help him on the path of vengeance. Sesshoumaru smiled a cruel smile as he made his way out of the Temple of Light.

* * *

Back in Naraku's lair...

The Dark Priest peered within a brass basin that was filled with water and smiled at the images that were presented to him. He watched with glee as Sesshoumaru discovered the memory orbs and was drawn to the very one that housed the memory of the sad truth behind his mother's death.

This was just too perfect. Sesshoumaru was now filled with anger and hatred towards the Light-wielders, who had caused his mother's own premature demise. He would not forgive them very easily. Now was his chance to act. Sesshoumaru would be forced to embrace the darkness within himself and with every step he was all the more closer to becoming the true Dark Knight, the Key of Darkness who would unlock the Doorway unto Darkness eternal.

The Dark Priest with a swirl of his cloak left his chambers and went to find Naraku. He had a favor to ask. He found Naraku in his chambers along with Kagura, of the Wind, and her sister Kana, of the Void. They were both watching InuYasha and the others trying to make heads or tails of their actions.

Naraku didn't move his head to look at the priest, only looked at him out of the corner of his red eyes. "Yes Obsidian? Is there something you need?"

The Dark Priest Obsidian smiled his crooked smile. "Yes, I have a favor to ask my Lord Naraku. I require a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. It would be in your best interests to grant this request as it has to do with the disappearance of your dear Isane."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Very well I shall grant your request. I had better not be disappointed."

"You shall not, my Lord." The Dark Priest bowed.

Naraku reached into his dense robes and pulled a single jewel shard, which he threw at the Dark Priest, who easily caught it in his blue-veined hand.

"You are too kind." Obsidian murmured as he began bowing his way out.

"Not at all. If I am unpleased by anything that results of this it shall mean your imminent death." Naraku smiled a cool smile at him.

"Of course." Obsidian said before he left Naraku and the others entirely. He quickly made his way back to his chambers and over to the black raven that Sesshoumaru had sent back to earth, which was now perching on a stand. "Now my pet spell I have a little present for you." The raven opened its mouth obediently as Obsidian fed it the jewel shard. Suddenly, the raven began to morph and its body began to stretch abnormally in places as the shard transformed the mere raven into a demonic creature of evil. Two sets of red eyes, the shape of crescent moons, peered back at Obsidian. The raven was now was twice as large as it had originally been, and it massive beak now housed a two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Obsidian began to laugh with psychotic glee at how his spell had been transformed. '_This new spell will do quite nicely.'_

* * *

"Of the information you have managed to get out of the _demon_ what evidence makes you think that he is the Key of Darkness?" The voice of High Priest Aton rang through the council chamber, which was in one of the many rooms of the main palace structure.

He had called an urgent meeting of the Council of High Elders and requested the presence of a few of the normal Priests and Priestesses to attend. With the return of the Doorway the Promised Day was at hand. And speculation as to the identity of the mysterious demon male that had shown up with the Doorway had been causing quit a stir among the general public. It was time to tie such lose ends before things began to get out of hand.

"Well, sir, if I may be so bold," Lumina began in her breathy voice, "One can simply not ignore the facts. With the return of the Doorway and with the appearance of this demon...who bears the mark of the crescent moon. It just seems only logical that he would be the Dark Knight and foretold Key of Darkness. After all, why else would a demon be close to the Doorway if not to manipulate the coming of Dark Huang into the world?"

High Priest Aton steepled his fingers in thought. He warily eyed the rest of the council members, who sat around the sun-shaped table, and noticed their nervousness at Lumina's words. The Key of Darkness was supposed to be dead, this upset him greatly.

"If the girl is correct the demon should be executed immediately!" One of the High Elders blurted.

Aton shot him a quick look, which silenced any further outbursts. "We cannot be so reckless as to just assume his identity. He shall be brought to trial as I have already decreed. The Doorway shall be the one to pass judgment not us."

"But High Priest Aton this demon could present a danger to our community!" Lumina objected. "He seems harmless enough at first but...even under the cruelest and most base tortures...he did not break. There's something not right about that. Any normal man would have been crying for his mother but he...just took it all in, embraced it. It's not right."

"One should not mistake strength with evil intent." Flash advised Lumina placing a hand on her shoulder before she could get more heated than she was already.

"But Flash!" Lumina glared at him in disbelief.

"Enough of this!" High Priest Aton sighed and rubbed his temples. "Have you no respect for this council! You will behave yourself; you're acting like spoiled brats! What shall I do with you when-" His thought was interrupted by the sound of a disturbance coming from outside. It sounded like the sounds of battle...

A messenger suddenly burst through the doors of the council chamber. He was panting and out of breath. "High...Priest...Aton...it's the demon! He's attacking...the palace! More than a hundred warrior-priests are facing him, but he continues to advance! He's...a monster! He's not real he's...an abomination! Blood...it's everywhere!" The messenger suddenly collapsed in a faint.

"What?!" Aton bellowed and stood from his seat. "This cannot be!" With a swirl of his white robes the High Priest stormed out of the council chamber followed close behind by Lumina and his son Flash.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood with the Da-ku Fenikkusu held in a two-handed grip before him. His breath was becoming ragged, but he continued to stand his ground against the hundred or so Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon that had surrounded him. Some wielded the Hikaru no Kens while others were using their moon or sun tipped staffs to fight him.

Sesshoumaru had followed the scent of frankincense and myrrh to this location knowing Isane to be somewhere within the palace walls. The palace itself was an enormous structure entirely constructed of white marble that reached towards the clouds that made up the sky. It was made up of several minarets and an impressive wall surrounded it. Using the sheer power of the Da-ku Fenikkusu Sesshoumaru had managed to slice his way through the iron gates and into the main palace courtyard. There waiting for him had been the entire warrior force of the Order of the Sun and Moon.

Sesshoumaru enveloped the Da-ku Fenikkusu in an aura of demonic energy giving it a blue tinge. His hidden powers had not been awakened enough for him to have used his dark elemental energy manipulation instead. Sesshoumaru then swiftly lunged at one Light-wielder and their swords clashed sending sparks of white and blue into the air. Using his youkai speed Sesshoumaru slashed horizontally and the Light-wielder was too slow to block the attack. His stomach was sliced open and gripping his spilling guts the warrior-priest sunk to his knees in defeat.

In response a Priestess unleashed a large wave of holy god-power at Sesshoumaru using her golden sun-tipped staff. Sesshoumaru summoned his demonic energy and his aura flared around him and the Da-ku Fenikkusu. He cut through the energy blast with lightning speed and sped towards the unsuspecting Priestess. She raised her staff in time only for Sesshoumaru to cut it neatly in half. The Priestess looked back at Sesshoumaru anticipating his coming attack, but he merely smiled at her eerily. She blinked back at him in bewilderment until her head finally fell off her shoulders. Her body then collapsed lifeless to the ground to join it.

After this display of brutality several of the Priests and Priestesses began to move back. This caught the attention of their General Priest, however. "Don't fall back! He is only one enemy! We will be sure to overwhelm him with our sheer numbers! Attack!"

Several hesitated before two Light-wielders came at Sesshoumaru carrying Hikaru no Kens. They attacked him simultaneously leaping in the air to bring their Hikaru no Kens hard upon him. Sesshoumaru only got into a defensive position and calmly waited. Seeing an opening Sesshoumaru lunged at the one that was attacking him on his right and managing to get under the warrior-priest's guard sliced through the Light-wielder's sword arm. The Light-wielder howled in pain as his sword dropped to the ground. Quickly spinning around to meet his other opponent Sesshoumaru raised his sword just in time to block an attack, which had surely been meant to take his head.

The Light-wielder glared at Sesshoumaru with eyes full of hate for the lose of his comrade. The warrior-priest quickly spun and brought his sword in a low aimed swing at Sesshoumaru's legs. Sesshoumaru did a back flip as the Hikaru no Ken's blade passed under him. Sesshoumaru then lunged at the Light-wielder and met him head on. Their swords met and a series of blocks and slashes ensued. The warrior-priest was already tiring and pressing his advantage Sesshoumaru disarmed the young man in one easily placed blow to his sword's hilt. The warrior-priest took a step backwards as Sesshoumaru made his approach.

Wasting no time and showing no mercy Sesshoumaru dispatched of the Light-wielder dealing a quick slash from the shoulder cutting down towards the stomach. The two parts of the body's flesh fell to the ground soon after. Sesshoumaru could barely hold his sword upright at this point and his breathing was coming in and out in short gasps.

"Quickly form the Sacred Star of Light around the demon!" The General Priest advised.

Immediately five Priest and Priestesses surrounded Sesshoumaru to form a five-pointed star. They simultaneously raised their staffs and brought them down upon the ground. The surrounding space around Sesshoumaru began to light up as holy god-power drew lines into the ground forming a blazing pentacle symbol. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's body was flooded with holy god-power, so much that he was immediately brought to his knees. He embedded the Da-ku Fenikkusu in the ground in front of him and panted for breath. He was about to try and use the sword for support to stand when a blur of black and blue shot straight for him.

Before he knew what was happened a demonic raven had snatched the Tenseiga from his side.

"Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru watched the raven fly upwards with the sword in its mouth helpless to do anything about it. He could see its razor sharp teeth and flinched when the demonic bird bit down upon his sword. With a loud cracking sound the sword his father had gifted him with after his death had been broken in two. The demonic raven then tossed the broken pieces aside and they fell clattering to the ground.

"Again!" the General Priest commanded to the group of five Priests and Priestesses. They obeyed and Sesshoumaru's body spasmed as it was flooded with the holy god-power for the second time. His eyes became dull and lifeless as he collapsed to the ground face first.

"Did we do it?" One warrior-priest asked hesitantly.

The General Priest sighed with relief. "We did."

One of the warrior-priests walked over to Sesshoumaru's lifeless body to check it for signs of life. He certainly appeared dead...the Light-wielder poked Sesshoumaru's body with the hilt of his Hikaru no Ken. He was just about to jab Sesshoumaru again when he noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes were open.

Staring back at the warrior-priest was a set of bloodred eyes. No longer were they the color of the morning sun. A wicked smile formed on Sesshoumaru's face at the bewildered Light-wielder, who instinctively took a step back. In less than the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru's clawed hand was around the warrior-priest's throat.

The Light-wielders eyes widened in terror, "P-please don't kill me. Have mercy!"

Sesshoumaru began to laugh in a psychotic manner. He tightened his grip upon the offensive being's throat and traced the claw of his thumb along the Light-wielder's bare throat. He smiled evilly before slitting the man's throat open as blood poured onto Sesshoumaru's hand. His hand was covered in blood and he found that he was drawn to it. Sesshoumaru curiously sniffed at the blood before letting the tip of his tongue taste some of it. His eyes sparkled with glee and he began to lap up the blood from his hands relishing in its taste. He then stuck his index finger in his mouth and sucked on it in an obscene manner.

The Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon could only watch in horror and a few suddenly became sick and found themselves losing their breakfast. Sesshoumaru quickly leapt over to his sword and yanked it out of the ground. He then wasted no time in finding his next victim. He brought his sword down upon a Priestess before she could so much as bat an eye. His sword was now covered in fresh blood and he ran his tongue along the blade of it. Blood...how he craved blood. Sesshoumaru's smile widened broadly as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He then eyed his new prey...the Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon. His smile widened even more showing off his newly extended fangs.

'_Blood...I must have more blood. Killing...I have this uncontrollable urge to kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILL!' _

It was at this moment that the High Priest followed by Flash and Lumina chose to enter the courtyard. Lumina gasped at the sight before her covering her mouth in shock before a fiery hatred burned in her ruby eyes. "Foul _Demon_!" Lumina spat and wasted no time in attacking Sesshoumaru. She ran at him with great speed showing much agility as she raised her moon-tipped staff and sent a tremendous wave of the holy god-power at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gathered his demonic power to shield himself from the attack he knew would be too great to try and cut through. Again Lumina's attack was powerful enough to break through his defenses and Sesshoumaru found his body attacked by the holy god-power. Pain wracked his body and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. She knew exactly how much he could and could not handle and was taking full advantage of that fact. But Sesshoumaru had his hatred and anger towards the Light-wielders for the death of his mother to spur him on. He embraced those dark emotions that were now flowing through him freely. He let himself be consumed by the darkness within him...

Sesshoumaru used his enhanced speed to attack Lumina and she created a Light Shield. Sesshoumaru raised the Da-ku Fenikkusu high overhead and brought it down upon her Light Shield. Using his full demonic strength Sesshoumaru sent wave after wave of his energy towards the Light Shield. Lumina only reinforced it with her own holy god-power but soon her shield began to flicker. Sweat formed on Lumina's brow as she struggled to maintain her barrier. But he was more formidable than she had known him to be for some reason and this unnerved her. Something wasn't right. She gasped in shock as her barrier gave was and dissipated and she barely made it in time to block his quick downward stroke.

Her staff, which she had enveloped in her holy god-power to reinforce its strength, met with the Da-ku Fenikkusu and miraculously held. She looked at the sword curiously and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "The Da-ku Fenikkusu...but how is that possible! You really are the Key of Darkness! Only the Dark Knight would have been able to remove the sword from its seal in the stone!"

Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched in a near smile. "_Oh, does that bother you_?"

Lumina's eye twitched. "Y-you monstrous demon! You are nothing but a foul creature of darkness! I will destroy you even if it means at the cost of my own life!" His voice was different she noticed...more beastlike. This only made her more nervous. Something was terribly wrong with all this.

"Lumina!" Flash watched in horror as he realized what Lumina intended to do.

Lumina summoned all of her holy god-power until her aura flared around her like a halo of golden light. Her orange locks billowed about her and her ruby eyes blazed with power. She smiled her cruel smile that Sesshoumaru knew so well before unleashing everything she had at him. There was a bright blinding light and an explosion.

Lumina tried to see through glare to Sesshoumaru. To see if she had managed to defeat him. And when the brightness faded and all that was left was a crater in the center of the courtyard Lumina almost laughed with glee. She had defeated him.

Or so she thought.

She suddenly felt an extreme pain in her chest and looked down in horror to see Sesshoumaru's hand was imbedded in her chest. Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand and in his palm was her still beating heart.

Lumina's eyes widened in shock as her body began to fall backwards. The long, white sleeves of her robes billowed upwards as she continued to fall. Flash watched in horror as if everything was happening in slow motion. Even in her death Flash thought Lumina looked so graceful. Her staff clattered to the ground as her body hit the earth. Her orange hair fanning around her lifeless body and becoming stained by her own blood as it began to pool about her. Slowly her eyelids closed over her ruby eyes and the fire that had once burned so brightly within them was no more.

"Lumina!" Came Flash's strained voice that was thick with emotion. He couldn't believe it. How had he misjudged the demon, he had been so sure...and now he had lost the only woman he had ever loved. Who had ever understood him. He rushed to her side and was surprised to see her lips were still moving...

Flash leaned his head over her to hear what she was saying... "Flash...my love I am already dead. I am merely using this body as a means to speak with you one last time. I'm so sorry Flash for everything. I never realized how much I loved you and only you. You were my other half Flash. Be careful the demon...is not the same as he was. He's changed somehow. Please...promise me you'll live and be happy."

Lumina's mouth stop moving and Flash's eyes became blinded with tears. He quickly rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand to fix his gaze on the one who had killed the being that meant the most to him in the world. Sesshoumaru simply smiled a cruel smile and sunk his teeth into Lumina's heart drinking of her blood. Flash let out a cry of pure anguish at the sight. Sesshoumaru cast the heart aside snickering at Flash's expression of horror, and was about to attack Flash, who felt as though his own heart had already been ripped out, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

It was a mother with her child in her arms. Somehow she had gotten in the midst of this battlefield and was trying to sneak away from it as fast as she could. She froze when she saw the demon's eyes had come to rest on her and her son...

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat before he lunged at the pair. Everyone and everything here on this accursed floating City in the Clouds was his enemy. He would show no mercy. Not now that the blood of Feng was boiling within his veins, his dark elemental powers straining to be unleashed just below the surface of his wrath.

"No don't do it!" Came Flash's urgent plea.

The woman screamed as Sesshoumaru was upon her.

* * *

Isane huddled in the corner of her golden cage and was rocking back and forth. Her mind had been filled with horrible previsions...visions she knew couldn't possibly be real. At one point the visions became too much for her to handle and so she called for Huang's presence.

"Huang! Huang answer me!" Isane cried in despair into the surrounding darkness.

"Yes my child?" Came a voice from all around her.

"I'm having visions...visions of death. Please tell me they're not true."

"I have gifted you with the power to part the veils of the future, my child. Are you saying you don't believe in my gift?"

"No! That's not it at all...it's just that what I see can't possibly be true!"

"Oh?" The Goddess tilted her head at Isane. "And why is that?"

"Because it shows Sesshoumaru...doing horrible things! Things he would never do! Sesshoumaru fights with honor and in my visions he stabbed someone in the back and decapitated another and licked the blood from his blade! What I'm seeing can't possibly be real!"

"I see. Well, my child perhaps you put too much faith in a mere demon. A demon is a creature that is innately evil after all. Perhaps what you see is going to come to pass or for that matter already has. The time for us divine beings passes differently than for mere mortals."

"No! No! No!" Isane shook her head in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru would never do that. He is a demon, who is in complete control of his evil. His demonic side does not rule him he rules over it. I know him!"

"You know his one side, but what about his other side?" Huang questioned.

"What do you mean his other side?!"

"His true self...the side of him that answers to the Blood of Feng, my child."

Hot tears poured down Isane's face. "I know Sesshoumaru...I know what he is capable of and not capable of!"

"As you wish however-" Huang stopped in mid sentence as a prayer for help came to her mind. "My children! My children are suffering!"

* * *

The Goddess Huang quickly made her way through the palace halls and pushed the large front doors open unto the courtyard.

"NOOO!!!" Isane cried as she took in what she was seeing. Still trapped in her own mind but able to see what was going on Isane looked on in horror at the blood and carnage in front of her. It was a bloodbath, a massacre, and there in the center of it, surrounded by more than a hundred dead bodies, was Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could it truly be him? There he was covered from head to toe in blood and gore. His eyes were glowing a fiery red while his fangs protruded out from his mouth and were dripping with blood. His mouth was twisted into a sadistic smile, and the claws on his hands had grown several inches. His hands were twitching, and his whole body was spasming from its insatiable desire for more blood. After all the lives he had taken his body, his tainted soul, still craved for more bloodshed.

"No! This can't be! This can't be happening!" Isane wailed as she saw Sesshoumaru practically dancing over the bodies of the dead. Sesshoumaru noticed one wounded Light-wielder was trying to crawl away and brought his blade down upon the arm of the warrior-priest twisting the blade and making the man cry out in pain. Sesshoumaru then began to laugh hysterically as the warrior-priest continued to writhe beneath him. He was enjoying this...he was enjoying the pain and suffering that he was causing. He was reveling in death and killing. He was filled with sick pleasure. Isane could see it in his eyes.

'_What has happened to you Sesshoumaru?!' _Isane wondered. _'You may be filled with evil intent. You maybe be acting like a bloodthirsty monster. But if you really were one then why do I see such sadness in your eyes! You can't want this...not really.'_

Huang slowly took in the scene before her and a small frown formed on the face of her Noh mask. This sort of behavior was unforgivable even if he was possibly the one meant for Isane and only Isane. He would pay for killing her dear children.

Sesshoumaru finally noticed that the Goddess was watching him. Sesshoumaru's bloodred eyes wandered brazenly over the Goddess's body that was clothed in nothing but sheer white gauze and he licked his lips in a feral manner. He then launched himself into the air as he prepared to attack the Goddess head on.

"Foolish demon," Huang tisked as she raised a hand and used her divine powers to simply stop Sesshoumaru in midair. Sesshoumaru looked back and forth in confusion trying to figure out what had suspended him and he began to struggle. "Resistance is futile, demon. And now you shall pay for taking the lives of my children!" Huang began to close her hand into a fist and Sesshoumaru's body began to be crushed from the inside out. Sesshoumaru felt his body was flooded with divine power, a power so great, so overwhelming. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

The divine power consumed him entirely and then he felt as his body was being crushed. Soon the pressure on his ribs was too great and they began to crack...

Isane opened her eyes at the sound and realized what was happening. "No! Huang please don't do this! Don't harm him! He's not himself! Please stop this! STOP IT NOW!!!!" Isane shrieked at the sound of more of Sesshoumaru's bones breaking.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the Goddess and Sesshoumaru was blinded by it. When the light dispersed the Goddess seemingly collapsed upon the ground in a state of unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru also realized that he was free...

Isane slowly opened her eyes and it took a moment for her to realize she was once again in control of her own body. Through sheer will of wanting to return back to reality she had managed to stop the Goddess from killing Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru?!

Isane looked over to the fallen form of Sesshoumaru. She quickly ran to him and knelt at his side. "Sesshoumaru! Are you alright! Speak to me!" She placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and began to shake him when he didn't respond.

Suddenly she felt it was hard to breath...

She looked back at Sesshoumaru wondering when his eyes had opened. When had they ever been red? She remembered them being golden like her own. Something wasn't right. Something definitely wasn't right. Sesshoumaru had one of his clawed hands wrapped around her throat and was continuing to tighten his grasp upon her making it even more difficult to breath.

"_Sesshoumaru_," Isane gasped. "You...don't want to harm me. I'm you friend Sesshoumaru...I'm more than just a friend."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and flung her backwards from him so that she hit the ground hard. She was about to get up when she found herself being pinned to the ground by Sesshoumaru, who was straddling her about the waist.

"Sesshoumaru!" Isane croaked as she felt his wet tongue touch the bare skin at the hollow of her throat. "Sesshoumaru you don't want to do this! This isn't you!" But even as she was saying this her body was filled with desire by his harsh touch. Isane moaned when Sesshoumaru brought his powerful, clawed hands to crush her breasts. His brutal treatment of her was only stirring bittersweet desire within her and she was powerless to do anything about it. But she knew Sesshoumaru, the real Sesshoumaru, would never forgive himself or her if this was allowed to continue.

Sesshoumaru was already beginning to rip Isane's gauze outfit from her petite body. Soon there would be nothing left between her and this berserk demon that Sesshoumaru had become. She felt his drool as it dropped down upon her bare skin and shivered involuntarily.

Isane tried to reign in the desire that was pulsing in her blood as she struggled to resist the urge to just give in. It took everything she had but she began to fight against Sesshoumaru. "Stop! Before you do something you regret!" Isane cried but she only earned a backhanded slap from the youkai in response. She knew what she had to do and hoped it would be enough. "Foul _demon_ don't you dare try and look at my face!"

Sesshoumaru snarled at her before bringing a clawed hand towards the Noh mask. As he lifted it away a bright light blinded him and he found himself flying backwards.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his head as he came back into consciousness...what the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was being brought to his knees by the Light-wielders in a pentacle of light...when...when what? On shaky legs Sesshoumaru stood and took in his surroundings as his eyes widened in shock. Had he done this? Had he killed all these Light-wielders with his own two hands? It seemed an impossible feat, but here before him were the dead bodies that lay about him as the evidence of his actions...he inspected the bodies...and was shocked by all he saw.

His nose was then filled with a familiar scent...Isane's blood. Sesshoumaru was filled with panic as he followed his nose to where the body of Isane lay...his eyes took in her shredded clothing...and the state of her bruised body...had he?!

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru came over to Isane and cradled her in his arms.

Isane slowly opened her eyes and looked back at him through the eyes of the Noh mask. When she still saw his worry she realized that he didn't know she was awake. "Sesshoumaru...I'm alright...are you?"

"Isane...did I do all this?" Sesshoumaru swallowed visibly.

"Yes," Isane nodded.

"Did I do this to you? Did I..." Sesshoumaru trailed off unable to voice his concern.

"You tried but did not manage to force yourself upon me Sesshoumaru. Do not worry." Isane tried to comfort him.

Sesshoumaru paled at what she had just told him. He then looked down at his own blood stained hands. Slowly, the weight of the atrocities he had committed began to sink in. Sesshoumaru began to feel nauseous once again and he found himself crawling away from Isane and retching. Isane watching him concern for him welling up in her sad heart. Sesshoumaru's body began to tremble as he thought about everything...everything he had done...as he himself remembered what he had done...

"Sesshoumaru..." Isane said prying him away from his thoughts for a moment. He looked back at her with lifeless eyes. "We have to get out of here. More Light-wielders are sure to come and...we must go."

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely and walked over to Isane.

"Hold my hand Sesshoumaru." Isane commanded and he did as he was told. Isane then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate...on the last place she had felt truly safe.

They were both enveloped in a holy light that blinded the two of them. When they were able to see again Isane found that she and Sesshoumaru were in one of the gardens at his own palace in the Western Lands.

"We made it Sesshoumaru," Isane let a small smile form on the face of the Noh mask. But when she turned to see him...her heart wrenched painfully in her chest at what she saw. Covered in blood and gore from head to toe...with eyes that were once filled with so much life now dull and lackluster. They no longer held that spark she loved, that had drawn her to him. He was a broken man. "Sesshoumaru...let's get you healed and cleaned up alright?" Isane questioned and waited patiently for a response. Sesshoumaru just stared past her as if she hadn't said anything. Isane sighed sadly and began to lead the prostrate Sesshoumaru to the bathhouse.

There Isane silently stripped him of his bloody garments and after she had rid herself of her own torn garments helped Sesshoumaru into the warm waters of the onesen. He offered her no resistance and simply allowed her to guide him. After Isane had finished cleaning herself she was able to concentrate on the sad sight that was Sesshoumaru. Pulling her mask back just enough to let the tears fall upon his chest Isane watched with relief as Sesshoumaru's breathing became easier and his broken ribs were healed. His hair was matted with blood, and his now healed body had been covered in several wounds, so that a thin layer of blood still stained his torso. Using a cloth and some soap she used a delicate touch to clean his every inch of his ivory hued skin.

She then began to work up a lather of soapsuds in Sesshoumaru's hair. Still he didn't move or offer any sign really that he was still alive. It was as if he was in shock. Isane frowned as she continued to wash the blood out of his hair. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to dunk his hair in the water and tears came to her eyes as his beautiful silvery-locks returned to their original state. If only the soul were so easy to cleanse of blood.

Now, Isane was truly concerned. Sesshoumaru had a tendency to bottle up his emotions and try to deal with everything by himself just as she was sure Sesshoumaru was doing now. He would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders unless someone stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru...you are not alone." Isane swam through the water and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here for you Sesshoumaru." Isane began to hum and she stroked his hair comfortingly.

Soon she felt warm arms hesitantly embrace her in return. Then Sesshoumaru's body began to tremble in her embrace and she realized it was because he was crying. Sesshoumaru then buried his face in Isane's breasts as sobs began to wrack his body. Isane continued to hum and stroke his hair in a soothing manner until finally the sobs began to subside and then stopped abruptly in an eerie fashion.

"Sesshoumaru?" Isane questioned and swallowed audibly, as she tried to get her fear under control.

"I killed them Isane..." Sesshoumaru started in a low voice. "I killed them all."

"Shhh..it's ok you were just defending yourself."

"No!" Sesshoumaru said with more harshness than he intended causing Isane to flinch. "I sought them out. I wanted revenge...I found out in the Temple of Light that the Light-wielders were responsible for my mother's death. But then...then somehow the darkness within me consumed me and I...lost control. I have never lost control before but I did...and I killed...I not only killed the fighters Isane...I killed a woman and her innocent child...and then I even tried to...force myself upon you! I am-"

Isane placed a slender finger on his lips silencing him before he could continue. "Shhh...Sesshoumaru...it's alright. You're not alone...so don't suffer alone. I'm here for you Sesshoumaru...to share your pain. Your pain is my own Sesshoumaru because...I belong to you." Isane leaned over to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear. "Sesshoumaru...my heart, my soul, and my body belong to you..." She placed his hand over her heart for emphasis. He could feel her beating heart...feel as her heartbeat quickened at his touch.

Isane then slid one of her delicate hands down so that she could gently massage his straining masculinity. Sesshoumaru leaned into her touch as a harsh groan of male satisfaction left his lips. Sesshoumaru's powerful, callused hands ran over her smooth, flawless, golden expanse of skin until they came to rest on her small of her back. He guided Isane closer to him and she complied impaling herself on his straining shaft. Sesshoumaru sighed with contentment at the feeling of Isane's body enveloping him.

It felt so right...he didn't feel alone anymore. Far from it, in fact, he felt complete, calm, at peace.

This is all Isane had wanted to do for him. She had bestowed this precious gift upon Sesshoumaru in an effort to heal his battered soul. To provide comfort and warmth and a sense of oneness that could be accomplished no other way. By giving herself to the man she loved she was showing him how much he meant to her, and how he was never going to alone again. She would be there for him always...and she communicated these thoughts and feelings thought her gentle caresses, and her throbbing heartbeat.

Isane moaned as Sesshoumaru began to move within her. At that moment nothing else mattered...not death...not ancient prophesies...as long as they had each other nothing else seemed to matter. Sesshoumaru began to dig his claws unconsciously into Isane's back and this only increased her own desire for him tenfold. She moaned loudly as he caused her the slight pain and Sesshoumaru found his blood boiling from the way she reacted to this. He racked his claws over her back leaving red streaks, and Isane's petite body trembled with pleasure. Sesshoumaru delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push and Isane matched his fluid motions.

Their passions both surged and ebbed as Sesshoumaru continued the primal rhythm as old as love. Breathless urgent gasps left Isane's lips. Soon a dizzying explosion of feeling flooded Isane's body as she reached her completion. She cried out with unabashed abandon against his throat. Sesshoumaru followed soon after as he abandoned himself to pleasure, groaning in blissful agony, soaring over the edge.

At that exact moment two raven-black wings sprouted from Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru blinked back at Isane in surprise and she pulled back to look at him through her Noh mask just as surprised as he was to see that his hair had turned black as night...

The Dark Knight, Key of Darkness, had been awakened at last...

* * *

To be continued...

AN: Oh, and I fixed the fact that I was only accepting non-anonymous reviews! So people you can now feel free to review even if you don't have a account!!!!

I

I

I

I

I

V

Reviews please!!!


	18. ch 16 censored version

**X-stasy**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

-This is the censored version of this chapter. Meaning no lemon only light lime content.-

Chapter 16: -_Bloodlust_-

_Flashback..._

InuTasiho, Lord of the Western Lands, and his second in command, Tanjiro, wandered through a dense forest in search of water to sooth their parched throats. They had just come from a fierce and bloody battle between the neko youkai, and InuTaisho's army had come out victorious.

InuTaisho was the first to come out of the woods and spot the lake. A bloodred moon hung high overhead in a star speckled sky shedding its rays upon a lone figure that stood in the center of the lake.

InuTaisho's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the very incarnation of beauty before him. It was a woman. She was otherworldly with midnight-blue tresses cascading down her back in waves that offset her stunning, sapphire-colored eyes. She was wearing robes of shadowsilk as black as the night sky that clung to her damp form, and accentuated off her delicate curves. Her skin was as pale as a new moon, and her forehead was adorned with the symbol of a blue crescent moon...

Tanjiro came up to stand next to his lord to see what had managed to fixate his lord's attention.

"A woman..." Tanjiro noted.

The woman reached her hands out in front of her and suddenly two blue-black wings sprouted from her back. The feathers were smooth, and glossy. Light bounced off of her wings playfully in the moonlight making the affect that her wings were sparkling.

InuTaisho found himself drawn to this mysterious woman and unexplainably he began walking towards her.

"No my lord you mustn't!" Tanjiro warned suddenly finding his voice. "That woman...is no true demon but a Shadow Master."

"Shadow Master?" InuTaisho tried the title on his tongue. "So she's a Shadow Master. What of it?"

"All I know is they are a cursed people and it would be best to stay away from her. She will only bring you suffering." Tanjiro warned.

"Ridiculous!" InuTaisho scoffed. "She is but a woman and a very beautiful one at that. I think I shall go to meet with her." InuTaisho continued his way towards the Shadow Priestess regardless of his second in command's continuing supplication for him not to go. He couldn't help himself as he was drawn to her by some invisible force; perhaps, it was the ki lines of fate?

The woman spun around to face InuTaisho with a serene expression on her face. "Lord InuTaisho?"

InuTaisho blinked in surprised. "Yes? How did you know?"

"This meeting was fated." The woman let a small smile grace her supple lips. "You are the one meant for me and only me."

InuTaisho stepped forward and took the woman's hands in his and stared lovingly into her comely face. "What is your name?"

"InuTsuki," she replied willingly. "The adopted daughter of the Lord of the South."

"I see," InuTaisho nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes," InuTsuki nodded. '_It is my fate to be betrothed to the Lord of the Western Lands. Long ago I was given by my people to the Lord of the South for safe keeping until this day would come. Regardless of my feelings I have no choice in this matter since InuTaisho is the one meant for me and only me. From our blessed union shall be born the Key of Darkness, the Dark Knight. It shall be so as decreed by the Shadow Seers, those that can part the veils of the future. I only hope he'll not try to dominate me so. I feel I shall not be able to handle submitting, and fear my spirit shall be broken at the hands of this inuyoukai. No matter, I have no choice. No one can fight their destiny.'_

InuTsuki gave InuTaisho a small smile before he began to lead her away...

* * *

_Flashback_...

InuTaisho flung his glass of wine that he had been sipping from him, so that it hit the painting on the far wall, shards flying into the air, and red wine splattering onto the portrait it had hit. The one of his beloved InuTsuki.

She had finally shown her true colors and InuTaisho was both shocked and bewildered by her true nature and to the calling of her blood.

"InuTaisho my love," InuTsuki begged. "Please try and understand me. I had to reveal to you my true nature. I could fight the calling of the Blood of Feng no longer. I am sorry for my deception. But you must also know this-your son has the same calling in his blood as I. Will you reject your own son as you have your own wife?!"

InuTaisho looked back at her with a look of mixed horror and sadness. "My son? My poor Sesshoumaru...I cannot allow this. I will think of a way to seal the darkness in his blood away before his tainted blood gets the better of him. I will raise Sesshoumaru live by his sword and a code of honor. I will beat the sickness in his blood out of him if I have to! No son of mine will stoop so low as to commit foul, cowardly acts. I will not allow him to revel in killing illogically to the point of the lesser youkai. My son will be master of his innate evil as well as this newfound..sickness in his blood."

InuTsuki broke into sobs. "My love! You do not know what you are saying! If you truly do find a way to seal the darkness in his blood you will only make things worse. For when the Promised Day comes and his true powers are awakened it will be as if a dam broke and their will be no stopping the darkness that will flood his soul! Instead you should allow your son to embrace the darkness within himself so he can gain control over it. If not...I can only pray for the fate of my poor son."

"Enough!" InuTaisho barked. "I have decided. No mere woman will tell me what to do. Know your place, InuTsuki. I am through speaking with you. Leave me!"

"Y-yes my love," InuTsuki sobbed as she looked back at InuTaisho sadly before leaving him alone with his dark thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback_...

Inside the depths of a dark cave two voices were heard conversing.

"Totosai," the taiyoukai began, "Are you sure this sword will seal away the calling of the Blood of Feng that flows within Sesshoumaru's veins?"

"Yes," Totosai quipped. "What do you take me for? A liar! I never get the respect I so deserve." Totosai sighed. "This sword, the Tenseiga, will definitely seal away the calling of the Blood." Totosai continued working on the sword in front of him with his hammer, flames shooting out of his mouth and heating the blade.

"And what of the sword for my hanyou?" InuTaisho continued.

"It is already finished, InuTaisho-sama," Totosai nodded to the left where the sheathed Tetsusaiga lay. "That sword will also seal away the calling of the hanyou's demon blood. Although I wonder if this is really wise...the brothers will come to rely on the swords and if the swords are ever broken-"

"Do you dare to question my judgment?!" InuTaisho snarled, spit flying in the air towards Totosai, who calmly wiped the spittle that had hit his cheek. "I will not have my sons turning into animals! And that's final! I know what I'm doing. Besides, the sealing of their blood is not the only reason I have asked you to forge these swords."

"Oh?" Totosai raised a bushy eyebrow.

A cunning smile formed on InuTaisho's mouth. "Haven't you wondered why I asked one sword to be endowed with the strength to slay a hundred demons in one stroke when the other sword shall be able to heal a hundred in the same manner?"

"Well, kind of think of it I didn't really understand. I thought it might be some sort of joke...since you know how Sesshoumaru will feel about his sword not being able to kill."

"A joke!" InuTaisho bellowed his face turning red. "This is no joke. I will not have my two sons killing each other, and so that is why I have asked you to make the swords as such. If InuYasha uses his sword Tetsusaiga against his brother's Tenseiga the two swords will cancel each other out. That way the two brother's will never be able to slay one another. And perhaps, when Sesshoumaru gets over his pigheadedness towards his hanyou brother he and InuYasha shall be as brothers should be-united."

"I see, that is indeed wise." Totosai nodded his head vigorously.

"I know," InuTaisho puffed out his chest with pride.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was about to leave the Temple of Light when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a strange half circular area that was lined with shelves, on those shelves glowed several crystal orbs. In front of this half circle of shelved orbs was a raised stone alter that had a small concave indentation on the top of it. It seemed that the orbs were to be placed there for some unknown reason.

Curiosity getting the better of Sesshoumaru he randomly selected a glowing orb and placed it upon the alter. It began to glow golden until a strange image appeared swirling above it. It was the strangest thing Sesshoumaru had ever seen. It was like water scrying but without the need for water. The image seemed to be showing a place that looked oddly familiar to Sesshoumaru and when he realized that it was his own palace at his home in the Western Lands Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat.

He watched with baited breath as the image zoomed in upon the palace to show a section of it on fire...

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he realized what he was watching...a recorded memory.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch until the image came to rest on two figures. From their appearance alone Sesshoumaru could tell they were Light-wielders. They both were bearing staffs and the white robes of the Order of the Sun and Moon. A sudden movement caught Sesshoumaru's eye and he was surprised to see...himself. It was his nine-year-old self in fact who was running towards the wing of the palace that was in flames. This was a memory from the day that his mother had killed herself. But why then had this memory been stored here in the Temple of Light?

Sesshoumaru frowned in thought as he continued to watch the familiar scene play out before him. He watched as his child-self pushed past the guards and into the flaming building. He noted that the two Light-Wielders seemed pleased at this development. Sesshoumaru was then shocked when one of the Priests raised his staff and a blast of holy god-power was sent flying towards the flaming wing. The wing collapsed to the ground and Sesshoumaru remembered all too well what had happened. His mother's hand had been reaching out to his...and then at that moment the ceiling beams had caved in preventing him from reaching his mother.

If what he was watching was true it wasn't the fire that had caused the building to collapse and trap his mother-it had been the Light-wielders.

Sesshoumaru watched as the two Light-wielders conversed.

"Well, that should do it." One smiled evilly.

"To think we managed to kill two birds with one stone." The other laughed.

"High Priest Aton will be very pleased with us that we managed to kill the supposed Key of Darkness along with his mother!" The other beamed.

"Don't forget to record your memory of this with a Memory Orb for proof to show the High Council of Elders." The other reminded.

"Indeed." The other fished into his robes and pulled out a crystal orb, he then touched the orb to his forehead and it began to glow as it absorbed the memory of that fateful day.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists in anger at his side. His mother's death hadn't been a mere suicide...it had been planned. His death had been planned as well but unfortunately for the Light-wielders they had failed to take into consideration that the foretold Key of Darkness would have the innate ability to be immune to such flames.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he had just seen. His mother's smiling face appeared in his mind again...her delicate hand stretching out towards him...her look turned hopeful. If it hadn't been for the Light-wielders he could have saved his mother. They had killed his mother! And attempted to kill him as well!

'_Those bastards! They are responsible for my mother's death! I will never forgive them! I will kill every last one of those damned Light-wielders! They will pay for the dire sin they have committed! Mother I shall avenge your death_!' Sesshoumaru looked down at the Sword of Feng that was in his hands, the Da-ku Fenikkusu. His new friend would help him on the path of vengeance. Sesshoumaru smiled a cruel smile as he made his way out of the Temple of Light.

* * *

Back in Naraku's lair...

The Dark Priest peered within a brass basin that was filled with water and smiled at the images that were presented to him. He watched with glee as Sesshoumaru discovered the memory orbs and was drawn to the very one that housed the memory of the sad truth behind his mother's death.

This was just too perfect. Sesshoumaru was now filled with anger and hatred towards the Light-wielders, who had caused his mother's own premature demise. He would not forgive them very easily. Now was his chance to act. Sesshoumaru would be forced to embrace the darkness within himself and with every step he was all the more closer to becoming the true Dark Knight, the Key of Darkness who would unlock the Doorway unto Darkness eternal.

The Dark Priest with a swirl of his cloak left his chambers and went to find Naraku. He had a favor to ask. He found Naraku in his chambers along with Kagura, of the Wind, and her sister Kana, of the Void. They were both watching InuYasha and the others trying to make heads or tails of their actions.

Naraku didn't move his head to look at the priest, only looked at him out of the corner of his red eyes. "Yes Obsidian? Is there something you need?"

The Dark Priest Obsidian smiled his crooked smile. "Yes, I have a favor to ask my Lord Naraku. I require a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. It would be in your best interests to grant this request as it has to do with the disappearance of your dear Isane."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Very well I shall grant your request. I had better not be disappointed."

"You shall not, my Lord." The Dark Priest bowed.

Naraku reached into his dense robes and pulled a single jewel shard, which he threw at the Dark Priest, who easily caught it in his blue-veined hand.

"You are too kind." Obsidian murmured as he began bowing his way out.

"Not at all. If I am unpleased by anything that results of this it shall mean your imminent death." Naraku smiled a cool smile at him.

"Of course." Obsidian said before he left Naraku and the others entirely. He quickly made his way back to his chambers and over to the black raven that Sesshoumaru had sent back to earth, which was now perching on a stand. "Now my pet spell I have a little present for you." The raven opened its mouth obediently as Obsidian fed it the jewel shard. Suddenly, the raven began to morph and its body began to stretch abnormally in places as the shard transformed the mere raven into a demonic creature of evil. Two sets of red eyes, the shape of crescent moons, peered back at Obsidian. The raven was now was twice as large as it had originally been, and it massive beak now housed a two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Obsidian began to laugh with psychotic glee at how his spell had been transformed. '_This new spell will do quite nicely.'_

* * *

"Of the information you have managed to get out of the _demon_ what evidence makes you think that he is the Key of Darkness?" The voice of High Priest Aton rang through the council chamber, which was in one of the many rooms of the main palace structure.

He had called an urgent meeting of the Council of High Elders and requested the presence of a few of the normal Priests and Priestesses to attend. With the return of the Doorway the Promised Day was at hand. And speculation as to the identity of the mysterious demon male that had shown up with the Doorway had been causing quit a stir among the general public. It was time to tie such lose ends before things began to get out of hand.

"Well, sir, if I may be so bold," Lumina began in her breathy voice, "One can simply not ignore the facts. With the return of the Doorway and with the appearance of this demon...who bears the mark of the crescent moon. It just seems only logical that he would be the Dark Knight and foretold Key of Darkness. After all, why else would a demon be close to the Doorway if not to manipulate the coming of Dark Huang into the world?"

High Priest Aton steepled his fingers in thought. He warily eyed the rest of the council members, who sat around the sun-shaped table, and noticed their nervousness at Lumina's words. The Key of Darkness was supposed to be dead, this upset him greatly.

"If the girl is correct the demon should be executed immediately!" One of the High Elders blurted.

Aton shot him a quick look, which silenced any further outbursts. "We cannot be so reckless as to just assume his identity. He shall be brought to trial as I have already decreed. The Doorway shall be the one to pass judgment not us."

"But High Priest Aton this demon could present a danger to our community!" Lumina objected. "He seems harmless enough at first but...even under the cruelest and most base tortures...he did not break. There's something not right about that. Any normal man would have been crying for his mother but he...just took it all in, embraced it. It's not right."

"One should not mistake strength with evil intent." Flash advised Lumina placing a hand on her shoulder before she could get more heated than she was already.

"But Flash!" Lumina glared at him in disbelief.

"Enough of this!" High Priest Aton sighed and rubbed his temples. "Have you no respect for this council! You will behave yourself; you're acting like spoiled brats! What shall I do with you when-" His thought was interrupted by the sound of a disturbance coming from outside. It sounded like the sounds of battle...

A messenger suddenly burst through the doors of the council chamber. He was panting and out of breath. "High...Priest...Aton...it's the demon! He's attacking...the palace! More than a hundred warrior-priests are facing him, but he continues to advance! He's...a monster! He's not real he's...an abomination! Blood...it's everywhere!" The messenger suddenly collapsed in a faint.

"What?!" Aton bellowed and stood from his seat. "This cannot be!" With a swirl of his white robes the High Priest stormed out of the council chamber followed close behind by Lumina and his son Flash.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood with the Da-ku Fenikkusu held in a two-handed grip before him. His breath was becoming ragged, but he continued to stand his ground against the hundred or so Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon that had surrounded him. Some wielded the Hikari no Kens while others were using their moon or sun tipped staffs to fight him.

Sesshoumaru had followed the scent of frankincense and myrrh to this location knowing Isane to be somewhere within the palace walls. The palace itself was an enormous structure entirely constructed of white marble that reached towards the clouds that made up the sky. It was made up of several minarets and an impressive wall surrounded it. Using the sheer power of the Da-ku Fenikkusu Sesshoumaru had managed to slice his way through the iron gates and into the main palace courtyard. There waiting for him had been the entire warrior force of the Order of the Sun and Moon.

Sesshoumaru enveloped the Da-ku Fenikkusu in an aura of demonic energy giving it a blue tinge. His hidden powers had not been awakened enough for him to have used his dark elemental energy manipulation instead. Sesshoumaru then swiftly lunged at one Light-wielder and their swords clashed sending sparks of white and blue into the air. Using his youkai speed Sesshoumaru slashed horizontally and the Light-wielder was too slow to block the attack. His stomach was sliced open and gripping his spilling guts the warrior-priest sunk to his knees in defeat.

In response a Priestess unleashed a large wave of holy god-power at Sesshoumaru using her golden sun-tipped staff. Sesshoumaru summoned his demonic energy and his aura flared around him and the Da-ku Fenikkusu. He cut through the energy blast with lightning speed and sped towards the unsuspecting Priestess. She raised her staff in time only for Sesshoumaru to cut it neatly in half. The Priestess looked back at Sesshoumaru anticipating his coming attack, but he merely smiled at her eerily. She blinked back at him in bewilderment until her head finally fell off her shoulders. Her body then collapsed lifeless to the ground to join it.

After this display of brutality several of the Priests and Priestesses began to move back. This caught the attention of their General Priest, however. "Don't fall back! He is only one enemy! We will be sure to overwhelm him with our sheer numbers! Attack!"

Several hesitated before two Light-wielders came at Sesshoumaru carrying Hikari no Kens. They attacked him simultaneously leaping in the air to bring their Hikari no Kens hard upon him. Sesshoumaru only got into a defensive position and calmly waited. Seeing an opening Sesshoumaru lunged at the one that was attacking him on his right and managing to get under the warrior-priest's guard sliced through the Light-wielder's sword arm. The Light-wielder howled in pain as his sword dropped to the ground. Quickly spinning around to meet his other opponent Sesshoumaru raised his sword just in time to block an attack, which had surely been meant to take his head.

The Light-wielder glared at Sesshoumaru with eyes full of hate for the lose of his comrade. The warrior-priest quickly spun and brought his sword in a low aimed swing at Sesshoumaru's legs. Sesshoumaru did a back flip as the Hikari no Ken's blade passed under him. Sesshoumaru then lunged at the Light-wielder and met him head on. Their swords met and a series of blocks and slashes ensued. The warrior-priest was already tiring and pressing his advantage Sesshoumaru disarmed the young man in one easily placed blow to his sword's hilt. The warrior-priest took a step backwards as Sesshoumaru made his approach.

Wasting no time and showing no mercy Sesshoumaru dispatched of the Light-wielder dealing a quick slash from the shoulder cutting down towards the stomach. The two parts of the body's flesh fell to the ground soon after. Sesshoumaru could barely hold his sword upright at this point and his breathing was coming in and out in short gasps.

"Quickly form the Sacred Star of Light around the demon!" The General Priest advised.

Immediately five Priest and Priestesses surrounded Sesshoumaru to form a five-pointed star. They simultaneously raised their staffs and brought them down upon the ground. The surrounding space around Sesshoumaru began to light up as holy god-power drew lines into the ground forming a blazing pentacle symbol. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's body was flooded with holy god-power, so much that he was immediately brought to his knees. He embedded the Da-ku Fenikkusu in the ground in front of him and panted for breath. He was about to try and use the sword for support to stand when a blur of black and blue shot straight for him.

Before he knew what was happened a demonic raven had snatched the Tenseiga from his side.

"Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru watched the raven fly upwards with the sword in its mouth helpless to do anything about it. He could see its razor sharp teeth and flinched when the demonic bird bit down upon his sword. With a loud cracking sound the sword his father had gifted him with after his death had been broken in two. The demonic raven then tossed the broken pieces aside and they fell clattering to the ground.

"Again!" the General Priest commanded to the group of five Priests and Priestesses. They obeyed and Sesshoumaru's body spasmed as it was flooded with the holy god-power for the second time. His eyes became dull and lifeless as he collapsed to the ground face first.

"Did we do it?" One warrior-priest asked hesitantly.

The General Priest sighed with relief. "We did."

One of the warrior-priests walked over to Sesshoumaru's lifeless body to check it for signs of life. He certainly appeared dead...the Light-wielder poked Sesshoumaru's body with the hilt of his Hikari no Ken. He was just about to jab Sesshoumaru again when he noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes were open.

Staring back at the warrior-priest was a set of bloodred eyes. No longer were they the color of the morning sun. A wicked smile formed on Sesshoumaru's face at the bewildered Light-wielder, who instinctively took a step back. In less than the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru's clawed hand was around the warrior-priest's throat.

The Light-wielders eyes widened in terror, "P-please don't kill me. Have mercy!"

Sesshoumaru began to laugh in a psychotic manner. He tightened his grip upon the offensive being's throat and traced the claw of his thumb along the Light-wielder's bare throat. He smiled evilly before slitting the man's throat open as blood poured onto Sesshoumaru's hand. His hand was covered in blood and he found that he was drawn to it. Sesshoumaru curiously sniffed at the blood before letting the tip of his tongue taste some of it. His eyes sparkled with glee and he began to lap up the blood from his hands relishing in its taste. He then stuck his index finger in his mouth and sucked on it in an obscene manner.

The Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon could only watch in horror and a few suddenly became sick and found themselves losing their breakfast. Sesshoumaru quickly leapt over to his sword and yanked it out of the ground. He then wasted no time in finding his next victim. He brought his sword down upon a Priestess before she could so much as bat an eye. His sword was now covered in fresh blood and he ran his tongue along the blade of it. Blood...how he craved blood. Sesshoumaru's smile widened broadly as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He then eyed his new prey...the Priests and Priestesses of the Order of the Sun and Moon. His smile widened even more showing off his newly extended fangs.

'_Blood...I must have more blood. Killing...I have this uncontrollable urge to kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILL!' _

It was at this moment that the High Priest followed by Flash and Lumina chose to enter the courtyard. Lumina gasped at the sight before her covering her mouth in shock before a fiery hatred burned in her ruby eyes. "Foul _Demon_!" Lumina spat and wasted no time in attacking Sesshoumaru. She ran at him with great speed showing much agility as she raised her moon-tipped staff and sent a tremendous wave of the holy god-power at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gathered his demonic power to shield himself from the attack he knew would be too great to try and cut through. Again Lumina's attack was powerful enough to break through his defenses and Sesshoumaru found his body attacked by the holy god-power. Pain wracked his body and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. She knew exactly how much he could and could not handle and was taking full advantage of that fact. But Sesshoumaru had his hatred and anger towards the Light-wielders for the death of his mother to spur him on. He embraced those dark emotions that were now flowing through him freely. He let himself be consumed by the darkness within him...

Sesshoumaru used his enhanced speed to attack Lumina and she created a Light Shield. Sesshoumaru raised the Da-ku Fenikkusu high overhead and brought it down upon her Light Shield. Using his full demonic strength Sesshoumaru sent wave after wave of his energy towards the Light Shield. Lumina only reinforced it with her own holy god-power but soon her shield began to flicker. Sweat formed on Lumina's brow as she struggled to maintain her barrier. But he was more formidable than she had known him to be for some reason and this unnerved her. Something wasn't right. She gasped in shock as her barrier gave was and dissipated and she barely made it in time to block his quick downward stroke.

Her staff, which she had enveloped in her holy god-power to reinforce its strength, met with the Da-ku Fenikkusu and miraculously held. She looked at the sword curiously and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "The Da-ku Fenikkusu...but how is that possible! You really are the Key of Darkness! Only the Dark Knight would have been able to remove the sword from its seal in the stone!"

Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched in a near smile. "_Oh, does that bother you_?"

Lumina's eye twitched. "Y-you monstrous demon! You are nothing but a foul creature of darkness! I will destroy you even if it means at the cost of my own life!" His voice was different she noticed...more beastlike. This only made her more nervous. Something was terribly wrong with all this.

"Lumina!" Flash watched in horror as he realized what Lumina intended to do.

Lumina summoned all of her holy god-power until her aura flared around her like a halo of golden light. Her orange locks billowed about her and her ruby eyes blazed with power. She smiled her cruel smile that Sesshoumaru knew so well before unleashing everything she had at him. There was a bright blinding light and an explosion.

Lumina tried to see through glare to Sesshoumaru. To see if she had managed to defeat him. And when the brightness faded and all that was left was a crater in the center of the courtyard Lumina almost laughed with glee. She had defeated him.

Or so she thought.

She suddenly felt an extreme pain in her chest and looked down in horror to see Sesshoumaru's hand was imbedded in her chest. Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand and in his palm was her still beating heart.

Lumina's eyes widened in shock as her body began to fall backwards. The long, white sleeves of her robes billowed upwards as she continued to fall. Flash watched in horror as if everything was happening in slow motion. Even in her death Flash thought Lumina looked so graceful. Her staff clattered to the ground as her body hit the earth. Her orange hair fanning around her lifeless body and becoming stained by her own blood as it began to pool about her. Slowly her eyelids closed over her ruby eyes and the fire that had once burned so brightly within them was no more.

"Lumina!" Came Flash's strained voice that was thick with emotion. He couldn't believe it. How had he misjudged the demon, he had been so sure...and now he had lost the only woman he had ever loved. Who had ever understood him. He rushed to her side and was surprised to see her lips were still moving...

Flash leaned his head over her to hear what she was saying... "Flash...my love I am already dead. I am merely using this body as a means to speak with you one last time. I'm so sorry Flash for everything. I never realized how much I loved you and only you. You were my other half Flash. Be careful the demon...is not the same as he was. He's changed somehow. Please...promise me you'll live and be happy."

Lumina's mouth stop moving and Flash's eyes became blinded with tears. He quickly rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand to fix his gaze on the one who had killed the being that meant the most to him in the world. Sesshoumaru simply smiled a cruel smile and sunk his teeth into Lumina's heart drinking of her blood. Flash let out a cry of pure anguish at the sight. Sesshoumaru cast the heart aside snickering at Flash's expression of horror, and was about to attack Flash, who felt as though his own heart had already been ripped out, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

It was a mother with her child in her arms. Somehow she had gotten in the midst of this battlefield and was trying to sneak away from it as fast as she could. She froze when she saw the demon's eyes had come to rest on her and her son...

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat before he lunged at the pair. Everyone and everything here on this accursed floating City in the Clouds was his enemy. He would show no mercy. Not now that the blood of Feng was boiling within his veins, his dark elemental powers straining to be unleashed just below the surface of his wrath.

"No don't do it!" Came Flash's urgent plea.

The woman screamed as Sesshoumaru was upon her.

* * *

Isane huddled in the corner of her golden cage and was rocking back and forth. Her mind had been filled with horrible previsions...visions she knew couldn't possibly be real. At one point the visions became too much for her to handle and so she called for Huang's presence.

"Huang! Huang answer me!" Isane cried in despair into the surrounding darkness.

"Yes my child?" Came a voice from all around her.

"I'm having visions...visions of death. Please tell me they're not true."

"I have gifted you with the power to part the veils of the future, my child. Are you saying you don't believe in my gift?"

"No! That's not it at all...it's just that what I see can't possibly be true!"

"Oh?" The Goddess tilted her head at Isane. "And why is that?"

"Because it shows Sesshoumaru...doing horrible things! Things he would never do! Sesshoumaru fights with honor and in my visions he stabbed someone in the back and decapitated another and licked the blood from his blade! What I'm seeing can't possibly be real!"

"I see. Well, my child perhaps you put too much faith in a mere demon. A demon is a creature that is innately evil after all. Perhaps what you see is going to come to pass or for that matter already has. The time for us divine beings passes differently than for mere mortals."

"No! No! No!" Isane shook her head in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru would never do that. He is a demon, who is in complete control of his evil. His demonic side does not rule him he rules over it. I know him!"

"You know his one side, but what about his other side?" Huang questioned.

"What do you mean his other side?!"

"His true self...the side of him that answers to the Blood of Feng, my child."

Hot tears poured down Isane's face. "I know Sesshoumaru...I know what he is capable of and not capable of!"

"As you wish however-" Huang stopped in mid sentence as a prayer for help came to her mind. "My children! My children are suffering!"

ooo

The Goddess Huang quickly made her way through the palace halls and pushed the large front doors open unto the courtyard.

"NOOO!!!" Isane cried as she took in what she was seeing. Still trapped in her own mind but able to see what was going on Isane looked on in horror at the blood and carnage in front of her. It was a bloodbath, a massacre, and there in the center of it, surrounded by more than a hundred dead bodies, was Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could it truly be him? There he was covered from head to toe in blood and gore. His eyes were glowing a fiery red while his fangs protruded out from his mouth and were dripping with blood. His mouth was twisted into a sadistic smile, and the claws on his hands had grown several inches. His hands were twitching, and his whole body was spasming from its insatiable desire for more blood. After all the lives he had taken his body, his tainted soul, still craved for more bloodshed.

"No! This can't be! This can't be happening!" Isane wailed as she saw Sesshoumaru practically dancing over the bodies of the dead. Sesshoumaru noticed one wounded Light-wielder was trying to crawl away and brought his blade down upon the arm of the warrior-priest twisting the blade and making the man cry out in pain. Sesshoumaru then began to laugh hysterically as the warrior-priest continued to writhe beneath him. He was enjoying this...he was enjoying the pain and suffering that he was causing. He was reveling in death and killing. He was filled with sick pleasure. Isane could see it in his eyes.

'_What has happened to you Sesshoumaru?!' _Isane wondered. _'You may be filled with evil intent. You maybe be acting like a bloodthirsty monster. But if you really were one then why do I see such sadness in your eyes! You can't want this...not really.'_

Huang slowly took in the scene before her and a small frown formed on the face of her Noh mask. This sort of behavior was unforgivable even if he was possibly the one meant for Isane and only Isane. He would pay for killing her dear children.

Sesshoumaru finally noticed that the Goddess was watching him. Sesshoumaru's bloodred eyes wandered brazenly over the Goddess's body that was clothed in nothing but sheer white gauze and he licked his lips in a feral manner. He then launched himself into the air as he prepared to attack the Goddess head on.

"Foolish demon," Huang tisked as she raised a hand and used her divine powers to simply stop Sesshoumaru in midair. Sesshoumaru looked back and forth in confusion trying to figure out what had suspended him and he began to struggle. "Resistance is futile, demon. And now you shall pay for taking the lives of my children!" Huang began to close her hand into a fist and Sesshoumaru's body began to be crushed from the inside out. Sesshoumaru felt his body was flooded with divine power, a power so great, so overwhelming. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

The divine power consumed him entirely and then he felt as his body was being crushed. Soon the pressure on his ribs was too great and they began to crack...

Isane opened her eyes at the sound and realized what was happening. "No! Huang please don't do this! Don't harm him! He's not himself! Please stop this! STOP IT NOW!!!!" Isane shrieked at the sound of more of Sesshoumaru's bones breaking.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the Goddess and Sesshoumaru was blinded by it. When the light dispersed the Goddess seemingly collapsed upon the ground in a state of unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru also realized that he was free...

Isane slowly opened her eyes and it took a moment for her to realize she was once again in control of her own body. Through sheer will of wanting to return back to reality she had managed to stop the Goddess from killing Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru?!

Isane looked over to the fallen form of Sesshoumaru. She quickly ran to him and knelt at his side. "Sesshoumaru! Are you alright! Speak to me!" She placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and began to shake him when he didn't respond.

Suddenly she felt it was hard to breath...

She looked back at Sesshoumaru wondering when his eyes had opened. When had they ever been red? She remembered them being golden like her own. Something wasn't right. Something definitely wasn't right. Sesshoumaru had one of his clawed hands wrapped around her throat and was continuing to tighten his grasp upon her making it even more difficult to breath.

"_Sesshoumaru_," Isane gasped. "You...don't want to harm me. I'm you friend Sesshoumaru...I'm more than just a friend."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and flung her backwards from him so that she hit the ground hard. She was about to get up when she found herself being pinned to the ground by Sesshoumaru, who was straddling her about the waist.

"Sesshoumaru!" Isane croaked as she felt his wet tongue touch the bare skin at the hollow of her throat. "Sesshoumaru you don't want to do this! This isn't you!" But even as she was saying this her body was filled with desire by his harsh touch. Isane moaned when Sesshoumaru brought his powerful, clawed hands to crush her breasts. His brutal treatment of her was only stirring bittersweet desire within her and she was powerless to do anything about it. But she knew Sesshoumaru, the real Sesshoumaru, would never forgive himself or her if this was allowed to continue.

Sesshoumaru was already beginning to rip Isane's gauze outfit from her petite body. Soon there would be nothing left between her and this berserk demon that Sesshoumaru had become. She felt his drool as it dropped down upon her bare skin and shivered involuntarily.

Isane tried to reign in the desire that was pulsing in her blood as she struggled to resist the urge to just give in. It took everything she had but she began to fight against Sesshoumaru. "Stop! Before you do something you regret!" Isane cried but she only earned a backhanded slap from the youkai in response. She knew what she had to do and hoped it would be enough. "Foul _demon_ don't you dare try and look at my face!"

Sesshoumaru snarled at her before bringing a clawed hand towards the Noh mask. As he lifted it away a bright light blinded him and he found himself flying backwards.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his head as he came back into consciousness...what the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was being brought to his knees by the Light-wielders in a pentacle of light...when...when what? On shaky legs Sesshoumaru stood and took in his surroundings as his eyes widened in shock. Had he done this? Had he killed all these Light-wielders with his own two hands? It seemed an impossible feat, but here before him were the dead bodies that lay about him as the evidence of his actions...he inspected the bodies...and was shocked by all he saw.

His nose was then filled with a familiar scent...Isane's blood. Sesshoumaru was filled with panic as he followed his nose to where the body of Isane lay...his eyes took in her shredded clothing...and the state of her bruised body...had he?!

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru came over to Isane and cradled her in his arms.

Isane slowly opened her eyes and looked back at him through the eyes of the Noh mask. When she still saw his worry she realized that he didn't know she was awake. "Sesshoumaru...I'm alright...are you?"

"Isane...did I do all this?" Sesshoumaru swallowed visibly.

"Yes," Isane nodded.

"Did I do this to you? Did I..." Sesshoumaru trailed off unable to voice his concern.

"You tried but did not manage to force yourself upon me Sesshoumaru. Do not worry." Isane tried to comfort him.

Sesshoumaru paled at what she had just told him. He then looked down at his own blood stained hands. Slowly, the weight of the atrocities he had committed began to sink in. Sesshoumaru began to feel nauseous once again and he found himself crawling away from Isane and retching. Isane watching him concern for him welling up in her sad heart. Sesshoumaru's body began to tremble as he thought about everything...everything he had done...as he himself remembered what he had done...

"Sesshoumaru..." Isane said prying him away from his thoughts for a moment. He looked back at her with lifeless eyes. "We have to get out of here. More Light-wielders are sure to come and...we must go."

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely and walked over to Isane.

"Hold my hand Sesshoumaru." Isane commanded and he did as he was told. Isane then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate...on the last place she had felt truly safe.

They were both enveloped in a holy light that blinded the two of them. When they were able to see again Isane found that she and Sesshoumaru were in one of the gardens at his own palace in the Western Lands.

"We made it Sesshoumaru," Isane let a small smile form on the face of the Noh mask. But when she turned to see him...her heart wrenched painfully in her chest at what she saw. Covered in blood and gore from head to toe...with eyes that were once filled with so much life now dull and lackluster. They no longer held that spark she loved, that had drawn her to him. He was a broken man. "Sesshoumaru...let's get you healed and cleaned up alright?" Isane questioned and waited patiently for a response. Sesshoumaru just stared past her as if she hadn't said anything. Isane sighed sadly and began to lead the prostrate Sesshoumaru to the bathhouse.

There Isane silently stripped him of his bloody garments and after she had rid herself of her own torn garments helped Sesshoumaru into the warm waters of the onesen. He offered her no resistance and simply allowed her to guide him. After Isane had finished cleaning herself she was able to concentrate on the sad sight that was Sesshoumaru. Pulling her mask back just enough to let the tears fall upon his chest Isane watched with relief as Sesshoumaru's breathing became easier and his broken ribs were healed. His hair was matted with blood, and his now healed body had been covered in several wounds, so that a thin layer of blood still stained his torso. Using a cloth and some soap she used a delicate touch to clean his every inch of his ivory hued skin.

She then began to work up a lather of soapsuds in Sesshoumaru's hair. Still he didn't move or offer any sign really that he was still alive. It was as if he was in shock. Isane frowned as she continued to wash the blood out of his hair. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to dunk his hair in the water and tears came to her eyes as his beautiful silvery-locks returned to their original state. If only the soul were so easy to cleanse of blood.

Now, Isane was truly concerned. Sesshoumaru had a tendency to bottle up his emotions and try to deal with everything by himself just as she was sure Sesshoumaru was doing now. He would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders unless someone stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru...you are not alone." Isane swam through the water and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here for you Sesshoumaru." Isane began to hum and she stroked his hair comfortingly.

Soon she felt warm arms hesitantly embrace her in return. Then Sesshoumaru's body began to tremble in her embrace and she realized it was because he was crying. Sesshoumaru then buried his face in Isane's breasts as sobs began to wrack his body. Isane continued to hum and stroke his hair in a soothing manner until finally the sobs began to subside and then stopped abruptly in an eerie fashion.

"Sesshoumaru?" Isane questioned and swallowed audibly, as she tried to get her fear under control.

"I killed them Isane..." Sesshoumaru started in a low voice. "I killed them all."

"Shhh..it's ok you were just defending yourself."

"No!" Sesshoumaru said with more harshness than he intended causing Isane to flinch. "I sought them out. I wanted revenge...I found out in the Temple of Light that the Light-wielders were responsible for my mother's death. But then...then somehow the darkness within me consumed me and I...lost control. I have never lost control before but I did...and I killed...I not only killed the fighters Isane...I killed a woman and her innocent child...and then I even tried to...force myself upon you! I am-"

Isane placed a slender finger on his lips silencing him before he could continue. "Shhh...Sesshoumaru...it's alright. You're not alone...so don't suffer alone. I'm here for you Sesshoumaru...to share your pain. Your pain is my own Sesshoumaru because...I belong to you." Isane leaned over to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear. "Sesshoumaru...my heart, my soul, and my body belong to you..." She placed his hand over her heart for emphasis. He could feel her beating heart...feel as her heartbeat quickened at his touch.

Isane then bestowed a precious gift upon Sesshoumaru sharing her body with him in an effort to heal his battered soul. To provide comfort and warmth and a sense of oneness that could be accomplished no other way. By giving herself to the man she loved she was showing him how much he meant to her, and how he was never going to alone again. She would be there for him always...and she communicated these thoughts and feelings thought her gentle caresses, and her throbbing heartbeat.

At that moment nothing else mattered...not death...not ancient prophesies...as long as they had each other nothing else seemed to matter. Sesshoumaru began to dig his claws unconsciously into Isane's back and this only increased her own desire for him tenfold. She moaned loudly as he caused her the slight pain and Sesshoumaru found his blood boiling from the way she reacted to this. He racked his claws over her back leaving red streaks, and Isane's petite body trembled with pleasure.

A dizzying explosion of feeling flooded Isane's body as she reached her completion. She cried out with unabashed abandon against his throat. Sesshoumaru followed soon after as he abandoned himself to pleasure, groaning in blissful agony.

Soaring over the edge two raven-black wings sprouted from Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru blinked back at Isane in surprise and she pulled back to look at him through her Noh mask just as surprised as he was to see that his hair had turned black as night...

The Dark Knight, Key of Darkness, had been awakened at last...

* * *

To be continued...

AN: Yo Mr. Medlar let me know if you consider this censored enough for your students! I can always cut out a bit more...but I think it's sort of essential to the plot that it's known that a combo of Sesshouarmu's 'completion' and sex magick awakened the Dark Knight within him. kk


	19. ch 17 Labyrinth

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: This fic is R rated.

AN: Thanks again for the reviews!!! Oh no! It's another Chapzilla! Ahhhh!

Chapter 17: -_Labyrinth_-

_Darkness._

_Darkness surrounded Isane on all sides. Overwhelming, suffocating darkness. And there ahead of her Isane saw...herself._

_There hanging in midair while attached to a gigantic stone cross was a doppelganger image of herself. It looked just like her...but it wasn't her at the same time. This 'Isane' had red hair, but the two tendrils that hung on either side of her face had turned black versus their usual white. Her gold and crimson wings had turned as black as the night sky. And her usual red and gold kimono had been replaced for one of red and black colors. _

_Tendrils of shadow god-power restrained the image of herself to the cross making escape an impossibility. She was completely at the mercy of..._

_Isane gasped...it was...someone she knew she should recognize._

_A warrior...a Dark Knight stood before the doppelganger Isane. He had long, black hair, golden eyes lined in red, and skin as pale as the moon. He was wearing a swirling cape of black and red. And in his hands was the Da-ku Fenikkusu..._

_He approached the image of Isane suspended to the cross with slow, purposeful steps. He held the Da-ku Fenikkusu in both his hands and in an instant he was standing on top of the cross itself on the right bar where the doppelganger Isane had her right arm restrained to the cross. He suddenly noticed that Isane was watching and gave her a cruel smile before raising his sword overhead..._

"_No!" Isane cried as she watched. "Don't!" She began to run towards the image of herself and the Dark Knight hoping to stop the inevitable. But the ground...something wasn't right about the ground. It felt like she was running through water...she looked down to see darkness and red...blood. She was running through a deep pool of blood. This only caused her urgent steps to be painfully slow. _

_She was too late._

_She couldn't bear to watch as her mirror image was impaled through the chest by the Da-ku Fenikkusu. Isane covered her eyes with her hands and wished she had covered her ears instead._

_A blood-curdling scream echoed in the underground chamber._

_A scream not only of physical pain but also of utter heartbreak._

_Its song reverberated in Isane's bones. She could feel the sorrow of her doppelganger as if it were her own. The pain, the sorrow hung in the air, so tangible, perhaps it would have been able to be cut through with a knife. It was overwhelming..._

_Isane felt a wetness on her cheeks and realized she was crying..._

"_Why..." Isane wondered as she looked down as tear drops fell on her hands. "Why am I crying...?"_

_A maniacal laughter soon filled the air and a chill went down Isane's spine. That laugh was horrible...so cold, and unfeeling. Isane rubbed her arms to will the feeling away. She looked up horrified to see that the Dark Knight was coming towards her now. She tried to back away but was paralyzed with fear._

Isane woke up with a frantic scream from her Nightmare. She could feel the sweat on her brow underneath her Noh mask. Her breath was coming in and out in short gasps. Her entire body was trembling violently. She brought the silk sheets of her bed closer around her. Sheets? Bed? Where was she? She couldn't remember a thing. It had been so long since she had slept and then forgotten. But now...she strained to remember...anything.

The dream had felt so real to Isane. The last time she had experienced something like that was when she had had a vision of the future. So did that mean that dream...no, the nightmare she had just had was foretelling something that would soon come to pass?

At that moment Sesshoumaru decided to barge into her quarters. He had heard Isane's piercing scream and was worried that she was somehow in danger.

"Isane!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he entered.

Isane looked towards the door in bewilderment and as her eyes took in the sight before her...

She screamed again.

It was the man from her vision...the man that would stab her through the chest with the Da-ku Fenikkusu. The Dark Knight, Key of Darkness. She was positive it was he. Black hair...golden eyes lined in red...skin as white as the moon...blue crescent moon adorning his forehead...

"Isane? What's wrong my love?" Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant. He was so worried that he didn't even realize what he was saying, what he had just said. Sesshoumaru powerful hands grasped Isane's shoulders in an effort to comfort her but he seemed to only be making things worse.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Isane cried as she struggled futilely in his iron grip. "Don't you dare touch me! Get away!" Isane brought up her hand and clawed Sesshoumaru's face so fast and unexpectedly that he didn't have time to avoid her sharp nails. She left three tracks of red on his once flawless face.

Sesshoumaru stared back her bewildered and released her. He then distanced himself from her before speaking once more. "Isane what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Isane looked like a cornered wild animal. She had already shifted positions and was on the bed in a cat-like position ready to pounce on her prey. She practically hissed at Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong with me?!" Isane pulled her hair in frustration. "Who the hell are you? What am I doing here! What is this place!?"

Sesshoumaru blinked back at her in shock not believing what he had just heard. He couldn't have possibly heard her correctly. There was no way Isane could have forgotten them...their night together...was there?!

"Isane...it's me Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru said in a strained voice thick with emotion.

"Sesshoumaru..." Isane closed her eyes and concentrated on that name and what it stirred in her. She felt warm and safe. She felt lustful and content. She remembered...silvery white hair...harsh golden eyes...

Isane's eyes snapped opened as she took in the man before her. It looked a bit like the Sesshoumaru she remembered...just different coloring but...what worried her the most is that her soul did not recognize the soul in front of her to be that of Sesshoumaru.

"You lie." Isane said through gritted teeth. "You are not Sesshoumaru." Isane looked into the eyes of the man before her and saw the shadows there and shivered. This man wasn't her Sesshoumaru. Her Sesshoumaru's eyes were different-filled with defiance, power, and strength...these eyes were haunted, troubled, and evil. "You are not the man I love."

Her words were like daggers piercing his heart. Had he really changed so much that he was so unrecognizable? Had giving into the darkness within himself really changed him so much? Was he truly a different person now? Isane seemed to think so. He felt like himself...only freer...but at the same time he felt more trapped. It had been exhilarating to give into his darkness at last...give into his feelings of anger, hatred, and even lust. But then he had lost control and gone too far. He had lost his honor in his battle at the floating City of the Clouds. But he had gained another kind of strength-a tainted evil that empowered him.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair. Isane had always seemed to recognize him at least a little bit after she had slept but now...it seemed she really had forgotten him...or that he had changed so much that she really didn't love what he had become? What was he? What was happening to him anyways? He had been just as surprised as Isane had been by his sudden change in appearance brought on by a mixture of Sex Magick, his climax, and his hidden powers finally awakening as he gave in, at last, to the last dark emotion within him-lust. He had changed on the outside as well as on the inside.

He knew this to be true and yet he wanted to overcome this new threat to himself. He had been able to overcome all the obstacles life had placed before him so far, so why should now be any different. As he looked back at Isane...who was radiating fear of him he wasn't so sure. She had never feared him to this extent-ever. He didn't know what to think. As he looked back at her he felt that awful feeling of helplessness once more. He hated that feeling...it was bordering on fear. Once again he wasn't in control of what was going on around him and he hated it. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists in anger.

'_What the fuck is her problem anyways!? So she doesn't remember me now! She used to be able to remember me before! Bitch! I can't believe she's forgotten me...what we had together. She just forgot what happened...I can't believe this! Do I really mean so little to her that she would react this way! Stupid bitch!' _Sesshoumaru was filled with more anger than perhaps the situation warranted. His feelings felt like they were spiraling out of his control. What was wrong with him? He found himself approaching Isane again and was disgusted when she again started to scream.

Before he really realized what he was doing he had backhanded Isane hard across the face affectively quieting her. "Silence bitch!" Sesshoumaru growled and was surprised at the venom in his tone. But even as he felt bad about having hit Isane at the same time he felt a thrill of pleasure at the pain he had just caused her. Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand like it wasn't a part of him. It seemed foreign, repulsive, and despicable. Sesshoumaru was tempted to rip his own arm off so disgusted by his actions was he. But he was conflicted at the same time, which made him even angrier. Was he pleased or disgusted?!

Sesshoumaru stormed out of Isane's room before he caused any more damage. He had to get his chaotic emotions under control. That wasn't supposed to happen. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Once again Isane was just out of his grasp. If only there was a way that he could trap her, make her his, forever. There just had to be a way to trap his little bird in a golden cage.

Sesshoumaru approached two of his best guards to stand watch at Isane's door.

"No one is to go in and no one is to go out." Sesshoumaru warned them. "Understand?"

The two guards only bowed respectfully in response. They would follow their Lord's wishes even if it meant their lives. Sesshoumaru's mere presence alone commanded both respect and fear in those that served him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sesshoumaru made his way out to the practice grounds to let off some steam. He knew that if he didn't take his anger out on the practice dummies Isane would likely become the unfortunate target for his tightly strung emotions.

Unsheathing the Da-ku Fenikkusu from his obi belt he began to demolish the wooden figures that were meant to represent the enemy. Who was Sesshoumaru's enemy now if not himself? Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as he cut down another dummy.

"Dammit Isane!" Sesshoumaru said aloud. "You won't leave me again!"

Unbeknownst to him he was being watched.

The wind caressed Sesshoumaru's sweaty cheek with a coy touch...

* * *

Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder with glee. He was so glad that everyone had come back to Kaede's after so long. He had been so mad when he had woken up to find everyone gone one day. They always treated him like a little kid but he knew better. He could fight too and well when the occasion called for it. He had even saved Kagome a few times when they were in a pinch. But they had left him behind anyways, at Kagome's request, since she had feared for his safely.

Shippo's anger had subsided somewhat after learning it was because Kagome cared about him. He had missed his adoptive mother a lot. More perhaps than he would ever admit to willingly, he was a full youkai after all. He looked over to Rin though and his expression of happiness changed to one of worry. The girl hadn't said a word since they had returned along with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame.

They were all having a goodbye dinner since the two wolves would be leaving the next day to attend to their joint duties over the Seven Wolf Tribes. Shippo had been surprised that Kouga had suddenly given up on Kagome to pick Ayame, but he saw that the two were a well-suited match. He may have been a kid but he was prideful at his uncanny perception of grownup things.

"Do you guys really have to go so soon?" Kagome pouted and both of the wolf demons laughed in response.

"I'm afraid so Kagome," Kouga smirked. "You know, I'm surprised though since you were never so adamant about me not leaving before...I should have thought about using jealousy when I was trying to win your heart!"

_SMACK_.

This of course earned him a hard smack on his cheek by Ayame, who was beautifully blushing with anger Kouga noticed with pride. He had indeed picked a worthy mate. Strong, powerful, hot-tempered, and beautiful to boot. '_Ah, the ideal woman.' _Or at least in Kouga's book.

"Kouga!" Ayame reprimanded but she was all smiles. Ayame's hand snuck over and held Kouga's a little more tightly than was probably his wont. "I'm not letting you get away from me this time. I'm your mate...forever."

Kouga fell over. "_Forever_!" He groaned in a joking fashion clutching his heart. Miroku laughed and Inuyasha tried hard not to smile.

"What is it with men and being afraid of commitment?" Kagome frowned and shot a heated glance towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped nervously. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to bring up their...relationship? He still had to chose...and wasn't ready yet. He felt bad about putting Kagome through this, but when he decided who he was going to give his heart and soul to he wanted to be completely sure he had made the right decision. Besides he was torn between his first love Kikyo and his newfound friend Kagome for very good reasons in his book. He hoped that things would become clear to him and soon because the last thing he wanted to do was make either woman suffer on his behalf.

"Feh," Inuyasha responded crossing his arms into his red fire rat haori. Sometimes it was better to just keep his mouth shut before he stuck his foot in his mouth yet again. He certainly didn't feel like 'sitting' anytime soon, his butt was still sore from earlier that morning...when he had eaten Kagome's entire supply of ramen soups. Although it was worth it he thought with a contented sigh.

"I think the only men that are afraid of commitment are the ones that don't know how to handle a woman." Miroku gave Sango a lewd smile. "I, certainly wouldn't be afraid about making a commitment to a certain lucky lady...that is if she would ever have me. Of course we all know chances on that one are pretty slim." Miroku laughed and Sango turned beet red at the implications in his words.

Inuyasha looked skeptical. Since when was Miroku willing to set aside his womanizing days to settle down with 'one' woman! Was that a pig he saw flying past the window? Inuyasha shook his head disgusted by everyone for the moment. It was turning into some sort of...as Kagome would say 'love boat' around here and he was feeling thoroughly suffocated by it all. Inuyasha chose that opportunity to leave before he ended up saying something that would get him made to 'sit', if he didn't throw up first that is. Inuyasha sighed. Did Kagome really trust him so little to still have that damned prayer necklace around his neck!

Kagome watched Inuyasha go and felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She knew exactly why he was leaving...and felt rejected. Every time he did this she wondered if it meant that he had already chosen and that it wasn't her. Kikyo. That name brought up so many feelings inside Kagome, some that she was thoroughly ashamed of. She blushed thinking that her friends could hear her hidden thoughts. What would Inuyasha think of her if he knew just how petty she could be. Everyone seemed to have someone...except for her. Kagome tried not to reveal her emotions as she looked at the happy couples before her. Perhaps, one day she too would find that special someone. She could only hope that her someone would come equipped with two soft and fuzzy dog ears.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and decided to take a walk herself. She was surprised when her steps lead her to the God Tree. And she was even more surprised when she saw Inuyasha sitting in its branches deep in thought. She was about to go when Inuyasha spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Hey...do you remember when you freed me from the God Tree?"

Kagome laughed and tucked a stay hair behind her ear. "How could I forget _that_. I was so scared by that centipede demon, but then you saved me." Kagome smiled.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"Yea but you didn't."

"I...uh..." Inuyasha was stuttering and Kagome's eyes widened wondering what he would say to her. "I just wanted to say thanks...for everything Kagome."

Kagome nearly fell over. Inuyasha had -never- thanked her for anything before. And besides that he was showing his gratitude towards her for...everything. Kagome grinned and plopped down by the God Tree resting her back against it. "You're welcome, Inuyasha." And for now it was enough for the both of them.

* * *

'_She never has to leave you...' _A voice upon the wind answered.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Come on out Kagura."

A gust of wind and Kagura appeared before him. "Oh, so we're on a first name basis now are we Sesshoumaru?" She winked playfully before continuing. "Anyways, as I was saying Isane never has to leave you again. If you have a way to prevent her going."

Sesshoumaru clenched and unclenched his claw as he summoned its venom. He had an entirely small amount of patience today. Kagura didn't fail to notice this however and wisely decided to continue despite his lack of vocal response.

"Ahem." Kagura tossed her hair back. "I happen to have something that can help you." Here Kagura fished into the sleeves of her kimono and pulled out the elaborate necklace and ring. "Here." Kagura handed him the two pieces of jewelry and Sesshoumaru hesitated before taking them from her. "This necklace and ring will give you power over Isane, such power that even if she wanted to she couldn't leave you, unless of course you willed it yourself." She didn't want to be careless and say outright that it was a Control Collar and Master Ring. She was afraid if she did say it so bluntly that Sesshoumaru would refuse her little 'gift'.

"Power...over Isane." Sesshoumaru looked at the necklace and matching ring intently. "How does it work?"

Kagura let out a breath she was holding. He seemed to be open to the idea so far. She hoped she wouldn't mess this up. "Well, the necklace is to be worn by Isane and you are to wear the matching ring. Through the ring you should be able to feel Isane's presence...you'll know exactly where she is, what she's doing, and even what she's feeling. If you sense that she is about to leave you can simply 'will' for her not to and the power of these two magical items will take effect. Your will alone will have the power to control Isane's actions. If you will for her to stay she will suddenly find herself unable to move. And in so doing she'll never be able to leave you. Understand?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered his time with Lumina. "You mean these are a Control Collar and Master Ring?"

Kagura had to catch herself from falling over. '_How the hell does he know what they actually are!' _Kagura knew she was walking on thin ice. "Yes, that's what they are. I had no idea you knew of...such things. I had them commissioned by a...certain priest not too long ago. But since I myself have no use for them decided that perhaps you would be better off with them than I."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "I don't appreciate it when you lie to me, Kagura. What's the real reason you are helping me like this? Is this some sort of trick by Naraku?"

Kagura stiffened. "I'm hurt you would think so little of me Sesshoumaru. That I would betray you...I admire you and only wish for your happiness. And I thought we were friends now." As long as she didn't lie...

"I see..." Sesshoumaru looked down at the enchanted items in his hands. Before...he never would have considered...but now...he wasn't so sure. He really had changed. Sesshoumaru sighed and clasped his hand around the two items. He was decided. He couldn't let Isane out of his grasp again. This time she wouldn't leave him. He would have control over her and the little bird's wings would finally be clipped. Sesshoumaru smiled a cats-paw smile at the thought.

Kagura who had never seen Sesshoumaru smile was a bit unnerved. "Uh...well I guess I'll be going now. Take care, Sesshoumaru."

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said just as Kagura was taking a feather from her hair.

"Yea?" Kagura raised and eyebrow at him.

"It seems I owe you one." Sesshoumaru told her since she had said they were 'friends'.

Kagura simply waved a hand in the air dismissing the idea. Then without words she took off into the air and let the wind carry her home without looking back. She couldn't look back. Not now.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Isane was taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. She just had to formulate some sort of an escape plan. But what? Sesshoumaru had posted two highly skilled guards outside her door and her Fenikkusu sword was nowhere in sight. She could probably fireball them but without a proper distraction the guards may be too fast for her. She felt somewhat lost without her sword, which had truly become an extension of herself. Perhaps, she had come to rely on her sword too much. Sesshoumaru must have known this and taken her sword along with him when he had chosen to leave her so abruptly.

Now without her sword she was truly alone. How she hated males at that moment. They were always making her life miserable...they were nothing but weak creatures...

'_That's it!' _Isane smiled as she came up with an idea and quickly put it into action...

"Did you hear that?" One of the youkai guards questioned his comrade.

"Uh, yea, it sounded like the girl fell down or something."

"You don't think she's trying to hurt herself do you? Sesshoumaru would be extremely angry with us if he came back to find the girl dead by her own hand. In fact, I'm sure he would end up blaming us for her death if that were to come to pass."

They both heart a moan of pain coming from inside the room.

"Shit...I hate to disobey a direct order from Lord Sesshoumaru, but I think we have no choice. Besides...she's just one woman. What harm could she possibly do to us? We're not Lord Sesshoumaru's two top guards for no good reason!"

"You're right! We can handle this!" The other youkai agreed wholeheartedly.

The two nodded once before opening the door to see Isane lying on the floor...her kimono was hiked up and showed her leg up to her thigh.

"Ohhh my leg..." Isane moaned while rubbing her leg and exposing more of her flesh. "I tripped and I think I've badly injured myself. Do you think one of you check and see if I've broken anything?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"..."

Both of the guards seemed to be at a loss for words as they looked upon the most beautiful woman they had ever laid eyes on before in their entire lives. One had his mouth hanging open widely and the other was drooling.

Finally one seemed to snap out of his trance. "Uh...I would be honored to be of some assistance."

"Oh really? That would be just too kind." Isane let a smile form on the face of her Noh mask.

He was about to approach when the other placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Hey just wait a minute! Why do you get to help the girl out!"

"I offered my services first."

"So what I'm the one who decided we should see if she was in trouble."

"Get out of my way!"

"Make me!" The youkai suddenly drew his sword on his comrade.

Isane blinked back at them in surprise. '_This is working out even better than I expected.'_

The other youkai guard in turn unsheathed his sword and the two of them began to circle each other. They were so caught up in their rivalry that they didn't even notice Isane stand.

"Fireball!" Isane cried and unleashed two fireballs simultaneously, one from each hand, at the two youkai guards.

The youkai guards' eyes widened as the fireballs sped through the air towards them and they only had time to hug each other in fright as the fireballs hit them. They fell to the ground twitching and slightly charred.

"Thanks for your help guys!" Isane sang as she skipped her way out of the room. '_Men really are pathetically weak creatures!'_

* * *

"You will come back and visit right?" Kagome asked Kouga and Ayame hopefully as she and the others were saying their final goodbyes to the wolf couple. They had all gathered outside to see them off.

"Of course." Ayame beamed at Kagome. She had taken a liking to the young miko since the first time they met and never really considered her a 'rival'. She was glad that things had worked out as they did so they could now be friends.

Kagome nodded happily.

Just as Ayame and Kouga were about to begin walking down the dirt path into the forest the sky began to darken ominously. Gray clouds gathered overhead in seconds and the sound of thunder rang through the air. The wind began to blow harder and the girls' long tresses blew wildly in the air because of it.

Suddenly a lightning bolt shot down from the sky. The light blinded Kagome and the others temporarily and when everything seemed back to normal there were seven mysterious cloaked and hooded figures standing before them. One of them approached and lowered his hood to reveal a young man with auburn-colored hair, golden eyes, and the symbol of a golden sun upon his forehead. Kagome's eyes wandered over the man's face and took into two battle scars...one a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and another scar on his right side across his eye. Kagome also noticed with surprise that he was missing his left arm.

He bowed before speaking. "My name is Flash, I am a Priest of the Order of the Sun and Moon. I am here to retrieve the Doorway from the clutches of the Key of Darkness. You will tell me where the Dark Knight has taken her or..." Flash unsheathed his Hikari no Ken and produced a blade of holy god-power. "Suffer the consequences."

Kagome blinked at him confused and vaguely registered that Inuyasha had unsheathed and transformed the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was about to step forward to face the new threat when Kagome put out an arm stopping him. "Wait Inuyasha. Uh...Flash right? Who is this Dark Knight you're looking for anyway? Does he have a name?"

Flash sighed. He should have known these people would be ignorant of the prophecy. "The Dark Knight...he called himself Sesshoumaru. And the Doorway...is known as Isane Rune."

This caused many intakes of breaths on part of Kagome and the others. "You mean you're after Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Why do you want to find him? Has he done something wrong? Does this mean he and Isane are back on earth? We thought they left this world...to some other place."

"I, and the Seven White Knights are here because we wish to stop an ancient prophecy from coming to pass...one where the Key of Darkness, or Sesshoumaru as you know him, will open the Doorway, that is to say force Isane to bring about the annihilation of all of humanity. The Seven White Knights are destined to fight the Seven Dark Knights to ensure this doesn't happen."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Kagome began to yank on her hair. "I hate ancient prophecies! They totally suck! Sesshoumaru...forcing Isane to wipe out humanity! This can't be good. I know Sesshoumaru hates humans but there must be some sort of mistake. After all, Sesshoumaru took in Rin and made her his adopted daughter! He doesn't hate humanity all that much. He couldn't or else he never would have saved Rin's life."

Flash raised an auburn brow at Kagome. "I'm afraid what I say is true. Now you will tell me where I can find Sesshoumaru."

"Feh," Inuyasha came to stand next to Kagome. "Why should we tell you anything? It's not like we can trust what you say. For all we know you could be spouting lies. And I may hate my brother but I'm the only one who gets to kill him!"

Another of the cloaked figures stepped forward and pulled back his hood to reveal short, unruly white hair, and red eyes. He had the symbol of swirled red sun adorning his forehead. He put a hand on Flash's shoulder and smirked at Kagome and the others. "Bro, I don't think that threatening these people is going to get you anywhere. They seem in their own abilities. Perhaps, they could even become valuable allies...that is if they care what happens to humanity."

Flash sighed. "Spark..."

"You do care what happens to humanity right?" Spark addressed Kagome who flushed for no apparent reason.

"Uh...well...duh! It's not like we can just stand back and watch humanity be wiped out if what you're saying is actually true! Isn't that right guys."

"Well, if they are telling the truth I agree with Kagome." Miroku said watching the seven figures closely.

Sango ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "Sesshoumaru...is hard to figure out. He may or may not actually want the annihilation of humanity. I say we go to his domain and find out. There's no use blaming him though without any proof."

"So then you will lead us to Sesshoumaru?" Flash questioned and tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a knowing glance before nodding to each other. Kagome stepped forward. "Alright here's the dealio. We'll take you to Sesshoumaru but on the condition that once you arrive you don't start fighting him right away without good reason. We'll find out what his true intentions are and then we'll go from there, agreed?"

Flash clenched his fists in anger and before he could answer another of the cloaked figures came forward. This figure didn't bother to remove her hood but when she spoke a woman's clear tone was issued forth. "How dare they Flash. Sesshoumaru...is nothing but a mindless killer. He killed so many of our people. We can't possibly agree to such a ridiculous request when we already know what that demon's true intentions are! Destruction! What more could tha-that monster want?! I can't forgive him for what he did! I won't!"

"Surya," Flash began stopping her from continuing. "Do you think I don't understand how you feel?"

Surya flinched remembering that Flash had lost the woman he loved at the hands of that monster. "No..."

"Then you will trust my judgment. Sesshoumaru...was not himself that day. I want to see what it all means. I have decided we will agree to this girl's conditions."

"But-"

"No buts." Flash let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his now short red hair. He had cut his ponytail off and left it at Lumina's gravestone. He wanted to leave something of him behind so that Lumina would not be alone. She had always loved his auburn locks and had enjoyed combing and braiding his long hair. He had no use for such vanities as those now. He had said goodbye to Lumina that day. "We don't want to act as the Shadow Masters now do we? Without mercy and not to mention irrationally. We will find out the truth and then pass judgment."

Surya hung her head and Spark began to inch over to her before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. He then began to slid it down before...

_SMACK_.

"Spark now is not the time!" Surya huffed at that idiot brother of Flash. He was always trying to get under her skin.

"Aw come on babe I was only trying to comfort you!" Spark placed a hand behind his head bashfully.

"Babe?!" Surya clenched her fists in anger and a pair of golden eyes glowed back at Spark in a fury. Her aura had become so powerful her hood blew back to reveal her long, dark red tresses.

"Stop it you two." Flash half-smiled.

Just then two of the hooded figures that were about the same size broke out into a fit of giggles. Soon the two figures were on the floor rolling from the force of their laughter. Flash put his face in his hand and shook his head in disbelief. '_Oh well, they say laughter is good for the wounded heart. Maybe a bit of laughter is what we all need right now. After...what happened.'_

The figures upon the ground were laughing so hard that their hoods soon fell back to reveal that the two figures looked identical. In fact, they appeared to be twins. The two girls both had hair white and red stripped hair, which was playfully styled in two pigtails on either side of their heads. They both had golden eyes, lined in red, and their lips were also painted in red. There was a red crescent moon adorning one girl's forehead while the other's mirror image had a red sun adorning hers. They were both wielding staffs one was sun tipped and the other moon tipped.

"Sparkle," Flash began and turned to the other. "Dazzle behave yourselves!"

"Yes Flash!" The girls said in unison while trying to quell their laughter.

"Anyways, we will accept your offer...Kagome was it?" Flash bowed.

"Yep," Kagome nodded. "That's my name don't wear it out!"

"Well it seems our honey moon will have to wait." Kouga spoke up suddenly and Ayame smiled in return.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned. "You guys care about what happens to humanity?" Kagome blushed scarlet when she realized what she had just blurted.

Kouga however only looked amused. "I may be a full demon but...I think you've shown me that the human race has some merit Kagome. If it's in danger that means you're in danger so I can't allow that. I'm sure Ayame feels the same way."

"That's right!" Ayame nodded vigorously causing her orange pigtails to sway back and forth. "You're our favorite human!"

Kagome laughed and placed a hand behind her head. "Riiight well ok then! Off we go to the Western Lands!"

"Right on!" came Shippo's voice.

Kagome looked at the little fox demon and frowned. She quickly covered it up and smiled brightly. "Shippo I have a very important mission for you!"

"Really?!" Shippo beamed. "What?"

"I want you to stay here and look after Rin." Kagome advised.

Shippo appeared crestfallen. Once again they were treating him like a normal human child or something! "But Mom!" Shippo whined.

"Shippo...Rin can't possibly come with us in the current state she's in and I really need to know that she's safe. Please Shippo I'm truly counting on you for her safety."

Shippo sighed. "Alright." He grudgingly agreed.

And so it was decided that the Seven White Knights and Kagome and the others planned for their trip to the Western Lands.

Neither group knew what awaited them there...

The sky above them thundered ominously overhead.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked with purposeful steps towards Isane's room clutching the necklace in his hand. On his way Sesshoumaru decided to place the Master Ring on his left hand. He could feel the power the ring possessed and smiled.

'_Surely, if Isane accepts my little gift she will never be able to leave me again. She will be my possession forever.'_

Sesshoumaru turned down the hall where Isane's room was and was surprised to see that the two guards had left their posts. Picking up his pace he came to Isane's door and pushed it open. There on the ground were his two 'faithful' guards still twitching from the aftereffects of being hit with a fireball at close range. They were lucky she hadn't aimed to kill only main. But not that lucky. Sesshoumaru nearly exploded with rage and quickly disposed of his two useless guards with one slash of the Da-ku Fenikkusu. Isane was gone and was kami-sama knows where. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat before spinning around with a swirl of his black cape and going in search of Isane.

He sniffed the air trying to find a trace of her unique scent. Then the scent of frankincense and myrrh hit his nostrils. A sly smile formed on Sesshoumaru's lips. He had found the scent of his prey and now the hunt was on. His blood boiled as he followed the trail of Isane's scent. He was soon lead out to his gardens. He was close now. He could feel it. His smile widened as he began to close in for the kill so to speak. He had always enjoyed a good hunt...hunting down a dinner of lesser youkai or perhaps a traitor. And now he was hunting down his mate. Such fun! He followed her scent until he found himself in front of the entrance to his garden labyrinth.

'_She's a clever little trickster isn't she? But she's only postponing the inevitable. I will find her and make her mine!'_

* * *

Isane had managed to use her sex appeal to make it as far as the gardens. The gardens themselves were huge and she knew she had to cross them before she could make her escape into the nearby forest. She was about to continue her way towards the forest when she sensed that Sesshoumaru was getting close. Hoping to buy some time she spotted the garden labyrinth and decided it was worth a shot.

She shrugged before running into the labyrinth. The maze was quite elaborate with many twists and turns. She knew she was getting lost but didn't care. All she knew was she had to get as far away as possible from the taiyoukai that was hot on her heels. She didn't want to face him...the man that was so much and so little like the one meant for her and only her. It was an insult to her love's memory this evil, heartless being that had somehow trapped her in this strange place. How she hated this man for his insult.

'_But where is the real Sesshoumaru,' _she wondered and felt a pang of sadness in her heart.

She felt lost in more ways than one. Sure she was lost in this garden labyrinth, but she was also lost in a sea of chaotic emotions as she struggled to make heads or tails of what she was feeling. She was surprised she felt so lost without Sesshoumaru, who had become her guiding light, her north star, that was always there to protect her, make her feel safe.

What was the truth? What was reality? Who was this man? Where was Sesshoumaru? Where was she? Why was she here? Questions that she had no answers to swirled about in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

Hot tears began to stream down Isane's face underneath the Noh mask and it was becoming hard to breath as her body was wracked with sobs.

Lost in visions and fragmented memories she continued her way until she came to a dead end. She was about to turn around and try another way but as she turned around her breath caught in her throat. There before her was that strange man that had trapped her here.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he found his prey and walked towards her, cornering her. Isane's body began to tremble violently and this only made Sesshoumaru's blood boil even more as an overwhelming instinct to attack overcame him for a moment. He wanted to pin her down and take her right then and there but he remembered he first had to get her to accept his gift. Using all of his willpower to do so Sesshoumaru kept his distance and merely spoke to the frightened little bird he now held under his paw.

"My dear Isane...this isn't like you. Running away from what? Imaginary enemies? You silly little thing. I came here to find you. I was worried about you. I'm so glad to see that you're alright. Here I have a present for you..." Sesshoumaru opened both his hands to reveal the stunning necklace resting on his open palms.

Despite herself Isane gasped at its beauty. It was simply the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen...the chain made of delicate golden feathers and there in gold holding a gigantic ruby was the image of the Goddess herself. Isane felt herself being drawn towards the necklace an unseen force making her move closer step by step. She had never received a gift before and couldn't believe that this man could be all that bad if he was actually giving her a present.

"Is it really...really for me?" Isane questioned hesitantly. "I've never received a gift before."

"No?" Sesshoumaru sounded surprised. "That is odd since such beauty should be rewarded often. I wish to make amends for my actions earlier Isane. I hope with all my heart that you will forgive this unworthy soul. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you. I only wish for your happiness my love."

Isane wanted to believe his words even if they seemed rather far-fetched. She wanted to believe...that this man was her Sesshoumaru when deep in her heart she knew that he wasn't. Even though she knew it wasn't her love Isane took the necklace from Sesshoumaru's hands with trembling fingers. Maybe...just maybe...she should give this Sesshoumaru a chance.

'_So naïve...forever child indeed.' _Sesshoumaru hid a smile behind his hand as he pretended to cough.

"Allow me my dear." Sesshoumaru said approaching Isane and helping her place the necklace about her delicate neck. He had it clasped in an instant and suddenly his body was filled with...her.

Her scent...her body...her song...it was all his to command, to control. He felt her every cell through the Master Ring. Every particle of her being now belonged to him. She was his. There was no escaping him now.

As the necklace was clasped Isane felt a familiar surge of power flow within her, overwhelming her, taking her over, consuming her. Isane was confused at first before she remembered where she had felt such a thing before. Horror flooded Isane as she realized what had happened. He had tricked her just as Naraku had tricked her long ago...

This was no gift...this was a curse.

How could she have been so stupid!?

'_A control collar in the guise of a beautiful necklace.' _Isane thought with woe. She then began to laugh a sad laugh. "I see...how very clever of you, Dark Knight. You wish to control me do you? Turn me into your personal weapon? You're just...just like him!" Isane hiccupped on a sob.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Just like who?"

Isane ran her hand back through her red locks of hair. "_Naraku_."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat insulted at being compared to the hanyou. "This Sesshoumaru is nothing like that pathetic half-breed!"

"Oh but you are..." Isane choked out. "I should have seen it before. I should have known...that things would only end up the same way. I'm cursed to fall in love with men that will only hate me in return!"

"I do not hate you." Sesshoumaru told her in a strained voice.

"How could you not to do this to me? To trap me in a golden cage once again...my greatest fear is becoming a reality. All I ever wanted was to be free...free to love and be loved in return. And now you've ruined everything. I trusted you Sesshoumaru...I really did. I'm saddened that you would betray my trust in you like this. I thought...you were different. But you're the same...just like all the other males on this miserable earth! I hate who you have become. You are not the man I fell in love with Sesshoumaru." Isane leapt at Sesshoumaru and began to pound her fists weakly into his chest.

Her words and actions stung, but angered Sesshoumaru at the same time. "You were foolish to assume you knew anything about me. I am a demon Isane, a full youkai. My nature is innately evil. I am not...nice. Nor will I ever be nice, kind, or compassionate. My existence is void of those feelings. Just as it is void of the weak, human emotion called love. Demons do not love only they can become attached to their mates. Perhaps, even bonded to their mates since they shall be together for life, but I assure you it is not love. The only feelings I have ever had for you Isane should not be confused with love. I do care for you and I have a strong desire for you to be my mate, but that is all." He grasped her by the wrists and shoved her away from him.

Isane looked up into his lifeless golden eyes. "You're wrong Sesshoumaru. Demons are capable of love! You were capable of love. What's happened to you Sesshoumaru? The Sesshoumaru I remember was in control of his evil not ruled by it! The Sesshoumaru I loved had a heart. But you...are nothing but a cold, unfeeling, bloodthirsty animal!"

Sesshoumaru backhanded Isane. "You dare insult me!"

Isane staggered backwards from the blow. "Yes, I dare. Something has happened to you Sesshoumaru. And I want to know what it is! This isn't you! You are Sesshoumaru but you aren't Sesshoumaru! I just don't understand what's going on!" Isane pulled her hair in frustration.

"Nothing is 'going on' wench. This is my true self. I have only now accepted my true nature. I have embraced the darkness within myself...a darkness that was always there. It is not something that can be cured or taken away because it is a part of me, of who I am. You claim to have loved me, but you only loved a shadow of my true self. That wasn't the real me Isane. This is the real me. I have finally accepted who I am and am happy for it. I was becoming weak...letting my emotions rule me but now...I am stronger. I am above such petty things as love! For the first time in my life I am truly happy."

Isane shook her head back and forth. "No! No! No! This isn't right. You're wrong! You aren't in control at all. You're being controlled by this darkness inside of you. You think you aren't letting your emotions rule you but you are! It's just a different set of emotions...dark emotions! Before...you were in control...truly in control of yourself. You were strong, and powerful but now you've become weak. Weak enough to let the darkness consume you and warp your original personality into this...monster you have become! I won't believe that the man I loved never existed. I-I'll find a way to save you! To bring you back to me!"

Sesshoumaru lunged at Isane and put both of his powerful, clawed hands on either side of her head. He then began to press on her skull until Isane yelped in pain. "If I could I would squeeze these foolish thoughts out of your mind. I do not need to be saved. I am who I am. You think you're so smart that the darkness is in control of me. But you're wrong. I am what I am...I am a demon who also happens to have the blood of Feng flowing within my veins. I am an innately evil creature who happens to also find extreme pleasure in the pain I inflict in others more so than a demon normally would. Plain and simple. So give it up Isane with your little fantasies. You've tricked yourself. You created this image of someone who doesn't exist. You claim I've left but I haven't gone anywhere. You claim to have loved me when you only knew a very small part of me...the worst part. And now I will show you what it means to be my mate."

Sesshoumaru began to run his hands over Isane's body and she offered him no resistance as he slipped his clawed hands under the folds of her kimono. It was just as it had been with Naraku those many moons past after she knew he had betrayed her. She had no longer felt anything for Naraku and the times they spent together afterwards had become meaningless.

Isane let her soul leave her body as Sesshoumaru took her. She allowed herself to become an emotionless vessel. She did not feel anything. Not pain, not hatred, not fear, not anxiety. Nothing.

Isane would wait and not return until Sesshoumaru, the real Sesshoumaru, came back to her. Isane grasped her hope like a tangible object and held it close to her bleeding heart. Hope was all she had to keep her alive. She had lost what had become the most important things in her life. Him. Sesshoumaru had become as important to her as the air she needed to breath and now she felt like a fish out of water struggling for that life sustaining breath. She wondered how long her starved heart could live on hope alone.

Her heart clenched...shedding tears of blood for a love lost....

While the love she harbored for Sesshoumaru flew away on feathered wings of white to wait...

'_No...it was the best part.'_

_

* * *

_

To be continued...

Reviews welcome!


	20. ch 18 Hope

_**X-stasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Isane would sooo be a character in the story!

Warning: This fic is rated R.

**Chapter 18: -_Hope_-**

The sound of childish giggles rang through the air.

The women had requested of their male traveling companions a chance to rest and relax after several days of hard travel. Their request accepted they decided to take a soak in the nearby natural, hot springs. Dazzle and Sparkle, the two twins of the Seven White Knight, were having a hell of a time splashing each other and it was their laughter that seemed to carry on the night wind. A full moon shone brightly overhead casting yellow-tinged rays upon the dark waters of the hot springs. Crickets played their song adding to the girl's laughter.

Surya sighed as she sunk deeper into the water, the warm temperature soothing her aches and pains. It had been a nice suggestion to take a soak, however bad memories always seemed to find her in the bath...

_Surya ran as fast as she could towards the sound of combat. It sounded like an all out war. What the hell could be going on she wondered worriedly?!_

_And then she saw him...a warrior bathed from head to toe in blood. He looked...demonic, evil, inhuman. He was a monster._

_Surya quickly scanned the bloodied battlefield for signs of her father. He was a High Priest and she was sure he would have come to aid the others as selfless as he was. He was very powerful and Surya had always looked up to him. She knew that he had to be ok. He was too strong to fall so easily to the hands of a mere monster. _

_But then Surya caught sight of his signature white-streaked auburn brown hair. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be._

_Surya was at his side in an instant. _

"_Father," Surya shook his shoulder in an effort to raise him from unconsciousness. "Father!" She yelled when he still didn't respond. _

_Slowly, the eyes of Surya's father opened and he peered back at her with a matching set of golden-hued eyes. "Surya, my precious child."_

"_Father," Surya said as tears began to stream down her face. _

"_Surya...don't let the prophecy come to pass. I know you can do it. It's up to you kids to set things right. I realize that now. Be careful, my darling daughter." Suddenly her father coughed up blood and his eyes rolled into the back of his head._

"_No!!! Father!"_

Surya placed her head in her hands as she tried to forget. Yes, the bath always brought back unwanted memories.

"_A deadly spider's web shall ensnare the golden-winged butterfly..._" Came an ominous voice.

"Luna?" Surya peered out from her hands at the little girl, who was also a part of the Seven White Knights. Surya always thought Luna was too young for this, but she was certainly talented enough to handle herself just as well as the others. Sometimes age didn't matter to those with natural abilities like Luna.

Luna's head was peering upwards at the moon, which was beginning to take on a reddish tint. "_Soon now...very soon...she shall be taken_!" Surya's eyes narrowed as she realized Luna was having a prevision of the future.

"Who Luna? Who will be taken?" Surya swam in the water and rested a hand on Luna's shoulder.

Luna gasped. "_The Key of Light_!"

Surya's eyes widened. The Key of Light. What was Luna saying? Did she mean...

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked suddenly noticing the state that the little girl was in.

"Luna is a Light Seer, she has the ability to see into the future. Right now she is having one of her visions. The vision has shown her that the Key of Light is in danger. But...that would mean that one of us, the Seven White Knights, is in peril, since one of us is supposed to be the prophesized Key of Light although his or her powers have not been awakened yet."

"The Key of Light?" Kagome quirked her head in a curious fashion. "Luna, and in your visions you cannot see who the Key of Light is?"

Luna peered at Kagome with dull red eyes and lifelessly shook her head, her long, thick white hair waving back and forth eerily.

"Uh...alright." Kagome found herself somewhat unnerved by the child's cold demeanor. Children her age should be much more lively, and she was abnormally pale. She sighed; it was battle that caused young ones to age faster than was wont. Suddenly Kagome felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Kagome was startled until she realized who it was and relaxed in their embrace--it was Ayame.

"You worry too much, Kagome." Ayame informed her friend. "When we get to the Western Castle all will be explained. And whoever the Key of Light turns out to be I'm sure we'll be able to protect them. One must keep hold of hope in times like these."

"You're right." Kagome nodded somewhat reassured by her friends words.

"Although...sometimes things seems hopeless." Came a voice. And the girl's turned to see Sango sipping a small cup of sake thoughtfully. Kagome knew instantly that she was thinking of her brother Kohaku.

Luna turned to look at Sango and suddenly her red eyes widened abnormally. Pointing a single trembling finger towards Sango she began in an otherworldly voice. "_You have a brother...I am sorry but he will die protecting the one he loves!_"

Sango spit out the sake she had in her mouth. "What? What did you just say? You can't mean it!" Sango began to panic.

Kagome looked just as shocked, and went over to comfort her now distraught friend. "Sango, it's alright." Kagome stroked her friend's hair. "The future...has not been decided yet."

Sango let out a deep breath. "I hope you're right, Kagome. I hope you're right."

* * *

Isane's hand trembled as she brought the coffee cup tremulously to her lips. She took a deep sip before setting the cup down back on the plate as it clattered slightly. She sighed. It had been several days since Sesshomaru had betrayed her heart. Several days since she hadn't gotten any sleep. Isane had decided she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep out of fear that she would forget what Sesshomaru had done to her. She would not sleep, and not forget anything that happened anymore. She was too vulnerable without knowing what was really going on. If only she could remember...remember what had happened to make Sesshomaru become like this. If she could then she might have known how to help him.

But as it was she did not remember and so was a lose of what to do to help him turn back to normal. She was still confidant that he could be saved and that the real Sesshomaru would one day come back to her. Isane took another sip of coffee as her eyelids drooped. No! She wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep, she just couldn't. What if she missed something important? What if the real Sesshomaru came back to her and when she next woke she wouldn't even remember. Isane silently cursed her fate. If only she was a normal woman, not a broken one. Then perhaps she and Sesshomaru would have a chance at true love.

Isane fingered one of the white strands of hair that hung down on either side of her face. No...she would not forget one thing at least. She would not forget the truth--that Sesshomaru would never see fit to love a human woman. Isane wondered if she would ever tell him the truth now. It seemed doubtful that she would even get a chance to try his love. Love. Sesshomaru had said he had never loved her. Was that just this new Sesshomaru that was talking or was there some truth to what he was saying. Isane felt hot tears begin to stream down her face. Even if she found out, if she fell asleep she wouldn't remember.

Isane drunk the rest of her coffee down in one gulp and proceeded to pour herself another cup. Thinking back to the day it happened...Isane unknowingly brought a hand to her neck. Sesshomaru had marked her that day as his mate. They were bonded now, in mind, spirit, and body. Isane wondered if that even meant anything to this new Sesshomaru. Though she found it strange that he had avoided her since that day. Perhaps buried deep the real Sesshomaru was saddened by what he had done to her. She hoped it was as such. Her skin was still tender there where he had bit her and drunk of her lifeblood. It was something she had wanted, to be his life mate, but now...

'_Not like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this.'_

Isane also brought a hand to the necklace that lay about her neck. The Control Collar that was guised as a stunning necklace. She should have known it was too good to be true. A gift! She had truly thought it was a gift! Isane began to laugh a bitter laugh. So be it. She was his. He had marked her and now with the Control Collar she was at his mercy. There was nothing she could do about this now. However, she would try and find a way she decided.

Perhaps, this bond they now shared went both ways...

* * *

"And this is a picture of Sesshomaru!" Shippo smiled with glee as he held up his crayon-colored drawing up for Rin to observe.

Something flashed in her eyes before they returned to their normal lifelessness. She hadn't spoken since she had arrived at Kaede's village and Shippo was very worried about her. He had tried everything he could think of to cheer to small girl-child up but to no avail. Now he was drawing funny colored pictures with the crayons that Kagome had gifted him with. Despite Rin's muteness he could tell she had been interested in how he had managed to produce colored drawings.

But still the girl would not speak, would not laugh, and would not smile. Shippo sighed, he was running out of ideas. He just had to make her happy. He didn't know why this meant so much to him all of a sudden, but perhaps it had something to do with the promise he had made Kagome. And Shippo took promises very seriously indeed. His kitsune pride wouldn't let him have it any other way. So Shippo continued to draw funny, exaggerated drawings of the taiyoukai hoping that Rin would snap out of her stupor.

Finally, he drew a picture of what it would look like if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down and actually tried to have a meal together. Lightning was flashing between the brother's eyes in anger as they both tried to stay composed. Rin's eyes sparkled and she actually smiled. Shippo returned her smile glad that he had managed to finally make her happy.

It was at that exact moment however that suddenly the whole hut seemed to be crashing in on them. Shippo was at Rin's side in an instant as he tried to shield her from falling debris as best he could with his small body.

"Dance of the Wind Blades!" Came a voice Shippo wished he hadn't recognized.

It was Kagura, the wind youkai. In seconds it was all over and Shippo and Rin had survived unlike their little hut. Walking over the wreckage Kagura made her way towards the two with purposeful steps. She pointed her fan at Shippo and smiled. "Hello kitsune, just hand over the girl and I just might decide to let you live."

Shippo's eyes widened. Why would Kagura be here for Rin he wondered before his fur bristled in anger. "I will never give you Rin! You'll have to get through me first!" Shippo declared in an exhibition of bravery as he stood in front of Rin and prepared his signature attack. "Fox fire!" Shippo bellowed as he unleashed a green-tinged fireball at Kagura.

"Foolish kit." Kagura scoffed and with a wave of her fan the fire was extinguished. "Get out of my way! Dance of the Wind Blades!" Kagura unleashed her blades of wind at Shippo. Shippo hopped form foot to foot nervously wondering what he should do. But it was too late. With a sharp cry of pain the blades of wind hit Shippo and he was sent flying backwards into a wall.

Kagura walked over to the prone Rin and simply picked her up. The small girl-child offering her little resistance.

"Wha...do you want with her?" Shippo weakly spoke from his position on the floor.

Kagura raised an eyebrow that the kit was still conscious after being hit directly with her attack. "I don't want anything to do with her. But Naraku...seems to have need of the child. And so I'm just following orders." Shippo almost thought he heard a tinge of concern in Kagura's voice but quickly brushed it off as being in his imagination. Shippo struggled to stand, to fight for Rin's safely, but Kagura simply removed a feather from her hair and in seconds she and Rin were taking off into the sky.

"No!" Shippo cried before he fell unconscious. '_Mom...I'm so sorry.' _Where Shippo's last thoughts as he let darkness consume him.

* * *

Sesshomaru took another long draught of wine from his glass. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he poured more of the bloodred liquid before taking another sip. He looked down into the wine glass and saw his reflection looking back at him. He frowned, he didn't look so good. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep, and he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He had been like this since the day he had marked Isane as his mate.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?' Sesshomaru shook his head, causing his long black hair to swish back and forth.

'_Don't tell me you don't know what's wrong with yourself?' _Came a voice that seemed to be everywhere all at once.

The Dark Knight growled low in his throat. 'How the hell should I know what's wrong with me! I'm not a god! Damn this! This...pain and sorrow that has somehow made its way into my heart!'

'_It is because of the Blood Bond...the bond you and Isane share. This is only one of the many side effects you will suffer for marking her as your mate. Now the two of you are one. You shall share everything. You will feel what she feels. You will know what she knows. And you will long to be one with her.' _The somewhat familiar voice explained to the Key of Darkness in the tones one would use when addressing a child.

Sesshomaru looked around for the source of the voice frustrated. 'Why don't you stop hiding in shadows and face me, you bastard!' Sesshomaru snarled back in his mind.

'_But I'm not hiding. I'm right here...'_

'Where?!'

'_Follow the cold chill that's running down your spine...' _The voice advised.

The Dark Knight could sense another presence in the room. He decided to obey the voice and using this senses his eyes wandered about his private chambers. He looked over his desk...his bed...and then his eyes came to rest on his full-length mirror. He slowly walked towards the mirror sensing that the presence came from there. When he looked back at the reflection in the mirror his eyes widened in shock.

'_Bingo_...' the image in the mirror smiled back at him.

Sesshomaru took in the sight of the mirror image before him--it looked just like him however his hair wasn't black but silvery-while, and the wings that were outstretched from his body where also white whereas his were black.

'Who the hell are you?!' The Dark Knight demanded.

'_I am you...the other you. Your Shadow Self. Your subconscious. Surprisingly, your good side. Usually you who are evil are the Shadow Self but you have somehow trapped me within my own mind so to speak. Our true self is a balance between the two of us--of light and darkness. We are neither one nor the other but a combination of both. You are nothing without me just as I am nothing without you. Understand?_'

'You lie! I don't need you! I am far more powerful without my 'good' side as you so eloquently put it.' The Dark Knight scoffed at his mirror image.

'_You are sadly mistaken. You think you are more powerful but it is just as Isane said...your emotions and darkness rule you now where you were once in control, where we were once in control.'_

'I don't have to listen to this crap! What are you my conscious? Oooo I'm so scared! Ha! I am my own entity! And have extreme power on my own. I don't need you! So why don't you just leave me the hell alone!' The Dark Knight spat.

The Sesshomaru in the mirror shook his head sadly at his counterpart. '_I pity you...you ignorant son of a-! Without me you made a horrible mistake. How could you do it?! Tell me!'_

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at his reflection. 'Do what?'

'_Hurt Isane! Hurt the woman we love!' _Tears began to stream down the mirror image of Sesshomaru. '_How could you be so dishonorable?!'_

The Dark Knight simply started to laugh coldly. 'What do I care about honor, you little cry baby! Why don't you run home to momma, momma's boy! Pathetic. Simply pathetic! Besides, Isane is just a woman, my woman and nothing more.'

'_You're wrong...she's not just any woman; she's our soul mate. And if you fail to comprehend this it could be our downfall_.'

'Soul-mate?' The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow. 'You have got to be kidding me! I've had enough of this ridiculous conversation! Now begone!' The Dark Knight flung his wine glass at the mirror shattering it. 'Ridiculous...'

* * *

After the girls were done with their time in the hot springs the group set out for the Western Lands once more. At their current pace they would arrive at Sesshomaru's castle by daybreak.

One of the cloaked and hooded figures of the Seven White Knights came up along side Miroku.

Miroku looked at the figure curiously out of the corner of his eye wondering what the Knight could be up to. Suddenly, the Knight pulled back her hood to reveal a head of long, orange hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and sparkling red eyes. The Knight had a beautiful face and there was a beauty mark adorning the place right by her lip.

Miroku blinked and the Knight suddenly turned to Miroku with a broad smile on her face. Her eyes widened even more and it was almost like there were stars in her eyes. "Ooooo you are just too cute!!!" The Knight suddenly exclaimed grabbing Miroku's two cheeks before Miroku could have reacted. The Knight then pulled on the houshi's cheeks and started making cooing noises. Miroku was at loss of what to do. Here a beautiful woman was fawning over him but he felt sort of bad since Sango was right next to them.

"Uh..." Miroku started to object.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?! I could eat you all up!" The Knight cooed and started to lean in to place a kiss on Miroku's lips.

"I wouldn't let him kiss you if I were you." Luna said in a toneless voice.

Miroku was in a daze as those luscious lips were coming towards him until something the small girl had said registered in his mind. "_Him_?!" Miroku quickly leapt away from the Knight and hide himself behind Sango. "Sango save me!"

_SLAP_.

"That's what you get for letting him come on to you like that! hmph!" Sango said stalking away from him.

"Sango don't leave me with him! Take me with you! Please!!!" Miroku begged chasing after her dust rising in his wake.

"Oh, boo hoo!" The Knight whined sticking a thumb in his mouth and pouting. "And just when it was getting good too! You're such a spoil sport Luna!"

"Just when are you going to stop playing dress up and accept the fact you're a man, Li." Luna questioned emotionlessly.

"I'll never give up being a woman!" Li exclaimed fist raised in the air before him adamantly. "Because one day I'm sure I'll find a way to turn myself into a woman for real!"

"..." Luna had no comment.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, you really need to loosen up and act more like a kid your age, you know!" Li advised coming up next to the girl-child and placing a hand on her shoulder while giving it a slight squeeze. "You're way too serious all the time. It isn't healthy. Try having more fun! Don't you think it's even just a little bit funny how I tricked that poor houshi?!"

"No."

Li sighed and shook his head. "I know we all have our reasons for what we do in life but that doesn't mean you can wear a frown all the time. I for one know my sister would never forgive me if I didn't try to live life to the fullest!"

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"It was...a long time ago." Li stated wistfully. "We were so close and so similar people mistook us for twins. She looked up to me and I loved my little sisters. But then she caught an incurable disease and died from it. I too died that day but was reborn as Li. I decided that if my sister could no longer be in this world I would take her place. And so that's when I began dressing as a woman and even started behaving as one. It's because I didn't really want her gone, and every time I looked in the mirror I saw...my sister. I know it sounds like a strange way to keep her memory alive but.." Li shrugged. "It's just how things turned out I suppose."

"I'm sorry..." Luna trailed off.

Li looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. "What for?"

"I always thought you were...odd. I never could have guessed you had such a reason for doing what you do. I've misjudged you. I'm truly sorry."

"There you go being all serious again! Really it's no big deal. Lots of people feel the same way about me but it's just who I am. And I've come to accept that. As long as I stay true to myself I know my sister will be proud of me where she's watching me in heaven." Li smiled. "So...mind telling me what your reason is for being so serious all the time?"

Luna sighed. "I suppose since you shared part of your life with me I shall return the favor. I've been able to see into the future since I could walk. Always, plagued with visions of what shall come to pass but without the power to influence the outcome. Every time I tried to stop something bad from happening I failed. And then I realized that was the curse of my gift. Sure I would know what the future would bring but I couldn't do anything about it either way--if the future was a good or a bad one. How can I be happy when I know of all these bad things that are going to happen to the people I care about and yet am powerless to do anything to stop it!"

Li blinked. He hadn't thought Luna had been so affected by her ability to see the future. "Hey, it's ok. Sometimes you can't think of the future as already being decided. There are forces out there in the universe more powerful than fate itself that could have the ability to really change things."

"Like what?"

"Love." Li grinned.

"_Love_..." Luna tried the word out on her lips and wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Naraku's lair...

Kohaku made his way slowly down into the dungeons. He had overheard that Rin had been brought to the lair and was now being held prisoner. Apparently, she was to be kept alive for some higher purpose. Kohaku wondered just exactly what Naraku had in mind for the girl-child and frowned. He didn't like any of the ideas he had come up with.

Deeper and deeper Kohaku traveled into the lower dungeons surprised at how far they had decided to imprison Rin. Finally he arrived at her cell and what he saw shocked him. The little girl had been clapped in chains that looked grossly overlarge for her diminutive form. They seemed to be drowning her. And yet she didn't seem to mind much. In fact, she seemed more dead than alive. She wasn't moving at all and Kohaku thought for a fleeting second that she was dead before he noticed the rise and fall of her chest.

"Rin," Kohaku sighed in relief. "Hey...I've brought you some food." Kohaku fished in his haori for the keys he had swiped and soon began the task of unlocking Rin's cell. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence though and remained still. This worried Kohaku and he quickened his pace in unlocking her cell before going over to her. He kneeled before her and in his outstretched hands he held a bun of bread. "Here...go on take it."

Rin looked back at Kohaku with dull eyes and didn't make a move to take the proffered bread.

"Hey Rin...what's wrong?" Kohaku was really worried now. He had never seen her like this before. The last time they had been in a similar situation when Naraku had kidnapped her she had talked nonstop--something about hating the quiet. "Rin, this isn't like you. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Rin raised her head and seemed to look past Kohaku.

"Rin!" Kohaku decided to set the bun aside and began shaking her arms. "Snap out of it Rin!"

"Kohaku?" Came Rin's weak reply.

"Rin! Oh god Rin! I'm so glad you're ok!" Kohaku threw his arms around the small girl and held her before he realized what he was doing. Kohaku let her go and coughed into his hand discreetly. "Anyways, I brought you some food, here." Kohaku offered her the bun once more. This time small hands struggled to take it as the chains about her wrists weighed her down. Kohaku was tempted to unchain her but the thought of what Naraku would do him or Rin if he found out stopped him.

Rin slowly began to eat her bun of bread before thick tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"It's ok Rin...I'm here now and I promise you I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?" Rin hiccupped.

"Yea!" Kohaku beamed at her. She was so pretty he thought looking at the cute way her hair was held up on one side in a ponytail. "So no worries ok?"

Rin smiled weakly at her friend gazing at his playful freckles. "Ok...thanks a lot Kohaku. Rin was so scared and Rin misses Rin's father so much. Rin is worried that Rin will never see him again."

"Your father?"

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that guy. I think he'd be impossible to kill. I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"Really?" Rin said through a mouthful of bread.

"Definitely." Kohaku smirked.

"Thanks, Kohaku you're the best!" Rin actually smiled wider showing her teeth and Kohaku thought it was all worth it in the end.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground temple of the Dark Order...

Obsidian smiled his crooked smile as he peered in his brass basin and watched the unsuspecting Seven White Knights and the others near the Western Lands.

"Enjoy your time together while you still can." Obsidian drawled. "Soon...my wolf in sheep's clothing will strike!" Obsidian began to cackle and he thought with glee over the trap he had set for the Seven White Knights long ago...

* * *

To be continued...

AN: I know, I know, this chapter is soo short but it's really the calm before the storm, so the speak, and I felt I wanted to end it here. You can expect LOTS of action and adventure in the next chapter, which I also believe shall be another Chapzilla! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Oh, and I keep forgetting just leave me your email peeps, for anyone else who would like to be on my mailing list for chapter updates!!!


	21. ch 19 Death

**Xstasy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 19: -_Death_-**

_The leather cord tightened around her neck. It was becoming harder to breath, harder to see, harder to think. And she was loving every sinful minute of it. _

_Naraku's hot breath whispered in her ear 'you like this don't you?'_

_Barely remaining conscious Isane could only nod dumbly as stars began to appear before her eyes. _

_She leaned into Naraku's hard body and Naraku in turn pressed his body against hers. He growled with pleasure at the mixed feelings he was sensing from Isane. She was truly a fascinating woman, although he didn't love her. But she did have her uses and so he had decided to keep her around. He knew that she loved him and only used this knowledge to his advantage. _

_Naraku tightened his hold upon her neck with the leather cord and Isane knew no more..._

Sesshoumaru woke with a start. He covered his face with his hand and peered through his fingers in disbelief. Just what was that...?

Soon anger replaced his indecision and Sesshoumaru flinging off the covers got out of bed and was soon on his way to Isane's room.

* * *

Isane was startled when Sesshoumaru suddenly burst through the door. She brought her covers closer to her in a protective fashion. Sesshoumaru had a murderous gleam in his amber colored eyes. Her eyes traveled down to his hands and she swallowed when she saw what was in his hands--a leather whip.

"Isane..." Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "I have a few questions to ask you. And I hope for your sake that you answer truthfully."

Isane only nodded as Sesshoumaru continued his approach, her eyes never leaving the leather whip that was held in his powerful hands. Even then she trembled caught between fear and anticipation. Hoping he would do something...something horrible and fearing what he would do. Sesshoumaru brought the whip tight between his two hands causing a cracking sound to resound getting her attention so that she looked back up at him.

"Tell me...what spell is it that you have cast upon me?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a deadly tone.

This was the last thing Isane had been expecting. She blinked back at Sesshoumaru in surprise. "Spell?...what spell...?" Her hands were trembling too.

"Don't play the innocent with me." Sesshoumaru growled. "Something...is not right and I am certain you are the cause! Just now...just now I shared a memory. One of your own."

Isane's eyes widened. He saw one of her past memories...and seeing the whip in his hands she had a pretty good idea which one it had been.

Sesshoumaru was upon her before she could even bat an eye. In seconds the leather cord was wrapped around her neck and Sesshoumaru was already tightening it. "You like this don't you?" He told her echoing words told to her by Naraku long ago, words which now held nothing but spite. Was he jealous of her past trysts with Naraku perhaps?

"Answer me!" Sesshoumaru demanded of her.

"Yes...yes I do enjoy this!" Isane said as tears formed in her eyes.

"And you enjoyed him." Sesshoumaru spat the last words at her, spittle hitting Isane's cheek.

Isane wanted to lie, say she had never desired the foul hanyou Naraku but...he could sniff out her lie anyways. Isane took a deep breath. "I did."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flickered with anger until Isane whispered under her breath, "But it is only you that I ever loved."

"Rubbish. I will not fall for you lies and deception!" Sesshoumaru told her not sounding so sure. Then something made Sesshoumaru change tactics. "You belong to me and only me now, my pet." Sesshoumaru's hot breath whispered in her ear. "I am a real man, unlike that dark hanyou Naraku. I will show you what a real man is capable of." A cruel smile formed on Sesshoumaru's lips and Isane only found herself numbly nodding despite herself.

'_This is all wrong.'_ Isane thought as Sesshoumaru's powerful hands caressed her. _'This is sooo blissfully wrong._' Isane let herself give into to the harsh touch of her demon lover. Wondering...if she could get used to this and hating herself for thinking so. This wasn't the man she had fallen in love with...this was nothing but...a shadow of that man.

And through the pain and the pleasure the scent of salt wafted through the air.

* * *

Surya had wanted some time alone to think and so left the others at camp. She heaved a heavy sigh. She felt so torn lately ever since she had started this journey along with Spark and...Flash. The three of them had been friends as long as she could remember. They would die for each other, she knew that. That was the kind of friendship the three of them had. But it also made certain things difficult at times too. She knew that Spark harbored feeling for her but...wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. He was sweet, funny, a bit of joker, couldn't keep serious for more than five seconds, but these were some of the things she especially liked about him.

And then there was Flash.

She had never thought of Flash as more than a friend but then seeing him with Lumina she got to see a whole other side of him she never knew existed. She admitted to herself that she had been jealous, pee green with envy even. He had always seem so unreachable to her, distant like the North Star. But how had Lumina managed to break through the barriers that Flash had kept around his heart? He had always been so serious but even so he had always been kind to her. Kindness...was that all it was? She had remembered instances...yes, there had been moments between them where she had thought that perhaps...but no. Then Spark had made it clear he desired her and suddenly Flash had become more distant than ever.

Surya sighed again. Men. She just couldn't understand them. Nor could she understand herself sadly enough. But she knew she'd have to come to terms with what lay in her heart eventually. She just wasn't sure how or when. She had to decide. Decide? Was that really what it all boiled down to? Did she actually feel something for Flash to doubt her feelings for Spark?

Surya soon came to a clearing in the center of which was a dying oak tree. She decided it would do nicely and removing her bow from her back drew it and unleashed an arrow made entirely of the holy god-power that flowed in her veins. The arrow of light sped through the air and hit the center of the oak, the energy dissipating on impact. But then just as suddenly something began to happen. A bright light enveloped the dying tree until little green shoots began to appear all over the once dead branches. The tree was coming back to life again. In seconds the tree had new, silvery green foliage that glistened in the moonlight.

Surya smiled to herself and was just about to loose another arrow when she heard a twig snap to her left. Aiming her bow in that direction she was thoroughly surprised when Spark came out into the clearing. She lowered her bow automatically and gave him a warm smile.

"Spark...you scared me half to death you idiot! I could have killed you!"

Spark merely grinned at the prospect. "Ah, to be hit by the arrow of such a Venus! I don't know what I would do after that without your love! Not even cupid's arrow could compare to yours my peach."

"So now I'm a peach?" Surya raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday I was a babe, you jerk." She finished with mock anger.

"Ah, your harsh words wound me!" Spark said clutching his heart.

"Humph!" Surya replied in turn.

The two looked at each other seriously for a moment before both breaking out into laughter.

Surya clutched at her sides. "Oh Spark you're always good for a laugh!"

"Is that all I'm good for?"

Spark's tone made Surya look up. He bore a look she had never seen on him before...it was so serious. Surya laughed nervously. "Spark...when did you get so serious? That look...stop it you're freaking me out!"

"Oh?" Spark asked in a dull tone. "So I can't be taken seriously by you? Is that it?"

"No, that's not it at all." Surya quickly replied and sighed running a hand through her hair. Men! "Spark...what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." Spark revealed walking closer to her. "There is something I must find out before I rectify certain inequities, so to speak."

"Spark this isn't like you..." Surya began suddenly feeling nervous and not really knowing why.

Before she knew what was happening Spark was in front of her and had both of his hands on her shoulders. He then brought Surya closer to him and looked down into her eyes. "Surya...I must know." Spark lowered his head to kiss her before she could so much as utter a protest. His soft lips landed on hers and all she could so was let him. She found herself giving into the kiss, his lips were so warm, and soft, she wondered if Flash's lip's would feel the same way.

Surya's eyes shot open and she pushed herself away from Spark. "Spark...I'm so sorry."

Spark's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Surya? What do you have to be sorry for. I've wanted this for such a very long time..."

"Spark...I care for you deeply, truly I do but...my heart belongs to someone else." And just as she said those words Surya knew it to be true. She loved Flash! She loved him! She had finally figured it out. And all it had taken was a kiss from Flash's brother...

"You love Flash." It wasn't a question.

Surya looked back at him in surprise. "How did you-"

"Oh Surya it was painfully obvious!" Spark croaked. "I had only hoped that perhaps one day you could feel the same for me but I see that's impossible. Maybe if Lumina were still alive but now...now that you are free to love him I see how things are. I guess you could never love a joker like me huh?"

Spark sounded so hurt it made Surya's heart clench. She wanted to reach out to him. "Spark..."

"No Surya," Spark began, "This ends today. I had hoped I could turn you to our side but it seems to be an impossibility. As long as you love him, I know you would never truly be loyal to the Dark Order."

"Spark what are you talking about?" Surya said beginning to get frightened. Just what was he saying?! He couldn't really mean...

"I am one of the Seven Dark Knights."

"No." Surya said backing away from him. "No! It can't be! It's impossible!"

"I'm sorry Surya but it's true. From the day I met you and Flash I have been deceiving you."

"But...what about the missing member?"

"Ah, the Key of Light, she has already been captured by my lord. Do not worry your pretty little head about that." Spark said still advancing on her. He unsheathed his Hikari no Ken and created a blade of light, but this time it showed its true form and was not a blade of white energy but one of dark, midnight black energy.

Surya's eyes widened as she looked at the blade. "So it's true then...you really are a Dark Knight!" Tears streamed down Surya's lovely face. "All this time...all this time we trusted you, loved you. Flash...loved you like a brother!"

"Ah, yes, brothers." Spark sounded amused. "Only in name but not in blood. Blood is thicker than water Surya and the blood of demons flows through my veins making be powerful, more powerful than you could ever hope to be." Spark pointed his Shadow Sword at her.

"Spark...please don't do this." Surya begged lifting her bow with shaking fingers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have." Spark informed as he lunged for her.

* * *

A chill went down Flash's spine despite the fact that he was sitting right next to the fire.

"Something wrong Flash?" Li asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because if you need a little comfort. I'm right here for you. Anytime." Li finished with a wink.

Flash shook his head. "No thanks Li, but I think...where's Surya?"

"Oh, she said she wanted to be alone for a while." Li revealed.

"Alone?" Flash frowned. "It isn't safe right now. I think...I think I'll go look for her."

"I'm sure she'll be back in no time." Li was saying before he realized that Flash was already gone.

* * *

Flash had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right. He didn't know how he knew in which direction to go but he did. It was as if some outside force was calling to him, pulling him in this direction.

Flash stopped short as he entered a clearing. The sight before him so inconceivable he thought perhaps it was just an illusion. It had to be. The sight before him couldn't possibly be real...

There with his sword still embedded in Surya's stomach was Spark. He pushed his sword deeper into Lumina and whispered something in her ear before removing his sword. Surya began to fall backwards and hit the ground lifelessly.

"SURYA!!!!" Flash cried out in anguish.

He was at her side in an instant and cradling her limp form in his arms. "Surya...just hold on..."

Surya's eyes flickered open and she managed a weak smile when she saw who it was. Flash...he had come to her when she had reached out for him with her heart. "Flash..."

"Don't speak Surya. Save your strength."

"Don't kill him...save him. Flash...I'm so sorry. I never got to tell you..." Surya gasped. "Father!"

"Surya! Surya!" Flash shook her. But she did not respond.

"It's a shame things had to be like this." Spark began raising his sword. "But if I couldn't have her no one could. She loved you. Did you know? Just as you loved her. Oh well."

Flash turned to glare at Spark. "Brother...how could you! How could you kill Surya!"

"I am not your brother." Spark spat. "I never was. You would do to remember that. I am your enemy, a Dark Knight, follower of the Dark Phoenix Gods, and have demonic blood flowing within my veins. I'm not like you Flash...weak, pathetic, human. Now prepare to die!"

Flash hung his head and awaited the death blow. He could not fight his brother, even if it was only in comradery and not blood. That day so long ago had meant something to Flash. The day the three of them all met...

_Flash was sitting on the river bank while he sensed that his friend Surya was near to him._

"_Flash, I think I'm going to take a dip! So no peeking!" She giggled._

"_It's not like I could even if I wanted to." Flash said sullenly. Flash had been born blind and all he could remember was a world of darkness in which the only light seemed to be that of his friend's voice, Surya's voice. It was like his guiding star. She was like the sister he never had. They were close, so very close. But Flash wanted to protect her and it pained him to know that being blind he could never do so as well as he had hoped. _

_He heard the splash of water as Surya dove into the river. He continued to listen to her swimming until there was an eerie silence._

"_Surya?" Flash called. "Surya!"_

_Meanwhile...Surya had been pulled under by a fierce undertow. Try as she might she couldn't fight against the river's pull and found herself being dragged down the river. Surya tried to swim, tried to figure out which way was up, but to no avail. As she sunk beneath the icy cold water she thought... 'Flash...'_

"_Dammit Surya! This isn't funny!" Flash exclaimed and knew what he had to do. Even if he couldn't see. Even if his chance was slimmer than none he had to try and save Surya. He just had to. He would never forgive himself if he did nothing. After all, he was her 'older brother' he had to protect her. Just as he was about to throw caution to the wind, throw his own life away, and dive in after Surya, he heard another splash of water._

"_Surya?" Flash questioned. A few moments passed on in more silence..._

"_So that's the name of this gorgeous damsel in distress." Came a cocky voice. "Don't worry buddy she's alright. That was really stupid of you though thinking to go in after her you know."_

"_Surya? She's alright? You...saved her?" Flash said stumbling towards the voice. _

"_Still have to give this babe the kiss of life." The other replied._

_And before Flash could ask what he meant he heard the sound of Surya coughing up water. He went to her side, letting her coughing guide him. "Surya, are you ok?"_

"_Flash...yes...I am." Surya smiled at him and took in the sight of the other man. He had white hair and red eyes and she also noticed the red sun adorning his forehead, not to mention the fact that he was sopping wet. "Who are you? Did you save me?"_

"_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Spark, fair maiden. And I happen to be one of the Seven White Knights!" Spark bowed._

_Surya frowned. "Prove it."_

_Something flickered in Spark's eyes but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "Of course." He then pulled out his hilt and summoned the holy god-power and formed a blade of light._

_Surya gasped. "You are one of us."_

_Spark raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you mean by 'us' that this blind dude is one of the Seven?"_

"_Yes, I am, a White Knight." Flash said sullenly but shook his head. "Thank you so much for saving my sister."_

"_Sister?" Spark questioned not seeing the resemblance._

_Surya giggled. "Anyone he cares about Flash makes them his brother or sister."_

"_I see." Spark smiled knowingly. "Well Flash what do I have to do to become your brother?"_

"_I think...you already are my brother. You've saved my sister and for that I can never repay you enough!"_

"_Think nothing of it, bro." Spark smiled. "Now about those eyes of yours."_

"_What about them?" Flash questioned._

"_I think it's high time you got a set of new ones!" Spark declared._

_Surya gasped again. "You know of that spell, but I thought it was Black Magic surely you cannot perform it."_

_Spark took a cocky pose. "I can do anything I set my mind to. Now...Flash are you ready to see the light of day?"_

_Flash nodded. Spark took out a pouch he had at his belt and removed two eyes...he then summoned his god-power and suddenly Flash's blind eyes were removed from their sockets. Flash cried out in pain but the pain was almost gone instantaneously as Spark maneuvered the new eyes into place. _

"_Flash?!" Surya asked worriedly. "Are you..."_

_Flash blinked his new eyes...and saw...saw Surya. "Beautiful." _

_Surya blushed._

But the death blow never came. Looking back up Flash saw that Li and Luna had arrived on the scene. Li was blocking the blow that had been intended for him with his two sided Hikari no Ken, two blades of white light gleaming brightly. Luna was standing nearby with her raised moon-tipped staff at the ready.

Spark simply laughed at Li. "So cross-dresser boy wants to play does he? You are no match for me, _human_." He said with disgust. Spark then closed his eyes and summoned a great amount of the dark god-power to flow through his Shadow Sword. The energy was then unleash upon Li. Li tried to block the attack with all his might but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Spark, was just more powerful.

And then just as Li knew the attack was to hit him it didn't. Standing in front of him and taking most of the energy into her staff and body was Luna.

"Luna?" Li questioned taken aback.

"Live Li, your sister would want you to live! I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I know that you are to...Li just live!" And with that Luna used the last of her strength to cast a special spell upon Flash. Flash glowed for a few moments before the light dissipated. Luna then fell lifeless to the ground.

"Luna!" Li cradled the lifeless form of Luna in his arms. "Why is this happening? What did we do to deserve this. She was like my little sister...and now I've lost her for the second time. Damn you Spark! Damn you!" Li said getting up and recklessly attacking Spark head on.

"No Li! Don't do it!" Flash warned.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Li cried as he swung his sword high overhead intending to bring it down upon Spark.

"Foolish, human." Spark declared as his acute senses told him exactly when and where to dodge and how to place a well aimed attack of his own.

Li found himself looking down at his chest in surprise. He brought a hand to the wound and looked at the blood on his hands in disbelief. When?...how...?

Li collapsed to the ground next to Luna.

"Li!" Flash yelled feeling helpless. He just couldn't bring himself to fight Spark. He just couldn't.

"Well, now that I've gotten those pests out of the way I'll finish you off." Spark declared turning to Flash.

"They were your friends Spark. They were your friends!" Tears streamed down the White Knight's face.

"Yea and so what?" Spark frowned. "I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight, Flash. But oh well."

"We won't let you harm Flash!!!" Came two voices simultaneously.

Landing on the ground before him were Dazzle and Sparkle, the twins, one of the sun and one of the moon. They both held up their staffs at the ready.

"You will die for what you've done!" Dazzle cried summoning her god-power.

"You will pay for betraying us!" Sparkle echoed raising her staff.

The two girl's attacked simultaneously, one from the left and one from the right. Spark's acute vision saw that there was no way for him to get out of the way in time unless...

"What the?" Dazzle's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Sparkle looked just as surprised as her twin sister.

Two white bat-like wings had emerged from Spark's back and he had taken off into the air. And before the girl's realized what had happened their attacks, which had been aimed for Spark hit each other instead.

"Ahhh!!!" The girl's cried out in unison as their attacks hit each other.

The girls fell to the ground their body still shaking from the aftereffects of their powerful attacks.

"Dazzle..?" Came a weak voice.

"Sparkle?"

The two sisters weakly raised their heads to look at each other. "Sister...I feel your pain. I'm so sorry."

"As am I, sister."

The sisters reached their hands out to each other but before their hands could touch a dark energy surrounded them both and in seconds nothing was left of the two but two scorch marks upon the ground. Spark had used his dark god-power to disintegrate them.

Flash could only look on in horror. He knew he had to do something, anything.

_Don't kill him...save him. _Surya's voice echoed in his mind.

_I'll try Surya, for your sake as well as his, I'll try. _Flash unsheathed his hilt and summoned a blade of holy god-power. In a two-handed grip Flash prepared to face his one time brother.

"Ah, so I see you're finally ready to fight." Spark smiled and got into a fighting stance. It was Flash who was his equal, Flash who had bested him in their little sparring sessions. But now it was for real, playtime was over.

Flash's holy god-power was surrounding him with such force that his short hair was lifted up and appeared to be a head of flames upon his head. His golden eyes weren't filled with anger or hate but of utter sadness for his friend. So...his friend was half albino bat youkai along with the blood of the Gods flowing in his veins. He had always known Spark had an uncanny sense of direction in the dark. If anyone had the upper hand in this fight it would be him.

Spark was the first to attack.

White and Black energies clashed as their two swords met sending sparks into the air.

Slash. Block. Turn. Slash. Block. Turn.

In a series of well executed maneuvers the two 'brother's fought one another. Their speed was so great they were nothing but a blur of white and of black in the moonlit clearing.

Spark was good. Very good Flash noted. He would have to give it his all if he wanted to win this fight. But was winning really what he wanted? Would that really be a victory having killed his own friend? Flash made a decision.

Spark saw an opening and took it.

_SPLASH._

Spark looked down at his stomach in surprise. He had stabbed Flash through or so he had thought. What...what had happened?

"Spark!" Flash exclaimed in shock seeing that Spark's death blow had been bounced back upon himself. How...Luna. "Luna must have cast the spell so that if you killed me you would be the one to die instead."

"Clever girl." Spark muttered sinking to his knees. "I guess it's all over now."

Flash came to his friend's side. "No...it's not over. Spark...I know there is some good in you still. Please...let me help you."

"You can't seriously be giving me a second chance? Someone like me doesn't deserve a second chance. For the God's sake man I just killed the woman you loved!" Spark coughed and blood trickled down his chin.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And Surya she believed in you. Spark...who is the remaining White Knight? We must find him if we are to win this thing." Flash questioned urgently.

Spark smiled weakly and gave in. "The Key of Light...a little girl named Rin. Once she is killed by the Key of Darkness....all of humanity shall perish." Spark struggled to speak. And just as he would have spoked more suddenly he was hit by behind by several arrows of dark god-power.

"No! Spark!" Flash cried out as his friend was hit by the arrows. He looked up to see a woman in miko robes who disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"Do you think if I hadn't been your enemy we really could have been friends, bro?" Spark murmured and heaved one last sigh as he fell over dead.

"Yes, we would have been the best of friends." Flash answered the silent bat youkai.

'_This hurts me more than it hurts you_.' Spark had told Surya after he had run her through.

* * *

Flash entered the camp site with slow, heavy steps. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others all looking up at his approach.

"Gee Flash you look like you've seen a ghost." Kagome began. "What's up?"

"Dead."

"What?" Kagome's brow furrowed.

"Dead...they're all dead. Spark...he betrayed us. They're gone. The Seven White Knights are no more and soon...darkness will flood this earth." Flash sunk to his knees in despair.

Everyone looked back at Flash in shock not believing what they had just heard.

"Your kidding right?" Kagome laughed nervously. "I mean how could they all be dead. They were alive just a minute ago. Who could have killed them so quickly? It's impossible right? Right Inuyasha?" Kagome was beginning to become hysterical, she never could handle death very well.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly at Kagome who's eyes began to well with tears.

Inuyasha then came to kneel by Flash. "Tell me what happened. It's good to talk about it...get it off your chest."

And so Flash told them everything that had happened. A stunned silence followed. It was all so sudden, it was a lot to take in.

"They died honorably." Miroku spoke up.

"Yes, Flash...do not allow their deaths to be in vain." Sango started. "They would want you to live, to go on fighting. This battle...isn't over yet."

Flash looked up with pain filled eyes. Sango nearly bit her lip. Flash hung his head and sighed. "You're right, Sango, they wouldn't have wanted me to give up. And for their sakes I suppose I have no choice but to keep on fighting. You know, I never really liked fighting, hated it actually, as I hated my destiny as a White Knight. All I wanted was not to fight, but to live a peaceful life. But now I realize one can only find true peace in death. When one is alive life is an endless battle. But even so one must fight for what one believes in. So I guess I'll just go on fighting."

Suddenly a bright light filled the camp site blinding the group momentarily.

And there before them were the deceased White Knights...Spark, Surya, Dazzle and Sparkle, Li and Luna. They were there standing before them. And in their outstretched arms they held their weapons of Light.

Flash stumbled backwards. "Spark? Surya? How is it possible?"

"Flash...your work here is not done yet. These people are to be the new White Knights. Our power shall pass unto them. And so shall the battle against darkness continue. I know you shall not fail." White wings emerged from Surya's back and she began to take off into the air.

Suddenly another burst of light filled the clearing.

"Surya!" Flash called and when the light dissipated Flash noted that Kagome and the others all had a Weapon of Light in their hands. Kagome, held Surya's bow. Inuyasha, Li's two sided sword. Miroku had Luna's staff. Sango had Spark's sword. And Ayame and Kouga both had the twin's staffs.

And so the Seven White Knights had been reborn...

* * *

Meanwhile in Naraku's evil lair...

"The time is drawing near, my lord." Obsidian simpered.

"It had better be." Naraku drawled from his seat on his blackwood throne. "And what of this power you have promised me?"

"You shall have more power than you can conceive. The power of the Phoenix God, Dark Feng. Immortality."

"Immortality." Naraku smiled. Ever since his defeat at Isane's hands he was unable to have immortality by merely feeding off of the life forces of miko. Now...he would need to feed and feed constantly if he were to live forever. Something that would have been impossible since fewer women were becoming miko these days. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Of course," Obsidian smiled his own crooked smile. "It is nearly time to strike, my Lord."

"Indeed."

* * *

To be continued...

AN: I know I promised a chapzilla but I thought a shorter chapter sooner would be welcome since it's been a while since my last update. I'm back in the states now and so things are going to be a bit crazy as I try to get a job and get settled again. But I promise to update at the least once a week, hopefully more. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
